Perfect Catwalk
by HopeIce
Summary: Keberuntungan akan membawa kesempurnaan pada hasilnya. Seharusnya seperti itu, tapi ketika kesempurnaan itu terlalu angkuh untuk mendekat pada keberuntungan, Apa mungkin akan menciptakan hasil yang baik? - KaiSoo & HanSoo, Romance, YAOI, AU, & a little bit Comedy, Fashion story.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing : KaiSoo & HanSoo **

**Cast : EXO Members**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo, AU, a little bit Comedy**

 **.**

 **By HopeIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Perfect Catwalk -**

 **.**

Beruntung, mungkin definisi tepat untuk seorang Do Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini. Pria berusia dua puluh dua tahun ini tengah berjalan dengan langkah yakin sambil menatap deretan toko-toko bermerk dunia di dalam Seoul Departemen Store. Suara ketukan sepatu hitam dengan logo brand _Louis Vuitton_ terdengar menghentak pada lantai. Cukup terlihat mewah meski sebenarnya sepatu keluaran 2014 itu baru Ia bisa beli dari teman yang menawarkan dengan harga bersahabat bagi kantungnya.

Kyungsoo, memang bukan seorang kaum jetset ataupun pria metroseksual yang gila akan brand-brand mahal. Ia hanya seorang pegawai yang bekerja pada sebuah perusahaan fashion Korea, _Ice Mode_. Sebagai lulusan dari sekolah mode dua tahun yang lalu. Ia ditempatkan menjadi staf pada divisi design yang bertugas membantu designer utama _Ice Mode_ dalam mengeluarkan fashion terbaru.

Untuk itulah alasan Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu pulang kerjanya dengan mengelilingi mall-mall Korea, lalu masuk dari satu toko ke toko lain. Ya, sebenarnya hanya untuk melihat keluaran terbaru dari merk-merk terkenal dan itu sangat menyenangkan untuk Kyungsoo. Ia selalu suka melihat deretan toko-toko dengan brand yang terkenal dunia, seperti _Burberry, Hermes, Gucci, Prada, Versace_ dll. Mengagumi arsitektur toko yang dibuat mewah dan eksklusif. Warna-warna natural dengan pencahayaan yang tepat sehingga menambah kesan mahal. Para pegawai yang berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan setelan blazer.

Seperti kali ini, Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari toko _Prada_ setelah membaca artikel bahwa rancangan musim panas mereka baru saja akan dipasarkan di Korea. Beberapa gaun _v-neck_ dengan warna-warna lembut dan tunik -blouse panjang tanpa potongan pinggang- yang tengah menjadi incaran. Kini, ia berhenti dan memesan segelas americano di kafe yang terletak di bagian luar mall. Ia memilih duduk di salah satu bangku yang menghadap langsung ke jalanan Seoul.

Menyenangkan, sambil melihat langit yang berwarna jingga. Efek dari matahari terbenam lalu hembusan angin sore yang lembut. Rambut hitamnya sedikit terkena efek angin tapi Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikannya. Ia justru menyukai, ya, seakan dengan cara ini Ia bisa menciptakan sebuah ide di atas buku jurnalnya. Benar saja, kali ini bahkan Ia terlihat bersemangat menggoreskan pensil runcingnya di atas kertas polos. Gaun selutut dengan bagian lengan terbuka menjadi idenya sore ini. Ia tersenyum sambil meneguk sisa kopi dengan efek pahit kesukaannya.

Ponselnya berdering membuat Kyungsoo mengeluarkannya dari dalam tas kulit keluaran _Timberland_ miliknya. Ia menghela nafas panjang begitu melihat id caller dari layar ponsel.

"Ya, Tuan Byun." Sapa Kyungsoo pada sang penelpon. Percakapan itu memang singkat tapi sanggup membuat raut wajah putih Kyungsoo dan juga bibir berbentuk hati itu mendadak kaku. Ia segera menutup ponselnya setelah pembicaraan berakhir dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menaruh beberapa lembar won dan segera berlari menuju tempat pemberhentian taksi. Para pelayan di sana seperti sudah hapal dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil mengambil lembaran won yang jumlahnya bahkan bisa membeli tiga gelas americano.

000000000

Bandara Gimpo, cukup ramai sore ini. Mungkin pengaruh dari mendekati liburan musim panas membuat warga Korea memilih untuk berlibur. Terminal kedatangan nampak juga dipenuhi para tamu yang sedang menunggu keluarga mereka. Banner sebagai ucapan selamat datang terlihat berwarna-warni. Seorang pria yang juga baru keluar dari pintu kedatangan tersenyum melihat atmosfir tersebut. Ia melangkah begitu saja sambil menyeret dua koper _Elle_ hitam miliknya. Ia tersentak kaget ketika seorang pria berkemeja hitam mendekatinya dan membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda Xi." Ucap pria itu, sementara pria yang dipanggil tuan Xi tertawa kecil. Ia melepaskan kacamata berframe hitam dan menaruhnya dibalik saku black suit yang dikenakan.

Pria dua puluh lima tahun dengan wajah tampan dan rambut pirang itu memberikan kopernya dan berjalan mengikuti dari belakang. Sebuah mercedez abu-abu sudah terparkir dan terlihat seorang supir sudah membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia segera masuk dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada jok mobil sementara sang supir dan pengawal tadi duduk di bangku depan.

"Apa perjalanan anda menyenangkan, tuan muda?" Tanya supir itu sambil memutar stirnya untuk melajukan mobil keluar dari halaman bandara.

"Tidak terlalu melelahkan dibanding kenyataan bahwa aku harus meninggalkan Beijing dan kembali ke Korea." Ucapnya menanggapi pertanyaan supir dan kembali membuang nafas panjang sambil menatap jalanan yang cukup ramai dengan kendaraan.

"Ada yang ingin nyonya katakan untuk anda, tuan muda. Tuan muda Kim juga diperintahkan untuk kembali ke Korea." Kini pengawal itu yang menjawab sambil memeriksa tablet pcnya.

"Aku sudah menduga. Aku bisa menebak ini ada kaitannya dengan perusahaan. Aku benci mengatakan ini. Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah tertarik, ditambah aku harus bersitegang lagi dengan bocah itu." Entah ini sudah helaan nafas keberapa yang jelas Ia kini memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Sementara supir dan pengawal hanya bisa tersenyum singkat.

Perjalanan sekitar dua puluh menit, akhirnya mobil itu sudah berada di halaman rumah mewah. Sang supir membuka pintu mobil sementara sang pengawal membawa masuk koper milik tuan muda mereka.

"Luhan!" Teriak seorang wanita yang mengenakan setelan blouse berwarna putih dan flat shoes berwarna senada. Suaranya yang cukup nyaring membuat Luhan -sang tuan muda- menoleh begitu keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia juga segera berlari menghampiri dan memeluk wanita itu. Xi Liyin, nama dari wanita itu. Wanita yang sudah menginjak usia empat puluh lima tahun. Namun, masih tetap enerjik dan cantik dengan mata teduh, tubuh ramping, wajah putih dan rambut hitam terurai. Ia bahkan tidak terlihat mengalami hal yang dinamakan penuaan.

"Apa kabarnya, Mom?" Ucap Luhan masih dalam keadaan memeluk dan menikmati belaian halus di punggungnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, anakku. Sekarang kau bahkan lebih tampan dibanding tiga tahun lalu. Seharusnya aku memanggilmu sejak dulu, mungkin aku bisa mengenalkanmu dengan anak dari rekan kerjaku." Liyin melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan senyuman meledek kepada Luhan. Luhan hanya membalas dengan mendengus sambil menarik lengan sang Ibu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku serius, Luhan." Liyin melipat kedua tangannya ketika mereka berdua sudah duduk di atas sofa ruang keluarga. Beberapa maid terlihat sibuk dengan menyiapkan makanan kecil dan teh di atas meja.

"Mom, hentikan! Atau aku akan kembali lagi ke Beijing." Kali ini Luhan menjawab jengkel dengan kebiasaan sang Ibu yang selalu saja merekomendasikan seseorang kepadanya.

"Aku bercanda, anakku yang tampan. Beristirahatlah. Besok setelah adikmu itu kembali dari Jepang. Aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian berdua. Ini serius dan aku butuh kalian berdua saat ini." Liyin mengecup kening Luhan dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bermalas-malasan di atas sofa. Ia bahkan langsung melepas sepatu dan black suitnya di lantai. Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya lalu kembali tertidur. Para maid yang masih berjaga di sana, tersenyum melihat kelakuan tuan muda mereka yang tampan itu.

000000

Gedung Ice Mode yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul, nampak kokoh berdiri dengan bangunan berlantai sepuluh itu. Biasanya para staf baru akan berdatangan menjelang pukul 9 – 9.30 pagi, tapi kali ini di awal senin dan jam yang baru menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, aktifitas nampak sangat sibuk. Para pekerja kebersihan yang tengah membersihkan setiap sudut gedung dengan sangat detail. Bahkan terlalu detail hingga memperhatikan bahwa tidak ada debu pada hiasan bunga palsu di lobby. Para staf yang juga sibuk merapihkan dokumen-dokumen di map penyimpanan. Bagian persediaan logistik yang kembali memeriksa susunan persediaan kain mereka dan susunan warna yang sesuai dengan urutan standar. Bagian design yang merapihkan porto folio mereka dan juga mempersiapkan design terbaru. Semua bagian nampak sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Bahkan para modelpun juga sedang melaksanakan gladi resik di atas _catwalk_ yang sengaja di buat untuk peragaan kecil sebelum melakukan fashion show dan melaunching design baru pada media luar.

Semua staf sebenarnya berada dalam posisi yang sengaja dipaksa untuk tidak mengantuk. Seperti halnya Kyungsoo, panggilan mendadak sore kemarin dari sang atasan membuatnya juga harus melakukan hal yang sama dengan para staf. Mereka harus datang sejak jam lima pagi tadi, merapihkan semua dokumen dan mempersiapkan busana baru yang akan dipamerkan kepada sang pemilik Ice Mode, Nyonya Xi Liyin.

Ini sudah gelas kopi ketiga yang sudah diminum Kyungsoo untuk mengatasi kantuknya. Nyatanya, itu tidak berhasil karena matanya yang besar masih saja berair dan terasa berat. Kemeja panjangnya Ia biarkan digulung sampai siku untuk mempelancar pekerjaannya. Tubuhnya terasa pegal ketika diharuskan berlari dari satu ruangan kembali keruangan lagi untuk membantu sang designer utama, Byun Baekhyun. Pria dua puluh empat tahun yang sangat lincah, enerjik, detail, dan juga pemaksa. Ya, Baekhyun memang tidak segan-segan menelpon stafnya itu untuk siap kapanpun Ia panggil. Lulusan sekolah mode Perancis dan keahliannya dalam membuat design yang laku dipasaran membuatnya bahkan menjadi designer utama di Ice Mode.

Kyungsoo memang tidak sendiri, Ia juga ditemani staf-staf lain yang satu tim dengannya seperti Huang Zitao, pria keturunan cina yang seumuran dengan Kyungsoo. Zitao lebih bisa bertindak tegas untuk itu Ia yang memegang kendali untuk para model yang akan Baekhyun gunakan. Zitao tidak akan segan-segan memarahi atau bahkan mendepak model-model itu jika mendapati mereka bertambah gemuk ataupun tidak disiplin. Lalu Park Chanyeol, pria yang seumuran dengan Baekhyun dengan tubuh menjulang, ya hampir mendekati angka 190cm. Ia menjadi asisten utama Baekhyun karena kemampuannya untuk membantu Baekhyun dalam mengkoreksi atau bahkan memberikan ide untuk design terbaru. Kim Minseok, staf senior dan termasuk dalam list orang yang dihormati oleh Baekhyun. Ia yang memegang kendali atas pengawasan terhadap pembuatan design Baekhyun. Dan terakhir Oh Sehun, pria termuda di tim Baekhyun. Usianya baru dua puluh satu tahun dan tugasnya membantu Kyungsoo. Ia juga bertugas mengupdate keluaran terbaru dari brand lain dan memberikan informasi kepada Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang kini sedang bergelut dengan dokumen-dokumen mengambil jeda sejenak untuk berhenti. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dan memukulkan tangannya pada pundaknya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit pada bahunya. Ia seakan baru bersandar sekitar dua puluh detik dan kembali harus berlari ketika mendengar suara teriakan Baekhyun dari ruangan sebelah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada baju ini, Naeun." Suara Baekhyun melengking dua oktaf dari biasanya. Ia tengah mengayun-ayunkan baju berwarna hijau muda itu kepada wanita yang ternyata adalah modelnya itu. Ia terlihat sangat marah bahkan wajahnya memerah. Jika saja efek asap itu nyata. Mungkin itu akan terjadi pada Baekhyun. Semua tahu bahwa sang designer utama tengah sangat marah. Para staf dan model lain hanya bisa memandang takut.

"Kau lihat! Bagian punggungnya robek hingga lima centimeter dan ini membuat jahitan di sekitarnya hancur dan manik berkilaunya juga berantakan. Kau tahu ini akan dipamerkan di depan Nyonya Liyin dan putranya. Ahhhh… Kau membuatku gila, Naeun." Teriak Baekhyun semakin frustasi. Ia mengusap-usap rambut cokelatnya hingga berantakan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja tuan Byun. Tiba-tiba baju itu tersangkut ketika aku sedang mengambil sepatu. Apa itu tidak bisa diperbaiki?" Tanya Naeun dengan suara takut. Sungguh Ia tidak sengaja dan Ia sangat khawatir jika Baekhyun marah lalu mengeluarkan dirinya dari model tetapnya. Sungguh rekomendasi dari Baekhyun dan Ice Mode adalah jalan masuk untuk dirinya menjadi model terkenal.

"Kau ini." Kali ini Baekhyun mendekat dan hampir saja ingin memukul lengan Naeun jika tubuhnya tidak ditarik oleh Chanyeol dan Zitao.

"Sudah. Kita bisa memperbaiki baju ini bukan?" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan sambil masih memegang lengan Baekhyun agar tidak menyerang Naeun. Baekhyun melirik kesal dan melepas genggaman tangan Zitao dan Chanyeol. Ia berbalik dan berhadapan dengan kedua stafnya itu.

"Aku membuat itu selama 3 hari lalu sekarang hancur. Kau tahu jika satu bagian itu rusak maka semua bagian juga akan rusak. Jadi baju itu tidak akan bisa diperbaiki dalam waktu dua jam, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun kembali meradang dan memandang Chanyeol dengan marah. Chanyeol hanya bisa menunduk maaf, lalu seketika itu Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan memilih duduk pada salah satu bangku yang berada di sana.

Baekhyun memperhatikan seluruh stafnya yang juga menunduk takut kepadanya. Ia menatap sebuah porto folio berwarna hitam yang dipegang oleh Sehun yang berada tak jauh di belakang Chanyeol.

"Apa itu sebuah design, Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit berharap dan Ia mendekat kearah Sehun ketika Sehun merespon dengan mengangguk.

Baekhyun segera menarik dari tangan Sehun dan melihat isinya. Sebuah design yang masih kasar. Gaun selutut dengan bagian lengan yang terbuka sampai setengah siku. Ia memperhatikan dengan detail dan sebuah senyum terkembang. Wajahnya juga kini berubah tidak lagi memerah menahan amarah.

"Ini punyamu?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

"Bukan. Itu punya Kyungsoo. Tadi aku sedang melihat dan lupa ku taruh lagi karena tadi langsung mendengar teriakan anda, tuan Byun." Sehun menjelaskan masih dengan nada takut dan tidak berani menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali lagi tersenyum dan mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Ia memberikan porto folio itu kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga memperhatikan dan ikut tersenyum.

"Kau jenius, Kyungsoo. Aku akan memakai designmu ini. Aku dan Chanyeol juga akan menambahkan beberapa hiasan tambahan. Gaun ini akan ku buat terlihat bagus." Ucap Baekhyun sangat bersemangat. Ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan diikuti oleh Chanyeol dan juga Minseok. Ya, Baekhyun sangat membutuhkan bantuan Minseok untuk membuat gaun dadakannya itu.

Sepeninggalan Baekhyun, ruangan backstage kembali normal. Para staf kembali pada tugasnya masing-masing. Zitao kembali menggiring model-modelnya dan bersiap untuk menyidang Naeun. Kyungsoo dan Sehun pun akhirnya kembali ke ruangan di sebelahnya untuk membereskan kembali dokumen-dokumen lainnya.

"Haruskah aku berterima kasih padamu, Sehun?" Kyungsoo yang sedang menaruh map biru di lemari melirik Sehun yang juga sedang menata dokumen.

"Cukup dengan mentraktirku malam ini." Jawab Sehun dengan tersenyum dan Kyungsoo membalas dengan dua jempol pertanda setuju.

"Aku harap, tuan pemarah Byun berhasil mewujudkan rancangan itu menjadi gaun yang cantik." Kyungsoo berkata sambil terus tersenyum membayangkan hasil karyanya menjadi salah satu gaun yang akan dipamerkan nanti, meskipun hanya kepada sang pemilik perusahaan. Bagaikan suatu kekuatan magis, kegembiraan itu melenyapkan seluruh rasa kantuk dan pegal di tubuhnya. Ia bahkan lebih bersemangat dan terkadang sambil bersenandung kecil. Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya juga ikut tertawa melihat kelakuan rekannya itu.

0000000

Liyin tak pernah habis pikir melihat kelakuan putra kandungnya itu setelah semalaman tidur di sofa tamu dan baru berpindah ke kamar pribadinya di lantai dua setelah Ia menjewer telinga putranya itu. Sekarang, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9.30 pagi. Luhan masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya dengan masih mengenakan pakaian semalam. Liyin sepertinya harus kembali mengeluarkan kekuatan ekstranya lagi.

"Luhan, bangun! Kita akan ke kantor hari ini." Teriak Liyin yang sebenarnya bagi Luhan mungkin hanya sebuah nyanyian tidur karena Luhan bahkan tidak menunjukan pergerakan sama sekali.

"Luhan!" Teriak Liyin lagi. Para maid yang ada disanapun membantu dengan menggeser tirai serta membuka pintu balkon agar cahaya matahari bisa langsung mengenai Luhan. Nyatanya, Luhan hanya bergerak malas dan kembali merapatkan selimutnya lagi. Liyin menghela nafas panjang dan mengambil sebuah kemoceng yang saat itu tengah dipegang salah satu maid untuk membersihkan kamar Luhan.

Liyin menggunakan kemoceng itu dan mendekatkan ke wajah Luhan. Sebagai Ibu, tentu saja Liyin tahu kalau Luhan tidak pernah bisa bersahabat dengan debu dan Ia akan bersin-bersin hebat. Butuh waktu sekitar lima detik dan efeknya berhasil. Suara bersin Luhan langsung bergema di kamarnya. Tubuhnya mendadak bangun dan matanya terbuka. Tangannya digunakan untuk menutup hidungnya yang masih terus bersin. Wajahnyapun berubah merah hingga kedua telinganya sementara Liyin hanya tertawa sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Pagi, tuan muda Xi." Sapa Liyin dengan nada menyindir.

"Mom, kau… ja..hat..sekali." Ucapan Luhan terputus-putus karena harus menahan gatal dan bersin pada hidungnya. Sungguh Luhan sangat malu, apalagi ada tiga maid yang berada di kamarnya.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu dengan cara terhormat tuan muda Xi. Namun, kau tidak bisa menggunakan cara itu. Jadi, Mom pakai cara yang lain. Sebaiknya kau cepat bangun dan bergegas Luhan karena kita akan ke Ice Mode jam 10 nanti. Mom, tunggu di bawah." Perintah Liyin dan langsung meninggalkan Luhan yang baru saja berniat mengajukan protesnya. Luhan mendengus kesal karena paginya yang kacau ini. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran kasur.

"Tuan muda, sebaiknya bergegas karena jam sepuluh itu berarti lima belas menit dari sekarang." Ucapan salah satu maid yang tengah membereskan kamar Luhan membuat Luhan kembali ke alam sadar. Luhan segera menatap horor jam dindingnya itu dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan membanting pintu.

"Mom, aku mencintaimu dan juga membencimu." Teriak Luhan dengan nada kesal dari dalam kamar mandi membuat para maid itupun kembali tertawa.

 _-the other side-_

Seorang pria dua puluh satu tahun baru saja turun dari salah satu pesawat yang bertuliskan _Japan Airlines_. Ia mengenakan _Pollo_ t-shirt berwarna biru yang dipadukan dengan black suit yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan lalu jeans serta sepatu _Saint Lauren_. Tubuhnya dengan postur tegap dan kulit agak gelap memberi kesan berkarisma pada dirinya. Ia melangkahkan dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan beberapa penumpang wanita yang sengaja berhenti untuk melirik kagum. Beruntung Ia masih menggenakan kacamata hitamnya. Ia terus melangkah dengan terkadang memberi senyuman miring. Ia terdiam ketika seorang pria berpakaian kemeja hitam mendekat dan membungkuk.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda Kim." Ucap pengawal itu dan berniat untuk mengambil koper milik tuan mudanya. Pria itu memberikan dan mengikuti hingga parkiran bandara. Ketika pintu mobil sudah dibukakan. Pria bernama Kim itu mundur dan merespon dingin.

"Antarkan saja koper itu ke rumah dan berikan aku alamat kantornya. Aku akan pergi sendiri kesana." Perintahnya dan membuat sang pengawal kebingungan.

"Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil." Kini merasa tak direspon oleh sang pengawal. Pria itu berteriak kesal dan berjalan menuju pemberhentian taksi. Baru saja, pengawal itu ingin mengejar tapi sang supir sudah terlebih dahulu menahannya dan memberikan penjelasan.

"Biarkan. Tuan muda Kim akan datang sendiri kesana. Lebih baik kita pulang saja." Ucap sang supir dan langsung masuk ke kursi pengemudi sementara sang pengawal masih memandangi tuan muda Kim yang masih berdiri di tempat taksi. Begitu Ia masuk ke dalam taksi dan meninggalkan bandara barulah sang pengawal akhirnya juga memilih untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

0000000

Liyin dan Luhan baru saja tiba di depan pintu masuk Ice Mode. Para kepala divisi serta designer sudah berkumpul di lobby untuk menyambut sang pemilik. Begitu Liyin terlihat, mereka kompak langsung membungkuk hormat dan Baekhyun menghampiri Liyin sambil memberikan satu bucket bunga.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Nyonya Xi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Liyin. Liyin membalas dengan tersenyum.

"Aku menunggu designmu, tuan Byun." Goda Liyin begitu memasuki lift untuk menuju lantai lima tempat peragaan akan berlangsung nanti.

"Yang terbaik selalu untuk anda, Nyonya Xi.." Baekhyun membungkuk dan memberikan tatapan yakin kepada Liyin. Sementara Luhan yang hanya mengekor di belakang Liyin sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda jengah merasakan atmosfir Ice Mode.

Mereka tiba disebuah hall di lantai lima. Bangku-bangku yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa. Para kepala divisi dan designer lain sudah duduk di tempatnya sementara Liyin dan Luhan berada di bangku terdepan.

Baekhyun menaiki panggung dan memberikan sambutan serta penjelasan tentang tema yang Ia ambil untuk designnya kali ini, _Summer_ _Soul_. Liyin kembali tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang sangat percaya diri dan ketika itu terjadi maka Liyin yakin penjualan kali inipun akan meningkat. Baekhyun mengakhiri sambutannya dan turun dari panggung. Ia segera duduk pada bangku yang tepat di samping Liyin. Lampu sekitar ruangan mulai bermain dengan warna-warna dan musikpun sudah mulai terdengar.

Satu-persatu para model muncul dari balik sekat dan berjalan di atas catwalk. Di awal adalah pakaian santai yang bisa dikenakan pada musim panas berupa tunic warna lembut dan baju dengan v-neck yang cukup runcing serta bagian bawah yang melebar. Dipadukan dengan short pants selutut dan high heels. Selanjutnya pakaian pria dengan kemeja sebatas siku ditambah dengan celana selutut dan sneaker. Ada beberapa suit yang sengaja tidak di kancingkan yang memberi kesan cool.

Setelah beberapa pakaian santai, para model kembali ke balik sekat dan musik kembali berubah dengan suasana yang lebih sendu. Kali ini para model kembali muncul dengan menggunakan gaun malam dan model pria yang menggenakan setelan blazer. Liyin berulang kali berdecak kagum dengan keahlian designer andalannya itu. Model pakaian yang tidak terlalu rumit tapi masih terlihat elegan dan tidak murahan. Sementara Luhan beberapa kali terlihat menguap dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia hanya menikmati musik yang singgah di telingannya itu. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada salah satu model yang entah sengaja atau tidak. Model itu sengaja melebarkan belahan pada gaun malamnya. Luhan hanya mendecih.

Ketika semua model berbaris di atas catwalk maka Baekhyun pun ikut naik ke atas dan berdiri di tengah-tengah para model sambil membungkuk hormat. Liyin dan semua staf ikut berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Ya, tentu saja, Luhan menjadi orang dengan respon terlambat. Ia yang terakhir berdiri setelah Liyin sengaja menginjak bagian sepatu Luhan dengan high heels keluaran _Marc Jacob_.

Para model kembali ke belakang, kepala divisi dan para designer lain juga keluar dari hall. Kini tinggal Liyin, Luhan, Baekhyun dan para anggota timnya yang masih berada di dalam.

"Aku akan melihat porto foliomu dan berdiskusi dengan timku untuk menyeleksi pakaian mana saja yang akan keluar minggu depan. Sejujurnya, aku sangat kagum dengan seluruh rancanganmu itu, tuan Byun. Terima kasih atas semua ide brilianmu." Ucap Liyin sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

"Ah, aku ingin memperkenalkan putraku. Xi Luhan. Ia baru saja pulang dari Cina dan Ia akan menjadi salah satu anggota timku. Aku akan memperkenalkan secara resmi nanti saat lauching design musim panas." Liyin menarik Luhan agar berdiri di sampingnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum singkat dan membungkuk seperlunya. Sungguh Luhan tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat ini dan sayangnya Liyin mengetahui itu dan dengan jemari cantiknya. Liyin mencubit pinggang Luhan dari belakang membuat Luhan terkejut. Hampir saja Luhan berteriak tapi beruntung Ia bisa menahannya dan membuatnya tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Baik Baekhyun dan para timnya juga ikut membalas dengan membungkuk.

"Aku suka gaun biru muda dengan tangan terbuka itu. Apa konsepnya, Baekhyun?" Tanya Liyin lagi ketika Ia teringat akan salah satu gaun malam yang ditampilkan Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun tersenyum puas melihat respon dari sang pemilik.

"Sebetulnya, rancangan kasarnya itu milik stafku. Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Aku dan Chanyeol hanya menambahkan beberapa detail saja." Penjelasan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam mendadak terkejut. Apalagi saat Baekhyun menariknya dan mendorongnya agar berhadapan dengan Liyin. Kyungsoo panik luar biasa dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku menyeramkan sehingga kau tidak berani melihatku?" Pertanyaan Liyin yang spontan membuat Kyungsoo mendelik dan menggeleng kencang. Ia ingin sekali menjawab tapi lidahnya terasa amat kaku berhadapan dengan Liyin.

"Kau pintar memilih anggota timmu. Jadi tuan Do. Apa konsep tentang gaunmu itu? Itu terlihat sangat anggun dan memberikan kesan cantik bagi yang memakainya. Bahkan Naeun, bisa terlihat seperti wanita polos yang lembut." Goda Liyin lagi membuat Kyungsoo memerah. Kyungsoo begitu bahagia dengan pujian atas rancangannya itu. Sepenuhnya memang bukan hasil karyanya tapi ini sudah membuat dirinya melayang tinggi. Ini adalah benar-benar keberuntungan untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak dan memberanikan diri menatap Liyin. Ia sedikit ragu tapi akhirnya Ia menarik nafas dalam. "Aku hanya memikirkan Anne Hathaway saat menggambar gaun itu."

Sungguh ucapan jujur nan polos dari Kyungsoo membuat semua orang tertawa. Bahkan Luhan yang sedari tadi tidak pernah fokus. Kini, Ia yang tertawa paling kencang membuat Liyin memberikan tatapan yang seakan menyuruhnya berhenti tertawa. Otomatis Luhan langsung terdiam.

"Maaf, Nyonya Xi. Anak ini memang selalu asal bicara." Kini Baekhyun menambahkan dan membuat Kyungsoo mendelik tidak setuju.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia cukup lucu." Gurau Liyin dan berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Membosankan." Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara terdengar dengan artikulasi berat dan jelas. Sehingga semua orang mendengar kata yang diucapkan itu. Mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menatap terkejut. Seorang pria yang tengah berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Liyin dan Luhan tentu saja tahu siapa pria itu dan Luhan berjalan mendekat.

"Jongin, Sejak kapan kau tiba?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada tajam sambil menyelipkan tangan di saku celana panjangnya. Pria itu tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Luhan dan segera berjalan mendekat ke arah Liyin. Ya, pria bernama Jongin memeluk Liyin dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Mom." Ucap Jongin singkat dan segera melepas pelukannya ketika Ia menyadari Liyin akan membalas pelukannya. Jongin membalikkan badannya mengarah ke Baekhyun dan anggota timnya.

"Rancangan tadi terlalu sederhana. Jika kalian ingin menguasai musim panas maka seharusnya kalian berpikir secara liar bukan malah berkutat dengan ide-ide yang membosankan bahkan mereka yang berada ditingkat dasar sekolah modepun bisa membuat design seperti itu. Satu lagi, untukmu. Anne Hathaway itu tidak sepolos yang kau pikirkan. Bodoh." Ucap Jongin acuh tanpa peduli akan ekspresi kaget bagi semua anggota tim Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Jongin?" Liyin menarik Jongin keluar dari dalam ruangan dan diikuti oleh Luhan. Luhan sempat membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepada Baekhyun dan timnya.

Baekhyun merasa bahwa anggota timnya yang masih berada dalam keadaan shock segera berteriak menyemangati dan segera mengiring timnya keluar dari dalam ruangan. "Sudahlah, sudah saatnya kita makan siang."

"Yang tadi itu siapa? Dia kasar sekali." Tanya Sehun kepada Baekhyun sambil merangkul dan mengusap pundak Kyungsoo. Sepertinya ucapan itu sangat membekas bagi Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin, pewaris Ice Mode. Tuan Kim memiliki seorang anak dari istrinya yang sudah tiada sebelum akhirnya menikah dengan Nyonya Xi Liyin yang saat itu juga telah memiliki anak. Setelah tuan Kim meninggal, Jongin meminta Liyin dan Luhan tidak memakai nama keluarga Kim. Untuk itulah, Liyin dan Luhan tetap memakai marga Xi." Ucap Baekhyun dan sanggup membuat horor semua anggota timnya terutama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memang memilih diam tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya. Ia ingin sekali mematahkan leher pria sombong itu. Datang begitu saja dengan suara gaib penuh hinaan. Apalagi mukanya itu yang benar-benar ingin Kyungsoo celupkan ke dalam bak mandi. Enak saja, dirinya dibilang bodoh dan artis favoritnya dikatakan tidak sesuai dengan pemikirannya. Memang sih, Kyungsoo hanya mengagumi wajah dan acting sang artis itu tapi apa salahnya berpikir dia wanita yang polos. Kyungsoo memilih menghela nafas panjang, jika apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar tentang kenyataan pria menyebalkan itu adalah pewaris Ice Mode. Hal itu menandakan bahwa keberuntungan sepertinya akan bergerak menjauh secara perlahan dari dirinya.

000000

Sementara itu di dalam mobil baik Liyin, Luhan, dan Jongin tidak saling bicara. Liyin melirik sekilas dan mendekat ke arah Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya karena Liyin menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk di depan.

"Kau baik-baik saja selama di Jepang, Jongin?" Tanya Liyin hati-hati

"Aku baik dan jangan tanyakan apapun saat ini. Aku sudah menuruti perintahmu untuk pulang lalu aku bersikap seakan kita akrab di depan para pegawai. Jadi diamlah!" Balas Jongin dengan nada dingin tanpa mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah Liyin.

Luhan berniat untuk membalas ucapan kasar Jongin tapi Ia urungkan setelah melihat Liyin menggeleng seakan tahu apa yang akan Ia katakan. Luhan terdiam dan samar Ia juga bisa melihat bahwa ibunya itu sedang berusaha menahan air matanya yang bersiap jatuh dari sudut matanya. Luhan memilih untuk menghadap kembali ke depan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya membiarkan diam itu kembali menyelimuti.

\- To Be Continued -

.

.

Note :

Hai, cerita baru lagi.

Inspirasi dari film " _The Devil Wears Prada_ " dan kejenuhan hope saat nungguin "my lovely mom" yang doyan banget belanja. Poor my body!

Anggap aja Kyungsoo suka sama Anne Hathaway he..he.. (peace)

Enjoy

-HopeIce-


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : KaiSoo & HanSoo **

**Cast : EXO Members**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo, AU, a little bit Comedy**

 **.**

 **By HopeIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Perfect Catwalk -**

 **.**

Suara dentuman alat musik yang terdengar memekakkan telinga berasal dari sebuah smartphone yang ditaruh di atas tanah. Lalu penerangan berupa cahaya lampu panjang yang sengaja dipasang pada bagian bawah jembatan, setidaknya masih berguna untuk seorang pria dua puluh satu tahun itu yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah tembok. Sudah lima belas menit dan pria itu belum melakukan apapun. Tubuh tingginya dibalut jaket kulit _Hugo Boss_ warna hitam dan celana jeans _Guess_ yang robek di bagian lututnya. Topi _Nike_ dan sebuah masker serupa dengan yang biasa digunakan oleh para penjinak api menutupi mulutnya. Tangan kanannya tergenggam penyemprot cat kalengan.

Musik semakin terdengar menghentak dan pria itu mulai mengkocok-kocok kaleng catnya lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah tembok polos. Ia mulai menyemprotkan cairan cat berwarna merah dan membentuk sebuah garis-garis panjang. Ia melempar begitu saja setelah dirasa cukup untuk bermain dengan cat merahnya. Ia mengambil kaleng cat lainnya yang telah ditata sebelumnya. Kali ini, pria itu bahkan menggunakan dua warna sekaligus untuk menghasilkan goresan-goresan lain pada tembok. Dalam suasana bising suara musik dan angin malam yang berhembus kencang. Pria itu terus berkonsentrasi pada gerakan tangannya. Ia tidak membutuhkan jeda untuk sekedar berhenti dan memperhatikan hasil karyanya. Ia bahkan berlanjut dengan warna-warna lainnya. Ini sudah kaleng ke sepuluh yang telah digunakan dan tergeletak begitu saja karena ia sengaja melempar kesembarang arah.

Ia beralih pada kaleng terakhir, kaleng berisi cat berwarna hitam. Ia memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada tembok yang kini telah berubah menjadi penuh warna dan gambar-gambar abstrak. Ia sedikit berhati-hati agar semprotannya tidak menutupi warna sebelumnya. Setelah itu, ia memundurkan langkahnya dan membuang kaleng terakhir. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan melepaskan masker yang menutupi mulutnya. Ia menatap sekilas hasil karyanya dan menuangkan sedikit cairan berwarna bening yang tersimpan pada sebuah botol mineral plastik. Ia menutup kembali botol itu dan menaruhnya agak menjauh dari tembok. Ia mengeluarkan pematik dari dalam saku jaketnya dan melempar ke arah tembok.

Nyala api langsung menyambar sepanjang aliran cairan bening yang sebelumnya Ia tuangkan. Memang tidak terlalu besar, hanya saja cukup untuk membuat asap hitam dan menodai tembok. Warna hitam terbakar menjadi tambahan pada hasil karyanya. Ia tidak kecewa justru Ia tengah tertawa kencang melihat nyala api yang masih terus berkobar. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Seakan merasakan perpaduan hawa dingin dari angin yang bertiup dan efek panas dari api di depannya.

Ia menghentikan suara tawanya begitu mendengar derap langkah kaki yang berlari mendekat kearahnya. Ia tersenyum sekilas begitu iris matanya menangkap dua orang pria berpakaian patroli. Ia melambaikan tangannya kearah dua pria itu dan tersenyum sinis, sebelum akhirnya berlari menjauh. Suara teriakan dari para polisi-polisi itu terdengar murka.

"Dasar, bocah perusak. Kita harus menangkap bocah itu!" Teriak salah satu polisi begitu melihat tembok jembatan yang sudah dipenuhi gambar dan bekas api yang perlahan mulai padam.

Kedua polisi berlari mengejar pria itu yang juga tidak kalah lihai dalam melarikan diri. Pria itu terus memacu langkah panjangnya tanpa menghiraukan nafasnya yang semakin tersengal dan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya. Ia terdiam sejenak begitu melihat sebuah pagar besi yang memisahkan bagian bawah jembatan dengan jalan utama. Ia menoleh untuk melihat kedua polisi yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Kedua polisi itu tersenyum mengejek mengira bahwa ia terjebak dan ingin menyerah. Nyatanya tidak, karena Ia memilih untuk memanjat pagar pembatas tanpa menghiraukan fakta bahwa jalanan utama Seoul ada di depannya dengan kondisi mobil yang bisa saja melaju dengan cepat. Ia kembali melambaikan tangan kepada kedua polisi yang tampak terkejut dengan kenekatannya. Setelah itu, Ia berlari menyeberang jalan. Tanpa di sadari sebuah _Hyundai_ putih melaju dengan cepat.

Suara ban yang bergesekkan dengan aspal jalanan cukup kencang terdengar. Bahkan percikan kecil sempat terlihat. Ya beruntung, karena sang pengemudi yang berada di dalam mobil itu berhasil menghentikan laju kendaraannya dan tepat berhenti sebelum menabrak pria yang berlari itu. Pria di dalam sedan, nampak mengeluskan telapak tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia hanya menatap tajam pada pria yang hampir saja Ia tabrak. Kedua iris mata itu saling bertemu dan terdiam beberapa detik. Sebelum pada akhirnya pria di luar sedannya itu tersenyum sinis dan kembali berlari menyebrang jalan. Kali ini beruntung karena tak ada satupun mobil lain yang melintas dan pria itu sudah berada di seberang jalan. Ia meneruskan langkahnya seakan tidak terjadi apapun.

Pria di dalam sedan itu masih memperhatikan, hingga orang yang hampir saja ia tabrak itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali melajukan sedannya kembali.

"Kau harus berhati-hati Kyungsoo." Ucap pria dibelakang setir itu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa dirinya masih sedikit panik.

Kyungsoo melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lebih sedang kali ini. Ia tidak mau kejadian hampir tertabrak tadi berulang. Buka salahnya juga sebenarnya, pria gila itu langsung saja menyebrang ditempat yang tidak seharusnya. Beruntung Kyungsoo bisa menghentikan mobilnya. Jadi tidak ada kecelakaan dan mobil -yang sebenarnya milik atasannya itu- juga selamat.

"Mulai besok aku tidak akan menuruti Sehun untuk menggantikan tugasnya membawa mobil ini."

000000

Luhan tengah berbaring di atas sofa putih panjang di ruangan kerja Liyin. Sementara Liyin berkonsentrasi pada berkas-berkas bermap hitam di atas mejanya. Ruangan yang cukup besar itu berisi lemari-lemari kayu yang berisi buku-buku, papan putih lebar dengan tempelan kertas bergambar mode-mode pakaian, TV layar lebar lengkap, satu set sofa, serta meja kayu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang pakaian yang dibuat Baekhyun?" Tanya Liyin disela-sela berkonsentrasi pada forto folionya. Cukup lama tak mendapat tanggapan, akhirnya Liyin melepaskan kacamata _Chanel_ berframe cokelat dan menghela nafas panjang.

Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekat ke arah Luhan. Liyin menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang dan terlihat kesal. Bagaimana tidak, Luhan kini tengah memejamkan matanya sambil mendengkur halus.

"Oh, Tuhan. Luhan!" Teriak Liyin sambil membungkuk dan mendekat ke telinga Luhan.

Suara teriakan Liyin yang kencang membuat Luhan terbangun dengan terkejut. Luhan segera duduk dan membuka matanya. Ia mendapati Liyin masih berkacak pinggang sambil memandang marah kearahnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum setelah merasakan kesadarannya mulai kembali.

"Astaga, Luhan. Aku memintamu kesini untuk minta bantuanmu." Liyin mendelik tajam dan memilih untuk duduk di samping Luhan.

"Mom. Kau tahu aku tidak tertarik." Luhan mencoba membela diri.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai fashion, Luhan." Kali inipun Liyin memberi sanggapan cepat. Luhan merespon dengan tertawa kecil dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa.

"Aku suka, hanya saja aku tidak mau berada disini, Mom. Kita bisa hidup tanpa bayang-bayang keluarga Kim. Kita kembali ke Beijing dan kita hidup berdua di sana. Kita wujudkan mimpi kita sendiri." Suara Luhan terdengar meninggi. Bukan niatnya untuk berbicara dengan nada seperti itu pada Liyin.

"Luhan…" Suara Liyin terputus dan Ia memilih terdiam seakan lidahnya kelu dan tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Liyin menatapnya dengan sedih. Akhirnya Luhan berpindah duduk di lantai, tepat dihadapan Liyin. Ia mengenggam tangan Liyin dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak berniat membuatmu sedih. Aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini. Aku sudah dewasa dan belajar banyak. Aku bisa menghidupi kita berdua di Beijing dan lagipula sudah saatnya kita pergi dari keluarga Kim. Kita tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Jongin tidak akan menerima kita, Mom."

Kali ini Liyin tak kuasa lagi menahan dirinya. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya dan membuat jejak halus disana. Refleks, Luhan menaruh tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Liyin.

"Kau sudah menjaga Jongin dengan baik. Kau juga sudah menjalankan Ice Mode selama tuan Kim tiada dan menunggu Jongin siap. Aku tahu kau mencintai tuan Kim tapi Ia sudah tidak ada. Asal kau tahu, aku marah melihat Jongin memperlakukanmu, Mom." Ucap Luhan lagi.

"Tapi Mom harus menjaga Jongin, Luhan. Itu janji yang harus Mom tepati."

"Tapi Jongin tidak menginginkan itu, Mom." Luhan mengucapkan dengan lirih. Ia tahu bahwa ibunya itu juga sangat menyayangi Jongin –saudara tiri yang ia akui sangat brengsek- dan Luhan sejujurnya juga tidak merasa iri jika Liyin menganggap Jongin seakan anak kandungnya sendiri. Hanya saja sejak kemunculan dirinya dan Liyin pertama kali, Jongin sudah menunjukkan kebencian terhadap mereka. Parahnya lagi, itu tidak pernah berubah hingga detik ini.

Jongin tidak pernah memanggil Liyin dengan sebutan Mom jika berada di rumah. Ia juga tak pernah menganggap Luhan sebagai kakak tirinya. Di luar, segala keharmonisan yang terlihat adalah kepura-puraan yang dibentuk Jongin karena Ia tak ingin cela menghancurkan image sempurnanya.

"Maafkan Mom, Luhan. Mom tidak bisa." Ucap Liyin dengan penuh ketulusan membuat Luhan semakin merasa frustasi.

Luhan ingin rasanya berteriak tapi Luhan tak bisa. Luhan memilih menghela nafas panjang dan kembali mengenggam tangan Liyin lembut.

"Mom, tapi jika Jongin bertindak diluar batas toleransiku dan membuatmu semakin menderita maka aku tidak peduli dengan semua janji yang kau buat dengan tuan Kim. Aku akan memaksamu ikut denganku ke Beijing."

Liyin mengangguk setuju. Ia menghapus air matanya dan memeluk Luhan erat. Luhan juga membalas pelukan itu sambil mengelus pundak Liyin perlahan.

"Terima kasih, Luhan. Kau memang putraku yang tampan dan baik." Ucap Liyin disela-sela itu dan Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa.

"Sudah selesai dramanya?" Tiba-tiba suara sinis terdengar dari arah pintu membuat Liyin dan Luhan mengakhiri pelukannya dan menengok kearah sumber suara.

Jongin nampak berdiri dengan tangan yang berlipat di dada dan bersandar pada dinding. Wajahnya nampak berkeringat meski tak membuat ekspresi sinis dan tajam luput darinya.

"Jongin, darimana saja? Pakaianmu berbau cat dan kau terlihat lelah. Apa kau sudah makan malam? Jika belum, aku akan meminta maid untuk menyiapkannya untukmu." Liyin berdiri dan mendekat kearah Jongin. Jongin mendecih sebagai respon balasan sementara Luhan masih berdiri di dekat sofa sambil memperhatikan.

"Aku ingin meminta forto folio milik designer yang tadi siang itu." Ucap Jongin dingin dan tak berniat menjawab satupun pertanyaan dari Liyin. Liyin hanya mengangguk singkat dan segera berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Ia merapihkan berkas-berkas itu dan memberikannya pada Jongin yang masih berdiri dengan sikap acuhnya.

Jongin mengambilnya dengan kasar dan segera pergi dari ruangan Liyin tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Liyin kembali menghela nafas perlahan dan berbalik menatap Luhan.

"Mom, istirahatlah." Ucap Luhan dengan nada simpati dan Liyin kali ini membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

-the other side-

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai memarkirkan Hyundai milik Baekhyun di halaman parkir apartemen. Ia berjalan menuju lobby sambil sesekali membungkuk dan tersenyum kaku kepada para tetangganya yang kebetulan adalah para wanita usia 30an, belum menikah, dan hal yang paling menyebalkan adalah mereka terlalu agresif. Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang dan segera berjalan cepat menaiki tangga lantai tiga menuju pintu bernomor 31.

Ia memutar kunci dengan bandul huruf K dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia menaruh sepatu hitamnya di rak dan segera berganti dengan sandal. Ia melangkah menuju sofa putih panjang yang mengarah tepat ke balkon. Ia melepas dua kancing teratas kemejanya dan memejamkan mata. Wajah lelah nampak terlihat jelas di kulit putihnya itu bahkan bibir khas berbentuk hati itu agak sedikit pucat.

"Mau teh hijau? Ku dengar ini bisa mengurangi sedikit stress." Suara lembut terdengar dari arah dapur yang terletak di sebelah kanan sofa panjang membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menoleh.

Kyungsoo menggangguk singkat dan mengangkat ibu jarinya kepada pria yang berada di dapur itu. Kim Jongdae, pria yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Kyungsoo yang sudah menjadi teman akrabnya sejak kecil. Mereka tinggal bersama sebagai langkah dari menghemat biaya. Tarif hunian di pusat kota Seoul bisa terbilang cukup menguras kantong. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang bekerja di dunia fashion. Jongdae lebih menyukai musik dan memilik untuk menjadi penyanyi di cafe.

Jongdae menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih bersandar pada sofa sambil membawa cangkir putih berisi teh yang masih berasap. Ia menaruh di atas meja.

"Rasanya enak." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil meniup-niup dan meminum perlahan tehnya.

"Kau mau tahu itu dari siapa?" Jongdae menaikkan kedua alisnya dan tersenyum membuat Kyungsoo mendelik dan sedikit khawatir. Ya, Kyungsoo selalu punya firasat tidak enak jika Jongdae sudah bersikap seperti itu.

"Tetangga nomor 20. Aku lupa namanya, tadi pagi Ia mengantarkan teh itu setelah kau pergi bekerja. Pesannya adalah teh ini khusus untuk Do Kyungsoo agar Ia selalu bersemangat." Jongdae berusaha menahan tawanya setelah mengakhiri ucapannya. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo langsung memasang wajah horor dan segera berlari menuju tempat pencucian piring dan berusaha mengeluarkan cairan teh dari dalam perutnya. Ia berusaha keras bahkan sampai memukul-mukul lehernya hingga memerah.

Sementara itu, Jongdae sedang menahan sakit di perutnya karena kali ini Ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Suara tawanya menggelegar bahwa bergema di dalam ruangan apartemen. Ia bahkan memukul-mukulkan kepalan tangannya pada sofa melihat respon dari Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha memuntahkan kembali teh yang sudah ada di dalam perutnya.

Jongdae berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dengan sedikit bersusah payah karena masih berusaha menahan tawanya yang tidak bisa berhenti. Ia mengeluskan tangannya pada leher Kyungsoo. Kini tidak hanya leher tapi seluruh wajah Kyungsoo juga memerah.

"Sudahlah." Ucap Jongdae singkat sambil mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak! Aku harus mengeluarkannya. Seharusnya kau membuangnya bukan memberikannya kepadaku. Kau menyebalkan, Kim Jongdae." Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongdae tajam.

Jongdae hanya membalas dengan tersenyum. Ia tahu, jika Kyungsoo sudah memanggil dengan nama marganya itu, menandakan bahwa Kyungsoo tengah marah pada level tinggi. Kyungsoo kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Jongdae berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Begitu Jongdae sampai di pintu. Ia menoleh sedikit kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, teh itu aku beli dari supermarket tadi. Jadi berhentilah! Aku tidak ingin memanggil polisi karena menemukanmu tergeletak di lantai dapur dalam keadaan mengerikan." Teriak Jongdae dengan amat sangat kencang hingga tak mungkin jika Kyungsoo tidak mendengarnya. Seketika itu Jongdae bisa melihat jika Kyungsoo kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap murka kearahnya. Kyungsoo bergerak cepat dengan mengambil sebuah spatula besi yang tergantung di jejeran alat-alat masak.

Respon yang baik dari Jongdae karena Ia berhasil menutup pintunya bertepatan dengan sebuah spatula yang di lemparkan kearahnya.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Kim Jongdae!" Kali ini Kyungsoo yang berteriak kencang sambil menatap kesal pintu kamar Jongdae. Bisa Ia dengar jika kini Jongdae kembali tertawa kencang di dalam kamarnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Do Kyungsoo. Untuk itu aku selalu menggodamu." Balas Jongdae dari dalam kamarnya dan membuat Kyungsoo semakin meradang apalagi suara tawa Jongdae semakin tidak terkontrol. Kyungsoo membuang nafas frustasi, lalu memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan kemeja dan celana kerjanya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan melepaskan pakaian dalamnya. Ia menyalakan keran dan air mengalir dari pancuran, membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati efek air hangat yang seakan menenangkan seluruh syarafnya. Tiba-tiba saja peristiwa kecelakaan beberapa saat lalu kembali membekas di ingatannya. Bagai sebuah roll film yang kembali diputar, kejadian dimana saat mata itu saling bertemu dan terdiam walau dalam hitungan detik membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dalam pikirannya.

"Tidak mungkin pria itu." Geram Kyungsoo dengan frustasi.

000000

Ice Mode, sekali lagi nampak diluar dari batas ketenangan. Pagi ini, ya disaat jam masih berputar diangka sembilan pagi. Semua nampak kacau dan berlarian dengan tergesa-gesa. Semua karyawan yang baru saja tiba segera menuju ke ruangan mereka dengan cepat. Sebagian memakai tangga darurat dibanding dengan lift. Karyawan resepsionis segera merapikan blazer mereka dan merapihkan make up serta tatanan rambutnya.

Hal ini disebabkan oleh pria yang baru saja keluar dari mercedez hitamnya itu muncul. Dengan kemeja warna biru yang dipadu padankan dengan coat _Yves Saint Laurent_ dan celana panjang hitam merk _Versace_ serta sepatu _Louis Vuitton_ dengan warna senada yang nampak mengkilap. Ia melangkah masuk sambil membawa tas kulit _Gucci_ dan forto folio. Pria itu adalah Jongin. Secara mengejutkan, Ia datang tanpa pemberitahuan dan tanpa ditemani oleh Liyin. Sejak kemunculan dihari sebelumnya, semua karyawan Ice Mode sudah diberitahu perihal Jongin. Untuk itu, mulai hari ini semua karyawan Ice Mode sudah mengetahui siapa Jongin.

Ia mengacuhkan begitu saja beberapa karyawan yang membungkuk hormat padanya. Jongin tetap melangkah dengan pandangan tegas dan wajah dinginnya. Tak ada satupun anggukan apalagi balasan atas sapaan itu. Ia melangkah menuju lift yang sudah terbuka. Bertepatan dengan itu, seorang model cantik sudah terlebih dulu berada di dalamnya.

Model itu nampak terkejut atas kemunculan Jongin dan secara refleks membungkuk dan segera keluar dari lift. Jongin tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa segera menekan tombol sehingga pintu lift tertutup. Lift akhirnya berhenti di lantai sepuluh. Lantai paling atas yang diperuntukan untuk kantor pemilik dari Ice Mode. Untuk saat ini, digunakan oleh Liyin dan beberapa staf ahlinya.

Yixing, pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Liyin segera berdiri dari duduknya ketika melihat kemunculan Jongin. Pria berlesung pipit itu mengambil tablet pcnya yang digunakan sebagai agenda dan mengikuti Jongin. Jongin segera masuk ke dalam ruangan Liyin tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Jongin terlihat memperhatikan ruangan itu sebentar. Cukup luas dan hampir sama dengan ruangan kerja Liyin yang ada di rumah. Hanya saja, terdapat tambahan beberapa lemari yang berisi pakaian dan aksesoris. Jongin mendengus tidak suka dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Yixing.

"Kau sekretarisnya?" Tanya Jongin tanpa basa-basi dan Yixing menjawab dengan mengangguk kaku. Jongin memperhatikan penampilan Yixing secara keseluruhan.

"Tidak buruk. Keluaran terbaru dari _Banana Republic_ dan sepatu kulit _Giorgio Armani_." Ucap Jongin lagi melihat pakaian Yixing berupa setelan kemeja putih yang dipadu padakan dengan cardigan cokelat, dasi merah serta celana panjang dan sepatu yang juga berwarna cokelat. Yixing membalas dengan tersenyum kaku. Sementara Jongin kembali mengarahkan telunjuk kearah Yixing.

"Panggilkan tuan Byun dan tim yang bertanggung jawab atas keluaran terbaru Ice Mode. Sekarang!" Perintah Jongin dengan tegas.

"Tapi Nyonya Liyin akan membahasnya besok beserta tim kreatif yang lain." Secara refleks pun Yixing berbicara. Ia nampak terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri dan berakhir dengan membekap mulutnya menggunakan tablet pc yang ia bawa. Jongin merespon dengan tersenyum sinis.

"Sekarang!" Ulang Jongin sekali lagi dan kali ini terdengar lebih tajam. Yixing kemudian mengangguk dan memilih untuk segera keluar dari ruangan Liyin.

Jongin duduk di atas sofa putih yang berada di ruangan sambil membuka kembali forto polio yang ia bawa.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang menerima panggilan Yixing segera menuju ruangan Liyin dengan tergesa=gesa yang diikuti oleh Chanyeol beserta Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang menbawa beberapa berkas di tangan mereka. Baekhyun kali ini nampak sedikit pucat saat tepat berada di depan meja Yixing.

"Ini gila. Ia bahkan bertindak tanpa Nyonya Xi." Ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit terengah-engah.

"Dan akan lebih gila lagi jika kalian tidak segera masuk ke dalam." Yixing memelankan suaranya dan segera menggiring mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Baik Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan juga Kyungsoo nampak membungkuk. Jongin merespon acuh dan segera memberikan gesture untuk memerintahkan mereka duduk di hadapannya. Jongin membuka forto polio dan menaruhnya di atas meja kaca.

"Aku tahu kau sedang bermain aman dengan bisnis ini, tuan Byun. V-neck, mini skirt, tunic dengan warna-warna simpel. Tidak adakah yang lebih berani kau tampilkan lagi? Semua brand mode melakukan hal yang sama dengan pakaian seperti ini. Jika kau ingin menguasai penjualan, mungkin kau benar tapi apa yang kita punya. Tidak ada, tuan Byun." Jongin mengucapkan dengan penuh penekanan dan atmosfir yang terjadi diruangan itu nampak tegang.

Baekhyun yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi designer utama di Ice Mode tidak pernah merasa tertekan seperti saat ini. Ucapan Jongin seakan menusuk dan membuatnya mengalami sakit kepala dadakan. Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo dan bahkan Yixing hanya terdiam dengan menunduk.

"Aku tidak berharap kalian seperti Marc Jacobs, Tom Ford, Donatella Versace, ataupun si tua Karl Lagerfeld. Tapi setidaknya kalian bisa menciptakan suatu ciri khas dari brand yang kalian miliki." Kali ini Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan menaruh tangannya dibalik saku celana panjangnya sambil menatap tajam.

"Maaf, tuan muda Kim. Jadi maksud anda adalah meminta saya untuk menganti semua design ini?" Baekhyun sejujurnya nampak sedikit menahan emosi. Ya, secara umur Ia memang lebih tua tiga tahun dengan pria yang menyandang status sebagai pemilik Ice Mode itu.

"Ya." Jongin menjawab dengan cepat dan singkat. Baekhyun nampak menahan nafas dan menatap Jongin dengan horor. Astaga, siapa yang tidak akan emosi jika design yang sudah kau ciptakan dengan penuh pemikiran matang dan bahkan sudah diwujudkan menjadi pakaian kini dibuang begitu saja.

Jika saja, pria dihadapannya itu bukan Jongin. Baekhyun bersumpah akan mencincangnya dalam keadaaan hidup-hidup. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun lewat sorot matanya dan ia sangat mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sedang berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Jongin. Sementara Sehun dan Kyungsoo hanya saling melirik.

"Aku beri waktu satu minggu. Aku menunggu di hall jam dua siang, tuan Byun." Jongin meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mendengar respon dari orang-orang yang baru saja ia berikan terapi jantung itu.

Sepeninggalan Jongin, Baekhyun masih terduduk dalam keadaan shock luar biasa. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Chanyeol dan Sehun bahkan harus membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Liyin. Kyungsoo berjalan di belakangnya sambil membawa berkas yang ia bawa tadi.

"Ini menyeramkan." Gumam Kyungsoo dengan lirih dan nyatanya terdengar oleh Yixing yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kurasa kita harus membiasakan diri dengan hal-hal menyeramkan mulai detik ini. Ia bahkan sudah mulai akan melempar Nyonya Xi." Yixing tersenyum pahit dan kembali menuju meja kerjanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dan kembali mengikuti timnya. Ia pun juga sangat terkejut dengan sikap orang yang menjadi pemilik Ice Mode itu. Mungkin jika dirinya ada di posisi Baekhyun, ia yakin dirinya akan pingsan di tempat saat itu juga.

Kyungsoo memilih kembali berjalan menuju meja kerjanya yang berada di lantai lima sementara Chanyeol dan Sehun masih membantu Baekhyun memulihkan efek kejut yang dibuat oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo mulai mengetikan pada keyboard komputernya. Ia menuliskan beberapa kata.

Ia mulai menggerakkan mouse dan mengklik pada sebuah artikel yang tertera disana. Membacanya dengan penuh konsetrasi penuh. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo nampak membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah sangat besar itu dan ketika artikel itu sudah selesai dibaca, Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang.

"Kim Jongin memang seorang perfeksionis sialan." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil menatap layar komputernya dengan frustasi. Tiba-tiba bayangan pria yang hampir ditabraknya kemarin terlintas begitu melihat foto Jongin.

"Tidak…tidak… Itu tidak mungkin." Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar.

000000000000

Malam ini, Sehun kembali dibebas tugaskan untuk membawa mobil Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang jarang membawa mobilnya sendiri apalagi disaat sedang frustasi. Saat ini mungkin Baekhyun sedang berada di dalam kantornya sambil memikirkan design terbaru yang akan ia ciptakan.

Sehun tengah menyantap sepiring jajangmyeon kesukaannya dengan lahap ditemani sebotol soju. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan tatapan jengah Kyungsoo yang berada di depannya itu. Ya, saat ini Kyungsoo memang sedang memenuhi janjinya untuk mentraktir Sehun yang sempat batal dikarenakan Ia harus mengantikan tugas Sehun membawa mobil Baekhyun kemarin malam.

"Kau ini lapar atau apa? Santai saja, bibi Lee tak akan menutup toko ini sebelum jam sebelas nanti." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil sambil meneguk kaleng coke miliknya.

"A..koouuu...taaa..peuwd..uuli." Balas Sehun dengan keadaan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan dan Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan jijik. Kyungsoo segera melempar tisu kewajah Sehun. Sehun mengunyah dengan cepat dan mengelap mulutnya yang kotor dengan tisu yang dilempar Kyungsoo tadi.

"Kapan lagi aku bisa bernafas lega dan menikmati jajangmyeon yang lezat ini." Sehun menunjukkan piring mienya yang tinggal sedikit di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalas dengan mendecih.

"Aku serius, Kyungsoo. Kau tahu karena mulai besok saat matahari yang indah itu menerangi Seoul tercinta ini maka semua siksaan akan berjalan di depan kita berdua. Malam ini, Baekhyun sedang bersemedi sambil memikirkan ide-ide untuk design yang diinginkan si Jongin gila itu. Itu tandanya, besok kita semua akan kembali bekerja paksa." Sehun kembali mendramatisir dengan memandang sendu piring dan botol sojunya.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan mengangguk singkat."Ya, kau benar."

"Nyonya Xi tak pernah berkata seperti itu kepada Baekhyun. Sekalipun ia menolak design yang dibuat Baekhyun. Ia selalu menggunakan cara yang baik tapi yang terjadi tadi siang benar-benar diluar dugaan. Jika aku jadi Baekhyun, mungkin aku akan memilih untuk menghajar bos gila itu." Sehun mengepalkan tinjunya keatas dengan penuh ekspresi murka dan kali ini Kyungsoo tertawa kencang.

"Kau tidak akan berani Sehun." Ledek Kyungsoo disela-sela menahan tawanya dan Sehun yang mendengar itu membalas dengan tersenyum lebar dan menghentikan adegan murkanya itu.

"Memangnya kau tidak kesal dengan sikapnya yang sok itu? Apa kau lupa kalau kemarin, ia menghinamu bodoh?" Kali ini Sehun menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kencang.

"Bohong jika aku tidak kesal. Aku bahkan berpikir untuk mencelupkannya ke dalam bak kemarin. Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan, Sehun? Tidak ada. Sudahlah lebih baik kita beristirahat dan pulang. Aku yakin nanti malam kita akan ditelpon tuan Byun untuk datang lebih awal dan kembali menjelajah mall."

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Sehun segera menghabiskan jajangmyeonnya dengan cepat dan meneguk sojunya hingga tak tersisa. Kyungsoo tertawa pelan dan berjalan untuk membayar.

Setelah itu mereka keluar dari kedai itu dan berjalan menuju halte bus yang terletak tidak jauh. Kyungsoo menaruh kedua tangannya dibalik saku coat panjangnya. Ia tersenyum kecil mendapati Sehun tengah bersiul-siul.

"Hei, Sehun. Apa kau pernah mendapati seseorang yang mirip denganmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil tetap berjalan dan menatap ke depan sementara Sehun yang ditanya menghentikan siulannya dan menatap Kyungsoo heran.

"Orang-orang selalu menyebutku mirip dengan Edward Cullen." Jawab Sehun dengan suara tawanya yang meledek. Kyungsoo kembali merespon dengan pandangan konyol.

"Seandainya orang-orang itu tahu bahwa duplikasi pangeran vampire ini tidak lebih dari pria konyol yang berpura-pura sedingin es. Mungkin mereka akan menarik ucapannya itu." Gurau Kyungsoo membuat Sehun tertawa kencang dan merangkul pundak Kyungsoo.

"Aku tetap pangeran es, Kyungsoo." Bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo segera mendorong Sehun. Sehun kembali tertawa.

"Kau lakukan sekali lagi. Maka aku tidak akan segan-segan mengambil semua koleksi parfum-parfum mahalmu itu. Kau tau kan? Jongdae, adalah orang yang akan dengan sukarela menjual barang-barang itu dalam hitungan detik." Ancam Kyungsoo dan sanggup membuat Sehun menatapnya horor.

Ya, Jongdae, teman akrabnya Kyungsoo itu selain jago bernyanyi. Ia ahlinya dalam mengubah barang apapun menjadi lembaran won dalam hitungan sekejap. Sehun mengetahui itu dengan pasti.

"Kau licik, Kyungsoo." Balas Sehun dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan berseringai dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau jawab pertanyaanku tadi, Sehun." Kini Kyungsoo dan Sehun sudah berada di halte dan duduk bersebelahan sambil menunggu bus yang akan mereka tumpangi.

"Ya, terkadang beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa aku mirip dengan teman mereka, sepupu mereka atau siapapun. Memangnya ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau bertanya tentang hal ini?" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan curiga dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum singkat.

"Aku hanya merasa melihat seseorang yang mirip." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sehun ingin tahu dan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berdiri begitu melihat bus yang ia tunggu datang.

"Sampai bertemu besok." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Sehun setelah itu Ia segera berjalan menuju busnya.

Bus yang ditumpangi Sehun dan Kyungsoo memang berbeda. Jadi, kini tinggal Sehun yang berada di halte itu. Sehun memandangi bus yang dinaiki Kyungsoo hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Sehun menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap langit malam yang nampak semakin gelap.

"Ia mulai menyimpan rahasia." Gumam Sehun dengan lirih.

00000000000

Jongin yang awalnya tengah membaca beberapa buku tebal tentang mode kini menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang diketuk. Ia menaruh bukunya itu di atas meja dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati Luhan sudah berdiri di sana.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Jongin sinis.

"Menanyaimu beberapa hal." Balas Luhan dengan nada tak kalah sinis. Kini kedua pria berbeda darah itu saling bertatapan dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi di Ice Mode? Aku mendengar bahwa kau meminta tuan Byun mengulang kembali designnya. Kenapa kau tidak membicarakan dulu kepada Mom?"

"Mom? Apa yang kau maksud adalah wanita bernama Xi Liyin? Tentu saja aku berhak melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Ice Mode adalah milik Tuan dan Nyonya Kim dan itu berarti adalah milikku. Jadi aku berhak, Xi Luhan." Jongin menekankan tiap katanya seakan memberikan pernyataan mutlak tanpa bantahan kepada Luhan.

"Jika kau berpikir aku dan Mom berniat mengambil hartamu. Kau salah besar, Kim Jongin." Luhan pun membalas dengan nada tegasnya. Wajahnya menegang dan nafasnya memburu karena emosi yang seakan berusaha menguasai pikirannya.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan sebaiknya jangan mengangguku." Jongin berniat menutup pintu kamarnya. Namun, terhenti ketika Luhan berusaha menahannya dan menatap Jongin dengan geram.

"Asal kau tahu wanita yang kau benci itu sangat menyayangimu, Jongin. Suatu saat nanti kau akan menyesal karena memperlakukannya seperti ini."

"Kau mengancamku?" Jongin mendecih dan memberikan seringai andalannya

"Tidak. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu. Tunggu saja sampai kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dibenci oleh orang yang kau sayangi nanti." Luhan mengakhiri ucapannya dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar Jongin.

Jongin mengeram frustasi dan membanting pintunya dengan kencang. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya berharap rasa emosi yang tengah ia rasakan terbawa oleh hembusan angin malam yang memasuki kamarnya karena pintu balkon yang ia biarkan terbuka.

"Jongin, kau tidak akan terluka." Suara Jongin terdengar lirih dan penuh kebimbangan seakan ia sendiri tidak yakin akan apa yang ia ucapkan itu adalah kenyataan atau sekedar harapan.

\- TBC –

.

.

Note :

Kenapa jadi tiba-tiba muncul Jongdae-Kyungsoo truz Sehun-Kyungsoo? -peace "V"

cerita masih panjang XD hee….he…

Semoga bisa update cepat. Akhir2 ini kebagian giliran buat jadi sukarelawan di tempat ibadah Hope. Jadi, sabar ya nunggunya?

Thanks for read, review, follow and favorite this fic.

Enjoy & God Bless

-HopeIce-


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing : KaiSoo & HanSoo **

**Cast : EXO Members**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo, AU, Fashion Story**

 **.**

 **By HopeIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Perfect Catwalk -**

 **.**

Kyungsoo benci akan berlari, dimana tubuh akan memproduksi lebih banyak cairan bernama keringat keluar dari pori-pori lalu menempel pada pakaian yang dikenakannya. Seperti saat ini, kemeja kotak-kotaknya terasa melekat pada tubuhnya yang basah. Jam tangan _Dior_ warna hitam miliknya baru saja menunjukan pukul enam pagi. Matahari saja, masih entah bersembunyi dimana dan saat ini langit masih gelap untuk Seoul. Ia harus memaksa kakinya yang tidak terlalu panjang itu untuk berlari menuju halte bus terdekat.

Dengan berkas bercover biru di tangan kiri serta sepotong sandwich keju hasil karya seorang Kim Jongdae di tangan kanan, Kyungsoo berjalan sambil mengunyah. Bukannya Kyungsoo tidak bisa membuat sarapannya sendiri. Hanya saja, Ia sedang menyelesaikan beberapa berkas yang diminta oleh Baekhyun tepat jam empat pagi tadi. Entah berapa banyak sumpah serapah, makian, serta pukulan meja yang terdengar dari Kyungsoo. Disaat dirinya tengah bersatu dengan indahnya mimpi. Sang designer menelponnya untuk mencari tahu beberapa design yang sedang menjadi trend di Eropa untuk musim panas kali ini.

Hal ini tentu saja, langsung membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya paksa dan mengakhiri ketenangannya. Ia memasang matanya untuk berselancar di depan laptopnya dan menyusun artikel-artikel itu menjadi satu. Jika Kyungsoo sibuk maka Jongdae pun mau tak mau harus ikut menjadi korban. Maka sebelum Kyungsoo mulai menyerangnya dengan tindakan halus seperti membangunkannya paksa. Jongdae sudah siap dan mulai menyiapkan sarapannya untuknya.

Suasana pagi yang cukup awal membuat bus tidak terlalu ramai oleh para penumpang. Kyungsoo sedikit bersyukur dan segera mencari tempat duduk. Ia menormalkan kembali nafasnya lalu berkutat dengan ponsel berwana hitam metalik miliknya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku bus.

Baru beberapa menit menghadapi ketenangan. Kyungsoo harus kembali menarik nafas panjang ketika membaca pesan singkat yang ada di dalam kotak masuknya.

 _Dari : Sehun_

 _15 menit lagi atau kau akan dihujani bom atom!_

Kyungsoo menaruh kembali ponselnya ke dalam tasnya dan segera turun dari bus. Letak halte yang memang tidak langsung berada tepat di depan Ice Mode membuat Kyungsoo kembali harus berlari. Lari dan lari. Kyungsoo mendekap berkasnya sambil terus berlari. Nafasnya yang tersengal dan buliran keringat kembali membasahi.

Kyungsoo hampir saja menabrak seorang pegawai kebersihan yang saat itu sedang mengepel lantai lobby Ice Mode. Beruntung Kyungsoo sempat berhenti dan akhirnya Ia membungkuk seraya meminta maaf dan segera kembali berlari menuju lift. Ia kembali mengambil ponselnya ketika mendengar suara pesan masuk.

 _Dari : Sehun_

 _Cepat! Lantai 7 ruang design._

Kyungsoo melihat beberapa lift yang berada di depannya masih berada di lantai atas. Akhirnya, Ia berlari menuju tangga darurat. Kyungsoo memilih menaiki tangga menuju lantai tujuh. Dengan nafas yang terputus-putus, Kyungsoo sampai di lantai tujuh. Ia segera menuju ruangan berpintu kaca itu. Ia membukanya dan mendapati tim design sudah berada di sana. Baekhyun, dengan turtleneck shirt warna hijau tua dan celana panjang hitam. Wajahnya nampak pucat, rambutnya agak acak, dan matanya berkantung. Kyungsoo menduga bahwa sang designer sepertinya tidak tidur semalaman.

Baekhyun tengah berdiri berkacak pinggang sambil memperhatikan lembaran kertas lebar yang dipasang di atas meja. Lalu Chanyeol, yang setidaknya lebih terlihat manusiawi dengan kemeja lengan panjang, vest, dan celana panjang berwarna abu-abu nampak lebih rapih. Disebelahnya Minseok dengan sweater cokelat dan tambahan scarf berwarna merah. Lalu sang peneror yang sejak tadi membuat Kyungsoo seperti atlet marathon, Sehun. Pagi ini, Ia hanya memakai kemeja putih bercorak bulat-bulat hitam dan celana bahan panjang.

Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan memberikan berkasnya. Baekhyun menerimanya tanpa berkomentar dan langsung membuka berkas yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memilih berdiri di samping Sehun dan memperhatikan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Minseok yang sedang berdiskusi.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Sehun." Desis Kyungsoo sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok.

"Sebelum kau membunuhku. Aku sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa, Kyungsoo." Bisik Sehun dengan suara yang sangat lirih sehingga hanya Kyungsoo yang dapat mendengarnya. Bagai suatu koor yang kompak. Sehun dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang bersamaan.

"Jam satu, Baekhyun menelponku untuk mengambil gambar design di apartemennya. Tiga puluh menit setelah itu, Ia memintaku untuk mengirimkannya langsung ke apartemen Minseok. Jam tiga lewat sepuluh, Ia kembali menelponku untuk mengambil design Chanyeol. Jam lima, aku kembali ke kantor untuk membantu mereka. Aku berterima kasih jika kau membunuhku, Kyungsoo." Sehun mengakhirinya dengan tarikan nafas panjang. Ya, Kyungsoo melihat jika temannya itu kini lebih menyerupai pucatnya mayat.

Perdebatan antara Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan juga Minseok hanya dijadikan tontonan baik oleh Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Keduanya hanya memperhatikan dalam diam bagaimana ketiga orang tim design itu saling beragumen tentang design pengganti yang sesuai dengan keinginan pemilik Ice Mode yang baru. Akhirnya setelah hampir empat puluh menit, mereka mengakhirinya. Baekhyun kembali menggulung lembaran designnya dan memberikan kepada Minseok. Minseok segera menerimanya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan diikuti Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya, design sudah selesai diputuskan." Bisik Kyungsoo lagi dan dibalas Sehun hanya dengan _"yap"._

Baekhyun nampak menghela nafas dan mengusap matanya kemudian Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Sehun, sebaiknya kau pergi ke kantin. Tiga puluh menit untuk sarapan dan kemudian kembali lagi ke lantai 6. Lalu kau, Kyungsoo. Aku menelponmu jam empat, itu berarti kau sudah melewatkan waktu sarapan dengan sangat bijak. Jadi, sekarang kau ke ruang penyimpanan dan infokan pada bagian itu bahwa design yang kemarin kita buat batal dan suruh mereka membumi hanguskannya. Oke. Kita bertemu di lantai enam, setengah jam lagi." Baekhyun segera pergi keluar ruangan setelah mengakhiri ucapannya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum singkat sambil memijat pundaknya. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan menuju kantin kantor diikuti Kyungsoo di belakangnya meski dengan tujuan berbeda.

Kyungsoo memilih menggunakan lift dan berjalan dengan sesantai mungkin. Ya, tiga puluh menit waktu yang cukup beruntung untuknya sebelum menghadapi kegilaan yang akan terjadi dilantai enam nanti. Ya, saat design yang mereka rundingkan tadi akan dibuat menjadi pakaian yang akan dikenakan oleh para model.

Kyungsoo menggeser pintu putih pada satu-satunya ruangan yang ada di lantai empat itu. Ruangan yang sangat besar berisi berpuluh-puluh pakaian, sepatu, aksesoris, tas, dan seluruh atributnya. Hasil karya para designer Ice Mode yang di simpan dalam ruangan itu. Semuanya tertata rapi dalam tiap-tiap bagian. Ia menghampiri seorang pegawai yang merupakan manager yang bertugas dalam ruang penyimpanan itu, Junmyeon. Pria dua puluh empat tahun itu nampak tengah memeriksa berkas pada clipboardnya.

"Pagi, Junmyeon." Sapa Kyungsoo dan Ia langsung memilih duduk pada salah satu bangku yang ada disana.

"Sepertinya pagimu cukup berat." Ledek Junmyeon dan langsung dihadiahkan tarikan nafas panjang oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa design tuan Byun yang dipamerkan kemarin, Batal." Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya saat melihat wajah Junmyeon yang menatapnya horor. Junmyeon segera duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Serius kau, Kyungsoo? Memangnya nyonya Xi sudah mengadakan rapat dan menolak designnya?" Junmyeon hampir saja berteriak dan masih mempertahankan eskpresi tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Junmyeon. Dan lagi yang menolak design bukan Nyonya Xi tapi tuan muda Kim." Kyungsoo menekankan suaranya.

"Ini gila." Tiba-tiba suara terdengar dari balik lemari sepatu.

Kyungsoo melihat Tao –timnya yang bertugas mengurus para model- muncul sambil menenteng high heels _Jimmy Choo_ warna ungu ditangannya yang akan digunakan oleh para modelnya nanti. Tao menghampiri Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo. Ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya ditengah-tengah.

"Jadi gosip yang kudengar itu benar?" Dengan ekspresi yang sama terkejutnya seperti Junmyeon. Tao meminta penjelasan dari Kyungsoo.

"Itu bukan gosip. Kemarin, tuan muda Kim datang dan meminta tuan Byun mengulang designnya. Untuk itu, sekarang tim design seperti sedang berperang melawan Rusia. Penuh nuklir dan serangan bom atom." Kyungsoo sedikit agak melebihkan. Ia menyukai ekspresi kedua temannya itu yang mendadak menjadi seram.

"Astaga. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Ice Mode ke depan?" Desah Junmyeon frustasi.

"Bencana. Tsunami dan gempa bumi." Tambah Kyungsoo lagi.

"Oh, Tuhan. Sebaiknya mulai sekarang aku harus lebih rutin pergi ke gereja." Tao mengaitkan kedua tangannya dan menatap langit. Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap malas.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo meledek

"Mendoakan tuan muda Kim agar ia tidak memberikan tsunami dan gempa bumi di Ice Mode." Jawab Tao dengan suara tawanya. Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon pun mau tak mau juga ikut tertawa lepas mendengar candaan pria yang menangani para model itu.

"Hei..hei.. Hentikan acara gosip kalian!" Yixing muncul dari balik pintu sambil membawa beberapa map tebal ditangannya. Ia terlihat juga sangat kelelahan dan kurang tidur.

Yixing memberikan satu map kepada Junmyeon dan Tao. "Nyonya Xi meminta kau mendata barang-barang yang tertulis di dalam map itu. Ia ingin mengambil beberapa pakaian lama dan meminta Baekhyun untuk merombaknya. Lalu kau, Tao. Nyonya Xi ingin kau mendata model-model yang selama ini dipakai Ice Mode. Aku punya firasat bahwa akan ada perombakan besar-besaran. Laporan itu harus sudah kau berikan padaku jam sembilan tepat."

"Mendadak sekali." Celetuk Tao dengan sedikit mengerutu.

"Ya, karena bencana akan segera datang. Rapat direksi dan seluruh kepala tim akan dimulai jam sepuluh nanti. Tidak hanya Nyonya Xi. Tuan muda Xi dan tuan muda Kim akan ada dirapat itu." Yixing menekankan suaranya dan langsung membuat baik Junmyeon serta Tao segera berdiri dari duduknya.

Junmyeon segera berlari sambil membaca map yang ada ditangannya. Ia sudah menghilang di balik lemari-lemari pakaian. Begitu juga dengan Tao, Ia menaruh mapnya itu di atas tumpukan empat kardus sepatu _Jimmy Choo_ dan melesat keluar ruangan penyimpanan.

"Apa tuan Byun sudah tahu tentang rapat itu?" Kyungsoo menanyakan kepada Yixing dengan panik.

"Lima menit yang lalu." Jawab Yixing singkat dan saat itu juga suara ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi. Kyungsoo membuka pesan yang masuk dan membacanya.

 _Dari : Sehun_

 _Lantai 6. Cepat! Sebelum tuan Byun melemparkan granat._

Kyungsoo sekali lagi menatap horor ponselnya dan segera berlari keluar ruangan menuju lantai enam. Sungguh, jika ingin menjabarkan satu kata tentang hari Kyungsoo saat ini. Maka kata yang tepat adalah bencana. Ya, BENCANA.

000000000000

Jam sepuluh kurang lima belas menit. Ice Mode mendadak hening, bukan karena tenang tapi karena baik semua pegawai nampak panik dan gugup ketika melihat tiga orang penting Ice Mode memasuki lobby. Liyin nampak elegan dengan dress selutut yang dipadu padankan dengan jaket berbulu dan high heels berwarna gold. Di belakangnya berdiri berdampingan Luhan dan Jongin yang mengenakan setelan blazer lengkap, dasi, serta sepatu kulit yang mengkilap.

Mereka melangkah memasuki lift yang langsung membawa mereka menuju lantai dua, tempat yang akan digunakan sebagai ruangan meeting besar. Semua ketua tim yang berada di dalam ruangan langsung berdiri dan membungkuk hormat ketika ketiga orang itu masuk. Liyin duduk di bangku utama diikuti oleh Luhan dan Jongin.

Liyin segera membuka rapat tersebut dengan terlebih dulu mengenalkan Luhan dan Jongin. Luhan hanya tersenyum kaku ketika Liyin menyebutkan dirinya yang akan menjadi salah satu anggota dari tim seleksi. Tim yang bertugas untuk menyetujui atau tidak design yang dibuat oleh para designer Ice Mode. Sementara itu, Jongin hanya berdiri singkat kemudian kembali duduk ketika Liyin memperkenalkannya sebagai calon dari pemilik Ice Mode.

Rapat kemudian dilanjutkan dengan pemberian laporan dari masing-masing tim kreatif. Semua berjalan seperti biasa. Liyin menyetujui beberapa design dari tim yang bertanggung jawab dengan pembuatan aksesoris dan sepatu. Tidak ada bantahan juga baik dari Luhan ataupun Jongin. Kini giliran Baekhyun yang bertugas dalam pembuatan busana. Baekhyun nampak sedikit kikuk ketika Jongin mulai lebih serius memperhatikannya. Ya, orang yang dengan seenaknya memintanya membuat design baru. Baekhyun berjalan menuju papan board putih dan menaruh kertas designnya.

"Summer Soul. Gaun selutut dengan bagian bawah lebar dan tangan yang terbuka. Aku menambahkan dengan topi berdaun lebar serta high heels berwarna putih, sedikit diberikan hiasan manik-manik." Baekhyun memulai presentasinya di hadapan petinggi Ice Mode dan seluruh staf.

Tiba-tiba saja, Liyin mengangkat tangan dan memotong presentasi Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam.

"Ini design yang berbeda dari yang kau tampilkan kemarin. Ada apa?" Tanya Liyin sambil memandang heran Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengeluarkan pembelaannya.

"Tuan muda Kim menyuruh mengganti design yang saya pamerkan sebelumnya dan memberi tenggat waktu seminggu. Ini beberapa design kasar yang baru saya rundingkan dengan tim." Suara Baekhyun terdengar menahan emosi. Ia tidak akan melupakan bagaimana hari-harinya yang seharusnya tenang karena designnya akan diproduksi, mendadak kacau karena harus kembali mengulang.

Liyin semakin terkejut sementara Luhan yang sudah tahu sebelumnya hanya terdiam. Semua yang ada di rapat tersebut juga menatap heran, dikarenakan Liyin yang notabennya masih menjadi pemilik Ice Mode terlihat tidak mengetahui apa yang telah dilakukan Jongin.

Jongin sendiri yang menyadari hal itu segera mengeluarkan suara batuk kecil dan menegakkan posisi duduknya. Ia memperhatikan seluruh anggota rapat.

"Design tuan Byun tidak memiliki karakter dari musim panas, seperti apa yang ia konsepkan. Jadi, aku hanya meminta ia untuk keluar dari zona amannya, Mom." Ucap Jongin setenang mungkin dan saat mengucapkan kata _mom,_ Jongin tersenyum singkat sambil memandang Liyin.

"Kita masih punya beberapa waktu sebelum memulai produksi musim panas Ice Mode." Lagi Jongin menambahkan.

Liyin tak berkomentar apapun dan hanya mengangguk singkat lalu menyuruh Baekhyun kembali meneruskan presentasinya. Seluruh anggota rapat pun juga kembali fokus pada rapat. Tapi tidak termasuk Luhan. Ia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Jongin menyadari hal itu dan ia tidak berniat untuk meresponnya. Jongin memilih untuk mengacuhkan Luhan.

Rapat berakhir dua jam setelahnya dan design Baekhyun yang sudah dibuat disetujui beberapa oleh Jongin yang hanya merespon dengan -"Oke"-.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun. Aku dan Luhan juga setuju dengan Jongin. Kau bisa melanjutkan kembali designmu sampai selesai dan bersiap untuk enam hari lagi. Musim panas akan segera masuk jadi kita harus segera melaunching ke pasaran." Liyin mengakhiri ucapannya dengan menghela nafas panjang.

Liyin, Luhan, dan Jongin segera keluar dari ruangan menuju lantai sepuluh. Anggota tim yang lain pun akhirnya juga keluar setelahnya. Tidak ada pembicaraan selama di dalam lift hingga akhirnya mereka bertiga –Liyin, Luhan, dan Jongin- tiba diruangan tempat Liyin.

"Jongin, kenapa kau tidak membahasnya dulu padaku dan juga Luhan? Kita adalah tim saat ini." Tanya Liyin sambil menatap Jongin yang saat itu memilih duduk di sofa.

"Aku calon pemilik Ice Mode. Jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun demi kelangsungan Ice Mode. Kau memang masih menjadi pemilik saat ini dan anakmu adalah anggota tim, tapi tetap aku yang menjadi penentunya." Jongin menjawab dengan dingin.

"Jongin. Aku tahu itu. Aku dan Luhan tak pernah berniat memiliki Ice Mode. Aku hanya ingin kita menjadi tim. Demi Ice Mode, Jongin. Ini cita-cita tuan dan nyonya Kim." Liyin mendekat kearah Jongin. Jongin hanya membalas dengan mendengus dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku karena kau menganggap bahwa diriku berniat menggantikan posisi nyonya Kim. Tapi kau salah, Jongin. Aku selalu menghormati mendiang nyonya Kim meski aku juga mencintai tuan Kim. Aku menganggap nyonya Kim adalah sosok wanita sempurna yang tak akan pernah tergantikan dan disamakan oleh siapapun. Hakmu untuk membenciku tapi demi Ice Mode, bisakah kita bekerja sama? Ku mohon Jongin." Liyin berniat untuk mengenggam tangan Jongin tapi Jongin terlebih dulu menolaknya.

Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menatap Liyin dengan sorotan mata yang penuh kebencian.

"Asal kau tahu aku membencimu, brengsek. Tapi demi Mom yang sangat mencintaimu dan menganggapmu seperti anak kandungnya. Aku mengalah. Aku akan membantu Mom dan itu berarti aku bersedia satu tim denganmu, Jongin. Demi Mom dan demi Ice Mode." Kali ini Luhan yang sebelumnya diam, melangkah mendekati Liyin dan Jongin. Ia juga menatap Jongin dengan sorotan mata marah.

Jongin menampilkan seringainya dan mendengus pelan. Ia menatap Liyin dan Luhan bergantian.

"Baiklah." Respon Jongin singkat. Jongin segera keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Liyin dan Luhan. Liyin segera kembali ke meja kerjanya dalam diam.

"Mom, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan dengan lembut dan dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Liyin.

Liyin segera menyibukkan dirinya dengan map-map yang berada di atas mejanya. Sementara Luhan, Ia menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian memilih ikut ke luar ruangan. Ia menghampiri meja Yixing.

"Jika ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Mom. Hubungi aku secepatnya." Perintah Luhan sambil menulis nomor ponselnya pada memo putih yang ada di atas meja Yixing. Yixing mengangguk singkat.

00000000000

Kyungsoo baru saja turun dari bus dan berjalan ditrotoar menuju apartemennya yang berjarak beberapa meter. Ia mengenggam sebuah paperbag besar di tangan kanannya. Ia melirik singkat jam tangannya yang kali ini menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Hari yang cukup melelahkan baginya. Tubuhnya terasa semakin terbagi menjadi kepingan kecil.

Beruntung, rapat selesai dengan menghasilkan keputusan yang baik. Beberapa design disetujui dan mereka hanya perlu menambahkan sisanya. Pekerjaannya menjadi sedikit lebih teratur sehingga Kyungsoo dapat pulang dan beristirahat.

Kyungsoo berbelok ke kiri menuju sebuah tikungan jalan yang mengarahkan dirinya pada sebuah lapangan sedang yang digunakan anak-anak bermain bola basket. Ia melihat seorang gadis berumur sepuluh tahun yang duduk pada sebuah bangku besi panjang. Gadis itu serius memperhatikan beberapa temannya yang sedang bermain basket sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu gadis itu sehingga membuat sang gadis terkejut dan pada akhirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Malam, Seulgi." Ucap Kyungsoo dan memilih duduk di samping gadis bernama Seulgi itu. Seulgi adalah anak yang tinggal bersebelahan dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah menganggap Seulgi sebagai adik kecilnya karena Kyungsoo memang hanya anak semata wayang dan kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Jepang.

"Malam, paman Kyungsoo." Gadis itu tertawa lebar hingga deretan giginya yang putih terlihat dan mata yang kecil itu menghilang. Kyungsoo memberengut dan Seulgi kembali tertawa lepas. Ia tahu jika Kyungsoo tidak suka jika dirinya dipanggil paman.

"Jika kau masih memanggilku paman, maka aku tidak akan memberikan apa yang ada di dalam paperbag ini." Ancam Kyungsoo dan seketika itu juga Seulgi segera melirik paperbag besar yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo.

Seulgi otomatis berhenti tertawa dan menempelkan telapak tangannya seraya hendak menampilkan gesture permohonan maaf. Kyungsoo yang kali ini tersenyum. Ia mengusak rambut hitam panjang Seulgi.

"Ini designku. Tidak sepenuhnya aku yang membuat, aku hanya mengambarnya. Tuan Byun dan tuan Park yang membuatnya." Kyungsoo segera memberikan paperbag itu pada Seulgi. Seulgi nampak sangat antusias dan segera mengambilnya. Matanya terbuka lebar dan wajahnya tampak berbinar ketika sebuah gaun biru muda terpampang di depannya.

"Gaun itu tidak jadi dipasarkan tapi aku tidak kecewa. Setidaknya gaun ini sempat dipamerkan di depan Nyonya Xi. Saat aku tanyakan pada tuan Byun, Ia mengijinkan aku untuk menyimpannya. Jadi aku langsung mengambil dan meminta bantuan pada Minseok untuk mengecilkannya seukuranmu. Aku ingat kau butuh sebuah gaun untuk pesta ulang tahunmu nanti." Jelas Kyungsoo dan membuat Seulgi segera memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo." Suara Seulgi nampak terisak. Ya, Seulgi menangis karena terlalu bahagia.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan segera beritahu orang tuamu."

Seulgi segera menaruh gaunnya di dalam paperbagnya dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia kembali memeluk Kyungsoo singkat dan tersenyum lebar. Tiba-tiba Seulgi teringat sesuatu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas. Ia memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerima dan memperhatikan kertas itu. Sebuah gambar seorang gadis yang setelah Kyungsoo perhatikan bahwa gadis itu adalah Seulgi yang mengenakan gaun cantik ditengah-tengah pesta. Keterkejutannya bertambah ketika gaun yang dikenakan gadis digambar itu adalah gaun serupa dengan gaun Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang membuatnya, Seulgi? Ini cantik."

"Kau tahu lahan kosong di bawah jembatan? Aku dan teman-teman suka bermain disana. Akhir-akhir ini aku bertemu dengan seorang pria. Kurang lebih seusiamu hanya saja ia lebih tinggi, lebih keren, dan lebih tampan darimu." Seulgi menceritakan dengan antusias. Ia mendadak terhenti ketika Kyungsoo mengusak rambutnya.

"Kau ingin bercerita atau menghinaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan pura-pura jengkel dan Seulgi tertawa kecil.

"Pria itu suka mengambar di tembok-tembok polos yang ada di sana. Gambarnya bagus meski aku tidak tahu apa yang ia gambar. Suatu hari aku mendekatinya dan ternyata Ia baik. Ia menceritakan bahwa apa yang ia gambar disebut seni mural. Lalu aku bercerita bahwa aku sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun. Tiba-tiba, Ia mengambar ini dan memberikannya padaku. Ia bilang bahwa aku adalah gadis kecil yang cantik." Kembali Seulgi berbinar dan berlonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

"Kau harus berhati-hati terhadap orang asing, Seulgi. Bagaimana jika pria itu adalah orang jahat dan kau diculik?" Kyungsoo nampak khawatir dan mengelus rambut Seulgi dengan perlahan. Seulgi pun mengangguk singkat.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku ingat apa yang kedua orang tuaku dan kau katakan. Hati-hati terhadap orang asing dan jika kau dalam bahaya, kau harus berlari dan berteriak sekencang mungkin." Ucap Seulgi polos dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tertawa. Ya, Seulgi memang selalu membuatnya merasa terhibur sehingga tubuhnya sedikit lebih rileks.

"Aku merasa bahwa pria itu baik. Ia tidak pernah merasa terganggu olehku bahkan saat pertama kali aku mendekatinya. Berbeda denganmu. Aku ingat, waktu pertama kali aku mendatangimu sebagai tetangga baru. Kau menyebutku sebagai tuan putri cerewet." Protes Seulgi jengkel sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan menarik hidung Seulgi.

"Itu karena kau selalu bertanya ini dan itu. Beruntung saat itu Jongdae langsung mengajakmu membeli es krim."

Tiba-tiba, wajah Seulgi tersentak kaget dan segera menarik Kyungsoo untuk berlari. Astaga, tidak! Kyungsoo harus berlari lagi. Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi segera menghentikan langkah cepat Seulgi.

"Hei, ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada setengah terputus.

"Aku lupa. Aku berjanji akan membelikan roti gandum pada paman Jongdae sore tadi karena Ia sudah membelikan boneka Barbie untukku. Ayo, Kyungsoo! Kita harus cepat ke toko nyonya Yoona. Kalau tidak, nanti paman Jongdae akan memakan barbieku." Seulgi kembali menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Kali inipun Kyungsoo kembali berlari sembari tertawa kecil melihat tingkah panik gadis kecil itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus mendaftar menjadi atlet lari." Gumam Kyungsoo sembari tertawa.

0000000000

Sehun memarkirkan hyundai putihnya di parkiran Seoul Departement Store. Ia dan Kyungsoo segera keluar dari mobil itu lalu berjalan masuk ke dalamnya. Siang itu, nampak ramai oleh para pengunjung yang saling berburu pakaian. Mereka langsung menuju ke bagian _backoffice_ dan mengambil beberapa paperbag yang memang sudah disediakan untuk mereka.

Empat paperbag besar berisi beberapa potong gaun pendek, dua paperbag berisi high heels, dua paperbag berisi jas dan vest, lalu dua paperbag celana jeans pendek. Barang-barang tersebut adalah design Ice Mode yang diminta untuk kembali dirombak. Mereka kembali keluar dan hendak berjalan menuju parkiran. Namun, mereka mendadak berhenti ketika ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Sehun menerima panggilan itu sebentar dan setelah mengakhirinya, Ia melirik kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus ke _Nine West_ , Kyungsoo. Tuan Byun, meminta beberapa sepatu berwarna merah." Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan segera mengambil alih lima paperbag di tangan Kyungsoo. Kini sepuluh paperbag itu sudah berada di kedua tangan Sehun.

"Kadang aku benci insting fashion di dalam diriku, Sehun." Kyungsoo kali ini ingin berteriak frustasi. Hanya saja, ia tak mungkin membiarkan dirinya dicap kurang waras karena berteriak di keramaian. Sehun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah, terima takdirmu. Tuan Byun sudah mempercayaimu dalam hal ini. Pilihanmu selalu tepat disaat-saat seperti ini. Setelah itu, kau berikan sepatu-sepatu itu pada Tao. Biar dia yang mengurus sisanya." Sehun mengakhiri ucapannya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang dan kembali berjalan menuju salah satu toko sepatu yang berada di lantai empat. Ia masuk ke dalam toko itu dan langsung disapa oleh karyawan _Nine West_.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" Sapa sang karyawan ramah dan Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Biar aku melihat sebentar."

"Baik. Jika tuan perlu bantuan, bisa panggil saya kembali." Jawab karyawan itu lagi dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk singkat.

Kyungsoo kembali melihat-lihat deretan sepatu-sepatu wanita yang ada dihadapannya itu. Semua tertata rapih sesuai jenisnya. Ia mengambil salah satu high heels sepuluh centi berwarna merah dengan tali dan taburan manik putih disekeliling talinya. Ia tersenyum singkat dan memberikannya kepada sang karyawan. Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan pilihannya dan kali ini Ia berhenti pada sebuah flat shoes merah.

"Pilihan tepat untuk dipadu padankan dengan denim dan t-shirt. Tambahkan ikat pinggang dengan warna senada, tas selempang, dan topi."

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria yang mengenakan pollo t-shirt dikombinasikan dengan blazer, celana jeans selutut, lalu sepatu sport merah. Pria itu tersenyum singkat dan kembali membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya lebar ketika menyadari siapa pria di depannya itu.

"Tuan muda Xi." Refleks Kyungsoo hampir saja berteriak dan pria itu hanya mengangguk.

"Santai saja." Balas Luhan dan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kikuk. Luhan pun akhirnya kembali berkutat dengan deretan sepatu-sepatu di depannya.

"Kau sedang membantu tuan Byun memilih sepatu yang akan dikenakan pada fashion show besok kan?" Tanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Kyungsoo seakan tak bisa bertingkah sewajarnya di depan anak dari petinggi Ice Mode itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku bantu? Kebetulan setelah ini aku juga akan ke Ice Mode. Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan untuk membeli blazer di Giorgio Armani tadi. Lalu saat melewati Nine West, aku melihatmu." Jelas Luhan lagi sambil memegang salah satu high heels lima belas centi dengan hak yang sangat kecil. Ia memberikan itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"Anda mengingat saya? Em, maksud saya. Anda tahu saya karyawan Ice Mode? Bukan-bukan. Maksudnya, saat pagelaran kemarin anda hanya melihat saya sekali. Haduh, bagaimana ya?" Ucapan Kyungsoo terbata-bata dan akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia bingung harus merangkai kata-kata yang baik seperti apa untuk berbicara dengan Luhan. Luhan tertawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang kebingungan.

"Hei, sudah kubilang, santai saja. Aku sama sepertimu. Aku ini juga karyawan Ice Mode meski posisiku sedikit lebih tinggi karena Liyin adalah orang tuaku. Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau si penggemar Anne Hathaway itu kan?" Luhan kembali tersenyum dan menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk singkat merespon Luhan. Ia kembali terkejut dengan Luhan yang mengingatnya dan perilakunya yang ramah, sama seperti halnya dengan Liyin. Ya, meski Kyungsoo tidak pernah berhubungan langsung dengan Liyin tapi Kyungsoo sering mendengar dari beberapa pegawai terutama Baekhyun bahwa Liyin adalah wanita yang baik dan ramah. Kyungsoo akhirnya memilih menyibukkan diri dengan melihat beberapa sepatu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kyungsoo berhasil mendapatkan tujuh pasang sepatu merah. Tentunya dibantu dengan Luhan. Keduanya keluar dari Nine West dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kyungsoo hendak berjalan menuju tempat pemesanan taksi.

"Aku membawa mobil, Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau harus menggunakan taksi?" Tiba-tiba ucapan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo menatap bingung. Luhan menghela nafas.

"Kita bisa ke Ice Mode menggunakan mobilku." Jelas Luhan lagi dan semakin membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Tidak, tuan muda Xi. Saya bisa menggunakan taksi." Tolak Kyungsoo dengan halus.

Kyungsoo pikir mereka akan beradu argumen dulu. Ya, sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak menolak untuk ikut di mobil Luhan. Hanya saja, Ia harus menolak terlebih dulu. Ya, setidaknya Ia harus bersikap seperti tidak benar-benar memanfaatkan keadaan. Luhan memutar matanya malas kemudian mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Luhan segera menarik lima paperbag di tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan menuju parkiran. Kyungsoo yang terkejut kemudian menoleh.

"Ya, tuan muda Xi." Teriak Kyungsoo. Luhan tidak menoleh sedikitpun dan kembali berjalan cepat. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu menghembuskan nafas panjang dan kemudian berjalan cepat menyusul Luhan. Luhan yang menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo mengejarnya hanya tersenyum singkat.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kyungsoo yang berada di samping Luhan hanya diam sambil melirik kearah jendela mobil sementara Luhan terlihat berkonsentrasi di balik kemudi. Tidak ada pembicaraan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di parkiran Ice Mode. Kyungsoo segera keluar dari mobil dan mengambil paperbag yang berada di kursi belakang.

Kyungsoo melihat sebuah mercedez masuk dan terparkir tepat disebelah mobil Luhan. Ketika pintu kemudi terbuka, munculah Jongin dengan mengenakan coat hitam panjangnya. Seperti biasa, Jongin selalu nampak elegan dan berkelas. Jongin melirik sedikit kearah Kyungsoo lalu beralih ke Luhan.

"Baik hati sekali, tuan muda Xi." Ucap Jongin sinis sambil membanting pintu mobilnya.

"Apa pedulimu, tuan muda Kim?" Balas Luhan tidak kalah dinginnya. Sementara Kyungsoo yang menyadari aura tidak bersahabat diantara saudara tiri itu hanya membungkuk dan berniat meninggalkan parkiran.

"Saya permisi dulu, tuan muda Xi dan tuan muda Kim." Ucap Kyungsoo singkat dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Jongin dan Luhan. Jongin mendengus singkat melihat Kyungsoo dan kemudian menatap Luhan lagi.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya Luhan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana jeans selututnya itu. Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Ia memilih untuk segera meninggalkan parkiran dan menuju pintu masuk Ice Mode. Luhan pun hanya menggelengkan kepala singkat dan akhirnya mengikuti Jongin.

0000000000

Malam itu, Jongin kembali terduduk di depan sebuah tembok yang berada di bawah jembatan. Ia menatap gambar-gambar di depannya itu. Sebuah gambar coretan berliku-liku dan membentuk sebuah kotak, seperti labirin. Di sekitarnya beberapa campuran warna seakan menjadi pagar untuk labirin itu.

Kemudian, Ia hanya memainkan kaleng cat di tangannya. Ia nampak tidak begitu bersemangat untuk kembali beraksi dengan cat-catnya itu. Ia menoleh singkat ketika mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat kearahnya. Ia segera memakai maskernya dan menurunkan sedikit topi baseballnya sehingga wajahnya nampak tertutup. Orang itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah berada dekat dengan Jongin. Jongin mendengar orang itu berdeham.

"Kau kah pria yang menggambar untuk Seulgi?" Tanya Suara itu dan Jongin hanya tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan tujuanmu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jika kau melukai Seulgi maka aku yang akan bertindak." Ancam pria itu lagi dan Jongin memilih untuk berdiri dari duduknya meski masih membelakangi pria itu.

Jongin tidak mengucapkan apa-apa sebagai respon jawaban dari pria itu. Ia justru mengambil semprotan kaleng catnya dan mulai berjalan mendekat kearah tembok yang masih kosong. Ia mengocok kaleng itu dan kembali menyemprotkan ke tembok tersebut.

Sementara pria yang memberikan peringatan kepada Jongin nampak terkejut. Ia terdiam sambil memperhatikan Jongin yang tidak peduli terhadapnya dan terus berkonsentrasi pada gambarnya. Sekitar lima belas menit dalam keheningan, dua pria itu saling diam ditemani udara malam yang sejuk bertiup disekitar bawah jembatan.

Jongin berkonsentrasi pada gambarnya sementara pria itu juga masih memperhatikan Jongin. Hingga akhirnya, Jongin melempar kaleng cat terakhirnya. Sebuah gambar anak lelaki yang terduduk lemah dengan satu sayap kiri yang terkoyak sementara sayap bagian kanannya lepas. Punggung anak lelaki itu juga berdarah dan kepalanya menunduk.

"Aku tidak berniat jahat pada adikmu." Jawab Jongin. Suaranya nampak semakin berat di balik maskernya. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat menatap pria itu. Jongin memilih untuk pergi.

Sementara pria itu, memperhatikan Jongin hingga Jongin menghilang dari pandangannya. Setelahnya, Ia kembali melihat gambar yang ada di tembok itu. Ia mendekat dan memperhatikan semua gambar itu dengan detail. Semprotan cat yang rapih dan kombinasi warna yang sesuai menandakan bahwa ini adalah seni dari seorang seniman yang memang berbakat. Hanya saja, Ia nampak kecewa ketika menyadari apa yang dipahami dari gambar-gambar itu.

"Ia kesepian dan terluka. Aku berharap dia bukan Kim Jongin." Ucapnya dengan nada yang lirih.

\- TBC -

.

.

Note :

\- Natal masih lama, kenapa harus rapat dan sibuknya dari sekarang? (okay, lupakan curhatan hope)

\- Semoga suka dengan lanjutannya dan ditunggu chapter empatnya. Sabar ya teman-teman.

Thanks for read, review, follow and favorite this fic.

Enjoy & God Bless

-HopeIce-


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing : KaiSoo & HanSoo **

**Cast : EXO Members**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo, AU, Fashion Story**

 **.**

 **By HopeIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Perfect Catwalk -**

 **.**

Secangkir kopi hitam tersaji di dalam gelas putih menemani Kyungsoo yang saat itu tengah berada di ruang santai sambil menonton sebuah video di laptopnya. Video acara fashion show dari brand mode Chanel. Di video itu, Karl Lagerfeld mengambil suasana runaway dengan mengaplikasikan sebuah bandara. Kyungsoo tak berhenti kagum pada otak jenius pria dengan rambut putih yang selalu memakai kacamata dan blazer hitam itu. Di dunia mode, tidak ada yang tidak mengetahui, siapa seorang Karl itu. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Ia selalu mengupdate setiap berita tentang designer utama Chanel itu.

Video berdurasi enam belas menit itupun berakhir. Kyungsoo menutup kembali laptopnya dan menghabiskan kopinya. Ia menoleh ketika mendapati Jongdae yang baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemen dan segera mendekatinya. Jongdae duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Kau belum tidur? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam." Tanya Jongdae sambil melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam.

"Ada yang masih harus aku kerjakan." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengambil sebuah buku sketsa dan pensil yang tergeletak di samping laptopnya.

Kyungsoo mulai mencoret-coret di atas kertas polos itu sementara Jongdae memilih diam sambil memperhatikan. Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah gambar tercipta dan terlihat sedikit agak berbeda dari biasanya. Kyungsoo membuat catwalk yang dikelilingi oleh tembok-tembok bergrafiti. Panggung kecil berbentuk lingkaran berada di tengah. Lalu seorang pria yang nampaknya sedang memegang mic berada di atas panggung kecil. Jika pada sebuah fashion show, para tamu undangan duduk pada kursi yang berada di pinggir catwalk. Namun, di gambar Kyungsoo. Bangku-bangku itu tidak ada tetapi terganti dengan orang-orang yang berdiri.

"Wow." Respon Jongdae singkat setelah Kyungsoo mengakhiri gambarnya. Kyungsoo melirik Jongdae sambil tertawa ringan.

"Tidak ada kata-kata selain wow yang bisa kau ucapkan." Kyungsoo mendengus dan dibalas Jongdae dengan menggeleng singkat.

"Aku tidak mengerti tentang otak fashionmu itu, Kyungsoo. Jadi aku hanya mengomentari gambarmu yang sedikit berbeda itu. Ya, cukup hanya dengan wow, karena gambarmu memang wow." Jongdae tertawa kencang ketika mendapati wajah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya malas.

"Aku hanya ingin menuangkan ide yang tiba-tiba terlintas di dalam otakku. Aku berkhayal membuat sebuah panggung catwalk yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dimana akan ada tembok-tembok yang dihiasi dengan grafiti. Kau tau kan, seni menggambar menggunakan cat semprot dengan media tembok atau dinding." Jelas Kyungsoo dan Jongdae mengangguk.

"Hebat. Kau menggabungkan fashion dengan seni jalanan. Lalu, apa maksud dari panggung kecil yang berada di tengah?" Jongdae menunjuk tepat pada bagian itu.

"Aku bosan dengan musik yang menjadi latar dari setiap fashion show. Musik itu hanya suara rekaman. Aku ingin dalam fashion show impianku itu ada seorang penyanyi yang akan bernyanyi secara langsung. Maka untuk itulah aku membuat panggung kecil di tengahnya. Aku mengabungkan semuanya. Seni suara, seni lukis, dan tentunya seni fashion. Sempurna." Kyungsoo terlihat sangat antusias.

Jongdae mengangguk setuju, meski Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang fashion ataupun pagelaran busana tapi Ia tidak dapat menampik bahwa ide Kyungsoo memang jenius. Menggabungkan beberapa seni menjadi satu.

Jongdae kemudian menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dan berdiri dari duduknya. Sebuah kode yang menjelaskan bahwa Jongdae akan pergi tidur. Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat tapi ketika Jongdae baru beberapa melangkah. Kyungsoo kembali memanggil Jongdae sehingga Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

"Menurutmu apa seseorang bisa mempunyai dua kepribadian?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dan langsung dihadiahkan tatapan bingung Jongdae.

"Aku hanya bertanya, Jongdae. Kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu." Protes Kyungsoo ketika sahabatnya itu bukannya menjawab justru melihatnya dengan pandangan seakan mengatakan –kau gila, do kyungsoo!-

Jongdae kembali mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan menatapnya lekat. Bahkan Jongdae sengaja menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Kyungsoo sebentar, lalu berganti dengan dahinya.

"Ya, Kim Jongdae. Apa maksudmu? Aku masih waras." Teriak Kyungsoo sambil memukul lengan Jongdae dan Jongdae tertawa kencang.

"Pertanyaanmu aneh. Jadi aku pikir kau mungkin sedikit agak kurang waras karena pekerjaan gilamu itu. Aku hanya antisipasi, siapa tahu kau mendadak gila dan menyerangku." Jawab Jongdae seenaknya dan langsung dibalas Kyungsoo dengan memukul buku sketsanya tepat di kepala Jongdae.

"Lebih baik kau tidur. Aku menyesal memberikan pertanyaan kepadamu." Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya sambil mengambil gelas kopinya dan berjalan menuju tempat pencucian piring. Jongdae kembali tertawa kecil dan memilih mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Hei.. Kau ini mudah sekali marah. Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Jongdae sambil berdiri di samping Kyungsoo yang sedang mencuci gelas kopinya.

"Lalu?"

"Iya, aku akan menjawab. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi memiliki dua kepribadian itu buruk. Ya, seperti memiliki penyakit kejiwaan. Memangnya kau punya dua kepribadian ya?" Tanya Jongdae lagi dengan gurauannya dan Kyungsoo mendengus pelan sambil melemparkan serbet dapur.

"Aku kenal seseorang. Emm, tidak secara personal hanya sekedarnya. Disatu sisi orang itu sangat dingin dan menyeramkan tapi disisi lain yang tidak orang lain ketahui. Dia menjadi sangat hangat dan terlihat penuh tawa." Kyungsoo sedikit agak ragu saat mengatakannya.

"Mungkin orang itu hanya kesepian. Bisa saja, orang itu menutupi dirinya dengan bersikap dingin dan ketika ia telah bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya nyaman. Orang itu menjadi normal. Kalau kau tidak mengetahui orang itu dengan baik jangan menarik kesimpulan dulu." Jongdae menatap Kyungsoo kali ini lebih serius dan ucapan Jongdae pun di tangkap Kyungsoo dengan baik. Kyungsoo nampak tengah memikirkannya.

"Masalahnya adalah orang itu adalah bosku dan orang yang membuatnya menjadi orang yang berbeda adalah Seulgi." Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongdae sambil menghela nafas.

"Maksudmu?" Jongdae kini berganti menatap horor Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin, dia pemilik Ice Mode. Dia baru dua puluh satu tahun tapi ia tipikal orang yang sangat kaku, prefeksionis, tidak tahu perasaan, suka memerintah dan masih banyak sikap jeleknya yang lain. Lalu pada suatu hari, Seulgi menceritakan padaku bahwa ada seorang pria yang ia temui suka menggambar di bawah jembatan yang berjarak tiga blok dari sini. Aku penasaran dan sore tadi aku sengaja ke tempat itu dan melihat Seulgi tengah berbincang dengan pria itu. Aku terkejut ketika dari kejauhan, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa pria itu adalah bosku, Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo menekankan setiap ucapannya dan Jongdae hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya itu.

"Kau yakin kalau pria itu adalah bosmu?" Tanya Jongdae memastikan dan Kyungsoo menggangguk.

"Aku mengintip dari kejauhan dan melihat bagaimana bos ku yang terkenal dingin itu tertawa dan tersenyum kepada Seulgi. Aku menunggu beberapa saat hingga Seulgi pergi tapi ketika aku mendekatinya. Orang itu kembali memakai masker dan topinya. Jadi aku berpikir mungkin ia tidak tahu bahwa aku tahu siapa dirinya itu."

"Kau yakin bosmu itu bukan orang jahat kan, Kyungsoo?" Jongdae memelankan suaranya. Kyungsoo sendiri pun terdiam. Ia ingin menjawab tapi Ia tidak yakin. Seperti ucapan sebelumnya, Kyungsoo memang tidak mengenal Jongin secara personal.

"Kyungsoo, sebaiknya kau awasi bosmu itu!" Jongdae memecah lamunan Kyungsoo dengan ucapan tegasnya lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Jongdae kembali berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah dilanda kegusaran. Ya, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Semua terasa menjadi satu di kepalanya dan membuatnya sakit kepala.

 _-Flashback-_

Sore itu Kyungsoo tersenyum senang karena Ia dapat pulang pada jam normal. Ia segera turun dari bus dan berjalan dengan sedikit bersenandung. Tanpa sengaja, dari kejauhan Ia melihat seorang anak perempuan dengan jaket tebalnya dan celana panjang berlari kecil menuju lahan kosong yang berada di bawah jembatan.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan dengan fokus dan langkahnya pun segera mengikuti anak perempuan itu yang ternyata adalah Seulgi. Ia mengikuti Seulgi dari belakang hingga berakhir pada Seulgi yang berhenti di sebuah bangku besi yang sengaja dipasang menghadap sebuah tembok jembatan. Ia ingat bahwa sebelumnya tembok berlumut itu polos dan kini sudah berganti dengan gambar-gambar yang dibuat menggunakan cat semprot.

Kyungsoo memilih bersembunyi di balik tiang penyangga jembatan. Dari posisi itu, Kyungsoo memang tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Seulgi tapi Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Seulgi tengah berbincang dengan seorang pria berpakaian jaket dan celana jeans sobek. Seulgi nampak begitu senang dan tertawa bahagia.

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo saat itu panik. Ia takut jika pria itu hendak berbuat jahat kepada Seulgi. Akhirnya Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan kedua orang berbeda umur dan berbeda gender itu dengan penuh fokus. Hingga pada saat pria asing yang semula membelakanginya itu, membalikkan badannya.

Mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat lebar, wajahnya pun terkejut luar biasa, bahkan Kyungsoo menaruh telapak tangannya untuk menahan suaranya yang hampir berteriak.

"Kim Jongin." Hanya dua kata yang sanggup diucapkan Kyungsoo saat itu. Ya, Kyungsoo sangat yakin bahwa matanya tidak salah melihat dan otaknya masih berjalan dengan baik sehingga Ia mengenali pria yang sedang tertawa dihadapan Seulgi itu.

Kyungsoo bersandar pada tiang penyangga sambil memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk menormalkan kembali kinerja jantungnya yang tengah memompa dengan cepat.

"Ini gila. Jadi pria itu memang benar Kim Jongin." Desah Kyungsoo frustasi.

888888888888

Kyungsoo menatap malas sepiring roti gandum yang dilapisi keju serta daging asap di depannya. Ia tak berniat untuk menyentuh apalagi memakannya. Padahal roti itu sudah ada di hadapannya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sementara Sehun yang berada di depannya menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. Hingga pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan menaruh wajahnya di atas meja kantin.

"Jika kau tidak ingin memakan ini, lebih baik kau berikan padaku saja." Sehun segera menarik makan siang Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun lagi sambil mulai mengunyah roti gandum milik Kyungsoo.

"Aku hampir gila, Sehun." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan mengumam. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya dengan posisi menopang dagu.

"Semua yang bekerja di Ice Mode memang sudah tidak punya kewarasan, Kyungsoo." Sehun menjawab enteng dan Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat.

"Apa seorang yang mempunyai dua kepribadian itu pasti jahat?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dan nasib naas menimpa Sehun. Sehun yang saat itu tengah melahap rotinya dengan nikmat, mendadak tersedak.

Roti yang dikunyah terasa menyangkut di leher jenjangnya itu dan membuatnya harus terbatuk-batuk. Sehun segera menarik gelas orange juicenya dan meminumnya dengan sekali tegukan.

"Kenapa kau selalu bertanya hal-hal yang aneh, Kyungsoo? Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku mati ya?" Sehun menaruh gelasnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang dimarahi?" Protes Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, pertanyaanmu itu mengejutkan. Kau tau itu?"

"Iya aku tahu. Makanya itu aku bertanya. Aku butuh pendapatmu." Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi sambil menunggu respon dari Sehun. Sehun nampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya terganggu dengan suara ponselnya.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan segera membaca pesan masuk. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menaruh ponselnya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"Darurat. Kita harus ke lantai enam." Sehun segera berdiri dari duduknya dan memberi gesture supaya Kyungsoo mengikutinya.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku?" Protes Kyungsoo sambil berjalan di sebelah Sehun menuju lift. Sehun menoleh sedikit.

"Kau tahu tuan Byun sedang mengangkat bendera perang, Kyungsoo. Jadi kita bahas nanti setelah Rusia kalah." Jawab Sehun sekenanya sambil memasuki pintu lift dan Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan cemberut.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo sampai di lantai enam. Mereka segera menuju salah satu ruangan yang ada di sana. Ruangan besar yang berisi pakaian setengah jadi yang tergantung rapih. Di ruangan itu sudah berdiri Baekhyun sambil memegang salah satu hasil karyanya. Ia nampak tengah mencocokkan dengan tubuh sang Model dibantu oleh Chanyeol dan Minseok. Sementara Tao, berdiri di samping para modelnya sambil memperhatikan.

Bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi, bagi para kelima pria itu melihat kumpulan wanita-wanita dengan tubuh tinggi semampai. Bahkan jika kau tanya berapa ukuran dari para wanita itu, maka jangan heran jika mereka berlima akan menjawabnya dengan cepat. Kyungsoo masih ingat, bagaimana panik dan malu dirinya saat pertama kali melihat para model itu yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Ia berulang kali harus membasuh wajahnya yang terasa panas. Apalagi saat berada di backstage saat fashion show berlangsung. Tidak ada waktu jeda para model itu untuk bergantian menuju kamar ganti. Jadi semua dilakukan di tempat yang sama.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun segera mengambil clipboardnya masing-masing dan mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Mereka berdua akan mencatat apa saja yang akan dikeluarkan nanti pada saat fashion show dan mengurutkannya sesuai perintah sang designer.

"3. Kau kenakan yang hijau ini, lalu ikat pinggang biru langit. Tambahkan kalung manik-manik. Kau high heels 10centi lalu…?" Baekhyun terdiam sambil terlihat berpikir di depan modelnya itu.

"Topi berdaun lebar, tuan Byun." Jawab Kyungsoo refleks yang saat itu berada di belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil mengambil sebuah topi hijau yang berada di deretan lemari topi dan memberikannya pada sang model.

"Minseok tahun ini memilih untuk pergi berlibur bersama keluarga kecilnya. Jadi aku membutuhkan seorang asisten yang akan membantu aku dan Chanyeol. Persiapkan dirimu menuju Paris, Kyungsoo." Ucap Baekhyun ringan tanpa menatap Kyungsoo. Ia kembali berkutat dengan model-modelnya sementara Kyungsoo meresponnya dengan terkejut luar biasa.

Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tidak yakin bahkan sepertinya Ia lupa mencatat. Semua orang yang berada di sana –minus Baekhyun- tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo.

"Paris?" Ungkap Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Chanyeol segera menarik clipboard di tangan Kyungsoo lalu tertawa kecil.

"Rileks, Kyungsoo. Paris akan ada di depanmu." Ucap Chanyeol dan meneruskan kembali pekerjaan Kyungsoo.

"Kau berbakat, sayang." Minseok juga ikut mendekat dan mengelus pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum sangat lebar.

Ya, siapa yang tidak akan terkejut mendengar kata Paris. Apalagi jika kau adalah orang yang sangat menyukai fashion dan terlibat di dalamnya. Paris adalah poros dari fashion dan tentu saja tujuan dari setiap penikmat mode.

Kyungsoo sudah akan berteriak dan melompat kegirangan jika saja Ia tidak ingat jika masih berada pada jam kerja dan tentunya di depan banyak orang. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk tersenyum sebagai ungkapan hatinya.

\- the other side -

Liyin, nampak serius dengan berkas di atas mejanya dengan dibantu oleh Yixing yang berada di depannya mengelompokkan berkas itu ke dalam map. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar lalu menatap Yixing.

"Aku ingin kau mengganti jadwal ke Paris, Yixing." Liyin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku dan Yixing segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Yixing mengambil tablet pcnya dan menatap Liyin.

"Ganti aku dengan Luhan dan Jongin. Sudah saatnya mereka yang akan berangkat kesana." Perintah Liyin dan Yixing tampak terkejut.

"Aku sudah cukup sering, Yixing. Lagipula, Ice Mode akan berada di bawah mereka sebentar lagi." Jawab Liyin lagi seakan tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh sekretarisnya itu.

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja? Maksudku, hubungan mereka tidak begitu akur, Nyonya Xi." Yixing bertanya dengan sedikit ragu dan Liyin membalas dengan tersenyum singkat.

"Aku tahu." Liyin tersenyum lagi. Yixing akhirnya memilih diam dan tidak lagi menanyakan kepada pemilik Ice Mode itu.

8888888888

Luhan melepaskan blazer hitamnya dan membawanya santai di tangan kanannya lalu tangan kirinya mengenggam paperbag Burberry. Luhan berjalan menuju parkiran Ice Mode. Ia membalas sapaan para pegawai Ice Mode dengan tersenyum. Sedikit berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan Jongin yang acuh dan bersikap tidak peduli.

Luhan berhenti ketika melihat seorang pria yang sedang berdiri sambil menempelkan ponsel di telinganya. Pria itu nampak sedikit kesal dengan raut muka yang berkerut dan bibirnya yang cemberut. Luhan hampir saja tertawa ketika menyadari pria yang berada di taman Ice Mode itu. Luhan memilih berbelok dan mendekati pria itu.

"Ku mohon, Kim Jongdae. Maafkan aku kali ini. Aku akan membawakanmu coat Burberry, bagaimana? Halo… halo… halo, Kim Jongdae. Yaaa!" Teriak pria itu dengan suara kencang sambil menatap ponselnya dengan kesal. Sementara Luhan yang sudah berada tepat di belakang pria itu tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya hingga suara tawanya membuat pria itu terkejut dan membalikkan badannya.

"Tuan muda Xi." Ucap pria itu terkejut dan Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa? Pacarmu marah?" Tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum dan mendekat kearah pria itu –tepatnya Kyungsoo-

"Bukan. Dia teman baikku. Aku sudah berjanji akan menonton penampilannya malam ini tapi ternyata tuan Byun menyuruhku untuk lembur. Aku berulang kali membatalkan janjiku, mungkin dia marah." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mendesah kecewa.

"Memangnya temanmu itu bekerja apa?"

"Penyanyi di café." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat dan memilih duduk pada bangku panjang yang terletak di taman Ice Mode itu. Luhan pun akhirnya juga ikut bergabung dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Pasti temanmu itu sangat kecewa hingga mematikan ponselnya lebih dulu." Luhan melirik Kyungsoo yang saat itu menunduk dan memainkan kakinya di atas rerumputan.

"Terkadang aku benci diposisi seperti ini. Aku menyukai pekerjaanku tapi aku juga tidak ingin membuat kecewa temanku." Kyungsoo kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo kembali menatap Luhan dan tersenyum.

"Maaf, tuan muda Xi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berkeluh kesah."Ucap Kyungsoo lagi dan Luhan kembali tertawa ringan.

"Ya, kau benar. Posisimu memang sangat menyulitkan tapi jika temanmu itu memang teman baikmu. Ia akan mengerti saat kau meminta maaf dan menjelaskannya. Kau hanya perlu datang dan meminta maaf dengan tulus. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat dan melihat jika pria di depannya itu sungguh sangat hangat. Ia selalu tersenyum dan berkata dengan baik. Bahkan kali ini memberikan saran untukknya. Luhan kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Berikan ini pada temanmu. Kau menjadikan Burberry padanya kan tadi? Ku harap dia akan menerima maafmu." Luhan memberikan paperbagnya kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang terkejut hanya terdiam sambil menatap Luhan. Luhan sekali lagi tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

"Aku mendapatkannya gratis dan aku tidak terlalu menyukai coat hitam panjang." Jawab Luhan enteng dan kali ini membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya lebih horor. Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan memindahkan paperbagnya. Kyungsoo yang masih terkena efek kejut itu segera membukanya dan melihat sebuah coat terbaru keluaran Burberry yang baru tadi siang dipasarkan.

"Berapa aku harus mengganti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit ragu. Kyungsoo memang menjanjikan coat Burberry pada Jongdae tadi. Tapi bukan keluaran terbaru seperti yang ada di paperbag Luhan. Ini sama saja menguras kantongnya.

"Hei, mata besar penggemar Anne Hathaway. Ini gratis dan berikan saja pada temanmu itu." Luhan menekankan suaranya dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Luhan segera berjalan kembali menuju parkiran.

Luhan mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang berteriak memanggilnya tapi Ia hiraukan. Luhan hanya menggoyangkan tangannya keatas dan terus berjalan.

"Aku akan membalas kebaikanmu tuan muda Xi." Teriak Kyungsoo dan Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Pasti." Jawab Luhan ketika Ia sudah berada di dalam mobilnya. Luhan terdiam sejenak dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kemudi. Ia tak bisa menahan bibirnya yang terus saja melengkungkan senyum. Kali ini sensasi hangat ikut serta dalam perpaduan gejolak yang melintasinya. Apapun itu, Luhan menginginkan sensasi ini terus ia rasakan.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo masih memandang heran paperbag yang berada di tangannya. Sungguh, perbuatan baik apa yang telah ia perbuat hari ini sehingga keberuntungan berjatuhan kepadanya. Berita tentang keikutsertaannya pada fashion weeks yang akan diadakan di Paris saja masih membuatnya terkejut hingga saat ini dan sekarang ditambah dengan Luhan yang tiba-tiba memberikannya Burberry keluaran terbaru.

"Kau memang beruntung, Kyungsoo." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali menuju gedung Ice Mode.

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki lobby dengan senyum lepas yang mengembang dibibir tebal berbentuk hati itu. Kyungsoo memilih menggunakan tangga darurat untuk menuju lantai lima –ruang kerjanya- Ia hanya ingin sedikit berjalan santai sebelum menghadapi pekerjaannya yang menumpuk itu. Kyungsoo sembari mengetikkan pesan singkat pada ponselnya.

 _Untuk : Jongdae_

 _Hei, aku minta maaf. Khusus untukmu, coat Burberry yang baru dipasarkan siang tadi._

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menekan tombol _send_ pada ponselnya. Tak selang berapa lama, ponselnya kembali berbunyi dan Kyungsoo segera membacanya.

 _Dari : Jongdae_

 _Aku membencimu, Do Kyungsoo. Kau tau aku tak akan menolak barang yang bisa ku jual dengan harga 800.000 won._

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Ya, sepertinya urusan Jongdae selesai dengan cepat. Jongdae tak akan pernah menolak barang yang bisa Ia ubah menjadi lembaran won. Kyungsoo kembali menaiki tangga sembari bersiul kecil dan langkahnya terhenti ketika Ia sampai di tangga darurat lantai tiga.

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin sedang duduk pada undakan teratas sambil tertunduk. Kyungsoo nampak ragu antara pilihan harus menyapa atau tidak. Ingatannya pun kembali pada saat Ia melihat Jongin bersama Seulgi saling tertawa seakan mereka sangat akrab dan dekat. Kyungsoo memilih diam dan tubuhnya pun mendadak kaku. Hingga pada akhirnya Jongin menyadari kehadiran seseorang dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Kedua mata itu kembali saling bertemu dan menatap beberapa saat. Jongin segera memutus kontak mata itu dan mendengus pelan. Sementara Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya memberi hormat.

"Selamat malam, tuan muda Kim." Suara Kyungsoo sedikit tertahan akibat gugup.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang cukup lirih. Bukan jawaban yang diberikan Jongin, Jongin merespon dengan berseringai.

"Jika tidak ada. Saya permisi." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya lagi dan memilih untuk berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai lima.

Kyungsoo terhenti ketika tepat pada saat Ia berjalan di samping Jongin, Jongin mengenggam pergelangan tangannya. Jongin saat itu masih dalam posisi duduk. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dan Ia bisa merasakan rasa dingin dari tangan kekar Jongin.

"Tunggu." Suara Jongin sendiri pun terdengar dingin. Kyungsoo mendadak merasakan jika aura Jongin membuat suasana di sekitarnya menjadi horor dan mencekam.

"Baik." Respon Kyungsoo balik menanggapi ucapan Jongin. Jongin tertawa sinis kemudian berdiri. Saat itu Jongin masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Seulgi menunjukkan foto padaku. Aku tahu itu kau dan aku yakin bahwa kau pun tahu jika pria yang ditemui Seulgi adalah aku. Aku melihatmu bersembunyi di balik tiang penyangga saat itu." Jongin tahu jika tubuh Kyungsoo menegang ketika Ia mengakhiri ucapannya itu.

"Kau terkejut?" Tanya Jongin lagi dan Kyungsoo memilih menghela nafas. Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman Jongin pada pergelangan tangannya dan memundurkan satu langkahnya. Kini Kyungsoo berada di bawah satu anak tangga dari Jongin dan menatapnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku sangat terkejut dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak berburuk sangka terhadapmu, tuan muda Kim. Kau adalah orang yang paling dingin dan kaku yang pernah aku tahu lalu tiba-tiba kau dekat dengan salah seorang anak perempuan yang masih kecil yang bahkan tidak kau kenal. Kau terlihat begitu nyaman. Jadi apa aku salah jika aku terkejut dan merasa khawatir? Seulgi sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri." Kyungsoo menekankan suaranya. Kali ini Ia tidak peduli jika yang berdiri di hadapannya itu adalah pemilik dari tempatnya bekerja.

Jongin sudah sangat familiar dengan ekspresi orang-orang yang mengeluarkan kebencian terhadapnya. Jadi Jongin hanya membalas dengan tersenyum sinis sembari menaruh kedua tangannya dibalik saku celana panjangnya.

"Sebenarnya siapa dirimu?" Kyungsoo memberikan pertanyaan kepada Jongin. Kali ini ekspresi Kyungsoo semakin serius dan tajam.

Jongin memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian membukanya kembali. Ia melihat jika Kyungsoo menatapnya dan seakan menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Pemilik Ice Mode, tempatmu bekerja." Jawab Jongin singkat.

"Kurasa kau cukup pintar untuk tahu maksud dari pertanyaanku itu, tuan muda Kim." Balas Kyungsoo dengan mendecih dan Jongin hanya terdiam. Setelah itu Jongin bukannya menjawab, Ia justru berjalan menuruni tangga dan melewati Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Tuan muda Kim." Teriak Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo. Lama keduanya kembali saling menatap dalam diam. Iris mata gelap Kyungsoo seakan ingin memiliki keberuntungan untuk mengetahui apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Jongin. Kedua mata Jongin seakan menyimpan sesuatu yang dalam dan tersembunyi begitu lama. Lalu bagi Jongin sendiri, Ia terhanyut dalam tatapan mata besar Kyungsoo. Seakan memberikannya harapan pada arti kesempurnaan yang selama ini Ia inginkan. Hingga pada akhirnya kembali Jongin yang lebih dulu memutus kontak mata itu dan tersenyum singkat.

"Selamat malam." Ucap Jongin singkat dan tak berniat untuk kembali meneruskan pembicaraan dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin memilih meneruskan kembali langkahnya sementara Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk hanya memandangi Jongin hingga Jongin tidak terlihat lagi. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan Ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lantai lima.

88888888888

Suara ketukan pintu pada apartemen Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang saat itu tengah menyantap sarapan paginya saling menatap heran. Keduanya hanya saling bertanya lewat tatapan matanya. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melihat dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang ketika Seulgi tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar. Dress berwarna merah muda dengan flat shoes warna putih nampak membuat Seulgi semakin terlihat manis. Seulgi segera berlari masuk dan duduk pada kursi meja makan. Kyungsoo kembali tertawa dan menutup pintu apartemennya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur sambil menaruh telur mata sapi beserta bacon dan sosis di atas piring. Ia juga menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas dan menaruhnya di depan Seulgi.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketus dan Seulgi memilih mengacuhnya. Seulgi mengambil gelas susunya dan meminumnya. Setelah itu, Seulgi melanjutkan dengan memotong sosis dengan garpu dan melahapnya.

"Aku bertanya padamu." Kyungsoo mengacak rambut Seulgi hingga membuat Seulgi berteriak kesal.

"Jangan rusak rambutku." Seulgi menatap Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

"Sudah-sudah. Kau tetap terlihat cantik, tuan putri." Goda Jongdae sembari menenangkan suasana paginya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang sepagi ini, tuan putri?" Tanya Jongdae lagi sembari memindahkan telur mata sapinya ke atas piring Seulgi.

"Bukannya orang tuaku sudah mengatakan pada paman Jongdae bahwa mereka akan pergi ke luar kota menghadiri pemakaman dan akan menginap selama tiga hari. Lalu mereka menitipkan aku selama mereka pergi di sini." Jawab Seulgi santai sambil menikmati sarapannya sementara Jongdae menepuk dahinya kencang. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil melihat Jongdae dengan tatapan _–kenapa kau bisa melupakan itu, Jongdae?-_

"Aku akan merapihkan kamar untuk Seulgi." Jongdae segera berlari menuju kamarnya sembari menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo yang masih menghakimi atas perbuatan lupanya itu.

"Baiklah, Seulgi. Kau akan tidur di kamar paman Jongdae sementara aku dan Jongdae akan tidur di kamarku. Lalu, pada pagi hingga sore hari kau akan ditemani oleh paman Jongdae dan pada malamnya sebelum paman Jongdae pergi bekerja. Aku yang akan menemanimu. Deal?"

Seulgi mengangguk setuju menanggapi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memperhatikan Seulgi kembali, yang dengan lahapnya menyantap bacon dan tak menyadari bahwa mulutnya menjadi kotor. Kyungsoo segera mengambil tisu dan menyapukan tisu itu disekitar mulut Seulgi. Seulgi tersenyum singkat.

"Seulgi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan pelan dan Seulgi menjawab dengan mengangguk antusias.

"Apa kau mengenal pria yang menggambar untukmu itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi dan Seulgi kembali mengangguk.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Paman Jongin." Jawab Seulgi tanpa ragu dan bagi Kyungsoo justru membuatnya sesak, seakan oksigen disekitarnya mendadak menghilang. Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam dan kemudian melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Apa dia baik?"

"Paman Jongin baik." Seulgi menjawab dengan mudah dan tanpa terlihat untuk berpikir, seakan menjawab bahwa satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua.

"Kau baru mengenal beberapa hari, Seulgi. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan bahwa dia baik?"

"Paman Jongin suka mengajarkan aku cara menggambar. Jadi dia baik, Kyungsoo." Seulgi mulai terlihat kesal dengan Kyungsoo.

"Itu tidak menjelaskan bahwa dia baik, Seulgi. Semua orang bisa mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara menggambar." Bantah Kyungsoo dan Seulgi berdiri dari duduknya. Seulgi menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang sembari menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

"Tapi tidak ada yang mengajarkanku menggambar dengan perasaan. Hanya Paman Jongin! Paman Jongin mengatakan bahwa sebuah gambar harus punya jiwa dan menyampaikan perasaan agar sempurna. Kalau kau tidak percaya paman Jongin baik. Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Seulgi dengan marah dan Kyungsoo semakin terkejut dibuatnya. Seulgi segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar Jongdae.

"Paman Jongdae, Kyungsoo menyebalkan!" Teriak Seulgi dengan kencang sambil menggerutu dan Kyungsoo yang masih berada di kursi makan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sembari menyandarkan posisinya pada kursi.

"Astaga Kim Jongin. Sebenarnya siapa dirimu itu?" Desah Kyungsoo frustasi.

8888888888

Liyin, Luhan, dan Jongin tengah menyantap sarapan pagi mereka dengan suasana hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan ataupun suasana hangat di meja makan rumah mewah itu. Selalu seperti itu, seakan sebuah sihir es telah melekat pada mereka bertiga. Sejujurnya, hal ini lebih dikarenakan adanya Jongin. Ya, jika ada Jongin di tengah Liyin dan Luhan. Maka seperti inilah yang akan terjadi. Kaku, Hening, dan seakan tanpa kehangatan.

Hingga sebuah suara ketukan sepatu membuat aktifitas mereka terhenti. Terlihat Yixing datang sambil membawa sebuah berkas hitam. Yixing membungkuk singkat kepada mereka bertiga dan segera mendekat kearah Liyin. Ia langsung memberikan berkasnya kepada Liyin. Liyin membukanya dan kembali menatap Luhan dan Jongin.

"Aku meminta Yixing mengganti wakil Ice Mode yang akan datang pada fashion weeks Paris. Aku menggantinya dengan kalian berdua. Tiket pesawat, hotel, dan jadwal acara sudah disiapkan oleh Yixing. Jadi kalian berdua akan berangkat bersama Yixing dan tim Baekhyun." Penjelasan Liyin sanggup membuat Luhan mendelik kaget sementara Jongin terlihat acuh.

"Mom, kenapa aku? Aku tidak mau hanya pergi dengan Jongin." Luhan langsung mengutarakan keengganannya.

"Luhan, kau akan menjadi tim penting di Ice Mode dan kunjunganmu ke Paris nanti adalah hal penting yang harus kau lakukan. Aku sudah terlalu sering, Luhan. Jadi ini waktu yang tepat untukmu belajar bersama dengan Jongin." Liyin menjelaskannya dengan tenang dan tersenyum. Luhan membalas dengan mendecih sambil melirik Jongin dengan tidak suka sementara Jongin tak merespon apapun.

"Tapi, Mom…" Luhan baru saja akan melanjutkan protesnya lagi, mendadak terhenti ketika Jongin bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri menatap Liyin, Luhan, dan Yixing.

"Aku pergi." Ucap Jongin singkat dan kemudian segera berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Liyin tersenyum singkat dan membuat Luhan kembali menatapnya jengkel. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Mom. Kau yakin aku dan Jongin akan pergi kesana? Bagaimana jika kami berdua justru membuat kekacauan?"

"Demi Ice Mode, kurasa kalian berdua akan lebih dewasa." Jawab Liyin sembari meminum teh dari cangkirnya.

"Sebaiknya kau juga segera pergi ke Ice Mode. Baekhyun akan melakukan gladi resik pada hari ini. Kau bisa pergi dengan Yixing. Aku harus pergi ke Chanel dulu dan kita bertemu jam satu siang nanti." Liyin berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekat kearah Luhan. Liyin mengecup dahi Luhan sebentar dan setelah itu berjalan pergi.

Luhan yang masih berada di ruang makan kembali menghela nafas panjang. Ia memijat tengkuknya dan kemudian berdiri.

"Kau harus mencari rumah sakit terdekat saat berada di Paris nanti. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi antara aku dan bocah brengsek itu nanti." Desah Luhan sembari menatap Yixing. Yixing merespon dengan tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk. Akhirnya Luhan dan Yixing pun pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

888888888

Jongin masih berada di dalam mercedez hitamnya. Ia nampak belum berniat untuk keluar dari dalam sedan mewah itu meski kini ia sudah berada di parkiran Ice Mode. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil dan memainkan jemarinya pada setir.

Pandangannya terpaku pada titik fokus yang berjarak lima meter dari mobilnya. Jongin menatapnya dengan tajam pada dua orang pria yang saat itu tengah memasuki lobby Ice Mode. Dua pria itu nampak berjalan berdampingan sambil berbincang santai.

Jongin terus memperhatikan dua pria itu hingga tak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya. Jongin memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Jika kau membuka dirimu. Kau akan terluka lagi, Jongin." Desah Jongin frustasi. Hingga akhirnya, Jongin mengambil kacamata hitamnya yang tergeletak pada dashboard.

Jongin memakai kacamatanya dan keluar dari dalam mercedez. Ia merapihkan setelan blazernya dan berjalan memasuki Ice Mode. Tetap sama, dengan wajah diangkat, ekspresi angkuh, langkah cepat dan tak memperdulikan siapapun.

\- TBC -

.

.

Note :

Maaf, karena telat dari jadwal update weekend. Semoga minggu ini ngga ada hambatan buat update chapter selanjutnya.

Terimakasih ya, atas semua respon dari teman-teman untuk FF Hope. Kalian sangat baik XD

Enjoy

-HopeIce-


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing : KaiSoo & HanSoo **

**Cast : EXO Members**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo, AU, Fashion Story**

 **.**

 **By HopeIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Perfect Catwalk -**

 **.**

Lantai lima gedung Ice Mode kembali dipenuhi oleh para model dan staf. Sekitar tiga puluh model wanita dan sepuluh model pria saling bergantian berjalan di atas catwalk, membawakan design yang telah dibuat oleh Baekhyun dan timnya. Baekhyun yang berada di depan catwalk, berdiri sambil menaruh kedua tangan dipinggangnya. Pandangannya tajam dan detail dibalik kacamata bening berframe cokelat tua merk _Calvin Klein_ seraya memperhatikan para model.

Terkadang, saat bibir tipisnya terangkat meski hanya pada salah satu sudutnya. Chanyeol sang asisten akan memberikan kode pada Tao berupa menunjukkan pena _Montblanc_ hitam kearahnya. Hal itu menandakan bahwa sang Model telah lulus pandangan Baekhyun. Lalu, ibu jari yang diangkat kearah Minseok yang menjelaskan bahwa pakaian yang dikenakan sang model sudah lulus tes dan tak perlu diubah.

Namun, ketika Baekhyun memalingkan muka maka Chanyeol akan segera mengangkat dagunya kearah sang Model. Tao jelas tahu bahwa sang Model tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan Baekhyun dan Tao akan segera mengganti model tersebut. Lalu ketika Baekhyun mendecih, maka itu berarti pekerjaan tambahan untuk Chanyeol dan Minseok untuk menambahkan atau mengganti pakaian ataupun aksesoris tersebut.

Hal itu terjadi di depan catwalk. Sementara di belakang, tugas Sehun, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon dan beserta anggota yang lain. Mereka memeriksa kesiapan pakaian, sepatu, aksesoris serta urutan yang akan dikenakan oleh sang Model. Sehun memegang clipboardnya dan mencocokkan catatannya dengan apa yang dikenakan sang Model.

Lalu Junmyeon dan anggota timnya yang bertugas untuk merapihkan pakaian agar terlihat rapi, menjejerkan sepatu serta perlengkapan lainnya agar sesuai dengan data yang diberikan Sehun. Sentuhan terakhir, pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri dekat dengan sekat yang menghubungkan pada catwalk. Ia memeriksa sekali lagi dan memberikan kode kepada sang Model untuk keluar menuju catwalk. Ia juga yang bertugas dengan tim yang menyiapkan musik yang akan didengarkan nanti saat fashion show berlangsung.

Kesibukan terjadi selama satu jam dan berakhir dengan hasil yang lumayan. Kenapa? Karena semua design serta para model yang tampil tidak mendapat masalah dari Baekhyun. Hanya saja, dua design yang sudah dibuat oleh Baekhyun tidak dikeluarkan karena sang model yang sudah ditugaskan Baekhyun membawakan designnya itu tidak hadir dan Baekhyun tidak mengijinkan designnya itu dipakai oleh model lain.

"Sial." Gerutu Baekhyun sambil melirik ponselnya. Ia berulang menelpon sang model tetapi jawaban dari operator yang terus ia dapat.

"Apa dia mati?" Suara Baekhyun berubah dengan jengkel dan sebelum sang designer meledak, Minseok segera mendekat. Ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Kita ganti dengan yang lain." Ucap Minseok dan Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku butuh model pria tinggi dengan wajah campuran asia dan amerika. Model kita rata-rata hanya berwajah asia atau hanya berwajah eropa. Kita hanya punya Nicky sebagai salah satu model pria berwajah campuran di Ice Mode yang aku nyatakan lulus." Desah Baekhyun panjang. Tao yang semula berada agak jauh kini mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Nicky kecelakaan. Ia terserempet tadi pagi, hanya patah kaki ringan tapi aku tidak yakin ia akan bisa untuk fashion show besok." Tao agak sedikit takut saat menyampaikannya dan nyatanya hal itu membuat Baekhyun frustasi.

Baekhyun hampir setengah berteriak mengeluarkan frustasinya dan akhirnya berakhir dengan Ia yang mencengkram rambutnya kuat sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Baekhyun panik.

Semuanya pun terdiam karena memang tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tao yang bertugas menangani model juga tidak punya solusi saat itu, karena memang Ice Mode hanya memiliki Nicky –model pria berwajah campuran-

Akhirnya, Baekhyun menyuruh timnya untuk beristirahat selama satu jam kecuali Tao, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo. Mereka kini masih berada di depan catwalk dengan berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Aku butuh solusi." Ucap Baekhyun singkat dan kini sambil duduk di atas catwalk dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada.

"Bagaimana kalau kita hubungi agensi model?" Usul Sehun dan langsung dihadiahkan tatapan tajam oleh Baekhyun.

"Dan membuat berita bahwa Ice Mode panik. Terima kasih, Oh Sehun." Baekhyun merespon dingin dan Sehun menunduk takut. Tao dan Kyungsoo saling melirik seakan berharap bahwa sebuah ide muncul di kepala mereka.

"Ya." Tiba-tiba Tao berteriak membuat ketiga orang itu menatapnya jengkel. Tao segera memasang senyum lebar sambil melirik Kyungsoo.

"Yifan. Model Kanada yang tinggal dinomor tiga puluh lima itu, Kyungsoo. Apa ia masih tinggal disana?" Tanya Tao sambil mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang mendengar hal itu segera membuka matanya lebar.

Astaga, Wu Yifan. Kyungsoo baru ingat dengan tetangga bule yang tinggal berjarak empat pintu dari tempat tinggalnya. Mantan model yang memilih untuk tinggal menetap di Korea.

"Aku tak yakin." Kyungsoo memutar matanya dengan jengah.

"Ada apa, Tao?" Kali ini Baekhyun mendekat kearah Tao dan Kyungsoo. Tao melepas tangannya pada pundak Kyungsoo lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar.

"Kyungsoo punya tetangga seorang mantan model. Dia mantan model luar negri, wajahnya campuran asia dan amerika, tubuhnya proposional, dan seksi. Jadi kurasa, jika Kyungsoo yang memintanya pasti dia mau membantu dan Ice Mode selamat dari berita maupun saat fashion show besok." Ucap Tao dengan percaya diri dan membuat Baekhyun bertepuk tangan gembira sementara Kyungsoo, Ia terkejut dan sangat berkeinginan untuk mencekik panda jadi-jadian itu.

"Baiklah. Segera jemput pria itu, Kyungsoo. Aku tunggu satu jam lagi." Baekhyun merespon enteng dan segera keluar dari ruangan dengan santai. Sepeninggalan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo segera mendekat kearah Tao.

"Ini idemu kenapa jadi aku yang harus bertanggung jawab?" Teriak Kyungsoo lagi dan Tao hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar. Tao berjalan mendekat dan sedikit berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Aku melihat tuan muda Xi mengantarmu saat tuan Byun menyuruhmu membawa sepatu-sepatu dari Nine West. Lalu, semalam aku melihatnya memberikan sesuatu untukmu. Apa tuan muda Xi menyukaimu atau jangan-jangan kau sudah berkencan dengannya?"

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Tao dan menatapnya horor sementara Tao kembali tersenyum-senyum licik.

"Ternyata seleramu bagus juga." Tao segera berlari saat mengakhiri ucapannya. Ia melihat jika kini Kyungsoo menatapnya kesal sambil melempar botol mineral. Sehun yang melihat kedua rekannya itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tak berusaha melerainya.

"Mati kau, Panda jelek." Murka Kyungsoo lagi dan melemparkan botol mineral ke dua kearah pintu keluar.

Tao kembali merunduk dan tepat saat itu juga pintu terbuka dan seseorang muncul. Botol mineral itu sukses menghantam dahi pria yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu. Suara teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari orang itu membuat Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Tao yang sedang berjongkok refleks menutup mulut mereka.

"Yaa… Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Pria itu masih mengelus dahinya yang memerah.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun segera berlari mendekat kearah pria itu dan Tao juga langsung berdiri. Mereka nampak panik dan takut karena pria yang baru saja dihantam botol mineral itu adalah Xi Luhan.

"Maafkan saya tuan muda Xi." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat.

"Kyungsoo tidak sengaja tuan muda Xi. Ia tadinya akan melempar kearah Tao tapi anda tiba-tiba muncul." Kini Sehun pun ikut membela dan Tao mendelik tajam kearah Sehun.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tiga orang yang ada dihadapannya itu."Apa yang terjadi hingga ada adegan lempar botol seperti ini?"

"Kyungsoo marah kepada saya karena merekomendasikan tetangga seksinya itu untuk menjadi model pengganti, tuan muda Xi. Ia lalu mengejar saya dan melempar saya dengan botol." Celetuk Tao dan refleks Kyungsoo memukul bahu Tao. Mereka bersiap untuk kembali perang. Beruntung Sehun menahan bahu Kyungsoo.

"Ya, bukan itu, Panda Jelek pembohong." Teriak Kyungsoo dengan murka dan Tao segera berlindung di balik tubuh Luhan. Luhan menghela nafas panjang.

"Jika kalian tidak tenang dan menjelaskan ini dengan baik. Aku akan meminta Mom untuk menangani kalian berdua." Ancaman Luhan nyatanya sanggup membuat Kyungsoo berhenti meronta dari cengkraman Sehun serta Tao yang sebelumnya bersembunyi di balik Luhan segera keluar dan berdiri di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Tao masih saling menatap hingga Luhan kembali berdeham dan membuat keduanya membalas Luhan dengan cengiran. Kyungsoo menceritakan perihal tugas yang diberikan Baekhyun serta ide tidak bertanggung jawab Tao meski pada saat menjelaskan adegan lempar botol itu, Kyungsoo hanya mengatakan karena kesal dengan ide Tao. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan apa yang dibisikkan Tao tadi kepada Luhan.

Tao yang melihat Kyungsoo gugup dan berbohong hanya tersenyum kecil sambil memainkan alisnya. Sehun memperhatikan dengan pandangan tanya kearah Tao dan Tao hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Baiklah, tidak ada pilihan lain lagi dan waktu yang diberikan Baekhyun sudah berjalan sepuluh menit. Jadi, aku temani kau bertemu dengan Yifan."

Ucapan Luhan kembali membuat ketiga orang itu terkejut. Kyungsoo bahkan membuka matanya lebar dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia masih tidak mempercayai pendengarannya itu.

"Jangan banyak berpikir. Waktu terus berjalan, mata besar." Luhan segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan lantai lima itu.

Sementara itu, setelah Luhan dan Kyungsoo pergi. Sehun dan Tao masih berdiri dengan terheran.

"Ini gosip terbesar, Sehun." Tao tersenyum lebar dan membuat Sehun segera mendelik tajam.

"Tidak bisakah kau menahan dirimu dulu?" Tanya Sehun dan Tao langsung menggeleng. Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

"Ini luar biasa, Sehun. Coba kau pikir. Pasti tuan muda Xi sedang berkencan dengan Kyungsoo." Tao melipat tangannya di dada dan memincingkan matanya. Sehun hanya berseringai dan akhirnya memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan.

88888888888

Luhan masih menarik lengan Kyungsoo saat berada di lobby Ice Mode. Beberapa pegawai yang melihat hal itu mendadak terdiam sambil memandang heran. Luhan memilih acuh sementara tidak untuk Kyungsoo. Ia mencoba melepas genggaman Luhan meski tidak berhasil dan menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan para pegawai.

Tiba-tiba suara teriakan terdengar memanggil Luhan membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kearah sumber suara itu. Ia melihat Yixing mengejarnya dengan nafas tersengal.

"Tuan muda Xi, Anda mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Yixing dengan suara terputus-putus. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di lututnya.

"Ada urusan sebentar. Empat puluh menit lagi aku akan kembali." Jawab Luhan dan beranjak untuk melangkah namun sekali lagi Yixing menahannya.

"Nyonya Xi akan segera tiba dan tuan muda Kim mendadak pergi beberapa saat yang lalu." Kini Yixing sudah menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdiri menatap Luhan. Ia melirik sedikit kearah Kyungsoo yang saat itu berada di samping Luhan, berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan.

"Jongin belum kembali?" Tanya Luhan lagi dan Yixing mengangguk. Yixing menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya ketika Luhan yang justru semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Dasar bocah brengsek. Kemana dia? Baiklah, Yixing. Aku hanya pergi sebentar dan akan segera kembali. Aku janji." Luhan menaruh tangan kanannya yang bebas pada pundak Yixing sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan sambil menarik Kyungsoo menuju parkiran Ice Mode.

Yixing baru saja akan merespon tetapi Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah menghilang dan akhirnya Yixing hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Aku bisa gila." Yixing mengeluarkan nafas frustasi dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan lobby.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo akhirnya tiba di parkiran Ice Mode dan disaat itulah Luhan baru melepaskan tanggannya pada pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memijat bekas kemerahan pada tangannya itu dan mendengus jengkel.

"Kau tidak perlu menarik seperti itu, tuan muda Xi. Oh, ya dan terima kasih sudah membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi bahan gosip di Ice Mode." Gerutu Kyungsoo meski kini ia sudah membuka pintu mobil Luhan dan masuk ke dalamnya. Luhan tertawa kecil dan segera duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Dimana kau tinggal?" Tanya Luhan sambil memutar setirnya dan berusaha mengacuhkan gerutuan Kyungsoo.

"Sapphire Apartement." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat dengan masih memasang wajah kesalnya. Luhan kembali tersenyum dan segera melajukan mobilnya itu menuju tempat yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tadi.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sambil menyandarkan wajahnya pada jendela mobil. Luhan melirik sedikit lewat ekor matanya.

"Hei, ganti raut wajahmu itu. Kau pernah dengar bahwa ada orang yang langsung mati akibat menekuk wajahnya dengan ekspresi kesal?" Luhan kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalanannya di depannya sementara Kyungsoo langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luhan.

"Tidak. Memangnya separah itu akibatnya?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik dan kini Luhan meresponnya dengan tertawa kencang.

"Ya, kalau kau berhenti di depan kereta api yang melintas sambil menekuk wajah seperti itu." Luhan menjawab santai dan Kyungsoo tertawa menghina.

"Sial, aku kena tipu." Gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati meski Ia memilih untuk tidak merespon. Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar pada jok mobil.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau ini serius sekali." Ucapan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas panjang. Entah kenapa, menghela nafas sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Kyungsoo.

"Ya, kau benar." Kyungsoo kembali melirik kearah jalanan di depannya. Ia nampaknya masih memikirkan ucapan Tao tadi. Tidak mungkin pria di sampingnya itu menyukainya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pikiran sok tau yang muncul gara-gara ucapan Tao itu.

Jarak apartemennya dengan Ice Mode memang tidak terlalu jauh dan cukup ditempuh sekitar 15 menit jika keadaan jalanan lenggang. Kyungsoo menajamkan matanya ketika melihat toko roti yang cukup ramai di dekat apartemennya. Matanya melebar saat pandangannya jatuh pada sosok anak perempuan yang Kyungsoo kenali. Ya, dia Seulgi, dengan mengenakan dress warna merah muda selutut dan bando pada rambut hitam panjangnya. Seulgi nampak tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan blazer. Pria itu memposisikan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Seulgi dan menepuk rambut Seulgi dengan pelan.

"Berhenti!" Pekik Kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba membuat Luhan yang saat itu tengah terfokus pada jalanan di depannya terpaksa menginjak rek mendadak dan membuat kepalanya hampir terantuk setir mobil.

Luhan baru saja akan mengeluarkan nada protesnya mendadak terhenti ketika melihat Kyungsoo segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil. Luhan mengikuti pergerakan Kyungsoo dan melihat Kyungsoo tengah berlari menuju sebuah toko roti. Kyungsoo lalu menghampiri dua orang yang tengah berada di depan toko itu.

"Jongin." Mata Luhan juga ikut terkejut ketika melihat bahwa salah satu orang itu adalah Jongin. Luhan segera mengikuti Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri mereka.

Kyungsoo segera menarik Seulgi dan menyembunyikannya di balik tubuhnya. Ia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tidak suka. Ia mendengar nada protes dari Seulgi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyungsoo?" Seulgi berusaha meronta dengan memukul paha Kyungsoo dengan genggaman tangan kecilnya.

"Diam, Seulgi! Kemana Jongdae? Seharusnya kau bersamanya bukan berkeliaran dan berbicara dengan orang asing. Bagaimana kalau ada yang menculikmu? Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat yang mencelakaimu?" Kyungsoo berteriak marah dan membuat Seulgi diam dan menghentikan aksinya.

"Kau membuatnya menangis, bodoh." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam dan berusaha menarik Seulgi. Namun, Kyungsoo menepis tangan Jongin. Kyungsoo segera berdiri sejajar dengan Seulgi dan memeluknya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud berteriak seperti itu padamu. Aku khawatir, Seulgi. Bagaimanapun juga kedua orang tuamu sudah mempercayakan aku dan Jongdae." Kyungsoo mengucapkan dengan lembut dan sambil mengelus pundak Seulgi dengan perlahan. Seulgi nampak berusaha menahan tangisnya dan membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Kyungsoo melihat Luhan yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jongin?" Luhan kembali menatap Jongin dan Jongin membalas dengan berseringai.

"Apa urusannya denganmu? Seharusnya pertanyaan itu kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri." Jongin membalas dengan tatapan tajam kearah Luhan. Kini baik Jongin dan Luhan hanya berpandangan dengan ekspresi mencela.

"Aku akan mengantarkan kau ke apartemen dan jangan kemana-mana lagi tanpa Jongdae. Kau mengerti, Seulgi?" Kyungsoo tersenyum saat Seulgi membalasnya dengan mengangguk kecil. Kyungsoo menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi Seulgi dengan ibu jarinya.

"Dia paman Jongin, Kyungsoo. Dia bukan orang jahat. Aku menemuinya karena Ia berjanji akan memberikanku satu set alat lukis untukku." Ucap Seulgi dengan masih terisak dan Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas. Setelah itu Kyungsoo menggengam tangan Seulgi dan menatap Luhan.

"Apartemennya ada di depan. Kau bisa memarkirkan mobilmu dulu, tuan muda Xi. Kita bertemu di lobby apartemen." Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat dan Luhan mengangguk setuju. Luhan segera berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Kyungsoo lalu berjalan sambil menggandeng Seulgi. Jongin yang merasa tidak direspon segera menahan tangan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Tunggu. Aku punya janji pada Seulgi." Jongin kembali berlari menuju mercedeznya. Ia membuka pintu mobil itu dan mengambil sebuah paperbag berwarna cokelat. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan Seulgi.

"Teruslah melukis." Ucap Jongin sambil menyerahkan paperbag itu pada Seulgi. Jongin tersenyum hangat begitu juga dengan Seulgi. Kyungsoo tertegun melihat hal itu dan ketika Jongin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Jongin berjalan begitu saja melewati Kyungsoo menuju mercedeznya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali meneruskan langkahnya menuju apartemen bersama dengan Seulgi dan begitu sampai di lobby, ia melihat Luhan sudah berdiri di sana.

"Aku akan mengantarkan Seulgi ke apartemenku lalu setelah itu kita baru bertemu dengan Yifan. Apakah kau keberatan, tuan muda Xi?" Tanya Kyungsoo perlahan dan langsung dibalas Luhan dengan menggeleng dan tersenyum singkat. Akhirnya Kyungsoo berjalan menuju lift diikuti Luhan yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Mereka tiba di depan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera mengetuk pintunya karena kuncinya tertinggal di atas meja kerjanya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengambil ponselnya karena Luhan sudah terlebih dulu menarik lengannya tadi. Pintu apartemen terbuka dan terlihat Jongdae yang saat itu wajahnya sangat panik dan ketakutan. Ia langsung memeluk Seulgi ketika melihat Seulgi berdiri di samping Kyungsoo.

"Seulgi, kemana saja kau ini? Kau tiba-tiba menghilang dan membuat paman Jongdae ketakutan."

"Maafkan aku, Paman Jongdae." Isak Seulgi lagi dan Jongdae mengelus rambut Seulgi dengan lembut.

"Aku mencoba menelponmu tadi, tapi tidak kau angkat. Aku panik saat Seulgi tidak ada." Ia kembali berdiri dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ponselku tertinggal di kantor. Aku ingin menemui Yifan, meminta bantuannya untuk menjadi model pengganti tapi saat melewati toko roti nyonya Yoona. Aku melihat Seulgi bersama bosku." Jawaban Kyungsoo kembali membuat Jongdae menatapnya horor. Luhan yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya mengeluarkan batuk kecil membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongdae menatapnya. Luhan tersenyum kecil dan menunjukkan jam tangannya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Dua puluh lima menit lagi."

"Baiklah, Jongdae. Aku harus bekerja. Jaga Seulgi sampai aku kembali. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya nanti." Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Jongdae dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia memberikan kode agar Luhan mengikutinya.

Jongdae memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang berjalan menuju apartemen Yifan. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa pria tadi?"

"Mungkin kekasih Kyungsoo." Jawab Seulgi dengan tertawa lebar membuat Jongdae yang semula masih menatap Kyungsoo dari kejauhan segera melirik Seulgi.

"Hei, jika Kyungsoo mendengar kau mengatakan hal itu. Ia akan benar-benar membawamu ke dokter gigi." Ancam Jongdae dan sanggup membuat Seulgi menutup mulutnya lalu berlari masuk ke dalam apartemen. Jongdae tertawa ringan dan kemudian memilih untuk ikut masuk.

8888888888

Jongin saat ini berada di dalam lantai lima gedung Ice Mode. Ia sengaja memilih berdiri paling belakang sambil bersandar dan melipat tangannya di dada. Ia memperhatikan gladi resik yang baru diadakan beberapa menit yang lalu. Sementara Liyin dan Luhan berdiri di dekat panggung bersama dengan Baekhyun dan anggota tim lainnya.

Jongin bukan tipikal orang yang dengan mudah kehilangan fokus tapi kali ini, Ia ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Berulang kali Jongin memusatkan perhatian pada semua design yang ditampilkan oleh para model dan saat itu pula pikiran Jongin teralih pada pria bertubuh pendek yang berdiri di samping catwalk sambil mengenggam clipboard di tangannya.

"Ini gila." Jongin mengeram dalam hatinya dan memilih memejamkan matanya kuat lalu membukanya kembali. Pada saat Jongin membuka matanya, bagai sebuah gerakan yang berulang. Ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo dari jauh.

Kali ini, justru pikiran konyol mengontrolnya. Jongin tak lagi memperhatikan gladi resik di depannya. Ia terus memandangi Kyungsoo dan menikmati semua perubahan ekspresinya. Bagaimana tubuh Kyungsoo menegang saat Yifan –model dadakan yang ia rekrut beberapa saat lalu- muncul di atas catwalk. Lalu Kyungsoo tersenyum dan melompat kecil saat Yifan berhasil dan Baekhyun setuju memakainya. Jongin bahkan tertawa kecil ketika Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan heboh saat akhirnya gladi resik selesai dan tidak ada masalah lagi.

"Menikmatinya?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan Jongin. Jongin beralih ke sumber suara itu dan Ia terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah berada di sampingnya. Jongin tidak menyadari kedatangan saudara tirinya itu, karena terlalu fokus memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Jongin melihat jika Luhan berseringai dan menatapnya sinis.

"Ya, kurasa Baekhyun kali ini lebih baik. Designnya sesuai dan aku yakin akan berhasil." Jawab Jongin diplomatis sembari menaruh kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana panjangnya. Luhan yang mendengar jawaban Jongin merespon dengan tertawa sinis.

"Aku tidak sedang berbicara tentang fashion show ini, Jongin. Aku tahu kau bahkan tidak memperhatikannya."

"Maksudmu?" Jongin bersikap santai. Luhan berjalan sedikit dan berdiri di samping Jongin.

"Aku membicarakan Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Kau memperhatikannya sejak tadi, Kim Jongin." Luhan menekankan suaranya membuat Jongin menengok kearahnya dan tertawa kencang.

"Apa kau tidak punya kegiatan hingga sempat-sempatnya memperhatikan apa yang aku lakukan? Satu hal lagi, untuk apa memperhatikan pegawai bodoh itu?" Jongin melihat jika Luhan mengeram kesal akibat ucapannya.

"Kau boleh saja mengingkarinya, Jongin. Aku tak peduli, tapi jika kau mempermainkan dan menyakitinya. Aku yang akan bertindak." Luhan mendekat kearah Jongin dan berdiri dihadapannya. Ia juga mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Jongin.

"Kurasa kau yang menyukainya?" Tanya Jongin sinis sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku memang menyukainya dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakitinya seperti kau menyakiti, Mom." Ancam Luhan lagi dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat serius. Jongin memilih tak peduli dan segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Jongin berjalan dengan tangan masih berada di dalam saku celana panjangnya serta tatapan angkuh ketika melihat beberapa pegawai yang berada di koridor. Jongin memilih kearah pintu darurat dan menutupnya kencang.

Jongin duduk pada salah satu anak tangga. Jarang ada pegawai yang memilih menggunakan tangga darurat apalagi ketika lift masih berfungsi. Lagipula saat ini semua staf sedang terfokus pada acara fashion show besok.

Jongin duduk dengan posisi kepala yang menunduk dan mata terpejam. Perkataan Luhan kembali terulang di kepalanya membuat Jongin merasa darah mengalir di dalam dirinya berubah menjadi suhu yang panas, membuat amarahnya tiba-tiba muncul.

Bagaikan sebuah roll film yang kembali diputar. Kejadian-kejadian itu muncul saling bertabrakan dalam pikiran Jongin.

-Flashback On-

Jongin saat itu berusia lima belas tahun. Ia termasuk anak yang tertutup dan jarang bergaul. Ia sudah dibentuk sejak kecil untuk menjadi penerus perusahan mode milik orang tuanya. Ia tidak membantah karena ini bukanlah hidup seperti kehidupan drama yang dimana pemberontakan akan berakhir pada keinginan sang aktor. Ia menjalani tanpa berpikir untuk mengubahnya.

Namun, sore itu, tepatnya pada awal musim semi. Jongin memilih untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit di luar kebiasaannya. Ia ingin pulang sekolah menggunakan bus seperti yang biasa dilakukan teman-temannya. Kebetulan, kedua orang tuanya tengah pergi ke Perancis untuk menghadiri pameran busana dan sopir pribadinya pun tak bisa menolak keinginan Jongin.

Akhirnya, untuk pertama kali, Jongin merasakan menaiki bus. Jangan khawatir, meski Jongin baru pertama kali menaiki bus. Ia tidak akan tersesat. Ia sangat menikmati perjalanannya dan akhirnya Ia berhenti untuk duduk disebuah taman. Ia melihat semua hal yang jarang ia lihat. Merasakan bagaimana hangatnya sebuah arti keluarga dan pertemanan dari orang-orang yang ia perhatikan.

"Hei, boleh aku pinjam pulpenmu?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan Jongin. Jongin melirik dan melihat seorang anak lelaki mendekatinya. Anak lelaki itu tersenyum sehingga membuat bibir tebalnya membentuk seperti hati dan matanya terlihat besar bagi ukuran Jongin. Jongin tertawa kecil lalu mengambil pulpen dari dalam tasnya. Jongin memberikannya pada anak lelaki itu.

"Aku akan mengirimkan gambarku ini untuk lomba design. Aku yakin aku akan jadi pemenang dan menjadi designer yang hebat." Ucap anak lelaki itu sambil menuliskan sebuah alamat pada amplop besar. Jongin yang mendengar tersenyum lebar, ternyata anak lelaki itu bermimpi menjadi designer.

Anak lelaki itu memberikan kembali pulpennya pada Jongin dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Jongin tidak tahu, tiba-tiba ia merasa sebuah kehangatan merasukinya dan membuatnya nyaman. Jongin pun tak ragu untuk mengangguk dan melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

"Kata Mom, aku harus membalas perbuatan baik seseorang. Kau sudah baik meminjamkan pulpenmu untukku. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu lagi disini besok? Aku akan mentraktirmu es krim." Lagi, anak itu mengembangkan senyumannya dan Jongin sangat menyukai bibir berbentuk hati itu. Terlihat sangat cocok untuk wajah putih dan mata besarnya. Jongin mengangguk setuju dan membalas lambaian tangan anak lelaki itu yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan taman.

Jongin pulang dengan senyum yang sangat lebar dan hati yang begitu bahagia. Bahkan ini melebihi semua perayaan yang pernah diadakan orang tuanya untuk dirinya. Malam itu, Jongin tidak sabar untuk menunggu matahari terbit. Ia memilih untuk menggambil buku sketsa dan cat lukisnya. Ia melukis seorang pria yang mempunyai sayap pada punggungnya –seorang malaikat-. Setelah itu, Ia menaruh di dalam tasnya. Jongin akan memberikan lukisannya kepada anak lelaki itu.

Ketika hari telah berganti, Jongin gusar menunggu jam pulang sekolah dan segera kembali menuju taman tempatnya bertemu dengan anak lelaki bermata besar itu. Jongin kembali memohon pada supir pribadinya untuk kembali membiarkannya menggunakan bus. Jongin nampak antusias ketika saat itu tiba, Ia bahkan sudah duduk di bangku taman yang sama seperti kemarin.

Jongin menunggu, berharap, dan menanti hingga matahari perlahan mulai akan beristirahat. Dering pada ponselnya pun terus terdengar dari pelayan dan supir pribadinya. Jongin tahu bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu dan anak lelaki itu tidak juga datang. Jongin kecewa tapi ia akan menunggu lagi.

Hari kedua, hari ketiga, hari kelima, bahkan sudah hari ketujuh sejak Jongin rutin mendatangi taman itu dan memohon dengan mati-matian agar pelayan dan supir pribadinya kembali mengijinkannya. Anak lelaki yang Jongin tunggu tidak juga datang dan memenuhi janjinya. Jongin kecil menunduk lemah.

Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan dan nyatanya kekecewaan menjadi akhir ceritanya. Jongin melirik bangku taman itu sekali lagi dan mendesah panjang karena ini adalah hari terakhirnya. Esok, orang tuanya akan kembali dan ia akan menjadi Kim Jongin seperti semula.

"Selamat tinggal." Ucapnya lirih sambil menaruh hasil lukisannya yang ia siapkan untuk anak lelaki itu.

 _====Dua tahun kemudian====_

Jongin, kini sudah menginjak tujuh belas tahun dan menjelma menjadi remaja yang tampan. Ia berlari menelusuri koridor rumah sakit. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Ia segera menuju ruangan VVIP rumah sakit itu dan mendorong pintunya kencang. Ia melihat wanita yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

"Mom, ini aku Jongin." Lirih Jongin sambil mencium tangan wanita itu. Nyonya Kim, menggerakkan tangannya dan mengelus rambut Jongin dengan lembut.

"Jongin, kau harus jadi pria yang kuat." Ucapnya lirih dengan nafas memberat.

"Aku berjanji, Mom. Aku akan menjadi seperti apa yang Mom inginkan asalkan Mom sembuh. Mom, juga harus kuat." Jongin tidak peduli jika dirinya akan dianggap anak yang cengeng karena saat ini Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya.

"Maafkan Mom, Jongin." Nyonya Kim pun ikut meneteskan air matanya sambil terus mengelus rambut anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Mom, kau belum menepati janjimu. Kau tidak boleh pergi. Kau berjanji akan memberikanku seorang adik dan akan membentuk keluarga yang bahagia. Dad, Mom, aku dan adik yang kau janjikan." Tubuh Jongin bergetar dan isakan tangis membuatnya semakin dalam.

"Aku menyayangimu, Jongin. Mom akan selalu hadir di dalam hatimu. Jika kau sulit untuk ungkapkan itu, kau bisa menggunakan catmu." Senyum Nyonya Kim terlihat begitu lega dan berbarengan dengan itu matanya terpejam dibarengi dengan bunyi kencang dari alat yang terpasang di samping ranjangnya. Alat itu kini memperlihatkan garis hijau yang panjang.

Jongin berteriak histeris bahkan Tuan Kim harus dibantu beberapa anak buahnya untuk menarik Jongin dari tubuh Nyonya Kim. Jika ada satu kehancuran terbesar pada hidup Jongin, maka saat inilah. Semua runtuh dan hancur menjadi kepingan yang bahkan Jongin sendiri tidak berniat untuk menyusunnya kembali.

Hidup Jongin bagaikan sebuah boneka hidup yang tak mengenal emosi selain dingin dan kaku. Ia kecewa lagi bahkan kini terlalu dalam dan sekali lagi Ia takut kembali untuk merasakan luka.

\- Flashback Off –

Jongin masih duduk pada anak tangga dan kali ini tubuhnya bergetar. Ia benci saat seperti ini, dimana ia kembali merasa rapuh, dimana sosok sempurna yang selalu ia tampilkan adalah kebohongan agar tak seorang pun kembali membuatnya kecewa dan terluka.

Jongin mencengkram rambutnya kuat dan memukulkan kepalanya. Ia benci merasa hancur, Ia benci merasa kesepian dan Ia benci kembali merasa terluka.

Jongin tidak menyadari bahwa di balik pintu, seseorang tengah memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan bagaimana seorang Kim Jongin –perfeksionis sialan- adalah pria yang memilih menutup diri untuk meluapkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Ia tahu bahwa tubuh Jongin bergetar dan menangis dalam diam. Ia sendiri pun tak kuasa dan akhirnya menutup pintu itu dengan perlahan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Hei, Kyungsoo. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Sehun mengagetkan Kyungsoo –pria yang bersandar tadi-

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menggeleng singkat. Sehun menatap tidak percaya dan Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang dan segera merangkul pundak Sehun.

"Aku butuh kopi." Ucap Kyungsoo singkat sambil berjalan bersama Sehun menuju lift.

888888888

Para pegawai sudah mulai meninggalkan Ice Mode, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan dengan langkah pelan sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Jongin berjalan menuju mercedeznya.

Bayangan Jongin saat berada di tangga darurat tadi kembali muncul dan membuat Kyungsoo secara refleks berlari mendekat kearah Jongin.

"Tuan muda Kim!" Teriak Kyungsoo dan membuat Jongin berhenti. Jongin terkejut ketika melihat Kyungsoo menghampirinya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi dengan sedikit tersengal. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat jika Jongin tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tidak akan menghubungkan responku ketika kau mendekati Seulgi dengan statusku di Ice Mode, kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu dan Jongin tersenyum sinis.

"Kau pikir, aku akan memecatmu?" Tanya Jongin balik dan Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat.

"Aku tidak akan memecat seorang pegawai jika pegawai itu tidak berbuat kesalahan yang akan merusak reputasi atau merugikan Ice Mode dan satu hal lagi. Aku tetap akan menemui Seulgi meski kau tidak suka sekalipun"

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu nyaman dan menyayangi Seulgi?" Kyungsoo kini menatap Jongin dengan lekat. Ia tahu bahwa mata gelap itu tengah menutupi kesenduannya.

"Apa pedulimu?" Suara Jongin terdengar menahan amarah.

"Karena aku ingin tahu alasannya." Nada suara Kyungsoo terdengar tenang dan Jongin meresponnya dengan tertawa mencela.

"Kemarin kau bertanya tentang siapa aku lalu sekarang kau ingin tahu alasan dari sikapku terhadap Seulgi. Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau?" Jongin kembali memasang wajah angkuhnya dan Ia melihat jika Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu." Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan oleh otaknya saat itu. Tiba-tiba saja tiga kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya dan kini Ia merutuki mulut lancangnya itu.

Jongin terdiam. Ia tak menyangka Kyungsoo akan mengatakan itu padanya. Jongin benci. Jongin benci senyum itu, mata itu, dan, wajah itu. Jongin benci ketika kecewa dan rindu itu saling mengikatnya bersamaan.

Jongin tidak merespon apapun dan memilih untuk segera masuk ke dalam mercedeznya. Ia tidak lagi menatap Kyungsoo yang berada di sana.

Jongin segera memakai sabuk pengamannya dan memacu mercedeznya meninggalkan Ice Mode sementara Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Astaga, kau bodoh Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo memaki dirinya sendiri dan berharap semoga keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya. Semoga Kim Jongin tidak berniat mendepaknya dari Ice Mode karena ucapan lancangnya itu.

\- TBC –

.

.

Konflik memang sengaja Hope buat tidak hanya berfokus pada hubungan percintaan. Semua akan saling terkait dan terjawab nanti di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Terimakasih untuk yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorite.

Enjoy & God Bless

-HopeIce-


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing : KaiSoo & HanSoo **

**Cast : EXO Members**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo, AU, Fashion Story**

 **.**

 **By HopeIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Perfect Catwalk -**

 **.**

Hari ini, gedung Ice Mode dipenuhi oleh para wartawan dari berbagai media, para artis, para kaum sosialita, serta mereka yang bekecimpung di dunia mode. Hal ini dikarenakan, Ice Mode menggelar launching design terbaru musim panas mereka . Karpet merah yang terpasang pada lobby serta puluhan para pencari berita seakan menyambut para tamu undangan yang silih berganti keluar dari mobil-mobil mewah mereka.

Kilatan blitz kamera seakan mengabadikan tiap gesture dari para tamu undangan. Mereka segera menuju hall besar pada lantai dasar yang khusus diperuntukan untuk acara itu. Bangku-bangku putih yang disiapkan dengan menghadap runaway juga sudah nampak terisi. Liyin dan Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan seraya menyapa beberapa tamu undangan. Yixing berada di belakang Liyin, sebagai sekretaris dari sang pemilik Ice Mode. Ia bertugas untuk menghapal semua tamu undangan dan memberi kode kepada Liyin, sehingga terkesan Liyin mengenal semua para tamu undangannya. Sementara Luhan dan Jongin mengikuti dari belakang sambil tersenyum formalitas kepada para tamu.

Staf lainnya termasuk Minseok, Chanyeol, Junmyeon, Tao, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo nampak sibuk pada posnya masing-masing di belakang stage. Earphone yang terpasang digunakan sebagai alat komunikasi antar mereka. Mereka terkadang terlihat berlari dari satu pos ke pos lainnya untuk memastikan semuanya sesuai.

"Sepuluh detik lagi. Matikan musiknya dan nyonya Xi akan membuka fashion show!" Teriak Kyungsoo dengan suara kencangnya. Ia segera berlari sambil mendekap clipboardnya menuju tim sound.

Kyungsoo menepuk pundak salah satu pria yang bertugas dan memberikan kode padanya. Musik berhenti dan menandakan acara akan di mulai. Kyungsoo melihat kembali clipboardnya dan mengecek susunan acara.

"Dua menit sambutan nyonya Xi dan model bersiap!" Kyungsoo kembali berteriak sambil melirik ke belakang dan melihat jika para model sudah berlari lalu berbaris rapih menunggu aba-aba untuk keluar menuju runaway.

Tao dengan suara kencangnya mengkomando dan mengatur para modelnya untuk lebih cepat. Minseok dan Chanyeol mengecek kembali pakaian yang telah dikenakan model-model itu. Junmyeon dan timnya segera mengeser beberapa pakaian yang telah tergantung lalu mengganti dengan pakaian selanjutnya yang akan dikenakan para model, sesuai dengan arahan Sehun yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil membawa catatan dari Baekhyun. Semua harus sesuai dengan apa yang telah dibuat oleh sang designer.

"Nyalakan lagi musiknya." Perintah Kyungsoo kepada tim sound dan musik kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan nyonya Xi yang sudah mengakhiri sambutannya.

"Mainkan cahaya lampunya." Perintah Kyungsoo yang kedua membuat suasana di depan stage menjadi gelap lalu kembali dipenuhi dengan cahaya lampu yang saling bergantian.

"Oke. Hitungan ketiga semua bersiap!" Kyungsoo kembali berteriak dan berjalan menuju sekat penghubung catwalk. Kyungsoo berdiri di samping salah satu model yang berdiri di baris paling depan.

"Satu. Dua. Tiga." Hitungan Kyungsoo berakhir dan menepuk pundak sang model. Sang model segera keluar dari balik sekat diikuti model-model lain yang berbaris di belakangnya.

Model-model yang sudah kembali lagi ke belakang stage, segera berlari dengan arahan Minseok dan Chanyeol. Mereka melepas pakaian mereka sambil berlari dan langsung berganti dengan pakaian selanjutnya. Menyesuaikan dengan aksesoris tambahan lalu kembali lagi berlari menuju barisan. Semua harus dilakukan dalam hitungan detik dan dilakukan berulang sampai design terakhir.

Baju-baju yang berserakan, model-model yang berlari, teriakan para staf adalah hal yang memang selalu terjadi di belakang stage fashion show. Semua harus cepat karena tidak mungkin para tamu harus menunggu lama.

Di depan stage, Liyin dan Baekhyun nampak puas karena melihat respon dari para tamu yang terkagum. Ketika design terakhir selesai ditampilkan, baik Liyin dan Baekhyun segera berjalan menaiki panggung. Para model kembali keluar dari balik panggung dan berdiri di belakang Liyin dan Baekhyun.

Liyin dan Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan di atas catwalk diikuti oleh para model. Para tamu pun segera berdiri dari duduknya sambil memberikan tepuk tangan. Fashion show berakhir dengan berjalan lancar.

8888888888

Acara berakhir sekitar satu jam lalu. Para tamu undangan juga sudah meninggalkan Ice Mode tapi kesibukan tidaklah berakhir. Para staf baik yang berada di depan maupun belakang stage nampak sibuk membereskan.

Sehun terlihat membawa beberapa gelas karton dengan uap putih. Ia menaruhnya pada meja cokelat.

"Yuhuuu… Coffe." Suara Sehun terdengar dibarengi dengan bersiul. Beberapa rekannya segera mendekati Sehun lalu mengambil gelas-gelas berisi cairan berbuih dan beruap sebelum kembali lagi melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

Sehun membawa salah satu gelas karton itu di tangan kanannya lalu gelas karton yang terlihat berbeda di tangan kirinya. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang saat itu tengah membantu Junmyeon merapihkan kembali pakaian-pakaian itu dan menatanya sesuai jenisnya serta warnanya.

"Americano. Panas dan tanpa gula." Sehun meletakkan gelas karton di tangan kirinya tepat di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan mengambil gelas karton itu. Ia menyeruput pelan cairan berwarna hitam pekat itu. Sehun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku heran. Kenapa kau suka sekali minuman pahit?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku merasa benar-benar meminum coffe tanpa harus merasakan dicampur dengan rasa yang lain." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya dan Sehun memutar matanya dengan ekspresi malas.

"Aneh." Respon Sehun singkat dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan tertawa kencang. Keduanya kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Jangan lupa oleh-oleh untukku saat kau ke Paris nanti." Ucap Sehun sambil memasukkan high heels berwarna merah ke dalam kardus dan menyusunnya. Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang menaruh blazer abu-abu, tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih untuk memandang Sehun dengan eskpresi jengah.

"Aku tidak akan menolak _Terre D'Hermes."_ Jawab Sehun santai.

"Parfum mahal itu tidak akan berefek apapun padamu, Sehun. Lagipula, aku disana bukan sedang berjalan-jalan. Yixing telah memberikan jadwal acaranya pada tuan Byun. Jadwalnya sangat padat bahkan aku yakin, aku tidak akan bisa merasakan tidur selama di Paris nanti." Desah Kyungsoo panjang.

"Siapa tahu kau bisa mencuri waktumu sedikit dengan berjalan-jalan. Kau ini kan dekat dengan tuan muda Xi. Mungkin saja dia akan mengajakmu berkencan di sana." Sehun tersentak ke belakang dan hampir saja menyentuh tembok ketika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendekat sembari mendorong lalu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan Kyungsoo.

"Suaramu." Lirih Kyungsoo kesal dengan suara yang hanya di dengar oleh Sehun. Sehun segera menatap tajam Kyungsoo dan melepas telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang membekap mulutnya. Sehun melirik sekitar dan para staf nampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing sehingga tak memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah menjadi bahan pembicaraan di Ice Mode, Kyungsoo." Balas Sehun ikut dengan nada lirih. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, Sehun." Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan serius dan Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin belum." Balas Sehun singkat dan Kyungsoo memukul bahu Sehun.

"Aku jadi ingat. Beberapa hari yang lalu kau memberikan beberapa pertanyaan aneh kepadaku. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan tuan muda Xi?" Tanya Sehun lagi dan kali ini dengan suaranya yang kecil sehingga hanya Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat

"Kau tidak sedang menyukai orang lain kan? Kuharap, kau berhati-hati. Kau tahu siapa tuan muda Xi itu dan dia terlihat menyukaimu, Kyungsoo." Sehun memegang bahu Kyungsoo dan memelankan suaranya. Kyungsoo berniat untuk protes tapi ketika melihat ekspresi Sehun yang menaik turunkan alisnya membuat Kyungsoo menutup kembali mulunya.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin berdebat. Lebih baik segera kita selesaikan pekerjaan ini dan pulang." Kyungsoo kembali berjalan kearah pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan dan mulai merapihkannya. Pada akhirnya, Sehun pun kembali membantu Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua. Seakan Kyungsoo memang tidak berniat lagi untuk membalas pertanyaan dari Sehun. Sejujurnya, karena Ia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya. Ia tahu, bahkan cukup tahu bahwa Luhan memperlakukannya sangat baik. Sebagai pria dewasa, Ia pun sudah berulang kali menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa pria dan cukup tahu mana yang memberikannya perhatian lebih atau hanya sekedarnya. Ia hanya tak ingin berpikir terlalu dalam karena bagaimana pun juga pria yang memberikannya perhatian itu adalah orang yang terlalu "wah".

Kyungsoo melihat pekerjaannya yang sudah selesai dan segera berpamitan dengan para staf yang lain termasuk Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Kyungsoo segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju halaman Ice Mode.

Udara malam yang bertiup kencang membuat tubuhnya sedikit kedinginan. Kyungsoo segera merapatkan jaket kulit _Hugo Boss_ dan menyembunyikan tangannya di balik saku jaket. Ia berjalan melewati parkiran Ice Mode yang masih terisi beberapa mobil.

Tanpa sengaja, matanya melihat seorang wanita berdiri bersandar pada pintu mobil dengan posisi melipat tangannya di dada. Wanita itu mengenakan rok pendek berwarna merah dengan atasan warna putih yang cukup transparan sehingga mencetak jelas bra yang sialnya berwarna senada dengan roknya itu. Tubuh tinggi dan mulusnya sangat tercetak jelas ditambah dengan wajah cantik dan rambut pirang yang membuatnya semakin sempurna.

Ia nampak sedang menunggu seseorang. Seharusnya, Kyungsoo tidak peduli dan meneruskan kembali perjalanannya, tapi yang terjadi justru Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan segera bersembunyi di balik pohon yang ada di parkiran Ice Mode.

Hal ini dikarenakan, Kyungsoo tahu mobil yang dibuat sandaran oleh wanita itu adalah mobil Jongin dan sialnya Jongin tengah berjalan menuju mobilnya itu. Tiba-tiba saja, Kyungsoo merasa ingin tahu dan memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jongin dan wanita seksi itu.

Akhir-akhir ini, Jongin memang telah membuatnya cukup gila dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Selain karena kemunculannya yang menjengkelkan, ulah prefeksionisnya yang menyebalkan, lalu kedekatannya dengan Seulgi, dan kini berakhir dengan ketidak sengajaan Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin yang sedang frustasi di tangga darurat yang lalu.

Jika Luhan membuatnya seakan spesial maka Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersiksa. Ya, tersiksa karena Kyungsoo diliputi rasa penasaran yang tinggi dan dengan kurang ajarnya membuat Kyungsoo semakin ingin mengetahui siapa Jongin.

Kyungsoo menajamkan penglihatannya saat Jongin kini sudah berdiri di depan wanita itu. Mereka hanya berjarak beberapa langkah. Wanita itu masih tetap berdiri sambil bersandar dan Jongin berdiri sambil menyembunyikan tangannya pada saku celana panjangnya. Mereka terlihat mulai berbincang dan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kesal karena tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya lebar dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya saat melihat wanita itu mendekat kearah Jongin. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jongin lalu mencium bibir Jongin.

 _-Wanita itu mencium bibir Jongin-_

Hanya beberapa detik. Namun, sanggup membuat Kyungsoo terkejut setengah mati. Saat ini bahkan Ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya itu. Wanita itu kembali melepas tangannya pada leher Jongin lalu memundurkan tubuhnya dan memberikan senyuman kepada Jongin. Jongin tidak merespon meski Ia masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Ini gila." Suara Kyungsoo tercekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara bisikan yang lirih terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak dan berteriak.

Kyungsoo segera mendekap kembali mulutnya dan melihat jika Luhan tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan melipat tangannya di dada lalu tersenyum licik kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sangat yakin jika teriakannya tadi cukup kencang dan pria yang membuatnya terkejut justru tertawa saat ini. Kyungsoo segera melirik dan mendapati bahwa Jongin serta wanita itu sedang melihat kearahnya.

Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya kini kaku dan Ia sangat berharap mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghilang agar terhindar dari kenyataan bahwa dirinya tertangkap basah sedang mengintip. Apalagi saat ini, Jongin dan wanita itu berjalan berdampingan kearahnya. Sungguh, Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin berlari untuk kabur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di balik pohon?" Tanya wanita itu begitu menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak bisa menjawab dan akhirnya memilih untuk tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Itu yang sedang kutanyakan tadi." Timpal Luhan dan semakin membuat Kyungsoo ingin melemparkannya ke lubang hitam. Luhan masih saja tersenyum meledek kearah Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mendelik tajam sebagai respon.

"Eeumm… tidak… aku hanya…aku." Kyungsoo terbata-bata dan akhirnya hanya memberikan cengiran. Luhan dan wanita itu tertawa melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang gugup tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Jongin tetap memandangnya dengan dingin dan Kyungsoo yakin jika tatapan Jongin itu lebih mengerikan dibanding dengan sumpah serapah Baekhyun.

"Dia Kyungsoo. Salah satu pegawai Ice Mode." Luhan tiba-tiba saja merangkul pundak Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan menatap Luhan. Luhan tidak menghiraukan dan tetap tersenyum sementara wanita yang diajak bicara dengan Luhan berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku mengerti." Jawab wanita itu dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sangat lelah sehingga ia tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar. Kami berdua pamit." Luhan langsung saja menarik Kyungsoo menjauh.

Kyungsoo membungkuk sebentar kearah Jongin sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Luhan yang menariknya meninggalkan lokasi.

Wanita itu tertawa melihat Luhan yang menarik Kyungsoo. Kemudian setelah itu, Ia melirik kearah Jongin yang saat itu hanya terdiam.

"Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?" Tanya wanita itu sambil berjalan sedikit untuk berdiri di depan Jongin. Ia melipat tangannya di dada dan menarik sudut bibirnya. Jongin membalasnya dengan mendengus.

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin santai dan Ia kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Jadi?" Wanita itu menghentikan langkah Jongin dengan mengenggam tangan Jongin. Jongin kembali melirik dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak memastikan terlalu dalam dan sejauh ini, Ia nampak sama secara fisik." Jongin menghela nafas frustasi dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo yang saat itu telah berada di dalam mobil Luhan. Wanita itu mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin dan kembali tertawa kencang membuat Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Oh Tuhan, Jongin. Kau benar-benar pria brengsek dan sekaligus romantis yang pernah ku kenal. Aku menyesal karena tidak dilahirkan menjadi seorang pria yang memiliki mata besar dan wajah menawan seperti pria bernama Kyungsoo itu." Wanita itu kembali terpingkal saat melihat Jongin tidak menghiraukannya.

"Tutup mulutmu, Rei." Ancam Jongin dan wanita itu kembali tertawa santai. Ia tahu jika Jongin tidak benar-benar mengancamnya.

Jongin dan Rei adalah teman saat mereka sama-sama berada di Jepang. Mereka tinggal bersebelahan dan hingga akhirnya Jongin merekomendasikan Rei untuk menjadi model di Ice Mode. Rei segera terbang menuju Korea untuk menjadi salah satu model di Ice Mode. Mereka cukup akrab selama di Jepang. Liyin dan Luhan mengetahui hal itu.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menuju mercedez Jongin yang terparkir. Jongin segera masuk ke dalamnya diikuti Rei. Rei mendengus sambil mengeratkan sabuk pengamannya. Ia melirik kearah Jongin yang sudah memutar setirnya.

"Kau terlalu dingin, Jongin."

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" Tanya Jongin balik sambil berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya. Rei menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil.

"Pastikan apakah dia pria masa kecilmu itu lalu tanyakan kenapa ia tidak menemuimu. Ayolah, Jongin. Aku tahu kau masih mengingatnya. Lagipula, jika kau tidak melakukannya lebih cepat. Kyungsoo mungkin sudah dimiliki Luhan. Kau lihat tadi? Luhan sepertinya akrab dengan Kyungsoo." Rei tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Jongin menghentikan mobilnya mendadak. Rei melihat jika kini Jongin tengah menatapnya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Rei berteriak heboh.

"Paris!" Teriak Rei lagi sambil berseringai dan kali ini Jongin memandangnya bingung.

"Kota romantis selalu sanggup membuat segala sesuatu menjadi lebih baik." Rei tersenyum licik sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Jongin hanya merespon dengan tertawa kecil lalu kembali melajukan mercedeznya lagi. Rei tidak lagi melanjutkan pembicaraan hingga akhirnya tiba di depan apartemennya. Rei segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan menuju lobby. Jongin menurunkan jendela mobilnya.

"Kau yakin?" Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Rei berbalik dan mengganguk. Jongin tersenyum singkat.

Rei melambaikan tangan dan kemudian berjalan lagi. Jongin menutup jendela mobilnya dan melajukan mercedeznya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sepanjang perjalanan Jongin nampak memikirkan ucapan Rei. Meski Ia sendiri tidak yakin, tapi entah kenapa Jongin ingin mencobanya.

Jongin akhirnya tak kuasa untuk menahan senyuman yang kini hadir di bibirnya. Rasanya cukup menyenangkan dan Jongin menyukai sensasi itu hadir kembali dalam hidupnya yang dingin.

.

.

-The Other Side-

Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah berada di parkiran apartemen Kyungsoo. Kini keduanya berjalan bersebelahan. Luhan meminta Kyungsoo memberikannya secangkir coffe sebagai bayaran dari jasa mengantarnya pulang. Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo sedikit kesal. Ya, karena bukan atas keinginannya untuk membuat Luhan mengantarnya pulang. Luhan sendiri yang menariknya dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu mengantarnya.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemennya dan menyuruh Luhan masuk. Suasana saat itu cukup sepi seakan tidak ada tanda kehidupan. Jam memang hampir menunjukkan tengah malam. Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin Seulgi sudah terlelap tidur dan begitu juga dengan Jongdae. Kyungsoo meminta Jongdae untuk menjaga Seulgi seharian karena Ia tidak bisa pulang awal. Jongdae mau tak mau menuruti dan terpaksa tidak bekerja di café.

"Kemana temanmu dan anak kecil itu?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengikuti Kyungsoo yang berjalan menuju dapur.

"Tidur mungkin. Ini sudah tengah malam." Kyungsoo menjawab sambil mengambil bubuk coffe dari dalam toples bening dan menaruhnya ke dalam dua gelas putih.

Luhan memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang meracik coffenya. Bagaimana Kyungsoo menakar coffe, memasukkan gula, lalu menuangkan air panas dan terakhir mengaduknya. Luhan tersenyum kecil saat Kyungsoo memberikan gelas itu kepadanya dan mengetahui bahwa Luhan sedang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Tidak bisakah kau hentikan senyumanmu itu, tuan muda Xi?" Kyungsoo kali ini sedikit kikuk ketika Luhan justru menatapnya semakin intens.

Oke, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Luhan itu tampan. Tubuh tinggi, mata intens, senyum penuh arti, dan terlihat cukup _HOT._

Luhan meminum coffenya sedikit lalu menaruhnya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo sehingga membuat Kyungsoo semakin gugup.

"Panggil aku Luhan." Suara Luhan terdengar tegas kali ini seakan memberikan perintah mutlak pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkejut dan tersenyum singkat.

"Tapi, anda…" Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus ketika Luhan semakin mendekat kearahnya. Jarak yang begitu dekat bahkan sanggup membuat Kyungsoo mencium aroma parfum mahal yang digunakan Luhan.

Sial, aromanya bahkan membuat Luhan semakin terlihat maskulin. Kyungsoo juga bisa merasakan Luhan menatapnya dengan fokus seakan ingin menariknya. Nafas Kyungsoo semakin terasa berat ketika kedua tangan Luhan menangkup gelas putihnya dan itu sama saja dengan Luhan yang menyentuh tangannya karena tangan Kyungsoo tengah mengenggam gelas coffenya.

Kyungsoo merasakan sensasi hangat menjalar di dalam tubuhnya. Luhan mendekatkan gelas coffe Kyungsoo dan meminumnya dengan perlahan. Mata Luhan masih terus terfokus pada Kyungsoo. Detik seakan berjalan begitu lambat dan semakin membuat Kyungsoo tak fokus.

Kemudian, Luhan menaruh gelas coffe Kyungsoo. Ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo. Luhan bisa merasakan jika Kyungsoo sedikit gugup dan ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mengontrol dirinya saat ini. Tubuhnya bereaksi terlalu cepat jika berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Seakan Kyungsoo adalah magnet sempurna yang menariknya dengan sangat kuat. Luhan tak bisa menolak tubuhnya yang ingin mendekat kearah Kyungsoo.

Luhan menyukai sengatan yang berjalan pada seluruh urat syarafnya dan membuat otaknya menuliskan perintah untuk menyentuh Kyungsoo. Luhan merasakan bagaimana jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang dan darahnya mengalir deras saat berkontak fisik dengan Kyungsoo. Apalagi saat ini, mata besar yang memberinya kehangatan itu tengah menatapnya.

Luhan membiarkan tangan kanannya yang kini beralih menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo. Astaga, Tuhan. Ini terlalu memberi stimulan yang berbahaya untuknya. Luhan menyukai bagaimana jemarinya berjalan pada wajah halus dan lembut itu. Semakin memperdalamnya seakan ingin membiarkan jemarinya mengantarkan rekaman pada otaknya untuk menyimpan semua rasa ini.

Kyungsoo sendiri pun tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam otaknya saat ini. Oke, Ia memang mengakui tidak mempunyai perasaan pada Luhan. Entahlah, mungkin Sehun benar. Kyungsoo hanya belum bukannya tidak. Oh, Persetan dengan semua kebimbangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyukai saat Luhan menyentuhnya tapi hanya suka bukan menginginkan. Astaga, Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan dan ia inginkan.

Jemari Luhan semakin turun hingga kini menyentuh bagian bawah bibir Kyungsoo. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan bisa melihat bahwa Kyungsoo merapatkan bibir tebalnya itu. Luhan gila, ya mungkin, karena kini Ia ingin sekali merasakan bibir itu. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan berfokus pada bibir tebal Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri merasakan bagaimana nafasnya dan nafas Luhan saling tidak beraturan dan Ia tahu bahwa Luhan akan menciumnya. Ia melihat jika kini Luhan memejamkan matanya dan jarak mereka semakin menipis. Hingga Kyungsoo bisa merasakan jika kini Luhan telah menempelkan bibirnya. Bibir keduanya saling bertemu tanpa pergerakkan.

Tidak ada dua detik. Ketika pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo segera mendorong mundur tubuh Luhan. Bayangan wanita yang mencium Jongin tiba-tiba melintas di dalam pikiran Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo memutuskan sentuhan bibir Luhan di bibirnya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat jika Luhan memandangnya bingung. Namun, kemudian kembali tersenyum kecil.

Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang." Aku minta maaf."

Kyungsoo terkejut. Astaga, kenapa Luhan minta maaf?

"Bukan. Ini bukan salah anda, tuan muda Xi. Aku hanya bingung dan… tidak tahu." Lagi Kyungsoo menghela nafas frustasi dan Luhan meresponnya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Panggil aku Luhan, Kyungsoo. Ini salahku. Aku menciummu begitu saja. Jadi, wajar jika kau menolaknya." Luhan kembali mengambil gelas coffenya dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi. Kau harus beristirahat. Kau terlihat sangat lelah." Ucap Luhan lagi dan berjalan menuju pintu. Kyungsoo pun mengikuti Luhan sampai pintu.

Ketika Luhan sudah berada di pintu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku senang saat tahu kau ikut ke Paris. Sampai bertemu nanti dan selamat malam." Luhan mengakhiri ucapannya sambil tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo lalu kembali berjalan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan segera menutup pintu apartemennya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya yang terasa panas. Ia menatap pantulan yang terefleksi pada cermin.

Kyungsoo melihat jika wajahnya kini sangat memerah, campuran antara gugup, frustasi, dan juga kecewa.

"Kenapa wajah prefeksionis sialan itu muncul?" Geram Kyungsoo frustasi dan kembali membasuh wajahnya.

Kyungsoo mendengar suara tawa dan ketika Ia menengok. Ia melihat Jongdae sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan melipat tangannya di dada lalu tersenyum menggoda.

"Wow." Jongdae mendekat dan berdiri di samping Kyungsoo. Ia masih mempertahankan ekspresinya itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin frustasi.

"Dia kekasihmu ya?" Tanya Jongdae dengan meledek dan Kyungsoo kembali membasuh wajahnya. Jongdae menunggu respon Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan menggeleng.

"Ah, belum ada pernyataan resmi. Baiklah, jika Ia sudah menciummu dengan penuh perasaan seperti itu. Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan memintamu menjadi kekasihnya. Oh, Kyungsoo. Kau punya kekasih yang romantis juga. Bahkan untuk menciummu saja, jeda waktunya cukup lama. Mungkin dia ingin menikmati dan merasakan sensasi romantisnya." Goda Jongdae lagi dan membuat Kyungsoo mendorongnya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo segera menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kencang dan menguncinya. Astaga, Jongdae memang berbakat membuatnya semakin frustasi.

"Aku yakin saat kau ke Paris nanti kalian akan berpacaran." Teriakan Jongdae terdengar cukup jelas bagi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengeram dan segera melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju pancuran dan memutar kerannya. Sensasi air hangat kini membasahi tubuhnya dan suara gemericik air membuatnya tidak lagi mendengar ledekan Jongdae.

"Oh, Tuhan. Ini gila." Geram Kyungsoo lagi dengan memejamkan matanya.

88888888888

Jongin memilih untuk tidak pergi ke Ice Mode hari ini. Ia ingin menenangkan diri sejenak dan akhirnya Ia memilih untuk berjalan menuju tempat yang biasa ia gunakan akhir-akhir ini sebagai tempatnya menyendiri. Tas ransel yang ia bawa, ia taruh pada bangku besi panjang. Ia mengambil masker dan memakainya. Lalu menyiapkan beberapa kaleng cat yang terdapat di dalam ranselnya.

Jongin mulai mengocok kaleng catnya dan berjalan menuju spot yang masih kosong. Semprotan berwarna hijau mulai menutupi bagian tembok itu. Ia lalu beralih dengan cat berwarna cokelat membentuk sebuah bentuk besar.

Jongin begitu berkonsentrasi pada gambarnya seakan tuli akan bunyi bising kendaraan yang terdengar dari kejauhan. Ia tidak peduli cahaya terik yang bahkan membuat Pollo T-shirtnya basah. Ia tetap fokus pada gambarnya seakan takut jika Ia kehilangan beberapa detik dan menghancurkannya.

Dua kaleng cat, dengan warna jingga di tangan kanan dan warna abu-abu di tangan kiri kini menjadi fokusnya. Mata Jongin yang tajam dan alisnya yang bertaut menandakan bahwa Ia semakin dalam mewujudkan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini.

Dua puluh menit dan kaleng cat terakhir kini tergeletak di tanah. Sebuah pemandangan pohon hijau besar dengan seorang anak yang duduk pada sebuah bangku besi taman serta latar langit sore memenuhi tembok. Gambar itu bersebelahan dengan anak kecil bersayap patah serta labirin yang sebelumnya di gambar Jongin.

Jongin melepas maskernya dan menatap hasil karyanya. Kemudian Ia memilih untuk berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. Ada kelegaan yang muncul di dalam dirinya. Meski hanya sepersekian persen dari efek yang membuat hatinya tenang tapi Jongin tidak mengeluh. Ia cukup nyaman ketika berhasil mengungkapkan apa yang Ia rasakan lewat gambarnya. Seakan itu sudah cukup membuatnya merasa sempurna, tanpa luka dan kecewa.

"Paman Jongin!" Suara teriakan terdengar membuat Jongin bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menengok kearah sumber suara. Ia familiar dengan suara itu.

Jongin melambaikan tangannya dan melihat jika Seulgi berlari dengan semangat kearahnya. Seulgi membawa ransel di punggungnya. Seulgi segera duduk di samping Jongin.

"Aku pikir, kau hanya akan kesini saat malam. Aku hampir tidak percaya saat melihatmu tadi karena ini masih sangat siang tapi ketika aku mendekat, aku yakin itu kau." Ucap Seulgi antusias dan Jongin tertawa sambil mengelus rambut Seulgi.

"Kau baru pulang sekolah?" Tanya Jongin dan dibalas anggukan oleh Seulgi.

"Kau sudah bilang mau kesini, Seulgi? Aku tidak ingin kau dimarahi seperti tempo lalu."

"Ya, aku sudah bilang pada Mom. Mom sudah kembali tadi pagi. Aku tidak lagi diantar paman Jongdae sekarang. Jadi, Kyungsoo pun tidak akan memarahiku." Jawab Seulgi polos.

"Memangnya kau suka dimarahi Kyungsoo?" Jongin tertawa kencang saat melihat Seulgi langsung mengangguk antusias tapi kemudian ia menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tahu Kyungsoo menyayangiku hanya saja Ia terlalu cerewet." Seulgi segera menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangan kecilnya dan Jongin mengusak rambut Seulgi dengan lembut.

"Tapi kau juga menyayanginya kan?"

"Tentu, paman Jongin. Kyungsoo tetap yang terbaik. Ia baik, selalu mendengarkan ceritaku, dan menyayangiku seperti adiknya sendiri. Aku menyayanginya."

Kini mereka berdua saling duduk bersebelahan dengan memandangi tembok jembatan yang kini dipenuhi gambar-gambar Jongin.

"Paman Jongin, apa arti dari semua gambarmu itu?" Seulgi menunjuk gambar-gambar itu dan Jongin terlihat berfikir. Jongin memperhatikan kembali semua gambar yang telah ia buat di sana. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian membukanya.

"Ketakutan." Jawab Jongin singkat dan membuat Seulgi menatapnya dengan bingung. Tentu saja, Seulgi heran dengan penjelasan Jongin.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Hantu? Dokter gigi?" Seulgi nampak terlihat berpikir dan teralih ketika ponsel yang berada di dalam tasnya berbunyi. Seulgi segera mengangkatnya sebentar kemudian menaruhnya kembali di dalam tas.

"Paman Jongin, aku harus pulang. Mom bilang aku harus membantunya untuk pesta ulang tahunku besok." Seulgi segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, cepat pulang. Kita bertemu lagi besok."

"Paman Jongin. Kau datang ya, ke pesta ulang tahunku besok. Nanti, aku akan kenalkan kepada semua temanku bahwa kau adalah paman yang tampan dan sangat hebat menggambar." Seulgi menatap penuh harap dan Jongin membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

"Ya, aku akan datang besok." Ucapan Jongin membuat Seulgi melonjak kegirangan dan segera memeluk Jongin dengan erat.

Seulgi melepas pelukan itu dan segera berlari dengan melambaikan tangan kearah Jongin. Jongin membalas lambaian tangan Seulgi dan tersenyum. Jongin memperhatikan Seulgi hingga menghilang dari pandangannya.

Jongin sangat menikmati waktu-waktu bersama dengan Seulgi. Ia merasa seperti memiliki seorang adik perempuan. Hal yang tidak pernah ia alami sebelumnya karena janji yang tak pernah ditepati oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk memberikannya seorang adik.

Jongin kembali memperhatikan gambarnya dan pertanyaan Seulgi kembali terlintas di dalam pikirannya.

"Apa yang ku takutkan?" Lirih Jongin

"Aku takut merasa terperangkap dan tak merasakan kebebasan." Ucap Jongin saat pandangannya mengarah pada gambar berbentuk labirin.

"Aku takut merasa terluka dan menjadi lemah." Kini pandangan Jongin mengarah pada seorang anak yang sayapnya patah dan terlihat terluka.

Jongin kembali beralih pada gambar yang baru saja ia buat beberapa saat lalu. Seorang anak yang tengah duduk di sebuah taman pada saat senja.

"Dan aku takut berharap."

\- TBC –

.

.

Note :

Luhan udah langsung kisseu-kisseu Kyungsoo XD he..he…

Moment KaiSoo? Tenang, udah disimpan dengan baik.

Moment Paris? Sippppppp,,, mulai chapter depan permulaannya.

Terimakasih untuk yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorite.

Enjoy & God Bless

-HopeIce-


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing : KaiSoo & HanSoo **

**Cast : EXO Members**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo, AU, Fashion Story**

 **.**

 **By HopeIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Perfect Catwalk -**

 **.**

Luhan mengambil blazer hitamnya yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya. Ia memakai kembali blazernya sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Beberapa pegawai terlihat berhenti dan membungkuk sebentar kepada Luhan. Seperti biasa, Luhan membalasnya sambil tersenyum. Ia berjalan menuju meja Yixing. Yixing terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa map yang bertumpuk di atas meja. Ia nampaknya tak memperhatikan jika Luhan sudah berada di depan mejanya.

Luhan mengetukkan jarinya dan membuat Yixing mengangkat wajahnya. Ia terkejut ketika Luhan sudah berdiri sambil tersenyum singkat. Yixing segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan berdiri lalu membungkuk.

"Maaf, tuan muda Xi. Saya tidak melihat anda datang." Yixing kembali membungkuk seraya permintaan maaf.

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kesiapan besok. Apa kau sudah menyiapkan dengan baik?" Luhan tersenyum dan Yixing membalas dengan mengangguk.

"Semua saya sudah persiapkan tuan muda Xi. Besok jam sebelas siang supir akan mengantarkan anda dan tuan muda Kim menuju bandara Incheon. Saya sudah menyediakan tiket kelas satu dengan fasilitas terbaik. Jadwal penerbangan berangkat jam satu lewat lima waktu Korea dan kita akan sampai di _Charles de Gaulle_ jam enam lewat dua puluh sore waktu Paris. Setelah itu akan ada mobil yang akan mengantarkan anda berdua menuju _Paris Marriott Champs Elysees Hotel._ Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari _Grand Palais_. " Yixing membuka kembali tablet pcnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun dan timnya?" Nada suara Luhan terdengar biasa, agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari sekretaris Liyin tersebut. Yixing kembali menggeser layar dari tablet pcnya.

"Mereka akan berangkat dengan diantarkan mobil lainnya. Tiket pesawat juga sudah disiapkan. Mereka akan menginap di _Hotel Champs Elysees Friedland_." Jawab Yixing dan kini menatap Luhan.

"Hotelnya berbeda? Kenapa kau tidak memesannya sama seperti aku dan Jongin?" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil melihat Yixing dengan tatapan heran.

"Saya hanya menjalankan ketetapan dari perusahaan, tuan muda Xi. Dimana anda mendapatkan fasilitas hotel nomor satu dan tim kedua mendapatkan fasilitas nomor dua. Setiap akan ada perjalanan terlebih untuk Paris fashion weeks. "

Luhan memijit pelipisnya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Ia kembali menatap Yixing. Ya, memang bukan salah Yixing. Ia hanya menjalankan tugasnya seperti yang seharusnya.

"Oke. Baiklah. Kau sudah bekerja dengan keras." Jawab Luhan akhirnya dan Ia tersenyum singkat kepada Yixing.

"Aku akan pulang lebih awal. Sebaiknya kau juga. Kau terlihat sangat lelah dan aku tidak mau jika orang yang akan menjadi penengah antara aku dan Jongin nanti di Paris jatuh sakit. Kau harus menyiapkan mental dan fisikmu. Seperti kau tahu, bahwa aku dan Jongin tidak pernah memiliki pemikiran yang sejalan." Luhan tertawa kecil mengakhiri ucapannya setelah itu Ia berjalan meninggalkan meja Yixing. Yixing kembali duduk di atas bangkunya dan kembali berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di atas meja.

"Kuharap, semua akan berjalan baik." Ucap Yixing sambil menghela nafas frustasi.

Luhan berjalan menuju parkiran Ice Mode dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana panjangnya. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera duduk pada kursi kemudi. Ia memasang sabuk pengaman dan memutar setirnya. Mobil berwarna hitam itu segera meninggalkan Ice Mode.

Luhan sengaja memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Matanya menangkap sosok yang Ia kenal tengah berjalan keluar dari sebuah toko sambil membawa sebuah paperbag besar. Ia segera memutar mobilnya dan memberhentikannya. Ia menurunkan jendela mobilnya.

"Hei, Kyungsoo!" Teriak Luhan membuat pria yang dipanggil tadi menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kearah sumber suara.

Kyungsoo –pria yang dipanggil Luhan- mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Luhan yang tersenyum dari dalam mobilnya. Ia segera berjalan mendekat dan membungkuk singkat.

"Selamat sore, tuan muda Xi." Salam Kyungsoo dengan nada formal. Luhan yang mendengar hal itu membalas dengan mendengus kencang.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau bisa memanggilku dengan Luhan." Luhan menekankan suaranya. Ia segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Kini Luhan berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalas dengan tersenyum canggung. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan Luhan yang menciumnya kemarin malam terlintas. Kyungsoo segera menggelengkan kepalanya kencang membuat Luhan yang kini menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo?" Luhan berjalan mendekat dan hendak menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo. Namun, Kyungsoo bergerak cepat. Ia memundurkan langkahnya sehingga membuat tangan Luhan yang sebelumnya terangkat untuk menyentuhnya kini mengambang.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyungsoo sedikit kaku.

"Kau masih marah denganku ? Aku minta maaf sekali lagi." Luhan tersenyum singkat dan kembali menaruh kedua tangannya di balik saku celana panjangnya. Sejujurnya, Ia tahu tindakannya kemarin cukup lancang. Hanya saja, Ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja mencium Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya lebar. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan akan kembali membahasnya. Hari ini Kyungsoo sengaja menghindari Luhan agar tidak lagi mengingat kejadian kemarin malam tapi yang terjadi justru sore ini Ia harus bertemu lagi. Kyungsoo tahu itu bukan salah Luhan sepenuhnya karena Kyungsoo juga tak menghindar di awal ketika Luhan hendak menciumnya. Kyungsoo pikir Luhan akan melupakannya dan menganggap itu tidak terjadi.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Luhan." Kyungsoo merasa janggal ketika menyebut nama dari anak pemilik Ice Mode itu. Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar dan menarik nafas dalam.

"Tidak ada kesalahan, jadi kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku hanya terkejut… Ya, sedikit terkejut tapi sudahlah itu hanya… hanya terbawa suasana." Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus-putus.

Luhan sedikit kecewa mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Sungguh, jika Kyungsoo tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya kemarin adalah murni dari keinginan dirinya. Luhan akhirnya kembali memandang Kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, jika kau merasa seperti itu. Lupakan kejadian semalam. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu canggung. Apalagi kita akan sering bertemu nanti saat di Paris." Luhan mencoba tetap menjaga nada ucapannya meski ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa kekecewaan itu hadir di dirinya sekarang.

"Aku permisi dulu, Luhan." Kyungsoo membungkuk dan membalikkan badannya. Ia hendak meninggalkan tempat itu tapi Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu." Suara Luhan terdengar tegas dan Kyungsoo baru saja akan membuka mulutnya tapi Luhan kembali menariknya. Luhan membuka pintu mobil dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk masuk lewat gesture tubuhnya.

Lagi, Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan menurutinya. Penolakan hanya akan berujung pada perdebatan membuang waktu jadi Kyungsoo memilih untuk diam. Kini keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil. Luhan kembali memutar setirnya melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau beli dari toko itu?" Tanya Luhan berusaha memecah keheningan meski ia tidak memandang Kyungsoo. Luhan tetap fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya sedang memandangi jalanan lewat jendela mobil kini menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Boneka dan peralatan lukis." Respon Kyungsoo.

"Untuk?" Tanya Luhan lagi tetap dengan pandangan ke depan.

"Seulgi. Anak kecil yang kau lihat dulu saat aku mengajakmu menemui Kris. Dia mengadakan pesta ulang tahun sore ini dan ini hadiah yang akan aku berikan untukknya." Entah apa yang membuat Kyungsoo menjelaskan begitu saja kepada Luhan. Luhan merespon dengan ber _OH_ ria.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi setelah itu hingga akhirnya mobil Luhan berhenti di parkiran apartemen Kyungsoo. Keduanya segera keluar dari dalam mobil. Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya seraya heran ketika Luhan membuka pintu belakang dan mengambil bingkisan yang Ia yakini berisi banyak cokelat dengan berbagai bentuk.

Luhan kembali berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan tertawa kecil ketika melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang seakan mengatakan – _Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan cokelat itu? –_

"Seorang klien memberikan ini sebagai hadiah untukku dan Mom. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis jadi tidak ada salahnya jika aku memberikan ini pada Seulgi." Ucap Luhan seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang belum sempat ditanyakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali memijat pelipisnya dan pasrah ketika Luhan tertawa kecil.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo segera berjalan memasuki apartemen menuju lantai tiga. Suara riuh terdengar dari dalam pintu bernomor tiga puluh dua itu. Kyungsoo segera menekan bel dan seorang wanita berusia tiga puluh tahun muncul.

"Kyungsoo. Silakan masuk." Wanita itu menyambut riang yang tak lain adalah orang tua Seulgi. Ia memainkan alisnya seraya memberikan pertanyaan tak terucap perihal pria yang datang bersama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendelik dan membuat wanita itu tertawa tertahan.

Di ruang tengah terlihat dua puluh anak-anak tengah berkumpul sambil berceloteh ceria. Sementara Seulgi, Ia tengah berdiri dengan mengenakan gaun buatan Kyungsoo. Rambut hitamnya terurai dengan hiasan mahkota membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang putri pada cerita dongeng. Seulgi tersenyum lebar dan segera berlari menuju Kyungsoo. Seulgi memeluk erat Kyungsoo yang dibalas Kyungsoo dengan sama eratnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, tuan putri yang sangat cerewet." Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika melihat Seulgi menggembungkan pipinya. Kyungsoo mencium dahi Seulgi dan kembali memeluknya.

"Kau sangat cantik." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi membuat Seulgi tertawa.

Kyungsoo memberikan paperbagnya dan membuat Seulgi melonjak kegirangan. Ia memeluk boneka beruang putih yang diberikan Kyungsoo padanya. Setelah itu, Ia kembali melirik Luhan yang saat itu masih berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo. Luhan yang menangkap pandangan Seulgi segera mendekat.

"Halo, aku Luhan. Aku teman Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengatakan hari ini kau berulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun dan ini untukmu." Luhan memberikan bingkisan berisi cokelat kepada Seulgi. Mata Seulgi kembali berbinar ketika melihatnya. Ia segera menaruh boneka beruangnya di atas meja dan segera menerima bingkisan Luhan.

"Terima kasih, Paman Luhan yang tampan." Jawab Seulgi dengan tersenyum lebar dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman mengejek. Seulgi menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kyungsoo dan segera bergabung lagi bersama dengan teman-teman kecilnya.

"Ia selalu mudah menyebut orang dengan tampan tapi Ia tidak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Gerutu Kyungsoo dan membuat Luhan yang berada di sampingnya tertawa kecil. Kyungsoo melirik Luhan dengan pandangan tanya.

"Karena kau memang tidak terlihat tampan." Jawaban Luhan langsung sanggup membuat Kyungsoo kembali jengkel.

Kyungsoo akhirnya merespon dengan mengeluarkan suara batuk kecil dan segera berjalan menuju sofa. Ia melihat tiga orang pria yang duduk di sofa itu dengan posisi membelakanginya. Ia mendekat dan menempati salah satu sofa yang masih kosong. Matanya kembali terbuka lebar ketika melihat satu dari tiga pria itu adalah Jongin.

Ya, Kim Jongin, dengan mengenakan t-shirt yang dipadu padakan dengan jaket kulit, celana jeans serta sneakers duduk di sofa itu bersama dengan Jongdae dan Ayah Seulgi. Ia menatap Kyungsoo sekilas tanpa tersenyum dan kembali lagi memperhatikan ke tengah pesta.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dan Luhan pun sama terkejut seperti dirinya. Akhirnya keduanya duduk bersebelahan. Beruntung Ayah Seulgi segera menaruh dua gelas minuman dan mengajak mereka berbincang.

Perbincangan ringan pun terjadi antara Ayah Seulgi, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan. Jongin sesekali menimpali hanya dengan jawaban singkat dan kemudian memilih untuk memperhatikan pesta Seulgi.

Kyungsoo berulang kali memperhatikan Jongin. Bagaimana pria itu bersikap dingin seperti biasa seakan Ia memang terlahir dengan sikap angkuh dan tak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bayangan Jongin yang bersikap hangat kepada Seulgi lalu kejadian seorang wanita mencium Jongin melintasi pikiran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkejut ketika kali ini Jongin menoleh dan menatapnya. Bayangan sebelumnya pun terganti dengan kejadian saat di tangga darurat Ice Mode. Lagi, Jongin yang memutus kontak mata itu terlebih dahulu.

Jongin segera menaruh gelas yang ada di tangannya di meja. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju balkon apartemen Seulgi. Kyungsoo melihat hal itu, memilih untuk mengikuti Jongin. Ia membungkuk singkat pada Ayah Seulgi dan segera menyusul Jongin.

Ayah Seulgi dan Jongdae hanya mengangkat bahu dan kemudian melanjutkkan pembicaraan sementara Luhan memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang saat itu berjalan menyusul Jongin. Ia menutup mata sebentar dan kemudian memilih untuk bergabung dengan pembicaraan Ayah Seulgi dan Jongdae.

Kyungsoo berhenti ketika kini Ia hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari Jongin. Saat itu, Jongin tengah berdiri sambil memegang pembatas balkon sambil menatap jalanan yang ramai dengan kendaraan-kendaraan. Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri mendekati Jongin. Kyungsoo berdiri di samping Jongin.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang di pesta Seulgi." Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menatapnya dan tertawa sinis. Sungguh, Kyungsoo merasa terintimidasi ketika Jongin sudah berekspresi seperti itu. Wajah dingin dan senyuman sinisnya sanggup membuat orang lain takut menghadapinya.

"Seulgi memintaku datang dan aku menepatinya." Jawab Jongin dengan penuh penekanan.

"Terima kasih." Balas Kyungsoo singkat dan kini Jongin kembali menatap jalanan di bawah. Kyungsoo memainkan jarinya mengatasi kegugupan yang tiba-tiba saja menguasainya. Sungguh, Jongin tengah mengaduk-aduk semua syaraf yang ada di otaknya. Bagaimana Jongin bisa membuat Kyungsoo takut, marah, gugup, bingung, bahkan memiliki keinginan tahuan secara bersamaan.

"Jadwalmu sangat padat dan kau menepati janjimu. Seulgi pasti akan sangat senang." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi dan kini tidak ada respon dari Jongin. Meskipun begitu, Ia bisa melihat jika Jongin mencengkram pegangan balkon dengan sangat kuat hingga urat-urat nadinya terlihat dari telapak tangannya.

Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo dan kini berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Hal itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Karena aku tahu rasanya kecewa karena janji yang tidak ditepati, Kyungsoo." Suara Jongin terdengar dingin. Ia segera berbalik dan masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan pesta.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo masih berdiri dengan keterkejutan tinggi. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin menyebutkan namanya meski dengan nada dingin. Lalu saat mendengar ucapan Jongin tadi membuat Kyungsoo merasa memiliki kesalahan terhadapnya. Seakan kekecewaan yang disiratkan Jongin tadi ditujukan untukknya. Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya berusaha mengusir perasaan bersalah itu.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya ketika merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia melihat Luhan kini berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum.

"Masuklah. Acara tiup lilin akan segera dimulai."

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Seulgi dan teman-temannya sedang bernyanyi lagu ulang tahun. Kedua orang tua Seulgi, Jongdae, bahkan Jongin juga tengah berdiri sambil bernyanyi dan bertepuk tangan. Semua seakan bergabung dalam suasana pesta yang meriah tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Ia berdiri di sana hanya saja pikirannya kini berjalan tanpa arah. Ia kembali memandangi Jongin.

"Sial, kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah?" Frustasi Kyungsoo di dalam hati.

88888888888

Bandara Incheon terlihat ramai baik aktifitas keberangkatan maupun kedatangan pada siang itu. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan juga Chanyeol sudah berada di _Boarding Lounge_ menunggu untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Paris. Baekhyun nampak sibuk membaca forto folio yang berisi kumpulan design dari para designer dunia yang akan tampil dalam fashion weeks nanti. Chanyeol berkutat dengan ponselnya sambil sesekali menyantap makanan yang di sajikan di ruang tunggu khusus penumpang kelas pertama Korean Airlines itu.

Kyungsoo sendiri memilih untuk duduk dan kembali membaca catatan yang diberikan Yixing kepadanya. Catatan itu berisi semua jadwal yang akan dihadiri oleh Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memang bertindak sebagai asisten dari Baekhyun saat di Paris nanti dan itu otomatis membuatnya harus mengikuti semua kegiatan sang designer utama itu. Semua sudah dipersiapkan oleh Yixing sebelumnya baik dari tiket pesawat, hotel, serta semua akomodasi. Jadi Kyungsoo tidak akan direpotkan untuk masalah itu.

Kyungsoo kembali menaruh jurnalnya di dalam tas kulit Timberlandnya. Satu-satunya tas yang cukup lumayan yang dimiliki Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan mendekati meja yang di atasnya tersusun gelas-gelas putih. Ia mengambil satu dan mengisinya dengan coffe.

Kyungsoo menyesap cairan hitam pekat itu dengan perlahan dan ekor matanya menangkap bahwa kedua petinggi Ice Mode beserta Yixing yang mengekor di belakangnya baru saja masuk ke dalam Boarding Lounge. Kyungsoo kembali menaruh gelasnya dan membungkuk hormat ketika Jongin dan Luhan berjalan di depannya. Jongin berlalu begitu saja dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun. Sementara Luhan berhenti sebentar sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan tersenyum singkat kemudian Luhan kembali mengikuti Jongin.

"Jika kedua pria itu berulah di Paris. Kau harus membantuku." Bisik Yixing begitu tepat berada di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merespon dengan tertawa kecil membuat Yixing mendelik dan menghembuskan nafas frustasi.

"Jika kita berdua tidak sanggup setidaknya kita mati di salah satu kota yang indah di dunia." Ledek Kyungsoo dan membuatnya dihadiahkan pukulan Yixing di lengannya. Keduanya akhirnya tertawa dan segera berjalan berdampingan.

Jongin nampak serius berbincang dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kali ini terlihat tidak ada perang dingin yang terlihat antara pemilik Ice Mode dengan sang designer itu. Mengingat design yang dibuat Baekhyun memang mendapat respon yang sangat baik dari konsumen dan hal itu membuat pendapatan serta citra Ice Mode semakin bagus.

Selang tak berapa lama, para penumpang segera dipersilahkan untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat. Mungkin hal yang biasa bagi yang lain terbang dengan fasilitas kelas satu seperti itu tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia terbang keluar negri selain Jepang dan benar-benar perdana merasakan semua fasilitas terbaik. Ia selalu menggunakan kelas ekonomi karena tentu saja harganya yang bersahabat dengan kantongnya. Lagipula menggunakan kelas pertama hanya untuk ke Jepang benar-benar membuang uang saja bagi Kyungsoo.

Hanya dua bangku yang bersisian dengan jarak kaki yang lebar ditambah ada tempat yang dijadikan pijakan saat lelah nanti. Bahkan bangku itu bisa dijadikan tempat tidur nantinya. Kyungsoo langsung mencari nomor bangkunya dan Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Yixing. Jongin dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan dengan Chanyeol.

"Wah, ternyata fasilitas kelas satu itu benar-benar menyenangkan ya?" Kyungsoo merendahkan suaranya tepat ke telinga Yixing ketika keduanya telah duduk bersebelahan. Yixing tersenyum ringan melihat Kyungsoo yang kini tengah memeriksa layar yang disajikan pada tiap bangku itu untuk menonton film.

"Aku benar-benar beruntung. Setidaknya aku bisa menikmati waktu damai selama berada di pesawat." Gurau Kyungsoo lagi dan kini Ia tengah duduk bersandar sambil menaruh kakinya memanjang.

Pesawat kini sudah terbang landas. Yixing terlihat sibuk dengan laptopnya dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk tidak menganggunya. Kyungsoo memasang headset yang terhubung dengan layar monitor. Ia memilih untuk menonton filmsebagai alternatif menunggu waktu. Tak sampai lima belas menit, Kyungsoo mencabut headset dan mematikan layarnya.

"Filmnya membosankan." Gerutu Kyungsoo lagi dan Ia kembali melihat Yixing. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat Yixing masih berkutat dengan kesibukannya itu. Kyungsoo akhirnya memilih mengambil majalah dan membacanya.

Mereka berdua menoleh ketika melihat Baekhyun menghampirinya. Ia nampak terlihat sedikit menekuk wajahnya.

"Aku duduk denganmu saja, Kyungsoo. Yixing, kau bersama Jongin. Baru tadi di Boarding Lounge orang dingin itu nampak bersahabat kini Ia sudah menabuh genderang perang lagi. Aku bisa gila jika bersama dengan orang itu selama penerbangan ke Paris." Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil mempertahankan ekspresi kesalnya.

Baik Yixing dan Kyungsoo hanya saling berpandangan lalu kompak memijat kening mereka. Baru saja, mereka mengkhayalkan waktu dalam damai tapi kenyataannya beberapa saat rencana itu menjadi buyar.

"Tuan Byun, kau tidak bisa menukar-nukar begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja pindah." Jawab Yixing akhirnya dengan nada tenang dan justru membuat Baekhyun semakin bertambah kesal. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa jika Baekhyun sudah kesal maka hal yang buruk juga akan terjadi. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menghela nafas frustasi.

"Cukup. Jangan buat keributan. Pramugari sudah melihat kita sejak tadi. Tuan Byun kau duduk di tempatku dan aku yang akan duduk di sebelah tuan muda Kim." Kyungsoo segera berdiri dari duduknya membuat Baekhyun langsung tersenyum. Sementara Yixing baru saja akan mengeluarkan nada protes namun tertahan ketika melihat baik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah bertukar.

Kini Kyungsoo berjalan menuju bangku Baekhyun sebelumnya dan Baekhyun sudah duduk nyaman di bangku Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan sudah memasang headset dan menyalakan layar monitor. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya dan memilih kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mengeluarkan kata-kata itu begitu saja. Ia hanya tidak ingin mendengar celoteh Baekhyun yang akan panjang tapi yang terjadi justru Ia membuatnya semakin rumit. Ia kini harus duduk bersebelahan dengan Jongin. Ya, Kim Jongin. Si prefeksionis sialan, kepribadian ganda, penggambil perhatian Seulgi, pengobrak-abrik suasana hatinya dan sederet penyakit menyebalkan lainnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat ketika mendapati Luhan yang menatapnya heran. Ia segera memilih langsung duduk dengan bersandar. Jongin yang duduk dekat dengan jendela menoleh ketika mendapati Kyungsoo duduk di tempat duduk Baekhyun.

"Eummm, tuan Byun yang meminta pindah." Kyungsoo mengucapkan dengan sambil tersenyum kaku dan Jongin hanya membalas dengan mendengus. Jongin kembali duduk tegak sambil menyilangkan kaki dan melanjutkan bacaan majalah bisnisnya.

Kyungsoo pun menghela nafas panjang. Ia nampak canggung dan suasana hening membuatnya menjadi tidak nyaman. Sungguh, perjalanan Kyungsoo justru semakin menyedihkan. Tidak ada yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan selain duduk tenang karena pergerakan sedikit saja membuat Jongin langsung menatapnya dengan ekspresi terganggu. Hingga akhirnya pramugari datang untuk menyiapkan makanan.

Ia tidak bisa menikmati makanan-makanan yang disajikan di atas pesawat itu dengan nyaman. Bahkan segelas _Chateau Bouscaut 2012_ langsung Kyungsoo minum dengan sekali teguk. Ia ingin buru-buru menghabiskan rangkaian makan panjang dan segera tidur. Sesekali Kyungsoo melirik Luhan yang duduk sejajar dengan dirinya. Luhan seakan memberikan tawaran untuk kembali bertukar tempat duduk dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun hanya membalas dengan menggeleng singkat dan tersenyum seakan mengatakan Ia baik-baik saja. Ya, sungguh konyol memang jika Ia harus kembali lagi bertukar tempat duduk dan membuatnya terlihat seperti penumpang labil.

Akhirnya waktu yang Kyungsoo nanti tiba. Beberapa lampu dimatikan dan para penumpang lain mulai mengaturnya kursinya untuk dijadikan tempat tidur. Kyungsoo melirik sedikit ketika Jongin membuka blazer hitamnya dan menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya. Jongin juga melepas dasinya dan duduk bersandar sambil menaruh kakinya memanjang. Jongin kini terlihat serius mengambar di atas tabletnya.

Kyungsoo melihat wajah Jongin yang tegas dan tangannya yang begitu lincah bergerak di atas layar tabletnya. Sejujurnya menurut Kyungsoo, Jongin memang memiliki wajah yang menawan meski terlihat tegas dan dingin. Sedikit berbeda dengan Luhan yang tampan dan ramah. Jika Luhan adalah kutub selatan maka Jongin adalah kutub utara.

Dalam keadaan seperti itu, Jongin terlihat lebih tenang dan Kyungsoo merasa nyaman melihatnya. Bahkan Ia sendiri tidak menyadari jika kini Ia hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil menatap Jongin. Sungguh, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo dalam keadaan yang bercampur aduk. Tiba-tiba saja, Jongin menoleh kearahnya dan kembali kedua iris mata itu saling menatap dalam keadaan lampu pesawat yang remang.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat dan kembali saling memutus kontak mata. Jongin sekarang meletakan tabletnya di atas meja kecil.

"Kenapa kau menatapku?" Tanya Jongin lirih bahkan menyerupai bisikan tanpa memandang Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, tuan muda Kim." Suara Kyungsoo salah tingkah. Sungguh, ini adalah hal memalukan karena Ia tertangkap basah oleh Jongin sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Aku ingin mendengar alasanmu bukan permintaan maafmu."

"Aku… aku… Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba…" Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus ketika kini Jongin kembali menatapnya.

"Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu enam tahun yang lalu?" Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya heran dan menatap Jongin dengan eskpresi bingung. Jongin yang melihat respon Kyungsoo, hanya tersenyum sinis dan tertawa kecil. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuat Jongin kembali berseringai.

"Kalian tampak sama." Suara Jongin semakin lirih dan kini Jongin menaruh tabletnya dan merubah bangkunya. Ia kini membaringkan tubuhnya lalu merapatkan tubuhnya dengan selimut dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tidurlah." Ucap Jongin lagi dan kemudian hening.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam dalam kebingungan. Ia nampak mencerna semua ucapan Jongin dan memikirkannya.

"Apa maksud ucapannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil masih memperhatikan Jongin. Setelah pernyataan di rumah Seulgi kemarin yang membuat Kyungsoo seakan merasa bersalah kini ditambah dengan ucapan Jongin lagi yang merasa bahwa dirinya punya keterkaitan dengan Jongin sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya dan mengeratkan selimut untuk menutup dadanya. Ia melihat jika Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekatinya. Luhan merunduk sedikit dan kemudian mengusak rambut Kyungsoo dan berbisik.

"Tidurlah. Kau membutuhkannya." Bisik Luhan dan langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas frustasi. Ia menatap Luhan yang sudah kembali berbaring di bangkunya lalu setelah itu Kyungsoo berganti melirik Jongin yang juga saat itu tengah tertidur.

"Ini bukan keberuntungan." Desah Kyungsoo frustasi dan akhirnya Ia memilih untuk ikut memejamkan mata dan tidur.

Di tengah itu, sejujurnya Jongin tidaklah tidur. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya tapi masih tetap tersadar. Ia kembali membuka matanya dan duduk bersandar. Ia memandang Kyungsoo yang saat itu tengah tertidur pulas.

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan merapihkan posisi selimut Kyungsoo agar menutupi tubuhnya dengan baik. Kyungsoo sedikit menggeliat tapi tetap terpejam. Jongin tersenyum dengan nyaman kini Ia bahkan memainkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh rambut hitam Kyungsoo. Semakin lama semakin lembut seakan Kyungsoo adalah bagian puzzle yang tak ingin Ia hancurkan jika menyentuhnya terlalu kencang.

"Aku yakin itu kau, Kyungsoo. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengingatku? Kenapa kau melupakannya?" Lirih Jongin dengan suara yang sangat lemah hingga hanya Jongin yang dapat mendengarnya. Ia masih memainkan jemarinya itu.

Perlahan, Jongin merasakan ibu jarinya yang bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo. Ada perasaan yang menghangat menguasainya. Kerinduan yang selama ini dinantikan seakan menjanjikan sempurna itu nyata untuknya.

"Jika saja kau datang menepati janji itu. Jika saja kita bertemu dan jika saja kita bersama. Aku tak akan merasa sehancur dan setakut ini." Jongin masih memainkan tangannya di pipi Kyungsoo cukup lama.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jongin pun menarik tangannya dari wajah Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan akhirnya kembali memilih untuk tidur.

Pesawat akhirnya tiba di _Charles de Gaulle Airport_. Kyungsoo merasa jetlag ketika setelah merasakan perjalanan yang sangat panjang. Tubuhnya kelelahan dan membuatnya ingin segera tiba menuju hotel dan beristirahat. Setelah mengurus di bagian imigrasi dan mengambil koper, akhirnya tim Ice Mode berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Yixing yang berjalan paling depan segera mengarahkan mereka menuju dua mobil mewah yang sudah terparkir. Sang supir yang mengenakan setelan blazer hitam sudah berdiri di pintu sambil membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Mobil pertama diisi oleh Jongin, Luhan, serta Yixing sementara Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo berada di mobil berikutnya. Mobil pertama sudah melaju meninggalkan bandara menuju _Paris Marriott Champs Elysees Hotel._ Selang beberapa lama mobil kedua pun menyusulnya menuju hotel kedua yang sudah di tunjuk oleh Yixing, _Hotel Champs Elysees Friedland_.

Jalanan Paris tidak terlalu ramai seperti halnya Seoul. Tidak terlalu banyak kendaraan yang melintas di jalanan. Mobil yang ditumpangi Kyungsoo pun bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Saat itu, Baekhyun terlihat sedang membaca sebuah artikel pada ponselnya sementara Chanyeol memilih bersandar sambil memejamkan mata. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu nampaknya juga kelelahan karena perjalanan yang cukup panjang. Tadinya, Kyungsoo ingin memilih mengikuti Chanyeol tapi karena ini pertama kalinya Ia tiba di kota Mode itu, membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya sambil memperhatikan suasana Paris yang terlihat dari jendela mobil mewah itu.

Bangunan-bangunan dengan arsitektur gaya eropa menjadi ciri khas jalanan menuju hotel itu. Para penduduk yang sedang berbincang pada café-café pinggiran jalan. Beberapa musisi jalanan yang sedang bernyanyi juga menjadi pemandangan tambahan. Akhirnya mobil berhenti di depan hotel dan mereka pun segera turun lalu berjalan menuju lobby hotel. Pegawai hotel segera menyambut dan membantu mereka.

Baekhyun memberikan lembaran yang berupa bukti pemesanan hotel mereka. Tak lama setelah itu, pegawai hotel segera mengantarkan mereka menuju kamar di lantai paling atas. Kamar yang sangat besar dengan satu bed ukuran king size yang langsung membuat Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya tanpa ragu. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa lalu berjalan menuju ruangan lain yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Dua bed dengan ukuran lebih kecil yang di pisahkan oleh meja yang terlihat mewah.

Sang pegawai memberikan beberapa arahan yang saat itu hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman oleh Kyungsoo. Ya, salahkan sang pegawai yang berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa perancis yang bagi Kyungsoo seperti orang yang sedang berkumur-kumur. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo memang sudah belajar dari Jongdae –lebih tepatnya kamus milik Jongdae yang sengaja dijual untuknya- beberapa percakapan singkat dalam bahasa perancis tapi itu hanya yang bersifat sederhana. Parahnya lagi, baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini sudah berbaring damai di atas tempat tidurnya. Akhirnya, pegawai itu selesai dan berjalan menuju pintu. Kyungsoo tak lupa memberikan beberapa lembar euro kepada sang pegawai.

" _Je vous remercie_." Sang pegawai sambil membungkuk sedikit. / Saya berterima kasih pada anda/ - Formal -

" _De rien_." Balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kaku kepada sang pegawai. /Tidak masalah atau sama-sama/ - Informal-

Setelah pegawai itu pergi, Kyungsoo segera menuju kamarnya. Ia mengambil kopernya lalu memindahkan beberapa pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. Tiba-tiba, ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi dan id caller yang tertampil di layar membuatnya terkejut. Ia segera keluar dari dalam kamar karena saat itu Chanyeol tengah terbangun karena suara ponselnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruang televisi dan berdiri menghadap jendela hotel yang besar sehingga membuat tampilan kota Paris terlihat dari sana. Ia mengeser layar ponselnya dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Halo, Kyungsoo." Suara terdengar dari ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Halo, Luhan." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Bagaimana, kau menyukai kamarmu? Aku sudah meminta Yixing untuk memesan hotel yang sama tapi tidak bisa. Kau tahu kan peraturan perusahaan? Tapi kau tidak apa-apakan berada satu kamar dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada khawatir dan Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan tertawa.

"Hei, jika aku tidak menyukai kamar ini, mungkin aku adalah manusia paling tidak tahu untung. Kamar ini cukup besar dan mewah. Bahkan tiga kali lipat lebih besar dibanding apartemenku. Bertiga dengan mereka pun, aku merasa kamar ini masih terlalu besar." Kyungsoo kini berpindah dengan berdiri sambil bersandar memperhatikan jalanan kota Paris.

"Tapi akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita berada di hotel yang sama." Keluh Luhan sambil menghela nafas.

"Jika ada waktu kosong nanti. Kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan, Kyungsoo? Hanya berdua." Nada Luhan terdengar ragu dan Kyungsoo tahu itu. Kyungsoo sedikit terdiam sambil melihat refleksi tubuhnya yang tercermin dari jendela kamarnya.

Kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya dan ketika mendengar suara – _halo-_ Luhan, membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Ya, jalan-jalan di kota Paris dan ditambah hanya BERDUA. Oh Tuhan, Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengkhayal yang terlalu jauh. Kyungsoo menarik nafas sebelum menjawab.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat sambil menghela nafas panjang. Suara Luhan terdengar seperti berteriak kegirangan dari sebrang sana.

"Oke. Sekarang beristirahatlah. Sampai bertemu jam sebelas di Grand Palais besok pagi. Selamat malam, Kyungsoo." Suara Luhan kini terdengar sangat bersemangat.

"Selamat malam." Balas Kyungsoo dan menutup ponselnya.

Kyungsoo mendadak merasakan wajahnya memanas dan keinginan untuk beristirahat tiba-tiba lenyap. Akhirnya, Ia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengambil coat hitam panjang serta dompet. Lalu, Ia meminta ijin dengan Chanyeol untuk keluar hotel.

Kini, Kyungsoo berjalan di sekitar hotel. Banyak para pejalan kaki yang melintas disana sambil menikmati suasana malam. Beberapa pasangan pun nampak saling bermesraan dan membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum iri. Ia melihat sebuah cafe kecil yang terletak di pinggiran jalan. Ia masuk ke dalam dan berjalan menuju tempat pemesanan.

" _Un café c'est combine s'il vous plait_?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar kepada sang pegawai wanita. /satu espresso, berapa harganya?/

" _C'est cinq euros._ " Jawab sang pegawai sambil membalas senyuman lebar Kyungsoo. /Lima euro/

Kyungsoo memesan segelas espresso sambil memperhatikan sang pegawai yang nampaknya menyukainya. Hei, jangan salahkan Kyungsoo jika ia berpikir seperti itu. Pegawai wanita itu terlihat sesekali mencuri mata untuk menatapnya disela-sela meracik pesanan Kyungsoo. Saat memberikan pesanan kepada Kyungsoo, wajah pegawai itu juga memerah.

" _Merci beaucoup_." Kyungsoo mencoba menahan tawanya dan akhirnya tersenyum singkat. /terima kasih banyak/ - Informal-

"Nampaknya, ia menyukaimu." Suara tiba-tiba yang terdengar dari belakang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan melonjak kaget.

Keterkejutannya kembali bertambah ketika Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Jongin. Ya, Kim Jongin, sudah berdiri dengan memegang segelas coffe di tangannya. Ia berseringai sambil menatap sang pegawai wanita kemudian beralih ke Kyungsoo.

"Selamat malam, tuan muda Kim." Suara Kyungsoo masih dalam keterkejutan.

Jongin tidak membalas dan berjalan meninggalkan cafe. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya mengikuti Jongin. Kyungsoo saat itu memang ingin mencari udara segar dan belum berniat kembali ke hotel. Meski Ia sendiri cukup heran karena kemunculan Jongin yang tiba-tiba tapi tidak membuatnya ragu utuk memilih berjalan mengikuti Jongin.

Keduanya berjalan bersebelahan pada trotoar. Tidak ada pembicaraan hingga akhirnya, Jongin berhenti pada sebuah kerumunan kecil. Beberapa orang nampak berkumpul dalam keadaan melingkari dua orang pemuda yang sedang bernyanyi. Pemuda satunya duduk dengan gitar di tangannya sementara satunya lagi bernyanyi sambil sesekali memainkan biolanya.

Lagu berbahasa perancis terdengar dari pemuda itu dan meski tidak familiar di telinga Kyungsoo. Suara pemuda itu terdengar merdu dan sangat menghayati lagunya membuatnya semakin terhanyut. Background bangunan yang dilengkapi beberapa lampu dengan cahaya remang lalu suasana tenang serta udara malam yang berhembus lembut sungguh perpaduan yang romantis. Kyungsoo tersenyum geli membayangkan dirinya yang kini terjebak dalam suasana yang seharusnya dinikmati setidaknya bersama orang ia sukai bukannya dengan atasan gilanya itu.

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika Jongin yang berdiri di sampingnya memberikan syal berwarna biru kepadanya. Itu syal yang sebelumnya dipakai Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tanda tanya.

"Pakai atau kau mau mati kedinginan!" Suara Jongin sangat sarkasis. Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam membuat Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Jongin segera memakaikan syalnya pada leher Kyungsoo.

Tubuh Kyungsoo mendadak kaku. Udara malam saat itu sejujurnya membuatnya sedikit mengigil. Meski ini bukan musim dingin, udara Paris yang lebih rendah dibanding Seoul membuatnya cukup kedinginan juga dan herannya Jongin tahu bahwa Ia kedinginan. Jongin memastikan syalnya menutup leher Kyungsoo dengan baik dan kembali memandang Kyungsoo dengan dingin.

"Kembali ke hotel dan tidurlah!" Kembali nada perintah tegas yang terdengar dari Jongin.

"Aku masih ingin berjalan-jalan, tuan muda Kim." Protes Kyungsoo dan justru membuat Jongin semakin mendekat kearahnya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kembali ke hotel." Desis Jongin dan kali ini membuat Kyungsoo kembali terintimidasi. Sial, entah kenapa ekspresi Jongin seperti ini selalu membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik.

"Oke, baik." Kyungsoo membuang nafas frustasi dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju hotel.

Kyungsoo melirik sebentar ke belakang dan memperhatikan jika Jongin juga berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu meski menuju arah yang berbeda. Ia tak habis pikir dengan perlakuan Jongin tadi. Ya, bagaimana Jongin tahu kalau Kyungsoo kedinginan. Kyungsoo merasakan syal biru itu membuatnya hangat. Aroma parfum Jongin terasa maskulin dan cukup seksi. Kali ini, wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

"Ya, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil mengusak wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Beberapa orang yang berada di dekat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan heran. Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat menahan malu dan segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju hotel.

"Dasar prefeksionis sialan." Gerutu Kyungsoo sambil berjalan cepat.

\- TBC -

.

.

.

Note :

** Please, forgive me for late update.

** Bencana adalah laptop ngehank, semua data ilang, project didalem lenyap, dan Hope harus ngulang. Satu minggu ngegalau sambil menghadapi kenyataan. Nangis Bombay.

** Jadi, baru seminggu berikutnya Hope bisa mulai nulis ulang lagi ini sambil ngegali ingatan. Untuk FF yang satu lagi, nanti dulu ya. Itu nulisnya pake semedi dulu Hope di dalam bathup he…he..

** Pesen Hope, mulai sekarang yang punya data apapun mending di back up. Jangan pakai nanti dulu kaya gw, dan ketika ilang cuma bisa teriakan dan guling-gulingan.

Enjoy

-HopeIce-


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairing : KaiSoo & HanSoo **

**Cast : EXO Members**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo, AU, Fashion Story**

 **.**

 **By HopeIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Perfect Catwalk -**

 **.**

Perancis adalah salah satu negara di eropa yang dikelilingi oleh bangunan-bangunan yang memiliki seni artistik tinggi. Salah satunya adalah, _The Grand Palais des Champs – Elysees_ atau biasa disebut _Grand Palais_ yang merupakan situs bersejarah di kota Paris. Bangunan megah dengan pilar-pilar besar yang menyangga kokoh. Patung-patung yang menjadi tambahan pada arsitekur bangunan yang sangat berseni tinggi.

Ruangan di dalamnya berupa hall yang besar dan megah dengan atap berupa kubah kaca. Grand Palais sering digunakan sebagai tempat pameran, konser musik, dan kegiatan seni lainnya. Kali ini pada Paris Fashion Week. Salah satu brand terkenal dunia, _Chanel_ , menyelenggarakan pameran busana mereka di sana.

Puluhan orang nampak memasuki bagian pintu utama dari Grand Palais. Artis-artis dunia, designer, pemilik usaha mode, serta seluruh wartawan mulai berdatangan. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, serta Kyungsoo. Mereka baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil mewah yang sudah disediakan untuk mengantarkan mereka selama berada di Paris. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol nampak tidak canggung dan segera berjalan di atas karpet merah dengan sesekali melambaikan tangan kearah para wartawan. Salah satu wartawan dengan wajah asia bahkan meminta Baekhyun untuk berhenti dan mewawancarainya.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo sedang berusaha menahan kegugupannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendatangi salah satu event dunia. Berulang kali, Kyungsoo mengusap-usap telapak tangannya yang dingin di celana panjang hitamnya. Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sambil membisikkan kata-kata penenang agar Kyungsoo tetap rileks.

Akhirnya wartawan itu selesai mewawancarai Baekhyun dan mereka bertiga segera masuk kedalam hall. Hall kini telah diatur dengan bangku-bangku putih yang berjejer serta bagian tengah yang berupa replika sebuah meja bar panjang. Mereka bertiga segera dipandu staf untuk duduk dibagian yang telah tertulis di dalam undangan. Mereka duduk di section B pada baris kedua.

Baekhyun menyapa beberapa orang yang dikenalnya lalu berbincang singkat. Chanyeol juga segera bergabung dalam pembicaraan. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum ketika Baekhyun mengenalkannya kepada beberapa temannya itu dan kemudian Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk sambil membuka booklet yang diberikan staf sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo tak pernah menyangka bahwa Ia akan melihat langsung Karl Lagerfeld, salah satu designer idolanya. Meski pria nyentrik berambut putih itu agak aneh dan terlihat menyebalkan tapi tidak ada yang tidak mengakui kejeniusan designer utama Chanel itu. Di sela-selanya membuka lembaran booklet itu seseorang yang duduk di barisan depan menyapanya. Suara familiar yang terdengar dengan aksen cina membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya. Ia melihat Yixing duduk tepat di depannya sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya yang putih terlihat semakin pucat dan nampak kelelahan.

"Hai." Sapa Yixing singkat.

"Hai, Yixing. Kau nampak seperti Sehun, seperti mayat hidup." Ledek Kyungsoo dan dibalas Yixing dengan mengangguk. Kyungsoo hampir saja tertawa lebar beruntung ia segera mendekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tiba-tiba, tuan muda Kim tidak berada dikamarnya saat tadi malam aku mengantarkan daftar menu dan jadwalnya. Aku mencoba menelponnya tapi tidak diangkat dan konyolnya saat aku mengatakan itu pada tuan muda Xi. Ia hanya acuh dan memintaku untuk segera pergi tidur. Kau tahu, tuan muda Kim baru kembali jam dua malam." Keluh Yixing panjang lebar sambil menunjuk Jongin dan Luhan yang saat itu sedang berbincang dengan salah satu rekan bisnis Ice Mode.

Kyungsoo mencoba bersikap biasa agar tidak menimbulkan pertanyaan bagi Yixing. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo tahu kemana Jongin semalam karena memang mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Kyungsoo kembali teringat syal biru yang diberikan Jongin semalam. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo merespon Yixing dengan mengelus pundak Yixing perlahan seakan mengatakan –bersabarlah, Yixing-

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika kini Jongin dan Luhan berjalan mendekat. Mereka berdua segera duduk pada barisan depan Section B. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sekilas yang langsung duduk tegak dengan kaki menyilang sambil membuka bookletnya. Seperti biasa, acuh, sombong, dan kaku.

"Hai, Kyungsoo. Perpaduan yang cocok antara blazer, vest, dan dasimu. Kau juga menata rambutmu dengan baik. Kau pasti berdandan cukup lama ya?" Pertanyaan Luhan langsung membuat Yixing, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawa mereka sementara Kyungsoo mendengus jengkel.

"Tiga jam. Puas?" Balas Kyungsoo dan justru membuat mereka semua tertawa lebar, terkecuali Jongin. Ia nampak tidak peduli dengan obrolan itu.

" _tu es beau._ " Luhan berseringai dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya ke depan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang duduk di deretan Kyungsoo langsung bersiul-siul kecil membuat wajah Kyungsoo semakin terlihat memerah. - / Kau tampan /-

Akhirnya, acara dimulai. Para model satu persatu keluar dari balik sekat dan berjalan di atas runaway. Kyungsoo memperhatikan satu-persatu dengan sangat detail sambil mengabadikan di ponselnya. Karl memang sangat jenius, pakaian-pakaian yang ia buat benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang diincar oleh pasaran. Elegan dan berkelas.

Sekitar enam belas menit para model saling bergantian memamerkan hasil karya Karl. Lalu pada sesi terakhir, Karl muncul dari balik sekat. Seperti biasa dengan kemeja putih yang dipadu padakan dengan setelan blazer, dasi, serta kaca mata hitam menjadi ciri khasnya. Tak lupa rambut putih yang diikat. Para tamu undangan segera bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

"Ternyata tampang aslinya memang menyebalkan ya?" Bisik Kyungsoo dengan lirih kepada Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya. Chanyeol mengangguk dengan semangat dan memberikan gesture seakan mengatakan – _sama seperti wajah Kim Jongin-_ Keduanya pun kembali saling tertawa.

Para tamu undangan segera keluar dari dalam hall yang menjadi tempat fashion show berlangsung. Mereka segera menuju ruangan lainnya yang digunakan brand Chanel sebagai tempat jamuan para tamu. Ruangan yang sudah di desain dengan mewah dengan para pelayan yang saling berkeliling mengantarkan berbagai minuman dan kudapan lezat.

Kini, Kyungsoo harus selalu mengikuti kemanapun Baekhyun berjalan. Ia harus berdiri di belakangnya dengan tersenyum. Ketika Baekhyun berbincang maka Kyungsoo memilih untuk melihat sekitar sambil menikmati segelas wine. Kyungsoo memang bukan seorang pecinta minuman beralkohol. Sesekali mencoba dan tidak terlalu banyak karena Ia memang tipikal orang yang tidak terlalu kuat minum. Ini sudah gelas wine kedua yang Ia coba habiskan dan sepertinya Baekhyun belum selesai berbincang dengan rekan sesama designernya itu.

Pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan berambut pirang itu sesekali melirik kearah Kyungsoo. Meski Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan pria itu dengan Baekhyun tapi Ia merasa bahwa rekan Baekhyun itu sedang memperhatikannya. Benar saja, ketika Baekhyun berbalik dan berbisik kepada Kyungsoo.

"Hei, Kyungsoo. Temanku ingin berkenalan denganmu. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Bisik Baekhyun dengan ragu dan Kyungsoo nampak tidak terkejut.

"Aku sudah menyadari sejak tadi. Ia selalu melihat kearahku." Balas Kyungsoo dengan datar dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun menarik lengan Kyungsoo agar berdiri sejajar dengannya. Pria Prancis itu tersenyum lebar kearah Kyungsoo dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo.

" _Je me presente. Je' m'appelle Hanz Blaise._ " Ucap Pria itu dan ketika Kyungsoo membalas jabatan tangannya, Kyungsoo terkejut. Karena Hanz justru mencium telapak tangannya. Kyungsoo segera menarik tangannya kencang dan tersenyum singkat. -/ Perkenalkan. Namaku Hanz Blaise/

" _Bonjour,_ _Je' m'appelle Kyungsoo Do. Je suis enchantee de vous rencontrer._ " Balas Kyungsoo dengan kikuk dan sedikit memundurkan langkahnya. -/Selamat siang, namaku Do Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu dengan anda/

Hanz baru saja akan kembali mengucapkan sesuatu mendadak terhenti ketika seorang pria tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Kyungsoo, tidak hanya itu. Pria yang tak lain adalah Luhan segera menaruh lengannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo dan mencium bahu Kyungsoo sekilas. Lagi-lagi, jantung Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main. Entah apa salahnya, karena ia selalu saja dikejutkan dengan hal-hal konyol akhir-akhir ini. Baru saja, pria Prancis itu mencium tangannya dan kini Luhan tiba-tiba mencium bahunya.

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya ketika kini Luhan sudah melepas tangan dipinggangnya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Hanz. Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun sekilas yang hanya dibalas Baekhyun dengan mengangkat bahu.

" _Je' m'appelle Luhan Xi. Que puis je faire pour vous_?" Suara Luhan terdengar dingin dan menatap Hanz dengan tajam. Hanz merespon dengan tertawa sinis. -/ Namaku Xi Luhan. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?/

" _Tres bien_." Jawab Hanz singkat dan sinis. -/ Baik sekali/

Akhirnya, Hanz meneguk winenya dengan satu kali tegukan dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun lalu memberikan _wink_ singkat kepada Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum lebar.

" _Au revoir._ " Ucap Hanz lagi dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. -/Sampai jumpa lagi/

Luhan mendengus kesal dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Luhan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo sambil menaruh tangannya di saku celana panjangnya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke hotel dan beristirahat. Kita akan ada jamuan makan malam nanti di Paris Marriott Hotel." Kali ini nada Luhan sudah kembali terdengar seperti biasa dan tersenyum ramah. Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk keluar meninggalkan Grand Palais.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke hotel. Chanyeol tidak ikut dengan mereka karena masih memiliki urusan dengan beberapa rekan barunya yang ia temui.

"Hei, Kyungsoo. Kau dan Luhan itu sudah resmi menjadi kekasih ya?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba dan membuat Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang melonggarkan dasinya mendadak terbatuk kecil. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang tersenyum menggodanya.

"Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, tuan Byun." Jawah Kyungsoo sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku. Baekhyun mendengus mendengar jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Kyungsoo. Luhan itu memperlakukanmu berbeda dan semua orang menyadari hal itu. Lagipula, tidak mungkin jika kau tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Luhan tadi terlihat kesal saat Hanz menggodamu. Aku tidak masalah jika kau punya hubungan dengan pria ataupun wanita manapun. Apalagi dia adalah Luhan. Aku tahu kau sangat profesional dan tidak pernah mengecewakanku jadi aku tidak akan keberatan dengan kehidupan pribadimu. Tapi kalau aku ingin tahu, tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Kyungsoo menutup matanya sebentar dan mengusak wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia kembali membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan – _hei, jawab pertanyaanku!_ -

"Aku tidak tahu, tuan Byun. Luhan sangat baik dan beberapa akhir ini kami dekat hanya saja kami memang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Entahlah, mungkin belum." Jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo terdiam.

Suka, entahlah. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Luhan. Kyungsoo tahu Luhan baik dan menyukainya tapi dirinya tak merespon seperti halnya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Mungkin belum, selalu itu yang diingat Kyungsoo saat dirinya ragu. Ya, mencoba menunggu sampai perhatian yang Luhan berikan bisa ia balas.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Kyungsoo. Jika kau menyukainya maka nyatakan saja tapi jika kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Lebih baik kau segera perjelas sebelum ada yang kecewa." Baekhyun tersenyum mengakhir ucapannya dan Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi akhirnya tiba di depan hotel. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo turun dan segera menuju kamar mereka. Setibanya di kamar, Baekhyun segera beristirahat sementara Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk di sofa ruang televisi. Ia melepas blazer dan vest di atas sofa lalu duduk bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya. Perkataan Baekhyun kembali teringat dan membuatnya menjadi frustasi.

"Mungkin jika pria itu bukan Xi Luhan maka aku tak akan ragu untuk menolaknya." Desah Kyungsoo dibarengi tarikan nafas panjang.

Ponsel Kyungsoo kembali berbunyi dan membuatnya membuka mata. Keningnya berkerut ketika melihat nomor yang tidak dikenal muncul pada id callernya. Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo menggeser layarnya dan mendekatkan ke telinga.

"Halo." Sapa Kyungsoo singkat.

"Temui aku di lobby." Suara tegas dan berat terdengar dari ponselnya membuat Kyungsoo menjauhkan ponselnya dan menatap dengan takut. Kyungsoo kembali mendekatkan ponselnya.

"Siapa ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan kaku. Sial, Kyungsoo sebenarnya sangat kenal dengan suara itu hanya saja Kyungsoo ingin memastikan dengan jelas.

"Kim Jongin." Hanya dua kata dan cukup membuat Kyungsoo berkeringat dingin. Perkiraannya benar, bahwa sang penelpon adalah Jongin. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo, Jongin sudah mematikan ponselnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan segera berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju lobby hotel. Ya, Kyungsoo tidak terlalu heran jika tiba-tiba Jongin mengetahui nomor ponselnya. Sebagai pemilik perusahaan, tentunya Jongin sangat mudah untuk meminta nomor para karyawannya. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang saat itu tengah duduk di sofa sambil berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan muda Kim?" Suara Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan segera berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menyerahkan paperbag besar kepada Kyungsoo.

"Berikan ini kepada Seulgi." Perintah Jongin dan membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikannya langsung?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo merasa heran karena Jongin sendiri pun bisa menemui Seulgi langsung dan memberikannya setiba di Korea nanti.

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya memandang Kyungsoo dengan sekilas lalu berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan lobby. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil memandang Jongin dengan kesal. Astaga, kenapa Jongin begitu menyebalkan?

Kyungsoo kembali berjalan menuju kamar sambil membawa paperbag yang diberikan Jongin tadi. Ia segera menuju ruangan tempatnya beristirahat. Saat itu, Chanyeol belum kembali dan Baekhyun sudah terlelap di atas kasurnya di ruangan sebelah.

Kyungsoo melepas kemejanya dan mengganti dengan kaos putih tipis. Ia duduk bersandar pada tepian ranjang. Ia melirik paper bag itu dan tiba-tiba rasa ingin tahunya kembali muncul. Jujur, Ia penasaran dengan hadiah apa yang disiapkan Jongin untuk Seulgi. Lagipula Jongin tidak memberikan larangan untuknya membuka paper bag itu.

Kyungsoo membuka paper bag besar itu dengan hati-hati. Ia melihat ada dua box besar di dalamnya. Box berwarna pink dengan tulisan _–untuk Seulgi-_. Bagian atasnya berupa plastik bening sehingga Kyungsoo tak perlu membuka lagi untuk tahu isinya. Sebuah flat shoes berwarna pink dengan pita yang terlihat sangat cantik. Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri mengetahui bahwa Jongin memang sangat menyayangi Seulgi. Tiba-tiba hatinya pun ikut merasa hangat.

Lalu perhatian Kyungsoo teralih pada box satunya. Box berwarna abu-abu dan terdapat sebuah note kecil yang tertempel di atasnya.

 _BUKA_

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya dan merasa heran. "Apa Jongin tidak salah menulis?"

Kyungsoo awalnya ragu tapi jelas-jelas tak ada tulisan lain selain kata itu. Akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka box abu-abu itu dan sebuah overcoat berwarna hitam terdapat di dalamnya. Kyungsoo sangat tahu bahwa overcoat hitam itu adalah salah satu dari design yang dibuat oleh Tom Carlyle Ford. Terkejut, mungkin kata yang terlalu sederhana untuk mengungkapkan reaksi Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia melihat sebuah note lagi yang tertempel pada bagian kerah dan membacanya.

 _Pakai ini saat jamuan makan malam nanti. Aku tidak ingin kau memalukan Ice Mode karena kedinginan. Ini perintah!_

 _Jangan mabuk atau kau akan terbangun di atas ranjang pria yang baru kau temui._

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan memanas seperti tomat matang bahkan hingga ketelinganya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin menulis hal itu kepadanya. Kyungsoo lalu mengeluarkan mantel itu dari dalam box dan memakainya. Mantel yang panjangnya hingga lutut Kyungsoo itu nampak pas di tubuhnya. Bahannya juga lebih tebal dan terasa hangat dari seluruh mantelnya, tentu saja karena mantel yang diberikan Jongin adalah buatan dari salah satu designer dunia yang terkenal dan ditambah dibuat secara eksklusif. Kyungsoo melepas kembali mantel itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam box. Ia menaruhnya di atas ranjang dan memilih untuk berbaring.

Hanya berbaring tanpa memejamkan mata karena kini Kyungsoo masih menatap memo yang ditulis Jongin untuknya. Kata-kata yang tertulis itu memang bukanlah kata yang romantis justru cenderung sinis dan menyebalkan. Namun, Kyungsoo tak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia merasa senang karena Jongin terlihat mengkhawatirkannya. Ia merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Rasanya hanya dengan memikirkan Jongin, darahnya berdesir dan memberikan sensasi yang Kyungsoo benar-benar hindari.

"Yaaa!" Teriak Kyungsoo frustasi. Ia akhirnya menyembunyikan wajahnya menggunakan bantal dan kemudian melanjutkan teriakannya. Suaranya teredam sehingga Baekhyun yang berada di ruangan sebelah tak mungkin mendengarnya. Kyungsoo kembali bangkit dan duduk bersandar. Ia melihat dirinya pada cermin.

"Hei, Do Kyungsoo. Jangan bilang kau menyukai Kim Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo kepada bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Kyungsoo kembali mengacak rambutnya dengan begitu bersemangat. Rambut Kyungsoo terlihat sangat berantakan dan mukanya pun nampak sangat konyol.

"Apa yang kau perbuat padaku?" Geram Kyungsoo lagi dan kali ini Kyungsoo memilih dengan melempar tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

"Kim Jongin brengsek." Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk membuatnya tidur.

8888888888

Ballroom Paris Marriott Hotel terlihat sangat mewah dengan lampu-lampu kristal yang menjadi penghias langit-langit. Para tamu pun mulai berdatangan dan memasuki ruangan. Mereka segera menduduki bangku yang sudah di sediakan. Ada enam bangku pada tiap meja bundar yang semua tertutup kain berwarna gold. Malam itu memang merupakan jamuan makan malam yang diadakan pihak panitia acara Paris Fashion Weeks.

Tim Ice Mode duduk pada meja yang berbeda. Awalnya Jongin, Luhan, dan Yixing berada pada satu meja tapi Luhan bersikeras dan akhirnya memaksa Baekhyun untuk bertukar tempat. Tentu saja, hal itu tidak akan dituruti Baekhyun. Ia masih sulit untuk berdekatan dengan Jongin. Luhan bersikeras memaksa dan Baekhyun juga bersikeras menolak. Yixing, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa saling berpandangan dengan frustasi sementara Jongin selalu menjadi orang yang tidak peduli. Meski sebenarnya, titik masalahnya ada pada dirinya.

Chanyeol tak tega melihat Yixing yang terlihat hampir ingin gila. Oke, ini ungkapan berlebihan. Akhirnya pria dengan tinggi menjulang itu menghela nafas dan bersuka rela menawarkan diri untuk berpindah tempat dengan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum senang dan segera menduduki tempat duduk Chanyeol yang berada satu meja dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala sambil menatap Luhan. Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum lebar. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo ingin menawarkan diri dan duduk satu meja dengan Jongin. Ya, bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo harus mengucapkan terima kasih atas mantel yang dihadiahkan Jongin untukknya.

Tapi nyatanya cukup sulit. Jongin selalu bersikap menyebalkan dan dingin. Jangankan untuk memulai pembicaraan, untuk membuat Jongin melihatnya saja itu adalah hal yang sangat susah. Jongin selalu acuh dan hanya bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang yang memiliki kepentingan bisnis dengannya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja Kyungsoo?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba dan memecahkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menengok kearah Luhan dan mengangguk singkat.

"Aku senang kita bisa bersebelahan lagi." Suara Luhan dibarengi tawa khasnya. Kyungsoo kembali hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Oh, Tuhan. Ku mohon jangan persulit ini semua." Doa Kyungsoo di dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar merasa cukup jahat untuk Luhan yang terlalu baik.

Acara jamuan makan malam pun di mulai. Kebetulan Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo satu meja dengan para pengusaha mode dari Korea juga. Sehingga suasana menjadi lebih hidup dan nyaman. Baekhyun dan Luhan nampak terlibat pembicaraan dengan para pengusaha itu. Sementara Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk menikmati makan malam.

Makanan pembuka sudah disediakan pelayan di atas meja. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu menyukai _table manner_ tapi terkadang keadaan yang membuatnya terjebak dengan aturan makan yang rumit dan bertele-tele itu. Seperti saat ini, mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus melewatinya.

Di depannya kini tersaji makanan pembuka khas Prancis, sepiring _escargot_. Kyungsoo melirik sekilas kearah Baekhyun dan Luhan yang langsung mencicipi makanan bercangkang itu. Oke, penampilan piring itu memang cukup cantik dan menggugah selera apalagi aroma bawang putih dan mentega cukup mengiurkan untuknya. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa yang ia makan itu adalah hewan berlendir menjijikan dan mengingatkannya pada peliharaan spons kuning bercelana kotak yang hidup di bikini bottom. Kyungsoo akhirnya hanya meminum _Pinot Noir_ tanpa menyentuh sedikit pun makanan pembukanya.

"Kau tidak memakannya?" Tanya Luhan setelah menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyentuh escargotnya.

"Tidak." Respon Kyungsoo singkat.

"Hei, escargot itu makanan mahal di Prancis. Kau tidak ingin mencicipinya? Ini lezat, Kyungsoo." Luhan mengeluarkan daging itu dari cangkangnya dan mengunyahnya dengan santai.

"Iya, aku tahu. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan memakan GARRY." Kyungsoo menekankan ucapannya saat menyebutkan hewan peliharaan _spongebob squarepants_ itu. Luhan tertawa lebar menanggapi Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau aku memanggil pelayan dan menggantinya?" Tanya Luhan lagi setelah usahanya untuk menghentikan tawa dan Kyungsoo membalas dengan menggeleng.

"Sudah biarkan saja. Sebentar lagi makanan utama juga akan datang." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan ucapannya memang benar karena kali piring-piring berisi hewan berlendir itu sudah terganti dengan steak. Akhirnya kali ini, Kyungsoo bisa juga memakan dengan menikmatinya.

Akhirnya jamuan makam malam berakhir dan para tamu mulai meninggalkan ballroom. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo seharusnya segera menuju mobil yang sudah disediakan untuk mengantarkan mereka kembali ke hotel mereka. Namun, mereka tertahan dengan berkumpul di ruangan kamar milik Luhan.

Hal itu dikarenakan ada beberapa hal yang harus dibicarakan oleh Baekhyun dan kedua petinggi Ice Mode itu. Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Jongin berdiskusi di salah ruangan pada kamar besar itu. Sementara Yixing berkutat dengan tablet pcnya untuk menyiapkan keperluan-keperluan untuk Jongin dan Luhan. Akhirnya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk menunggu sambil duduk pada ruang televisi. Kamar Presidential Suite ini memang sangatlah besar dan mewah. Semua terlihat mahal, berkelas, dan memiliki kualitas terbaik.

Chanyeol terlihat menikmati acara yang ditayangkan televisi berlayar lebar itu sementara Kyungsoo bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya setengah. Tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya agak berat dan pening. Ya, Ia menyadari hal itu dikarenakan efek wine yang tadi diminumnya saat jamuan makan malam. Apalagi saat jamuan pagelaran busana Chanel tadi siang, Ia juga meminum dua gelas wine.

Batas toleransi tubuhnya sepertinya sudah terlewati. Meski tidak sampai mabuk tapi efeknya sudah cukup membuat Kyungsoo frustasi. Akhirnya tanpa disadari bahwa dirinya sudah terpejam dan terlelap. Chanyeol yang mendengar dengkuran halus segera menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo tertidur dengan posisi duduk bersandar. Baru saja, Chanyeol ingin membangunkan Kyungsoo tapi terhenti ketika Jongin, Luhan, dan Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan rapat mereka.

"Kyungsoo tidur?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol begitu mendekat dan melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah terpejam. Chanyeol mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Bangunkan Kyungsoo. Kita harus segera kembali ke hotel." Perintah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk menggoyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo seraya membangunkannya.

"Tidak perlu!" Teriak Luhan membuat baik Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Yixing, dan juga Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Luhan tersenyum dan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Kyungsoo terlihat lelah dan kasihan jika dibangunkan. Aku tidak keberatan jika Kyungsoo menginap di kamarku. Kalian kembali saja ke hotel dan beristirahat. Aku nanti yang akan memindahkan Kyungsoo." Luhan menjelaskan dengan santai padahal orang-orang yang mendengarnya justru meresponnya dengan sangat terkejut.

"Tuan muda Xi, kamar anda hanya punya satu tempat tidur." Yixing mengingatkan dan hanya dibalas dengan tawa ringan oleh Luhan.

"Bangunkan dia!" Tiba-tiba suara Jongin terdengar dingin sambil menatap Chanyeol seakan memberikan perintah mutlak padanya. Chanyeol terdiam ketika kini justru Luhan dan Jongin tengah berpandangan dengan tajam. Yixing menghela nafas panjang dan Baekhyun kembali memijat pelipisnya.

"Apa masalahmu, Jongin? Keberatan jika Kyungsoo ada di dalam kamarku. Ya, ucapan Yixing benar, kamar ini hanya punya satu tempat tidur. Kau takut jika aku berbuat sesuatu pada Kyungsoo?" Nada Luhan terdengar sinis kini Ia bahkan berjalan mendekat kearah Jongin seakan siap untuk beradu.

"Aku tidak peduli." Balas Jongin dengan masih mempertahankan eskpresi acuhnya.

"Pembual. Jika kau tidak peduli maka silakan keluar dan biarkan Kyungsoo disini." Luhan menyembunyikan tangannya di balik saku celana panjangnya dengan wajah angkuh. Jongin membalas dengan mendecih dan berseringai. Sementara Yixing, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun nampak tak berkutik melihat kedua petinggi Ice Mode itu saling berdiri dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Pastikan desahan kalian tidak terdengar, karena aku benci jika tidurku terganggu. Selamat menikmati malam erotismu bersama si karyawan penggodamu, tuan muda Xi." Ucap Jongin kembali sarkasme. Luhan meradang mendengar ucapan Jongin. Emosinya meningkat dan tanpa diduga. Luhan menerjang Jongin dan memberikan pukulan tepat di wajah Jongin.

Tubuh Jongin terjatuh di lantai dengan luka sobek di ujung bibirnya. Jongin menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus darah yang keluar dari bibir yang terluka itu. Yixing dan Baekhyun segera mendekat kearah Jongin dan membantu untuk berdiri setelah tersadar dari efek kejutnya. Sungguh tidak ada yang menyangka, jika Luhan akan memukul Jongin.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Jongin!" Teriak Luhan dan berniat untuk kembali menyerang Jongin. Beruntung, Yixing terlebih dulu berlari dan menahan tubuh Luhan sehingga Luhan tertahan.

"Jaga emosimu, tuan muda Xi." Yixing mengucapkan dengan nada pelan.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas frustasi sambil memejamkan matanya sementara Jongin hanya berdiri sambil tersenyum licik. Tidak ada yang menyadari jika Chanyeol yang berdiri di dekat sofa yang digunakan Kyungsoo untuk tidur sambil duduk bersandar, tengah berusaha membangunkan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mencoba menggusak-usak tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasakan seseorang tengah menggoyangkan tubuhnya segera terbangun. Ia membuka matanya sembari menguap.

Setelah mata besar Kyungsoo terbuka lebar. Ia menatap bingung pada orang-orang di depannya itu. Ya, saat itu Yixing masih menahan tubuh Luhan, Luhan terlihat frustasi, lalu Jongin yang berdiri tidak jauh tengah menampilkan wajah menyebalkan dan Baekhyun yang berada di belakang Jongin terlihat agak ketakutan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo santai membuat keempat orang itu menoleh kearahnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

Baekhyun segera menarik nafas lega dan segera berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Melalui gerakan tubuhnya, Kyungsoo segera tahu bahwa Baekhyun tengah memerintahkan dirinya untuk segera bangun dan mengikutinya. Kyungsoo langsung berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Kami permisi. Selamat malam." Ucap Baekhyun lalu segera menggandeng Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari dalam kamar Luhan. Chanyeol pun juga ikut membungkuk lalu berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Beristirahatlah, Yixing." Luhan sudah kembali dengan nada tenangnya. Emosinya perlahan mulai sedikit mereda dibanding sebelumnya. Ia menatap Yixing yang ada di sampingnya itu. Alis Yixing berkerut dan wajahnya panik seakan takut jika ia meninggalkan dua pria labil di depannya itu maka kekacauan akan terjadi. Seakan membaca kekhawatiran dari Yixing, Luhan memberikan senyuman.

"Kami akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, kembali ke kamarmu dan beristirahat." Luhan menyakinkan Yixing dengan ekspresi yang lebih tenang. Yixing menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil melirik kearah Luhan dan Jongin. Meski di dalam hatinya ragu akhirnya Yixing menggangguk singkat. Yixing membungkuk dan segera berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar Luhan.

Kini, tinggal Luhan dan Jongin di dalam kamar itu. Keduanya masih berdiri berhadapan dengan posisi tangan yang tersimpan di balik saku celana panjang dan saling menatap dengan ekspresi tajam.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menghina Kyungsoo seperti tadi. Jadi jaga ucapanmu. Aku menyukainya dan tidak ada satupun yang boleh merendahkannya termasuk kau!" Ancam Luhan dan kini sambil menekankan telunjuknya pada dada Jongin.

"Apa kau yakin dia menyukaimu juga?" Balas Jongin dengan tersenyum sinis. Jongin berjalan begitu saja keluar dari dalam kamar Luhan seakan tak peduli jika kini Luhan tampak memikirkan ucapan Jongin.

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa. "Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Jongin?"

====== the other side ======

Kyungsoo saat itu tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan posisi bersila dan tangan yang dilipat di dada. Matanya masih menatap Chanyeol yang tengah bersiap dengan kegiatan sebelum tidurnya.

"Hei, Chanyeol. Cepat katakan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi? Tuan Byun tidak menjelaskan apapun tadi dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Lalu, kau sekarang juga tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku." Gerutu Kyungsoo dan membuat Chanyeol yang tengah membuat list lagu tidur pada ponselnya segera beralih. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan menarik nafas panjang.

"Kyungsoo, sebaiknya kau segera berbuat sesuatu karena baik Luhan dan Jongin berkelahi karena kau. Tadi, Luhan meminta kami untuk membiarkanmu beristirahat di kamarnya dan Jongin merespon dengan ucapan kasarnya. Luhan marah dan memukul Jongin."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan horor. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menganggap ucapan Chanyeol adalah gurauan tapi melihat eskpresi Chanyeol yang serius membuat Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tidaklah sedang membuat lelucon. Chanyeol yang melihat Kyungsoo terkejut hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol memasang headset di telinganya dan menaikkan selimutnya hingga sebatas dada. Ia melirik Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Kyungsoo. Jadi cepatlah sebelum masalah ini semakin rumit." Nasehat Chanyeol lagi dan setelah itu ia memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Kyungsoo kembali menarik nafasnya panjang. Ia segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Ia memutar kran pada bathup sehingga perlahan air mulai terisi di dalamnya. Sambil menunggu, Kyungsoo segera melepas pakaiannya.

Kyungsoo melihat bayangan wajahnya pada cermin. Lagi, wajah frustasi itu kembali terlihat di wajah putihnya. Desahan nafas panjang kembali terdengar dan bersamaan dengan itu air sudah mulai terisi memenuhi bathup. Kyungsoo segera masuk ke dalamnya.

Kyungsoo bersandar sambil memejamkan mata seakan hangat air pada bathup membuat suasana hatinya menjadi sedikit tenang. Ia menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh bagian punggung. Sebuah bekas jahitan yang cukup panjang terlihat membekas pada punggung Kyungsoo. Sangat kontras dengan tubuhnya yang putih.

"Aku merindukanmu disaat seperti ini, Mom." Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas panjang.

88888888888

Jongin tengah duduk di atas sofa ruang televisi kamar hotelnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan suasana hening pada kamarnya itu. Malam ini, Jongin merasa dirinya sangat frustasi. Kejadian tadi kembali terulang dalam memorinya. Ya, Ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa dirinya telah berbohong.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Teriak Jongin sambil mencengkram rambutnya kuat. Jongin membuka matanya dan ia melihat bayangannya yang terpantul pada jendela besar kamarnya. Bayangan itu terlihat kacau dengan tatapan sendu, rambut acak, dan wajah frustasi. Bohong, jika Jongin tidak peduli pada Kyungsoo. Ia justru sangat peduli dan takut ketika Luhan menyuruh membiarkan Kyungsoo berada di kamarnya.

Jongin memejamkan matanya sebentar dan kemudian ia segera berdiri dari duduknya. Ia segera mengambil mantelnya dari dalam lemari dan segera memakainya. Ia juga mengambil dompet dan ponselnya. Ia segera keluar dari dalam kamar menuju lobby hotel.

Jongin memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan segera masuk ke dalamnya. Ia meminta sang supir untuk mengantarkannya menuju alamat yang dituju. Jongin menggengam erat tangannya yang dingin sambil memandang jalanan Paris hingga taksi itu berhenti. Jongin segera mengeluarkan lembaran euro dan berjalan keluar. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan teriakan sang supir yang memanggilnya untuk kembalian.

Jongin terus saja berjalan masuk dan menuju lift. Lift itu berhenti pada lantai paling atas dan Jongin berjalan menuju salah satu pintu yang berada di ujung koridor. Jongin menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu itu. Jongin mengetuk beberapa kali hingga akhirnya pada ketukan kelima, pintu cokelat itu terbuka.

Pria itu terkejut dan membuka matanya lebar ketika melihat Jongin tengah berdiri dengan keadaaan yang kacau.

"Tuan muda Kim." Suara penuh keterkejutan dari pria itu yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo yang baru saja selesai berpakaian santai setelah mandi dan segera ingin pergi tidur terkejut mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Ketukan pintu yang tak berhenti akhirnya membuatnya untuk menghampiri dan kini Ia semakin terkejut ketika orang yang mengetuk pintunya itu adalah Jongin.

"Apa yang sedang an…" Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus ketika tidak terduga Jongin segera mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo.

Tubuh Kyungsoo terbentur dinding dan membuat punggungnya terasa sakit. Baru saja, Kyungsoo ingin memaki Jongin tapi terhenti ketika kini Jongin justru memeluknya. Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya kaku. Jongin melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo dan menaruh wajahnya pada bahu Kyungsoo. Dada Kyungsoo kembali berdetak sangat cepat dan darahnya terasa mendidih.

"Tuan muda Kim." Panggil Kyungsoo dengan nada tercekat. Sungguh, Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin akan datang tiba-tiba apalagi kini tengah memeluknya.

"Kumohon Kyungsoo." Pinta Jongin dengan nada lirih. Kyungsoo tersentak, sungguh ini adalah nada frustasi yang sama seperti yang pernah Kyungsoo dengar saat Jongin di tangga darurat Ice Mode beberapa waktu lalu.

Jongin semakin mengeratkan tangannya melingkar untuk memeluk Kyungsoo dan seakan Jongin takut untuk melepasnya. Gila, ya Jongin mungkin tengah benar-benar gila. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah ada di dalam otaknya.

Jongin takut bahkan sangat takut. Ia takut kekecewaan akan kembali menghantuinya lagi. Ia takut jiwanya rapuh dan tak seorang pun akan memberikan hatinya. Jongin tak lagi bisa berpikir dengan tenang dan ketika otaknya memerintahkan untuk menemui Kyungsoo maka Jongin pun segera melakukannya. Bahkan saat melihat Kyungsoo tadi, Jongin tak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Ia membutuhkannya, sebuah sandaran untuk jiwanya yang ketakutan.

Jongin menghirup aroma alami tubuh Kyungsoo yang seakan menjadi candu bagi dirinya. Aroma itu membuatnya tenang dan menghilangkan ketakutannya yang sebelumnya dirasakan. Hangat tubuh Kyungsoo menyebar ke tubuhnya hingga Jongin sendiri tak ingin membiarkan itu menghilang. Jongin ingin egois menghentikan waktu, agar ia terus bisa merasakannya.

Kyungsoo sendiri, hanya bisa terdiam dan tak berkutik. Ia seharusnya marah dan memaki Jongin tapi yang terjadi justru Ia diam dan membiarkan Jongin memeluknya. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman merasakan tangan kekar Jongin melingkar pada pinggangnya. Wajah Jongin yang bersandar pada bahunya memperlihatkan sisi lembut sekaligus rapuh dari pria yang ia kenal selama ini sebagai pria berhati dingin.

Sekitar lima menit, baik Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih berdiri disana dengan posisi Jongin yang memeluk dan bersandar pada bahu Kyungsoo. Lalu, pada akhirnya Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan melepas tangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo. Keduanya kini saling memandang dalam diam.

Jongin melihat tatapan dari sepasang mata familiar itu lagi dan Jongin tersenyum lepas. Kyungsoo pun tiba-tiba seperti merasakan sebuah rindu yang tak ia mengerti seakan Jongin adalah seseorang yang ia ingin temui dan akhirnya terwujud. Kyungsoo tak ingin memikirkannya dan ia ikut tersenyum melihat senyum yang terlihat tulus dari Jongin. Hal yang ia lihat sebelumnya jika Jongin sedang bersama Seulgi.

Jongin menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo. Sangat perlahan seakan Jongin tak ingin membiarkan semua ini akan berakhir. Suara detak jarum yang terdengar menjadi satu-satunya saksi dari kedua pria itu hingga pada akhirnya Jongin mendekatkan dirinya dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada kening Kyungsoo. Jongin memejamkan matanya.

Kyungsoo tak ingin berpikir saat itu. Ia tidak peduli bahkan jika ini adalah mimpi. Ia merasakan kini tangan kanannya menempel pada dada kiri Jongin. Merasakan bagaimana jantung Jongin berdetak kencang sama seperti dirinya. Bukan membuatnya takut justru membuat Kyungsoo merasa tenang dan nyaman. Seakan degupan jantungnya dan Jongin saling berdetak seirama. Tangan kiri Kyungsoo pun kini melingkar pada pinggang Jongin.

Jongin melepas bibirnya pada kening Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jongin. Keduanya kembali saling menatap dan kini tidak ada yang memutus kontak itu.

"Jika ini mimpi maka jangan biarkan aku bangun, Kyungsoo." Lirih Jongin lagi dan membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasakan kekecewaan yang tersirat dari kedua mata Jongin.

Jongin kembali mencium kening Kyungsoo dengan sangat lembut sembari menaruh kedua tangannya di wajah Kyungsoo. Rasa yang begitu membuncah dirasakan Jongin membuat air matanya mengalir dari sudut matanya dan membasahi pipinya. Kyungsoo merasakan air mata itu juga membasahi wajahnya karena Jongin masih mencium keningnya. Kyungsoo tak percaya jika Jongin akan memperlihatkan kembali titik terapuhnya dan justru membuat Kyungsoo mengeratkan tangannya memeluk Jongin. Kyungsoo tak ingin melepasnya.

"Ini bukan mimpi, Jongin." Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin tanpa sebutan tuan muda dan itu mengalir begitu saja dari bibirnya seakan ini adalah hal yang ingin ia lakukan sejak lama.

\- TBC -

.

.

.

Note :

** Tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo, Lalu bagaimana Jongin, dan kisah Luhan-Kyungsoo-Jongin. Semua akan terlihat nanti bersamaan dengan chapter yang berlanjut.

** Semoga kalian menyukainya dan masih bersedia menunggu kelanjutannya.

** Kalian semua baik ^ - ^

** Terima kasih untuk review, follow, favorite _Perfect Catwalk._

Enjoy

_HopeIce_


	9. Chapter 9

**Pairing : KaiSoo & HanSoo **

**Cast : EXO Members**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo, AU, Fashion Story**

 **.**

 **By HopeIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Perfect Catwalk -**

 **.**

Jongin tak bisa menutupi kecanggungannya saat ini. Ia dan Kyungsoo sedang berjalan dengan langkah pelan tanpa berbicara. Mereka menelusuri trotoar dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantel masing-masing dan pandangan yang tertunduk. Setelah kedatangan Jongin yang tiba-tiba ditambah dengan beberapa momen yang tak terduga. Akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk keluar dan berjalan-jalan.

Jongin mengerti mungkin Kyungsoo tengah bingung karena bagaimanapun juga mereka tidaklah dekat sebelumnya. Setidaknya itulah yang terlintas di dalam pikiran Jongin meski hatinya sendiri merasakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah orang yang ia cari dan rindukan selama ini. Untuk itu, Jongin rela berbuat bodoh. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya sebelumnya, seakan ia sendiri tidak peduli akan topeng sempurna yang selalu ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain agar tak ada satupun yang mendekat dan mengecewakannya. Jongin akan membuang seluruh egonya demi pria di sampingnya itu.

Sementara Kyungsoo, Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Jongin. Semua terjadi secara mengejutkan dan kini Ia terjebak di dalamnya. Kehadiran Jongin sejak awal memang sudah membuat dirinya menjadi berbeda. Semua emosi muncul secara bersamaan dan saling bertabrakan lalu mengacaukan semua logikanya. Semakin lama justru menambah rumit dengan datangnya perasaan rindu yang entah kenapa seakan mengatakan bahwa Jongin adalah kerinduannya itu.

Café-café sepanjang jalan masih cukup ramai dengan beberapa pengunjung meski malam sudah semakin larut menyelimuti Paris. Namun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak berniat untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu café itu. Hingga pada akhirnya, Mereka berhenti pada sebuah kerumunan kecil. Tempat yang sama seperti beberapa saat yang lalu hanya saja kali ini beberapa pria yang tengah bermain dengan piano dan biola. Lalu, seorang wanita yang berdiri sambil bernyanyi menghadap orang-orang yang mengitarinya. Wanita dengan mengenakan mantel berwarna cokelat itu mulai bernyanyi.

Kyungsoo terkagum mendengar suara wanita itu yang terdengar mengalun layaknya seorang penyanyi di panggung opera. Musik jalanan itupun bahkan disulap layaknya seperti sebuah pertunjukan orchestra. Liriknya kali ini menggunakan bahasa inggris sehingga Kyungsoo dapat mendengar dan mengerti setiap lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi wanita itu. Kyungsoo melirik sedikit kearah Jongin dan melihat jika Jongin juga sangat menikmatinya.

 _Sometimes I walk alone at night_

 _When everybody else is sleeping_

 _I think of him and then I'm happy_

 _With the company I'm keeping_

 _The city goes to bed_

 _And I can live inside my head_

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika mulai menyadari lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh wanita itu. Ingatan tentang sebuah cerita karya maestro Prancis, Victor Hugo yang berjudul _Les Miserables_ itu muncul. Cerita yang akhirnya dijadikan pertunjukan musikal di beberapa negara dan termasuk dituangkan ke dalam film layar lebar. Kyungsoo sangat hapal adegan dari lagu yang tengah dinyanyikan itu. Seorang tokoh wanita bernama Eponine yang sedang mengeluarkan kesedihannya karena sang tokoh pria _\- Marius-_ yang ia sukai tidak menyukainya.

"Eumm, bisakah kita pergi dari sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu dan suaranya terdengar pelan. Meskipun begitu Jongin tetap mendengar.

"On my own. Les Miserables." Balas Jongin dan membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung karena Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan justru menyebutkan judul lagu yang dinyanyikan wanita itu. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo tahu bahkan Ia sangat hapal dengan liriknya. Kyungsoo baru akan kembali bersuara mendadak terhenti ketika sebelumnya Jongin yang tidak menoleh kini menatapnya.

 _In the rain, the pavement shines like silver_

 _All the lights are misty in the river_

 _In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

 _And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

 _And I know, It's only in my mind_

 _That I'm talking to my self and not to him_

"Aku tahu ini menyakitkan tapi biarkan aku menikmatinya." Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangan dengan kembali menikmati orchestra jalanan itu. Kyungsoo tak bisa menolak dan akhirnya memilih untuk diam dan menyetujui permintaan Jongin.

Kyungsoo kembali merasa suasana menjadi semakin menyayat hatinya. Suasana malam yang hening, alunan piano, dan gesekan biola serta suara merdu dari sang penyanyi membuat lirik berupa kesedihan Eponine mengena pada setiap pendengarnya.

 _I Love Him_

 _But when the night is over_

 _He is gone_

 _The river's just river_

Secara mengejutkan, Jongin mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Sangat erat hingga rasanya Jongin seperti takut jika Kyungsoo akan pergi meninggalkannya seperti lagu itu. Jongin masih tetap dengan pandangannya kedepan tapi tangannya tergenggam dengan tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh kembali kearah Jongin dan memperhatikan jika wajah Jongin kembali berusaha menyembunyikan kerapuhannya lagi.

 _Without him_

 _The world around me changes_

 _The trees are bare and everywhere_

 _The streets are full of stranges_

Kyungsoo kali ini benar-benar benci dengan lagu ini. Ia benci ketika merasa bahwa Eponine itu adalah pria yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya sambil mengenggamnya erat.

Kyungsoo tak peduli lagi, kali ini ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia tak butuh untuk berpikir panjang dan Ia segera menarik tubuh Jongin untuk berdiri menghadapnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan melepas genggaman tangan Jongin. Bukan untuk pergi meninggalkan Jongin, justru Kyungsoo menaruh kedua tangannya untuk melingkar di leher Jongin dan sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Jongin.

Tanpa terduga, Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya tepat pada bibir Jongin. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menulikan diri dari kenyataan bahwa mereka masih berada di tempat umum. Kyungsoo tidak peduli jika orang-orang yang berada disana terkejut.

 _I Love Him_

 _But only on my own_

Jongin tak menyangka Kyungsoo akan melakukan hal itu, menciumnya bahkan dihadapan orang banyak. Jongin merasakan lembutnya bibir tebal Kyungsoo menyentuh bibirnya dan Ia sadar jika kini dirinya juga ikut memejamkan matanya lalu memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kyungsoo semakin dekat dan kali ini mereka tidak lagi saling menempelkan bibir itu. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Sensasi rasa manis dan hangat mengalir bersamaan dengan gejolak di diri mereka.

Jongin akan merekam semua ini di dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana Kyungsoo memeluknya dan menciumnya. Lalu Kyungsoo sendiripun, tak menyangka jika Jongin membalas ciumannya itu. Meski hanya kecupan beberapa saat diatas kebimbangan masing-masing tapi justru membuat keduanya saling merasakan suatu emosi mengikat. Keduanya tersenyum diantara kecupan itu.

Suara tepukan dari orang-orang membuat baik Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersadar lalu melepaskan ciuman itu. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat bahwa suara tepukan itu ditujukan bukan untuk para musisi jalanan itu tapi untuknya dan Kyungsoo. Bahkan para pemain piano, biola, dan penyanyi wanita itu juga memberikan tepuk tangan. Bukan hal yang aneh jika hubungan sesama jenis menjadi hal yang wajar di Prancis.

Jongin tertawa lebar sembari menundukkan kepala sebentar sebagai ucapan terima kasih sementara Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya menahan rasa malu. Wajahnya sudah merah padam dan Ia segera menarik lengan Jongin untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Jongin tersentak dan tersenyum kecil. Ia menahan Kyungsoo sebentar.

Jongin mengeluarkan beberapa lembaran euro dari dalam dompetnya lalu berjalan menuju topi yang sengaja di taruh untuk menampung uang yang diberikan orang-orang untuk musisi jalanan itu. Jongin menaruhnya dan sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih. Jongin kembali mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan segera berjalan meninggalkan kerumuman itu.

Jika sebelumnya, mereka berjalan dengan tangan yang tersimpan di saku mantel mereka masing-masing. Kini keduanya berjalan bersebelahan dengan tangan kiri Jongin yang mengenggam erat tangan kanan Kyungsoo. Keduanya masih berjalan dalam diam menuju hotel tempat Kyungsoo menginap. Meski tidak ada kata yang terucap tapi tangan Jongin yang erat melingkupi jari-jari lembut Kyungsoo sudah mengartikan perasaan mereka sendiri.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah berada di depan hotel. Ia berdiri menghadap Jongin dan menatapnya. Entah kenapa justru kini Kyungsoo merasakan sangat mudah tersenyum dihadapan Jongin. Jongin sendiri pun membalasnya dengan tulus.

"Sampai disini saja. Kau juga harus kembali ke hotel dan beristirahat." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan dengan nada canggung. Ya, bagaimanapun juga Ia tidak menyangka bahwa hanya dalam waktu beberapa malam Ia dan Jongin menjadi dekat.

"Meski banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu tapi kau benar. Ini sudah larut malam." Jongin kembali mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia kembali mencium kening Kyungsoo sembari memejamkan matanya. Setelah itu, Jongin mengakhiri kecupannya di kening Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lepas.

"Selamat malam, Kyungsoo."

Jongin berjalan menuju tempat pemberhentian taksi. Ia menoleh sebentar kearah Kyungsoo dan melambaikan tangan. Kyungsoo membalasnya dan ketika melihat Jongin sudah masuk ke dalam salah satu taksi itu. Ia berjalan memasuki hotel dengan senyum lepas yang terlihat di wajah bahagianya.

Ketika sampai di dalam kamar, Kyungsoo segera melepas kembali mantelnya dan menyimpannya di dalam lemari. Ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan menutupnya dengan selimut sebatas dada. Suara dengkuran halus yang terdengar dari Chanyeol menjadi pertanda bahwa pria itu tengah terlelap.

Kyungsoo menatap langit-langit kamar dan kembali mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi malam itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa semua itu akan terjadi. Paris nyatanya mengubah semua menjadi hal yang menyenangkan untuknya. Terlalu cepat memang untuk berandai tentang dirinya dan Jongin ke depannya. Setidaknya itu yang ada di dalam pikiran Kyungsoo.

Meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo sangat senang ketika kini Ia dan Jongin bisa dekat dan mungkin mulai akan menjadi lebih dekat lagi. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar membayangkannya. Wajahnya kembali memanas dan degupan jantungnnya kembali berdebar kencang. Ia menyentuh wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya mencoba kembali merekam bagaimana Jongin menyentuhnya dengan lembut dan sangat perlahan. Semakin turun hingga tangannya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, menyapukan ibu jarinya, merasakan kembali hangatnya bibir Jongin sewaktu membalas ciumannya.

Lamunan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan singkat tertera pada layar ponselnya. Kyungsoo membuka matanya lebar dengan ekspresi wajah kaget. Ia membaca pesan itu lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

 _Dari : Tuan muda Xi_

 _Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat setelah acara di Louvre._

 _Have a nice dream my beautiful prince._

Kyungsoo menaruh ponselnya kembali di atas meja dan mengusak wajahnya frustasi. Ya, ia tidak menampik bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu ia benar-benar lupa akan Luhan. Ia lupa jika satu masalah belum terselesaikan dan kini Kyungsoo justru membuat masalah itu menjadi semakin rumit untuk diselesaikan.

"Mom, bantu aku." Desah Kyungsoo panjang dan memilih untuk segera memejamkan matanya.

888888888888

Siang ini tim Ice Mode mengunjungi _Centre Georges Pompidou_ atau biasa disebut Centre Pompidou yaitu salah satu museum seni di kota Paris. Tidak seperti pada Grand Palais, Centre Pompidou dibangun dengan gaya arsitektur bangunan modern. Bangunan yang dikelilingi oleh kaca, tiang-tiang penyangga, serta tangga yang saling terhubung. Sekilas jika diperhatikan maka akan terlihat seperti bangunan yang belum sempurna tapi justru itulah yang menjadi daya tarik dari salah satu museum terkenal itu. Centre Pompidou sering digunakan untuk pameran seni bahkan pihak dari Paris pun mempersilahkan kepada para penduduknya untuk menggunakan bagian halaman Centre Pompidou sebagai tempat mengeluarkan keahlian seni mereka.

Namun kali ini, Centre Pompidou sudah ditata menjadi semewah mungkin karena menjadi salah satu lokasi untuk Paris Fashion Weeks. Seperti sebelumnya, beberapa designer terkenal dunia melakukan launching busana terbaru mereka disana. Diantaranya, Cecilia Gilli, Anne Fontaine, Bruce Fields dan lain-lain. Mereka saling menunjukkan bahwa busana yang mereka buat akan menjadi busana terbaik diantara yang lain. Persaingan adalah hal yang wajar selama tidak ada yang saling menjatuhkan dan bersifat profesional.

Untuk itulah, tim Ice Mode menjadikan Paris Fashion Weeks sebagai agenda rutin yang wajib mereka datangi. Selain untuk memperluas rekan bisnis mereka, yang terpenting adalah untuk menggali lebih dalam kreatifitas mereka. Bergelut di dunia fashion bukanlah hal yang bisa dipelajari begitu saja dalam waktu singkat. Selain harus memiliki daya kreatif tinggi, kemampuan untuk membaca pasar dan yang terpenting adalah memiliki ciri khas. Seperti yang dikatakan Jongin sebelumnya, bahwa setiap designer harus memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda agar menjadikan itu sebagai identitas.

Kamera kini menjadi hal yang wajib untuk Kyungsoo bawa. Ia mengabadikan tiap-tiap detail dari apa yang ia lihat. Ini adalah salah satu yang bisa Kyungsoo bawa sebagai oleh-oleh berharga untuk dirinya. Tak terasa sudah hampir empat jam mereka berada di Centre Pompidou. Akhirnya, setelah itu Tim Ice Mode segera pergi menuju agenda berikutnya.

Kali ini tujuan mereka adalah _Musee du Louvre_ atau yang biasa disebut Museum Louvre. Museum ini adalah salah satu museum terbesar, bersejarah, dan yang paling sering dikunjungi, karena museum Louvre menyimpan berbagai macam barang-barang yang memiliki sejarah dari seluruh dunia. Koleksinya pun sangat beragam, baik dari peninggalan Mesir kuno, Yunani, Romawi. Berupa patung, lukisan, cetakan, seni dekoratif dan masih banyak lainnya. Jadwal mengunjungi museum Louvre memang bukan bagian dari tim Ice Mode dalam Paris Fashion Weeks. Kunjungan itu memang hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan dan merupakan tempat yang wajib dikunjungi jika berada di Paris.

Kyungsoo tak hentinya untuk mengabadikan tiap sudut dari bagian terluar museum Louvre. Louvre pada awalnya dibangun sebagai benteng pertahanan Prancis, lalu sempat dijadikan kediaman pribadi oleh Raja Prancis saat itu. Maka tak heran jika arsitektur museum Louvre sangat kental dengan gaya eropa jaman dulu. Bagian halaman Louvre dibuat beberapa kolam air mancur dengan sebuah piramida kaca yang besar.

Tim Ice Mode kini tengah masuk ke bagian dalam museum Louvre. Mereka berkeliling menuju satu departemen ke departemen lainnya, menikmati tiap seni yang dipajang disana. Saat ini mereka tengah berhenti di departemen yang menampilkan berbagai macam lukisan bersejarah dari seluruh dunia.

Saat itu, Kyungsoo memilih untuk menepi sebentar dan bersandar pada tembok. Tubuhnya sedikit merasa lelah. Ia melihat jika Baekhyun dan Yixing nampak tengah berdiskusi tentang lukisan yang ada di depan mereka. Lalu Chanyeol yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari mereka nampak tak lepas memperhatikan sebuah lukisan yang menggambarkan kondisi perang. Kyungsoo menyapukan pandangan ke sekitar dan tidak melihat Luhan disana.

Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui keberadaan Luhan saat itu, entahlah tiba-tiba Luhan menghilang dan sepertinya tim Ice Mode yang lain juga tidak menyadarinya. Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin Luhan tengah pergi ke toilet. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu dan mulai kembali mengakhiri istirahatnya sebentar. Tidak sengaja matanya terarah pada Jongin yang tengah berdiri dengan tangan yang disembunyikan di saku celana panjangnya. Matanya menatap serius sebuah lukisan di depannya.

Kyungsoo sedikit ragu untuk mendekat kearah Jongin dan ketika melihat tim Ice Mode nampaknya tidak memperhatikannya. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah Jongin. Ingatannya kembali akan peristiwa kemarin malam dimana hubungannya dengan Jongin menjadi dekat bahkan mereka berciuman. Wajah Kyungsoo kembali memanas dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Sepanjang hari itu, mereka memang bersikap seperti biasa. Dimana Jongin sangat dingin dan seakan tak mengenalnya. Kyungsoo sendiripun kembali merasakan canggung.

Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di samping Jongin. Ia melihat lukisan yang sejak tadi menjadi objek dari fokus Jongin. Lukisan Monalisa. Lukisan terkenal dan paling misterius di seluruh dunia. Salah satu mahakarya dari Leonardo da Vinci.

"Aku perhatikan dari tadi kau tidak meninggalkan tempat ini. Apa kau sangat menyukai lukisan itu?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar pelan. Ia sejujurnya ragu untuk memulai pembicaraan tapi keadaan diam diantara mereka membuatnya kurang nyaman. Ia pikir Jongin akan merasa terganggu tapi nyatanya tidak ketika Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap lukisan itu.

"Ya. Tidak banyak lukisan yang memiliki misteri sehebat lukisan monalisa. Bahkan Ia menjadi begitu bernilai karena misterinya." Balas Jongin dan membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya.

Kyungsoo bukannya tidak mengerti. Ia tentu saja tahu cerita dari lukisan fenomenal itu. Bagaimana seluruh dunia menggunakan ahli mereka untuk menggungkap rahasia dari lukisan itu. Sampai sekarang, rahasia itupun tidak ada yang benar-benar menjadi titik cerah. Justru semakin dipecahkan maka misteri lain menjadi terbuka. Seperti pria yang ada di sampingnya itu, semakin Kyungsoo mengenal lebih dalam maka misterinya semakin banyak yang muncul.

"Sama sepertimu. Kau terlihat penuh misteri." Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Astaga, Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika mulutnya akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lancarnya.

Jongin tentu saja mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo barusan. Ia kembali melirik Kyungsoo dan tertawa kecil. Sungguh, Jongin merasa dirinya kembali menghangat karena bisa tertawa dengan lepas di depan Kyungsoo. Ia pun juga menyadari jika pria bermata besar di sampingnya itu terkejut karena melihatnya tertawa. Kyungsoo awalnya menyangka jika Jongin akan tersinggung tapi setelah mendengar justru Jongin tertawa, ia merasa lega.

"Lalu kau berniat memecahkannya?" Tanya Jongin sambil menatap iris mata Kyungsoo dan ia kembali tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon.

"Apa yang ingin kau pecahkan?" Jongin kembali bertanya dan kali ini Kyungsoo melepas kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk menutup mulutnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang sebelum berkata.

"Kenapa kau terlihat dingin di depan semua orang dan membuat mereka membencimu?" Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang. Ya, ini pertanyaan yang memang selalu hadir dipikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Karena itu lebih baik, Kyungsoo. Semakin sedikit orang yang dekat denganku maka akan semakin sedikit orang yang akan mengecewakanku." Jawab Jongin sambil memejamkan matanya. Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar jawaban Jongin dan secara refleks, Kyungsoo mendekat dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk mengenggam tangan Jongin.

Tangan kekar Jongin terasa begitu dingin dan membuat Kyungsoo semakin erat mengaitkan jari-jarinya di tangan itu. Jongin membuka matanya dan melirik kearah genggaman tangannya dengan tangan Kyungsoo. Lalu, Jongin kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Justru dengan kau bersikap seperti itu, kau akan merasa lebih kesepian. Saat kau merasa sedih ataupun tertekan, kau tidak memiliki orang yang bisa kau jadikan sandaran. Maafkan aku, aku pernah melihatmu frustasi di tangga darurat Ice Mode. Aku merasa kau begitu terluka…" Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus ketika melihat Jongin menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Mungkin Jongin tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo melihatnya dalam keadaan yang kacau. Kyungsoo merasakan jika Jongin berupaya melepas genggaman tangannya dan Kyungsoo tidak menginginkan itu. Kyungsoo kembali mengenggam tangan Jongin lebih erat.

"Jongin. Ku mohon, percayalah padaku." Suara Kyungsoo mendadak tercekat seakan dirinya takut jika Jongin akan kembali bersikap dingin terhadapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kyungsoo. Aku takut kau akan mengecewakanku lagi seperti apa yang pernah kau lakukan dulu enam tahun lalu. Disatu sisi, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu tapi disisi lain aku juga membencimu." Meski wajah Jongin terlihat seperti biasa tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa sorot mata Jongin kembali menghakiminya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap Jongin dengan lekat. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk melangkah lebih dekat dengan Jongin dan kini mereka tidak lagi berjarak. Kyungsoo menaruh wajahnya untuk bersandar pada dada bidang Jongin.

Tangan kanannya masih mengenggam erat tangan Jongin. Degupan jantung Jongin terdengar mengalun di telinganya dan menjadikan nyaman untuk memejamkan mata besarnya. Ia merasakan jika Jongin mengecup kepalanya.

"Jongin, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Enam tahun yang lalu, kejadian buruk menimpaku. Sebagian ingatanku menghilang." Kali ini Kyungsoo ingin merutuki dirinya. Tubuhnya mendadak dingin dan ketakutan masa lalu kembali menyerangnya.

Jongin terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo dan ketika merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar. Jongin melepas dekapan Kyungsoo lalu membuat Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya. Namun, mata Kyungsoo tetap terpejam dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah yang kini memucat.

"Aku terbangun diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan sekujur tubuh yang penuh luka lebam. Aku melihat Mom, Jongdae dan kedua orang tuanya berdiri mengeliling ranjang. Aku tak bisa menggerakan tubuhku saat itu. Kepalaku dililit dengan perban dan bagian punggung terasa sangat menyakitkan. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa sebagian kepalaku menghilang. Aku tahu orang-orang yang ada di depanku, aku tahu siapa aku, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat apa yang pernah aku lalui. Ingatanku menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan satu kejadian yang mengerikan membekas di kepalaku. Dimana saat tubuh Mom tergeletak di lantai dengan penuh lebam dan luka karena Dad terus memukulnya. Aku berlari dan berusaha melindungi Mom. Lalu, yang terjadi adalah Dad berganti dengan memukulku menggunakan balok kayu sambil terus menendangku. Ia berteriak agar aku menjauh dari tubuh Mom. Aku menolak dan terus memeluk Mom yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Aku menangis dan menahan kesakitan. Hingga akhirnya, aku melihat Dad mengambil pisau. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan karena aku merasakan darah mengalir banyak dari punggungku bersamaan dengan teriakan."

Kyungsoo mengakhiri kata-kata panjangnya. Ini adalah cerita yang sejujurnya Kyungsoo tak ingin bagi dengan siapapun. Bahkan Jongdae, tak Ia ijinkan untuk mengungkitnya dan menceritakan kepada siapapun. Kyungsoo benci saat itu kembali teringat. Ketika sebagian ingatan Kyungsoo menghilang, kenapa justru kenangan yang mengerikan itu terus membekas. Tapi kali ini, Kyungsoo merasa harus menceritakan kepada Jongin.

Jongin sendiri merasa tubuhnya kini setengah mati seakan jiwanya terangkat separuh meninggalkan raganya. Sungguh, ucapan yang Kyungsoo katakan tadi terekam jelas di dalam otaknya dan kini Kyungsoo tengah berusaha bersikap tegar meski mata besar itu berupaya keras untuk menahan air matanya. Jongin tak menyangka jika Kyungsoo mengalami hal yang bahkan Ia sendiri takut membayangkannya.

"Saat kau bertanya, apa kita pernah bertemu? Aku tidak tahu, Jongin. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Aku minta maaf." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi dan kali ini Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat.

"Cukup. Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi saat ini." Bisik Jongin lembut dan perlahan tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalas dengan mengangguk pelan. Kyungsoo merasakan belaian halus tangan Jongin pada punggungnya.

Tiba-tiba, suara dehaman terdengar dan membuat baik Jongin dan Kyungsoo segera melepas pelukan mereka. Mereka melihat jika kini Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Yixing sudah berdiri dengan jarak dekat dengannya.

"Kita harus kembali ke hotel." Ucap Yixing sambil menunjuk kearah jam tangannya. Jongin mengangguk singkat dan segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar museum. Lalu, yang lain mengekor di belakangnya.

Langkah Jongin terhenti ketika melihat Luhan tengah berdiri bersandar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada tak jauh dari sana. Pandangan Luhan tertunduk sambil memainkan kakinya pada lantai. Jongin yang mendadak berhenti membuat yang lain juga terhenti dan memandang Luhan. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan tertawa lebar. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Jongin dengan tangan yang masih terlipat.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau sangat ahli dalam memainkan peranmu, Kim Jongin." Nada Luhan terdengar sangat dingin. Jongin tidak membalasnya karena saat ini mereka semua masih berada di tempat umum.

Luhan tertawa sinis lalu pandangannya terarah pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasakan jika kini Luhan tidak lagi memandangnya dengan tatapan hangat dan ramah. Justru penuh kekecewaan dan kemarahan.

"Kau sudah menerima ajakanku, Kyungsoo." Suara Luhan terdengar dingin dan membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasa bersalah. Ya, Kyungsoo ingat bahwa ia sudah terlebih dulu mengiyakan ajakan Luhan saat pertama kali tiba di Paris. Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan kaku.

Luhan tersenyum singkat dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya mengikuti Luhan dan ketika ia berada di samping Jongin. Kyungsoo berhenti sebentar untuk menatap Jongin.

"Aku sudah menyetujui ajakannya terlebih dahulu." Lirih Kyungsoo dengan suara pelannya. Ia tidak berani menatap Jongin. Ia pikir Jongin akan marah padanya tapi yang terjadi justru berbeda ketika Ia merasakan jika Jongin mengecup pipinya singkat.

"Jangan terlalu malam dan jangan lupakan mantelmu." Suara Jongin terdengar lembut dan membuat Kyungsoo semakin tersenyum lega. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kemudian segera berjalan menyusul Luhan.

Jongin kini melanjutkan kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar Louvre. Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Yixing. Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menuju mobil lainnya. Di dalam mobil, Jongin duduk bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya.

Ucapan Kyungsoo kembali terputar ulang di dalam kepalanya. Sungguh, Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo mengalami masa lalu yang sangat mengerikan hingga membuatnya kehilangan sebagian ingatannya. Dibalik itu, keyakinan Jongin semakin bertambah terhadap Kyungsoo. Ia semakin percaya jika pria masa kecilnya itu adalah Kyungsoo.

"Yixing, aku butuh bantuanmu." Jongin tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan menatap sekretarisnya yang saat itu tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya. Yixing segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Jongin.

"Aku ingin melewatkan esok hari bersama Kyungsoo. Hanya dengan Kyungsoo. Kau bisa mengurusnya?"

Yixing terkejut mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ia bahkan ragu untuk mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Ini benar-benar akan menjadi bencana besar. Bukan perkara sulit bagi Yixing untuk membatalkan undangan, terkadang itu memang sering terjadi jika petinggi Ice Mode menolak mendatangi suatu acara. Hanya saja, kali ini berbeda karena perkara Jongin berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo dan hal tersebut juga akan berkaitan dengan Luhan.

Jongin masih menunggu jawaban Yixing dan Yixing sendiri tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka jika akan ada cinta segitiga diantara petinggi Ice Mode itu. Sepertinya, ini akan menjadi lebih rumit karena baik Jongin dan Luhan tak memiliki hubungan baik diantara mereka. Yixing akhirnya menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian mengangguk singkat.

"Terima kasih, Yixing." Ucap Jongin pelan dan kembali duduk bersandar dengan memejamkan matanya sementara Yixing memijat pelipisnya dan berharap semoga tidak akan terjadi hal-hal yang lebih kacau.

88888888888

Kyungsoo dan Luhan berada di dalam taksi. Mereka duduk bersebelahan hanya saja kali ini suasana lebih terasa dingin dan kaku. Mereka saling menatap jalanan Paris yang terlihat dari jendela taksi. Keadaan jalanan cukup ramai saat itu dan membuat taksi yang mereka tumpangi pun berjalan lambat. Sungguh, Kyungsoo merasa sangat canggung saat ini bersama Luhan. Ia yakin sekali jika Luhan melihat apa yang ia lakukan tadi bersama dengan Jongin.

Saat ini taksi yang mereka tumpangi sedang melintas di jalanan utama _Champs Elysees_. Jika saja, suasana tidak memburuk. Kyungsoo akan lebih menikmati pemandangan _Arc de Triomphe_ , sebuah monumen besar tentang perjuangan rakyat Prancis yang berdiri megah di jalanan itu. Namun, karena merasa saat ini adalah saat yang tidak nyaman. Akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa berharap semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

Kini taksi itu berhenti, sesuai yang dikatakan Luhan sebelumnya kepada sang supir. Luhan segera keluar dari dalam taksi setelah memberikan uang kepada supir itu. Kyungsoo masih tidak mempercayai bahwa saat ini Luhan tengah mengajaknya ke menara Eiffel. Menara tinggi yang menjadi icon negara mode kini terpampang nyata di depannya.

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo meminta Luhan untuk memfotonya di depan menara Eiffel. Apalagi saat ini, langit sudah mulai gelap karena sudah menjelang permulaan malam dan beberapa lampu yang terpasang di menara Eiffel sudah mulai menyala. Namun, Ia ingat jika saat ini kondisi tidak memungkinkan dan akhirnya Kyungsoo berjalan mengikuti Luhan. Luhan mengajaknya ke bagian selatan dari Eiffel. Tepatnya pada sebuah restoran bernama _Jules Verne_. Salah satu restoran yang berada di menara Eiffel. Jules Verne terletak di ketinggian 128 meter di atas permukaan tanah. Seorang pelayan yang berjaga di depan pintu segera menyapa Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

" _Bonsoir, bienvenu monsieur._ " Sapa sang pelayan dengan ramah. / Selamat malam, selamat datang tuan/

" _Bonsoir_." Balas Luhan dengan singkat. /Selamat malam/

" _Puis je prendre votre manteau?_ " Seorang pelayan lainnya mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang saat itu memang tengah memakai mantelnya. /Bisa saya ambil mantelnya/

" _Bien sur, voila._ " Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku dan melepas mantelnya lalu memberikannya kepada sang pelayan. /Tentu. Ini dia/

" _Avez vous déjà reserve une table?_ " Tanya pelayan dan Luhan langsung mengangguk. /Apa tuan sudah memesan tempat?/

Akhirnya pelayan itu segera mengantarkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka ke bagian restoran. Design bangunan restoran terlihat sangat elegan dan berkelas. Apalagi semakin bertambah prestisius dengan pemandangan kota Paris yang terlihat dari menara Eiffel. Sungguh sangat romantis. Kyungsoo segera menduduki bangku yang sudah dipesan Luhan sebelumnya. Luhan pun duduk tepat di depannya.

Luhan nampaknya memang sudah mempersiapkan sebelumnya, terbukti dengan sang pelayan yang tidak memberikan daftar menu. Pelayan itu langsung menyiapkan sebotol wine dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Tak selang berapa lama, appetizer berupa seafood tersaji di atas meja.

Luhan sama sekali tak berbicara dan langsung menikmati makanan pembukanya. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman saat ini dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk meminum winenya dengan sekali teguk dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang mendengarnya segera menghentikan suapannya dan meletakkan sendoknya sedikit kencang sehingga terdengar bunyi yang cukup nyaring. Beruntung saat itu, restoran mewah itu cukup sepi pengunjung.

"Aku ingin saja mengatakan ya tapi setelah aku pikir aku tidak berhak untuk marah padamu." Balas Luhan dingin dan kini semakin membuat Kyungsoo semakin terpojok.

"Apa ada hal yang tidak aku ketahui tentang kau dan Jongin? Terakhir aku tahu, kalian sama sekali tidak dekat dan apa yang kulihat tadi di Louvre bukanlah hal yang biasa terjadi antara seorang atasan dan pegawai yang sama sekali tidak ada record mempunyai hubungan yang baik." Luhan mencoba menahan kekesalannya dan akhirnya Luhan memilih memejamkan mata sebentar kemudian kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menyalahkan sikap Luhan sepenuhnya. Luhan bersikap wajar jika ia merasa kecewa dengannya. Semua memang terjadi begitu saja tanpa Kyungsoo sendiri siap untuk menarik garis lurus dari semua yang terjadi.

"Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan pada akhirnya hanya itu yang terucap. Luhan mendengus dan kembali meminum winenya.

"Kalian sukses membuatku terlihat bodoh. Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau sama liciknya dengan Jongin." Kesabaran Luhan akhirnya runtuh pada akhirnya dan ia benar-benar merasa sangat kecewa dengan Kyungsoo.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau memang ingin mempermainkan aku dan Jongin?" Desis Luhan dengan ekspresi tajamnya. Kali ini Kyungsoo meradang, niat untuk memperjelas semuanya mendadak hilang. Ia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari restoran.

Luhan hanya memandang kepergian Kyungsoo tanpa berniat menahannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Hatinya benar-benar kecewa melihat apa yang ia lihat di Louvre tadi. Bagaimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling berpelukan dan berinteraksi dengan sangat dekat. Ia tak menyangka hal itu akan terjadi karena sebelumnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidaklah dekat. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kuat seakan melampiaskan rasa frustasi dan kecewa yang saat ini tengah dirasakannya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Kyungsoo? Aku menyukai. Sangat menyukaimu." Geram Luhan dan akhirnya ia lampiaskan dengan kembali meminum winenya dan tak memperdulikan hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan pandangan tertunduk sambil menaruh tangannya di dalam saku mantelnya. Udara Paris kembali tertiup dingin membuatnya sedikit mengigil meski sudah memakai mantel. Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Kepalanya mendadak terasa sakit dan akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk pada sebuah bangku yang ada di taman menara Eiffel itu.

Kyungsoo bersandar sambil menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Eiffel yang berdiri kokoh dengan cahaya lampu yang bersinar terang. Seharusnya, ini adalah tempat yang dinikmati dengan suasana hati yang bahagia bukan dengan emosi dan frustasi yang kini mendominasi dirinya. Kyungsoo tak menyangka jika Luhan berpendapat bahwa ia sengaja mempermainkan dirinya serta Jongin.

Diantara frustasinya itu, ingatan tentang masa lalunya kembali terekam jelas. Kyungsoo benci saat seperti ini, apalagi saat ini Ia benar-benar sendiri. Tidak ada Mom atau Jongdae yang bersedia menemaninya melewati saat-saat yang menakutkan bagi hidupnya. Kyungsoo menaruh tangannya pada bagian punggungnya dan mencengkram kuat. Rasa sakit itu seakan muncul kembali, merobek bagian punggungnya dan darah mengalir beserta luka yang terbuka lebar. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menjerit kencang.

Biasanya, saat seperti ini. Kyungsoo segera berbaring di samping ibunya ataupun Jongdae. Mereka berdua pun akan segera mengelus punggung Kyungsoo dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan untuknya. Mereka baru akan berhenti ketika Kyungsoo sudah merasa tenang dan terlelap tidur. Kyungsoo sengaja merahasiakan traumanya itu dan tidak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya. Bahkan termasuk luka dipunggungnya yang terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan bekas jahitan sepanjang dua puluh centimeter.

Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya dan tubuhnya bergetar. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala sambil mengepal erat tangan dan memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba, Ia merasa seseorang mendekat kearahnya dan berjongkok di depannya. Ia merasakan sentuhan halus pada telapak tangannya yang bergetar.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Jongin ada di depannya. Ia tidak tahu ini nyata atau sekedar halusinasinya yang sangat berharap Jongin ada di hadapannya. Kyungsoo tertawa getir ketika pandangannya mulai mengabur. Entah kenapa, halusinasi terlihat begitu nyata.

"Jongin." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar parau dan bersamaan dengan itu Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan sangat erat seakan meminta perlindungan pada Jongin dari ketakutan yang dialaminya.

Jongin memang benar ada disitu. Beberapa saat lalu, Jongin merasa tidak tenang dan khawatir terhadap Kyungsoo. Hingga pada akhirnya, Ia meminta Yixing memberitahu kemana Luhan membawa Kyungsoo. Jongin segera pergi menuju menara Eiffel menggunakan mobil yang biasa digunakan untuk mengantarnya selama berada di Paris. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Kyungsoo duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku taman menara Eiffel. Jongin panik melihat Kyungsoo dan ternyata firasatnya itu benar. Kini, Jongin segera membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam mobil, menyelimutinya dengan mantel miliknya.

"Aku disini, Kyungsoo." Bisik Jongin perlahan tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kyungsoo perlahan mulai tenang dan Jongin segera memacu mobilnya menuju jalanan utama.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo sepanjang perjalanan sambil menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal. Kyungsoo memang masih tersadar meski tangan itu masih terkepal dan matanya terpejam tapi setidaknya tubuhnya tidak lagi bergetar seperti sebelumnya.

Jongin segera memarkirkan mobil begitu sampai di halaman Paris Marriott Hotel. Ia membuka sabuk pengaman Kyungsoo dan mengelus rambut hitam Kyungsoo perlahan. Kyungsoo membuka matanya pelan.

"Kau kuat berjalan?" Tanya Jongin khawatir dan Kyungsoo membalas dengan mengangguk.

Keduanya kini berjalan memasuki lobby hotel dan menuju lift. Jongin tak hentinya memandang Kyungsoo dengan khawatir dan akhirnya ketika mereka berada di dalam lift. Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menyandarkan wajah Kyungsoo di dadanya dan mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan halus.

Lift berhenti dan membuat mereka melepas kembali pelukannya lalu berjalan menuju salah satu kamar, tepatnya kamar Jongin. Tanpa ucapan, Jongin mengantarkan Kyungsoo menuju tempat tidurnya. Kyungsoo pun tak menolak, Ia bahkan sudah berbaring di ranjang besar itu.

Jongin segera menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo sebatas dada. Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo dengan mengenggam tangannya dan mengeluskan rambut hitam itu. Tak selang berapa lama, suara dengkuran halus yang terdengar dari Kyungsoo membuat Jongin lega karena menandakan bahwa Kyungsoo kini sudah terlelap. Jongin tersenyum disela-sela itu.

Jongin melepas genggaman tangannya dan berjalan menuju lemari. Ia mengambil salah satu piyamanya lalu kembali mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Jongin melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki yang masih dikenakan Kyungsoo saat itu. Sangat hati-hati agar tidak membuat Kyungsoo terbangun.

Setelah itu, Jongin kembali menyibak selimut Kyungsoo. Awalnya, Jongin ragu untuk menganti pakaian Kyungsoo tapi melihat kemeja yang dikenakan Kyungsoo bukan pakaian tidur yang nyaman membuat Jongin memutuskan untuk menggantinya.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit sambil membuka kancing kemeja panjang itu satu persatu. Oke, Jongin tak bisa menutupi wajahnya memanas ketika melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang putih bersih dan terlihat sangat halus itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Jongin adalah pria dewasa dengan hormon yang bisa meledak kapanpun. Tapi, kali ini otak warasnya lebih berkerja dengan baik jadi Jongin segera melepas kemeja panjang Kyungsoo dan mengantinya dengan piyama milik Jongin.

Namun, ketika Jongin melihat bagian punggung Kyungsoo. Matanya menatap horor pada luka melintang yang panjang dan membentuk bekas yang mengerikan. Bekas luka itu membentuk guratan merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih Kyungsoo. Jongin menutup matanya karena tak sanggup melihat bagaimana luka mengerikan itu ada di tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya erat. Kyungsoo menggeliat di dalam tidurnya namun tetap terlelap.

Jongin kembali membuka matanya dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengelus perlahan pada bekas luka di punggung Kyungsoo. Hal itupun, mengingatkannya pada gambar yang pernah ia buat. Seorang anak laki-laki bersayap yang terluka parah dengan salah satu bagian sayapnya patah. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa gambar yang ia tunjukkan untuk dirinya sendiri karena merasa tersiksa dengan orang-orang yang mengecewakannya sehingga ia menganggap dirinya adalah malaikat kecil yang terluka. Justru, hal itu nyata dialami Kyungsoo.

Jongin tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakit dan ketakutan Kyungsoo saat itu. Dimana, Jongin terus saja menghakimi pria masa kecilnya itu karena membohonginya tapi yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah pria masa kecilnya itu menderita.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo." Lirih Jongin sambil terus memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengeliat kedinginan dan membuat Jongin kembali tersadar. Ia segera memakaikan piyama miliknya pada Kyungsoo lalu membaringkan Kyungsoo. Ia juga kembali menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo dan memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak merasa kedinginan.

Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat tenang dan damai dalam tidurnya. Jongin kembali tersenyum dan menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo terlihat semakin mengagumkan. Wajah itu tetap sama sejak pertama kali Jongin melihatnya hingga kini. Wajah yang membuat Jongin berharap bahwa hidup sempurna itu ada karena kehangatan dan ketulusan.

Jongin mengelus rambut hitam Kyungsoo lagi dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia mengecup kening lalu beralih di kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang tertutup, lalu berlanjut pada hidung Kyungsoo dan akhirnya Jongin mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Merasakan bagaimana hangat dan lembutnya bibir berbentuk hati ini. Jongin mengecupnya sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo dengan perlahan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau terluka lagi, Kyungsoo. Tidak akan." Ucap Jongin setelah mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Jongin pelan dan ia yakin jika Kyungsoo tak mendengarnya. Jongin tertawa kecil dan kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Jongin berjalan menuju sofa panjang yang ada di dalam kamarnya itu lalu membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan lelah membantunya untuk menyerah pada malam. Meski perjalanan masih sulit tertebak tapi Jongin yakin kali ini ia akan meraih kembali kesempurnaannya itu. Tidak lama lagi.

\- TBC –

.

.

.

Note :

** Udah kejawab sedikit kan, kenapa Kyungsoo itu? Lalu gimana selanjutnya, dilihat aja nanti di chapter selanjutnya. HanSoo belum berakhir dan tentunya KaiSoo biar belum jelas tapi bukan berarti mereka ngga ada apa-apa.

** Wow, Hope ngga nyangka respon dari kalian-kalian semua. Asli, bikin ngerasa punya sayap trus terbang he…he..he….

** Ah, iya. Hope mau jawab pertanyaan ini. Kenapa tokoh itu jatuh pada Luhan? Euumm, alasan sebenarnya diluar konteks he…he…. Hope memang membayangkan sosok saudara tiri Jongin ini adalah 180 derajat dari si prefeksionis sialan aka Jongin. Trus, karena bingung mo pilih siapa dan tiba-tiba temen gw muncul. (Dia itu fanboy Luhan dan masih sakit hati gara-gara ditinggal). Dengerin ratapannya yang ngenesnya bikin ngakak, jadi diputuskan sosok saudara Jongin adalah Luhannnnnnnn.

** Ya, udah daripada kepanjangan cuap-cuap. Sampai jumpa Sabtu depan.

** Yang nanyain Swan Lake. Hope, minta maaf dah. Tiba-tiba keputus gitu sinyalnya tapi Hope janji akan melanjutkannya. Ini lagi mencari inspirasi supaya tetap jalan.

** Terima kasih semuanya.

Enjoy

_HopeIce_


	10. Chapter 10

**Pairing : KaiSoo & HanSoo **

**Cast : EXO Members**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo, AU, Fashion Story**

 **.**

 **By HopeIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Perfect Catwalk -**

 **.**

Jejak-jejak sinar matahari pagi perlahan menembus kaca besar pada salah satu kamar di Paris Marriott Hotel. Tepatnya di kamar Jongin, meski tirai berwarna abu-abu itu masih tertutup sedikit. Sinar itu membentuk garis lurus dan menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah terbaring nyaman. Ia agak menggeliat sedikit begitu merasakan udara hangat yang menerpa alam tidurnya. Dalam gerakan lambat, Kyungsoo mencoba membuka kelopak matanya.

Kini kedua mata besar Kyungsoo telah terbuka dengan tubuh yang masih terbaring dan terbungkus selimut tebal. Keningnya berkerut ketika menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah kamar hotelnya. Ia pun menoleh ke samping dan melihat bahwa satu set sofa serta meja mewah berada di sana. Seharusnya, di sebelahnya itu adalah tempat tidur Chanyeol. Kyungsoo segera bangun dengan gerakan cepat sambil memperhatikan keadaan seluruh kamar.

Astaga, semua furniture yang ada di dalam kamar itu adalah barang mahal. Kyungsoo kembali berdiri dari tempat tidur dan matanya kembali menatap horor ketika melihat bayangannya di cermin. Di sana, Kyungsoo terlihat menggunakan atasan berupa piyama yang sangat Kyungsoo yakini bahwa itu bukanlah miliknya. Piyama itu agak kebesaran untuknya dan lagi pula terlihat mahal. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sambil memijat tengkuknya mencoba kembali mengingat kejadian yang terjadi kemarin.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo membuka matanya lebar. Ya, Kyungsoo mengingat kembali kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo kembali duduk di atas tempat tidur. Ia mendesah panjang sambil mengusak wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia ingat jika kemarin Luhan mengajaknya ke Menara Eiffel lalu berjalan tidak baik hingga akhirnya Ia berakhir dengan Jongin yang mengantarkannya ke kamar hotel Jongin. Wajah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memerah dan panas saat sebuah pikiran gila muncul di kepalanya.

"Yakkk. Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo kembali mengusak rambutnya kasar dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Kyungsoo melirik dan melihat Jongin masuk lalu berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Jongin terlihat berbeda pagi itu, biasanya Ia selalu terlihat sempurna dengan pakaian yang mahal dan elegan. Kini Jongin hanya memakai sebuah kaos putih berkerah dengan celana selutut dan sandal hotel yang melapisi kakinya. Kyungsoo kembali bangkit dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi itu dan mengganti pakaianmu dengan yang sudah kusiapkan di atas meja. Aku akan mengajakmu keluar sambil kita sarapan." Jongin tersenyum saat melihat wajah terkejut dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melirik sekilas ke atas meja yang tidak jauh itu. Ia melihat Pollo t-shirt putih dan celana hitam panjang yang terlihat ukurannya pas dengannya.

Kyungsoo yakin sekali jika itu bukan pakaian Jongin. Ini gila, sungguh tidak mungkin jika Jongin sengaja mempersiapkan pakaian itu untuknya. Di pagi yang masih awal, tentunya belum ada toko pakaian yang buka. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran dari Jongin. Wajahnya kembali memerah ketika merasakan perlakuan Jongin yang membuatnya kembali merasa spesial.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu terlihat memerah." Tanya Jongin dengan nada canda. Meski ruangan kamarnya agak remang karena tirai yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya dan lampu yang tidak dinyalakan tapi Jongin tahu jika wajah Kyungsoo berubah merah.

Kyungsoo semakin tersenyum kikuk. Ia benar-benar malu karena Jongin menyadari perubahan pada wajahnya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menggeleng dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ditunjuk Jongin tadi. Namun, ketika Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan pintu. Ia kembali berbalik dan melihat Jongin yang melihatnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apa semalam kau yang mengganti kemejaku dengan piyamamu ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara pelan dan wajahnya semakin bertambah memerah ketika Jongin membalasnya dengan menggangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo tak ingin Jongin melihat wajahnya yang sudah seperti tomat matang dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan menutup pintunya kencang. Jongin yang melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo tertawa lebar. Ia kembali melihat kearah pintu kamar mandi itu lagi.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa pria yang kemarin menciumku di depan umum akan bertingkah seperti itu karena aku mengganti pakaiannya. Kyungsoo, kau memang sangat menarik." Kelakar Jongin dengan tertawa. Ia akhirnya berjalan keluar dan duduk di ruang televisi sambil menunggu Kyungsoo.

=== The other side ===

Luhan dan Yixing saat itu sedang duduk sambil menikmati sarapan pagi di restoran Paris Marriott Hotel. Belum banyak penghuni hotel saat itu sehingga suasana tidak terlalu ramai. Suasana itu, semakin membuat Yixing merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi Luhan yang duduk di depannya itu tidak bicara dan juga terlihat letih. Luhan bukan tipikal orang yang diam. Ia selalu mempunyai bahan untuk diperbincangkan. Seandainya tidak ada bahan penting untuk dibahas, Luhan akan mengeluarkan beberapa lelucon ataupun berita-berita yang sedang terjadi. Suasana tidak akan pernah mati bagi Luhan.

Pagi itu, Luhan sangat berbeda. Ia mengunyah roti dengan kunyahan lambat. Biasanya, Luhan akan menghabiskan dua porsi sarapan paginya hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit. Namun, waktu sudah berjalan dua puluh menit dan sarapannya baru dihabiskan seperempat bagian. Sepanjang dua puluh menit itupun, tidak ada satupun kata-kata yang keluar darinya. Yixing memijat pelipisnya dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Anda baik-baik saja, tuan muda Xi?" Nada suara Yixing terdengar khawatir. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sekretarisnya itu.

"Aku tidak suka berbohong. Aku tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik." Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi sambil menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di belakang kepala. Luhan memejamkan matanya kemudian menarik nafas panjang.

"Anda mau saya membatalkan semua acara hari ini?" Tanya Yixing dan segera mengambil tablet pcnya. Luhan yang mendengar itu segera membuka matanya dan menatap Yixing.

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih bisa mengatasi ini. Lagipula, Mom akan marah jika ia tahu kita membatalkan acara yang harus kita datangi." Balas Luhan sambil tersenyum meski Yixing tahu bahwa senyum itu terlihat hambar. Yixing tidak berargumen lagi dan langsung mengangguk.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan sarapannya dan Yixing bertambah lega ketika melihat dari kejauhan Baekhyun serta Chanyeol mendatanginya. Setidaknya suasana akan sedikit lebih hidup dengan kedatangan kedua rekannya itu. Mereka sudah berpakaian lengkap dan langsung membungkuk hormat kepada Luhan. Luhan membalas dengan tersenyum singkat dan memberikan gesture agar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergabung.

Seorang pelayan datang dan menyiapkan dua cangkir coffe untuk Baekhyun serta Chanyeol. Mereka mendekatkan cangkirnya dan menyeruputnya perlahan. Luhan yang menyadari bahwa ada yang sedikit janggal segera menghentikan kembali sarapannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun.

"Kemana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Luhan singkat. Namun, sanggup membuat Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan juga Yixing terkejut. Mereka bertiga saling melirik seakan takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Luhan mengeram kesal ketika belum ada jawaban yang di dengarnya. Parahnya lagi, kini ketiga orang di depannya itu tidak berani menatapnya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Kemana Kyungsoo?" Suara Luhan kali ini terdengar tidak biasa. Nadanya penuh penekanan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap Luhan.

"Ia bersama tuan muda Kim." Jawab Baekhyun dengan cepat.

Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Luhan merasakan kembali rasa kecewa hadir di dalam dirinya. Ia mengepalkan erat tangannya. Jika Luhan saat itu tengah menggenggam gelas bening, mungkin gelas itu akan pecah karena emosi yang meluap menguasai jiwanya.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi!" Perintah Luhan sambil menatap Yixing dengan siratan bahwa ini adalah mutlak. Ia yakin bahwa Yixing tahu semuanya. Yixing pun menyadari tatapan Luhan itu dan disaat inilah Ia benar-benar berharap bahwa hal buruk tidak akan terjadi.

"Kemarin saat anda mengajak Kyungsoo, tuan muda Kim juga pergi kesana. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga semalam tuan muda Kim mengatakan kepada saya untuk memberitahu tuan Byun bahwa Kyungsoo menginap di kamarnya. Lalu, hari ini tuan muda Kim tidak akan mengikuti acara karena akan pergi bersama Kyungsoo." Yixing sejujurnya takut untuk menjelaskan kepada Luhan. Bukan karena Luhan akan bertindak diluar kontrol. Bagaimanapun juga, Luhan adalah tipikal orang yang lebih tenang dibanding Jongin. Hanya saja, justru diam dan raut wajah kecewa Luhan membuat efek yang jauh lebih mengerikan.

Dan benar, ucapan Yixing membuat Luhan terdiam. Luhan tak menyangka bahwa hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo lebih dalam dari apa yang ia duga. Berjuta pikiran buruk berdatangan di otaknya membuat emosi di dalam dirinya semakin mendidih. Namun, Luhan mencoba menahanya. Luhan tahu ketiga orang di depannya itu mengetahui bahwa dirinya terlihat marah dan Luhan tak akan membuat itu semakin jelas. Jadi, Luhan segera berdiri dari kursinya dan kembali tersenyum seperti biasa. Ya, seakan bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Kita harus segera bersiap menuju pagelaran busana selanjutnya." Ucap Luhan dengan nada yang kembali normal dan segera berjalan meninggalkan restoran. Yixing yang melihat itu segera ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Luhan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun saling berpandangan sebentar sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju parkiran mobil mengikuti Luhan serta Yixing.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa ini akan semakin rumit. Dua orang pemilik Ice Mode menyukai orang yang sama." Lirih Baekhyun dengan nada frustasi. Suaranya sangat pelan hingga dipastikan bahwa hanya Chanyeol yang mendengarnya.

"Mereka adalah pria dewasa yang tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Jadi tenanglah." Nada Chanyeol dengan suara tenangnya dan Baekhyun membalas dengan mendengus kepada sang asisten.

"Sayangnya, tidak banyak yang bisa menggunakan logika ketika berhadapan dengan persoalan sialan bernama cinta. Aku yakin bahwa Luhan tak akan membiarkan ini terjadi begitu saja." Baekhyun mengakhiri dengan tersenyum mengejek sambil melihat Luhan dan Yixing yang sudah berada di dalam mobil. Keduanya pun juga ikut masuk ke dalam mobil satunya.

"Kita lihat saja. Siapa yang akan kecewa nantinya? Jongin, Luhan, atau jangan-jangan justru Kyungsoo." Ucap Baekhyun lagi ketika mobil sudah berjalan menuju jalanan utama. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu membalasnya dengan tertawa kecil.

88888888888

Kyungsoo tak menyangka jika Jongin akan mengajaknya menggunakan salah satu alat transportasi umum yang biasa digunakan penduduk Prancis. Metro namanya, sebuah kereta yang dijadikan moda favorit karena murah dan juga cepat. Tentu saja, kereta seperti itu juga ada di Korea. Hanya saja, kali ini Kyungsoo bersama Jongin dan tentunya berada di kota Paris. Jadi hal ini berbeda dan juga menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo kembali melihat sisi lain dari seorang Jongin. Sosok yang lebih hangat dan juga sederhana. Jongin seakan melepas semua topengnya dan melupakan image sempurna yang tak akan berani di dekati oleh siapapun. Kyungsoo tersenyum lepas dan menyadari jika Jongin yang berada disebelahnya itu tengah mengenggam tangannya erat sementara tangan satunya sedang berpegangan pada railing besi yang terpasang di dalam Metro.

Keduanya tidak berbicara karena suasana Metro saat itu cukup ramai karena berada di jam penduduk Prancis beraktifitas. Meski begitu keduanya tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman lepas. Mereka saling menghadap ke depan, tepatnya kearah kaca gelap yang berada di dalam Metro. Kaca itu memantulkan wajah keduanya. Jadi, meski baik Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak saling bicara tapi keduanya saling memandangi refleksi wajah mereka yang terdapat di kaca itu.

Wajah Kyungsoo kembali memanas ketika Jongin memandangi bayangan wajahnya itu dengan intens. Udara seakan sulit dihirup dengan normal. Tatapan Jongin itu memang mematikan, seakan sanggup menghentikan sebentar seluruh sistem syaraf. Kyungsoo memutus kontak dan menundukkan kepalanya, berpura-pura untuk memperhatikan sepatu kulitnya. Sejujurnya ini dilakukan agar Kyungsoo bisa kembali menormalkan degupan jantungnya yang terus memompa dengan cepat dan sekaligus memulihkan warna wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah bahkan sampai ke telinga.

Jongin tertawa kecil memperhatikan tingkah Kyungsoo yang terlihat dari pantulan kaca itu. Kemudian, Jongin menoleh dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo.

"Hei, tingkahmu seperti gadis remaja." Ledek Jongin dengan berbisik. Ia kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dan melihat jika kini Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan jengkel. Kyungsoo membalas dengan tertawa mengejek seraya mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Lalu kau sendiri bertingkah seperti pria patah hati yang tak punya harapan hidup." Balas Kyungsoo dengan nada puas. Jongin kembali tertawa dan kali ini lebih lebar, membuat beberapa orang yang berada disekitarnya sedikit terganggu. Jongin tidak memperdulikan dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau berani sekali berkata seperti itu kepada bosmu, Do Kyungsoo." Jongin tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo meresponnya dengan mendengus dan memainkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi malas.

"Baiklah, tuan muda Kim yang terhormat. Aku minta maaf." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Keduanya kembali saling tertawa dengan tangan yang masih saling mengenggam satu sama lain.

Jongin segera kembali menarik tangan Kyungsoo ketika sudah berada di stasiun yang di tujunya. Keduanya berjalan bersebelahan menuju pintu keluar. Jongin membawa Kyungsoo menelusuri salah satu jalanan di Paris, _Rue Mouffetard._ Setiap jalanan di kota Paris selalu memiliki café, hanya saja Rue Mouffetard memiliki kesan tersendiri karena suasananya, para musisi jalanannya, dan conture dari jalanannya itu sendiri. Jarak café yang bersebelahan dengan para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di jalan yang tidak terlalu lebar itu.

Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo menuju salah satu café dan memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang berada di bagian luar café. Mereka kini sedang menyantap sarapan paginya. Dari jauh terdengar lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh seorang musisi jalanan membuat suasana semakin bertambah nyaman.

"Kau yakin, Nyonya Xi tidak akan marah karena kita justru berjalan-jalan dan bukannya menghadiri pagelaran busana Christian Dior?" Tanya Kyungsoo di sel-sela mengunyah sandwichnya dan Kyungsoo menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Jongin ketika Ia menyebutnya nama dari ibu tirinya itu.

"Kau tenang saja. Dia tidak akan berani mengaturku dan itu berarti kau juga aman." Jongin menjawab dengan nada dingin dan kembali meminum segelas coffenya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Kyungsoo menghentikan sarapannya dan kembali menatap Jongin dengan serius. Jongin mengangguk singkat.

"Kau membenci Nyonya Xi?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi dan Jongin terdiam. Sejujurnya, Jongin bisa menebak bahwa Kyungsoo akan bertanya tentang hal itu.

Jika saja yang bertanya itu bukan Kyungsoo maka Jongin tentu saja akan mengacuhkannya tapi kenyataan berbeda. Jongin memejamkan matanya sebentar dan kemudian membukanya sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat dan Ia tahu bahwa Jongin tak ingin di desak lebih dalam. Kyungsoo lalu membalas dengan mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengelus tangan Jongin yang saat itu tengah mengepal erat. Ia menggerakan tangannya lembut dan membuat Jongin kembali membalasnya dengan tersenyum singkat. Ada jeda diam cukup lama diantara mereka hingga akhirnya Jongin mengeluarkan dehaman kecil dan membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya lagi.

"Aku melihat bekas luka pada punggungmu. Aku minta maaf." Nada Jongin terdengar menyesal dan Ia pikir Kyungsoo akan meresponnya dengan marah. Namun, yang terjadi justru Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Justru aku yang meminta maaf karena telah membuatmu kesulitan kemarin malam. Kau seharusnya tidak berada disana, saat trauma itu kembali menghantuiku."

"Apa traumumu itu selalu menghantuimu?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada khawatir dan kini tangannya sudah berada di tangan Kyungsoo, memainkan jemari halus Kyungsoo. Sebuah aliran hangat menyatukan keduanya lewat gerakan sederhana itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut sambil menggeleng, merespon pertanyaan Jongin.

"Tidak juga, hanya disaat aku sedang merasa sangat frustasi dan tertekan. Kenangan kelam itu biasanya datang tapi aku baik-baik saja. Jadi jangan khawatir." Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan raut wajah yang biasa seakan tak menyiratkan satupun kebencian pada traumanya itu.

"Kau membenci pria itu?" Pertanyaan balik Jongin membuat Kyungsoo yang sekarang terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin akan memberikan pertanyaan yang sama. Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar dan kembali menatap Jongin.

"Tidak lagi." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat dan sanggup membuat Jongin menatapnya heran.

"Maksudmu? Kau tidak membenci tuan Do? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak membenci orang yang telah melukai kau dan juga nyonya Do? Bahkan orang itu berniat membunuhmu. Lalu, sekarang orang itu justru meninggalkan trauma seumur hidup padamu. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak membencinya?" Jongin mencoba menahan frustasinya ketika kini Kyungsoo meresponnya dengan tertawa kecil. Jongin ingat sekali, bagaimana Kyungsoo kemarin malam terlihat sangat ketakutan saat traumanya itu kembali muncul dan kini Kyungsoo mengatakan tidak membenci pria itu.

"Karena dia sudah tidak ada, Jongin. Untuk apa aku membenci orang yang sudah tidak ada? Lagipula, ketika Ia sudah tidak ada. Aku merasa bahwa Tuhan memberikan banyak keberuntungan untukku dan Mom. Dad dipenjara setelah itu, lalu berakhir dengan bunuh diri. Setahun setelahnya, Mom bertemu dengan pria lain yang jauh seribu kali lebih baik dari Dad. Bahkan Ia hidup tenang di Jepang. Itu sudah membuatku cukup." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan penuh keseriusan dan Jongin bisa melihat itu. Bahwa tak ada kebohongan di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Tapi ia membuatmu hilang ingatan dan meninggalkan trauma yang terus membekas dihidupmu?" Jongin sungguh heran dengan jalan pikiran Kyungsoo. Ia memandangi Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

"Ya, aku benci disatu sisi itu. Disaat Ia membuatku hilang ingatan dan menciptakan trauma tapi disisi lain aku sadar bahwa Ia sudah tidak ada dan kini justru menciptakan keberuntungan. Meski trauma itu terus membayangiku. Aku masih punya orang-orang yang bersedia menemaniku untuk melewatinya. Jadi rasa benci itu semakin lama semakin tidak lagi aku rasakan. Aku lelah untuk membencinya, Jongin." Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian mengajak Jongin untuk berdiri.

Jongin menuruti Kyungsoo. Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk menarik tangannya dan berjalan menyusuri jalanan Rue Mouffetard. Mereka kembali terdiam hingga pada akhirnya berhenti di sebuah taman yang berada di sekitaran jalan itu. Taman yang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup nyaman. Ada sebuah kolam air pancur yang berada di tengah taman. Lalu bangku-bangku yang sengaja di letakkan untuk para pengunjung.

Jongin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo berhadapan dengannya. Lalu, Jongin menggerakan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap pipi Kyungsoo secara lembut. Begitu perlahan dan dalam tempo teratur membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dan memejamkan matanya. Jongin kembali menjauhkan ibu jarinya dan kini beralih dengan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Kyungsoo. Tangannya pun melingkar erat pada pinggang Kyungsoo. Hembusan nafas hangat keduanya saling beradu dengan tarikan seirama. Kedua iris mata itupun kembali menatap satu sama lain.

"Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin pelan.

"Ya." Balas Kyungsoo dan kini Ia juga ikut melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Jongin.

"Aku benci Mom karena dia meninggalkanku. Aku benci Dad karena aku pikir Ia mencintai Mom selamanya. Aku benci Liyin karena aku tak ingin Mom digantikan. Aku benci Luhan karena dia adalah anak Liyin. Aku benci kau karena janjimu." Suara Jongin terdengar lemah. Ia kembali terdiam seakan tak sanggup untuk meneruskannya.

"Tapi jauh di dalam hatimu. Kau tidak membenci mereka." Balas Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Jongin tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum padanya. Kyungsoo menaruh wajahnya bersandar pada dada Jongin sambil mendekapnya.

"Kau menyayangi mereka, hanya saja kau terlalu takut. Asal kau tahu bahwa mereka pun menyayangimu, Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi dan membuat Jongin memeluknya lebih erat.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku merasa memiliki harapan, Kyungsoo?" Bisik Jongin dengan suaranya yang parau. Jongin memejamkan matanya seraya menghirup aroma alami tubuh Kyungsoo yang menenangkan. Mungkin ini terjadi karena Jongin benar-benar sangat merasa nyaman berada di dekat Kyungsoo.

"Itu bukan karenaku, Jongin. Harapan itu selalu ada hanya saja kau tidak berani mengakuinya dan takut untuk memiliki itu." Suara Kyungsoo membalas dengan tenang. Suasana taman yang sepi serta udara yang masih bertiup lembut dan kicauan samar dari burung-burung menambah keintiman dari keduanya.

Mereka masih berpelukan dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang bersandar pada dada Jongin dan Jongin yang menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan mata. Kedua tangan mereka tetap saling melingkar erat. Kyungsoo kini menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Jongin dan membuat mereka kembali saling menatap.

"Jika ternyata aku bukan pria masa kecilmu itu. Apa kau tetap akan seperti ini Jongin?" Meski Kyungsoo tersenyum, Ia tak bisa menutupi keraguannya itu. Jongin membalas tersenyum lembut sambil kembali menyapukan kedua tangannya di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau punya mata besar yang sama. Kau punya bibir tebal yang sama dan membentuk hati saat tersenyum. Kau punya suara yang sama. Kau punya keantusiasan yang sama untuk menjadi designer dan yang terpenting. Hatiku yakin jika dia adalah dirimu Kyungsoo." Keyakinan Jongin begitu kuat tanpa perlu ia mencari kebenaran yang lebih pasti. Terkadang kekuatan hati yang kuat bisa lebih mengalahkan semua hal bernama logika. Jongin yakin saat itu itu terjadi padanya.

"Lalu apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" Kyungsoo tahu ini terlalu cepat. Namun, ia tidak bisa lagi mengontrol gejolak di dalam dirinya. Ia ingin memastikan semuanya di awal agar Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ia menatap Jongin dengan dalam berusaha mencari sesuatu yang ia inginkan selama ini.

Jongin kembali menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Kyungsoo. Ia memejamkan kembali matanya dan membiarkan bibirnya menempel pada kulit halus itu. Merekamnya ke dalam otaknya dan mencetak jelas bagaimana kenyamanan itu hadir. Sisi di dalam dirinya yang rapuh seakan memiliki sandaran yang selama ini dicarinya. Kelegaan yang membuatnya sanggup untuk menopang hidupnya yang sebelumnya dingin.

Kyungsoo sendiri pun juga menikmatinya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya yang seakan menemukan titik akhir jiwanya. Dimana jiwanya tenang seperti ada kekuatan nyata yang akan selalu melindunginya. Ia kembali merasakan bahwa kerinduan itu selalu muncul saat Ia melihat Jongin. Adanya keterikatan di antara mereka sebelumnya. Mungkin ini konyol, tapi ini memang terjadi padanya. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak ingat pada Jongin tapi hatinya tidak sesuai. Hatinya merasa begitu dekat dengannya. Ia sadar bahwa Ia sudah masuk sangat dalam terhadap Jongin. Jongin menyentuh hatinya dan Kyungsoo merasakan itu mengikatnya kuat.

"Aku ingin kau selalu ada bersama denganku, Kyungsoo." Suara Jongin terdengar pelan namun cukup terekam jelas oleh telinga Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali melepas ciumannya di kening Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau menginginkan hal itu juga, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin lagi dengan berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Jongin. Kini, ia pun merasa bahwa tidak hanya janji masa kecil itu yang membuat mereka saling terikat. Hal lain yang terjadi adalah karena mereka merasa membutuhkan satu sama lain untuk menopang titik terendah dalam hidup mereka.

"Ya. Aku ingin…" Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus ketika kini Jongin langsung menciumnya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan jika kali ini Jongin semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam buaiannya. Dimana Jongin memeluknya erat dan gerakan bibir Jongin menekannya kuat. Jongin membuka bibirnya untuk menguasai bibir Kyungsoo. Menyentuh dengan sensual dan memagutnya seakan ini adalah puncak dari seluruh emosinya.

Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar merasakan sensasi yang ia rasakan kini. Ciuman Jongin begitu dalam membuatnya semakin menikmatinya. Kyungsoo bahkan mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Jongin dan sambil memberikan pijatan pada bagian belakang kepala Jongin. Kyungsoo menyukainya dan Ia bahkan mulai ikut membalas ciuman Jongin. Kyungsoo tak segan untuk menghisap bibir Jongin secara bergantian.

Keduanya saling berciuman dalam dan perlahan intensitasnya mulai tidak seliar sebelumnya. Kini bahkan keduanya saling tersenyum dibalik kecupan-kecupan lembut karena baik Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak saling berhenti untuk membalas.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kita akan kembali berciuman di depan umum." Goda Jongin sambil diselingi kembali menghisap bibir bawah Kyungsoo.

"Kau kali ini yang liar, tuan muda Kim." Kyungsoo masih mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jongin lalu tertawa kecil. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan melihat jika Jongin sedikit tidak rela.

"Aku tidak mau melawan perintah Nyonya Xi dan hanya berakhir berjalan-jalan di taman. Kau harus menemaniku berkeliling. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu di Paris tanpa membawa pulang ide brilian yang nantinya bisa ku gunakan demi fashion show impianku." Kyungsoo terdengar sangat antusias dan membuat Jongin kembali tertawa lebar.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke dalam ciumannya lagi. Kali ini tidak seagresif sebelumnya, ini terlihat lebih lembut dengan Jongin yang hanya menempelkan dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo yang semakin memerah seksi.

"Kau benar. Jadi sekarang kita lanjutkan tur kita." Jongin kembali mengenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan tersenyum lebar. Keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat lainnya.

Pernyataan dan ciuman tadi menjelaskan banyak hal untuk Kyungsoo serta Jongin. Mereka akhirnya tahu apa yang mereka rasakan dan mengikatnya dengan pasti. Tidak perlu banyak kata untuk mengungkapkannya karena baik Jongin dan Kyungsoo cukup menyimpulkannya. Kini keduanya berjalan dengan ekspresi bahagia yang terlihat sangat jelas.

Jongin sesekali kembali mencium pipi Kyungsoo dan membisikkan sesuatu yang sanggup membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Kyungsoo lalu membalasnya dengan mendengus jengkel dan tertawa ringan.

8888888888

Malam itu, Luhan terlihat sibuk merapihkan pakaiannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper miliknya. Hal itu dikarenakan besok siang seluruh tim Ice Mode akan kembali ke Korea. Ia menaruh koper-kopernya di ruangan televisi dan memberi tahu Yixing bahwa Ia sudah selesai. Yixing mengangguk dan menyuruh pegawai hotel untuk membawanya.

Setelah kepergian Yixing dan pegawai hotel tadi. Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan mencari salah satu kontak telepon yang ada di sana. Ada jeda yang cukup lama hingga akhirnya terdengar sapaan dari ujung sana.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu malam ini. Tidak akan lama, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting. Aku tunggu kau di _Le Fumoir cafe_." Luhan mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan segera menutup ponselnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang yang ia telpon.

Luhan segera mengambil mantelnya dan memakainya. Tak lupa, Ia membawa sebuah paper bag kecil berwarna biru tua. Ia berjalan keluar hotel dan segera masuk ke dalam salah satu taksi yang berada di sana.

Perjalanan tak begitu lama dan taksi yang ditumpangi Luhan sudah berada di depan café yang Ia tuju. Luhan segera memberi uang kepada sang supir lalu keluar dari dalam taksi. Luhan memilih untuk duduk di bagian luar café yang terlihat cukup ramai saat itu. Ia segera memesan secangkir _english tea_ dan sepotong croissant.

Tak lama menunggu, hingga akhirnya sang pelayan membawakan pesanan Luhan. Luhan segera meminum tehnya dengan perlahan dan pandangannya menangkap sosok yang Ia telpon tadi datang dengan berjalan cepat sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam mantel.

"Selamat malam, Kyungsoo." Sapa Luhan dengan nada ramah dan memberikan gesture agar Kyungsoo duduk di depannya. Kyungsoo membungkuk singkat dan membalas sapaan Luhan dengan canggung. Luhan kembali memanggil sang pelayan. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya hanya memesan secangkir _café crème_.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Luhan dengan suaranya yang ramah seperti biasa dan kali ini semakin membuat Kyungsoo kikuk.

"Baik." Kyungsoo membalas dengan singkat dan segera meminum segelas coffenya begitu sang pelayan mengantarkan pesanannya. Kyungsoo lupa bahwa yang Ia pesan adalah secangkir coffe panas dan dengan konyolnya ia meminumnya langsung. Lidahnya merasa seperti terbakar dan Luhan tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Santai saja, Kyungsoo." Luhan berseringai di balik ekspresi ramahnya itu. Kyungsoo membalas dengan tersenyum singkat.

"Ada hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tuan muda Xi?" Kyungsoo berdeham dan kembali memandang Luhan. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Luhan justru tertawa sinis. Ia menaruh paper bag kecil yang sebelumnya ia bawa kehadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya dan memandang Luhan dengan heran.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan muda lagi. Baiklah, untuk mempersingkat waktu karena sepertinya kau terlihat tidak nyaman denganku. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu." Ucap Luhan santai dan tanpa menunggu respon dari Kyungsoo. Luhan segera mengeluarkan uangnya dan menaruh di atas meja. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan caffe.

Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Luhan yang segera meninggalkannya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengejar Luhan dan segera menahannya. Kini Luhan dan Kyungsoo berdiri dengan berhadapan.

"Apa ini?" Cerca Kyungsoo sambil mengarahkan paper bag kecil yang diberikan Luhan tadi.

"Hadiah." Balas Luhan singkat dan segera kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun, Kyungsoo kembali menarik lengannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Kyungsoo hampir sedikit berteriak dan Luhan kembali tertawa sinis.

"Kenapa? Karena Jongin?" Kali ini suara Luhan terdengar sinis dan tatapannya berubah tajam. Kyungsoo menyadari itu dan menghela nafas panjang.

Tiba-tiba saja, Luhan berganti menarik Kyungsoo dan menyudutkan tubuhnya pada dinding sebuah bangunan. Tanpa Kyungsoo sempat merespon, Luhan sudah terlebih dulu mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkejut dan segera mendorong tubuh Luhan agar menjauh darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kali ini Kyungsoo terlihat sangat marah dan refleks segera mendaratkan pukulan yang mengenai wajah Luhan. Luhan jatuh tersungkur di atas trotoar. Beberapa orang yang berada disana hanya sekedar lewat dan tak ingin terlibat dengan keduanya.

Luhan tertawa sinis sambil mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Sepertinya, pukulan Kyungsoo membuat bibirnya sedikit sobek. Kyungsoo sendiripun panik dan segera berjongkok di hadapan Luhan.

"Maafkan, aku tuan muda Xi. Anda tiba-tiba saja menciumku dan aku refleks." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar takut dan ketika Ia mendekatkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bibir Luhan yang berdarah, Luhan segera menepisnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kyungsoo." Desis Luhan dengan suara yang dingin dan segera kembali berdiri.

"Maafkan aku tuan muda Xi. Aku tidak bisa membalasnya." Kyungsoo membalas dengan suaranya yang terdengar frustasi dan Luhan hanya merespon dengan tertawa. Tanpa berkata lagi, Luhan segera berjalan menuju salah satu taksi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memperhatikan Luhan dan tidak lagi menahannya. Luhan kini sudah menghilang bersama dengan taksi yang ia tumpangi tadi. Kyungsoo mengusak wajahnya frustasi dan pandangannya tertuju pada paper bag kecil yang diberikan Luhan tadi. Paper bag berwarna biru itu terjatuh di atas trotoar karena tiba-tiba saja tadi Luhan mendorong Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengambil paper bag itu dan duduk pada sebuah bangku besi yang sengaja di taruh di depan bangunan.

Kyungsoo membuka paperbag itu dan melihat sebuah kotak yang berwarna senada dengan design yang sangat elegan. Degupan jantung Kyungsoo semakin kencang ketika sebuah kalung berwarna silver berada di dalamnya. Kalung dengan rantai perak tipis dengan bandul berupa gambar seorang malaikat bersayap.

Kyungsoo menutup kotak itu dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam paperbag. Ia melihat sebuah note kecil ada di dalamnya dan segera membacanya.

 _Aku menyukaimu_

 _Kurasa kau sudah mengetahuinya_

 _Aku berkhayal, saat aku mengatakan ini kau juga akan membalas dengan ucapan yang sama_

 _Tapi, nyatanya ini diluar perkiraanku_

 _Sejujurnya, aku membenci diriku sendiri Kyungsoo, karena aku tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Jongin._

 _Sekarang aku tidak akan peduli dan_

 _Aku akan egois kali ini, Kyungsoo._

 _\- Luhan -_

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang dan menaruh note itu ke dalam paper bagnya. Suara ponsel kali ini kembali terdengar dan Kyungsoo segera menggeser layarnya begitu melihat id caller yang tertera.

"Malam, Jongin."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan segera kembali ke hotel dan beristirahat. Selamat malam Jongin." Kyungsoo menutup ponselnya dan menaruhnya kembali ke dalam mantel.

Ya, Kyungsoo sengaja untuk tidak menceritakan perihal kalung yang diberikan Luhan tadi kepada Jongin. Ia tidak mau suasana semakin bertambah buruk apalagi besok mereka sudah harus kembali ke Korea. Meskipun begitu, setibanya di Korea nanti Kyungsoo akan mengembalikannya kepada Luhan. Pasti.

\- TBC -

.

.

.

Note :

** Yeay, episode Paris sudah selesai. Chapter depan mereka udah balik lagi ke Korea dan persoalan akan semakin rumit. Meski, Jongin-Kyungsoo sudah ada titik terang tapi bukan berarti semua akan lancar huaa…..ha…..

** Oh, iya nih. Hope cuma pingin tanya, kalau seandainya ada couple selanjutnya. Kalian itu pingin ada couple siapa?

** Ide awal Hope sih sejujurnya crack pairing. Hayo ada yang bisa nebak ngga? Ada kode-kodenya meski ngga keliatan jelas -XXDDD ROFL-

** Terima kasih buat kalian yang selalu setia nungguin _Perfect Catwalk_ dan bikin Hope semangat meskipun kita ngga saling kenal _._ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dengan konflik terbaru dan tentunya kegilaan tim-tim Ice Mode.

Enjoy

_HopeIce_


	11. Chapter 11

**Pairing : KaiSoo & HanSoo**

 **Slight : LayHan**

 **Cast : EXO Members**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo, AU, Fashion Story**

 **.**

 **By HopeIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Perfect Catwalk -**

 **.**

Tim Ice Mode berkumpul di Boarding Lounge Charles de Gaulle menunggu waktu untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke Korea. Saat itu, Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Bukan bermaksud untuk menghindari dua petinggi Ice Mode yang saat itu memilih untuk duduk terpisah. Ya, Jongin duduk pada sofa sambil membaca majalah sementara Luhan terlihat berdiri dengan posisi tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana panjang sambil memperhatikan lalu lalang pesawat yang terbang landas.

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Luhan saat itu. Ia terlihat lebih pucat dan bersikap dingin pada yang lain. Kyungsoo frustasi karena ia yakin perubahan pada Luhan diakibatkan olehnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa pikirannya saat ini berjalan dengan rumit. Di satu sisi, Kyungsoo merasa senang karena hubungannya dengan Jongin yang awalnya tidak berjalan baik justru membuatnya bisa bersama. Namun, disisi lain Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karena Luhan yang notaben adalah kakak tiri Jongin dan juga pemilik Ice Mode justru kecewa karena Ia menolak Luhan.

Kyungsoo tidak menginginkan berada di posisi seperti ini apalagi membuat orang lain kecewa. Kebimbangan perlahan menjalari dirinya dan membuatnya menolehkan pandangannya untuk memperhatikan Jongin. Jongin selalu bisa memainkan kontrol dirinya itu dan bersikap elegan. Dimana Ia bisa bersikap hangat dan kemudian berubah menjadi dingin. Kyungsoo iri dengan keahlian Jongin yang satu itu. Terkadang, Kyungsoo merasa dirinya terlalu mudah ditebak dan penuh ragu.

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika sedang memperhatikan Jongin. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang kearah Kyungsoo. Senyum tipis dan samar terlihat dari Jongin. Meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo merasa hatinya nyaman dan ikut memberikan senyuman kepada Jongin. Jongin mengangguk sedikit kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari balik saku blazer hitamnya. Tak selang berapa lama, ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi dan membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil saat membaca pesan yang masuk di ponselnya itu.

 _Beristirahatlah nanti saat di Pesawat. Wajahmu terlihat lelah_

 _-Jongin-_

Kyungsoo kembali melihat kearah Jongin dan membalasnya dengan mengangguk. Jongin pun tersenyum lepas dan kembali beralih dengan majalah bisnisnya. Baik Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang memutuskan untuk tetap bersikap profesional. Dimana posisi mereka tetap sebagai atasan dan bawahan ketika sedang berhubungan dengan urusan pekerjaan.

Akhirnya, para penumpang dipersilahkan untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat, begitu juga dengan tim Ice Mode. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam bangku pesawat dan langsung menuju tempat duduknya masing-masing. Kali ini, Kyungsoo duduk bersama dengan Baekhyun. Luhan dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin bersama Yixing.

Perjalanan pun lebih tenang karena kini tidak ada lagi yang menukar tempat duduk. Kyungsoo langsung memilih menuruti perintah Jongin dengan mengatur tempat duduknya dan segera tertidur. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo tertidur kembali tersenyum lega.

"Aku akan merindukan Paris." Suara Jongin dan tawanya terdengar pelan dan halus. Sebenarnya Jongin berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Namun, suara helaan nafas kecil yang keluar dari Yixing membuatnya menoleh.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Jongin sambil menyilangkan kakinya dan menatap Yixing dengan alis yang terangkat. Yixing tertawa kecil sebelum merespon pertanyaan atasannya itu

"Tidak ada apa-apa, tuan muda Kim. Paris pasti memberikan anda banyak cerita menyenangkan. Aku ikut senang." Respon Yixing dengan nada penuh hormat dan kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Jongin memperhatikan sekretarisnya itu. Meski Jongin terkadang tidak peduli dengan para pegawainya itu tapi Ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa Yixing adalah orang yang pekerja keras.

Pandangannya teralih pada luka kecil yang terdapat di sudut bibir Yixing. Jongin ingat, bahwa luka itu belum ada saat Ia bertemu Yixing di hotel kemarin malam. Setidaknya, sebelum mereka melihat Luhan yang saat itu terlihat sedikit mabuk dan berjalan memasuki hotel dengan sebuah luka sobek yang juga ada dibibirnya. Yixing dan Jongin saat itu tengah membicarakan urusan pekerjaan dan kegiatan mereka langsung terhenti kemudian menghampiri Luhan. Luhan awalnya terlihat marah saat melihat Jongin dan berniat untuk memukulnya. Namun terhenti ketika Yixing sudah terlebih dulu memegang tubuh Luhan dan membawanya menjauh dari Jongin.

"Bibirmu?" Tanya Jongin lagi dan membuat Yixing menghentikan kegiatannya. Yixing menyentuh sebentar luka pada sudut bibirnya itu lalu kembali memandang Jongin.

"Luka kecil. Anda tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Yixing sambil diselingi tawa dan membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. Jongin berniat untuk mengeluarkan kembali pertanyaan. Namun, terhenti ketika Yixing sudah lebih dulu berbicara.

"Sebaiknya anda berisitirahat, tuan muda Kim."

Jongin diam dan memperhatikan jika Yixing langsung kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ia terlihat tidak ingin membahas lagi pertanyaan Jongin. Jongin tahu itu. Akhirnya, Jongin memilih untuk tidak menganggu Yixing dan mencoba tidur. Jongin memang terpejam tapi tidak tidur. Ia tengah berpikir. Ia tahu bahwa luka pada bibir Yixing sama dengan luka Luhan yang terlihat jelas oleh Jongin dan tidak perlu analisis rinci untuk tahu bahwa itu adalah luka bekas pukulan.

8888888888

Korean Airlines baru saja tiba di bandara Incheon, seluruh penumpang segera turun dan berjalan keluar. Kyungsoo segera berpamitan dengan tim Ice Mode yang dibalas pelukan dan ucapan sampai bertemu oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan juga Yixing. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo membungkuk kepada Jongin. Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa Jongin terlihat menyembunyikan senyumannya dan niat untuk memeluknya. Pada akhirnya, Jongin membalas dengan mengangguk singkat. Kyungsoo menahan tawanya dan beralih pada Luhan. Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama yaitu membungkuk hormat.

Tidak ingin melihat raut wajah Luhan yang justru membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Kyungsoo segera berjalan meninggalkan tim Ice Mode. Dari kejauhan, Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa Jongdae sudah berdiri disana dengan membawa karton berwarna merah muda dengan tambahan hiasan norak yang bertuliskan _Aku Merindukanmu Mata Besar._ Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa konyol dengan kelakuan yang sialnya adalah sahabat terbaiknya itu. Ia bisa melihat beberapa orang tertawa saat melihat Jongdae dengan banner memalukannya itu.

Jongdae bahkan melompat-lompat sambil menggoyangkan bannernya saat melihat Kyungsoo. Tingkah penggila won itu seperti seorang fans gila yang melihat artis pujaannya keluar dari bandara. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan memijat pelipisnya saat sudah berdiri di depan Jongdae.

"Yak, Apa-apaan kau dengan benda memalukan itu?" Ekspresi kesal sangat terlihat di wajah Kyungsoo dan justru hanya dibalas dengan cengiran konyol dari Jongdae. Jongdae segera menggulung kembali kartonnya dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. Sangat erat, bahkan Kyungsoo refleks memukul punggung Jongdae. Jongdae melepas pelukannya dan tertawa kencang.

"Kau gila, Kim Jongdae." Cetus Kyungsoo sambil mengelus dadanya untuk menormalkan kembali nafasnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Kyungsoo." Jawab Jongdae yang kini merubah eskpresinya dengan bertingkah polos dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa memutar matanya dengan malas.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud. Kau hanya merindukan beberapa barang yang sudah kubeli untukmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis dan Jongdae pun tidak ragu untuk kembali mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Ia menaruh tangannya pada pundak Kyungsoo dan berbisik.

"Kau pintar sekali, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mendengus sambil menatap Jongdae seakan mengatakan _–kau menyebalkan-._ Akhirnya, Ia dan Jongdae berjalan menuju tempat pemberhentian taksi. Jongdae segera menaruh koper-koper Kyungsoo di bagasi taksi. Setelah itu, mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam taksi.

Berada beberapa hari di Prancis membuat Kyungsoo merindukan Koreanya. Ia memperhatikan jalanan yang terlihat dari jendela taksi. Tiba-tiba, sebuah kotak makanan diletakkan Jongdae dipangkuan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkejut dan segera membuka kotak itu, yang isinya adalah Tteokbokki. Matanya terbuka lebar dan segera melahapnya dengan semangat.

"Hei, santai sedikit. Kau bisa tersedak nanti." Ledek Jongdae dengan tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang kini pipinya mengembung. Kyungsoo segera mengunyah dengan cepat dan menelannya.

"Kau tahu, Jongdae. Aku hanya makan roti, daging, keju, dan makanan asing lainnya. Aku sangat merindukan makanan ini. Kau memang tahu apa yang aku inginkan." Kyungsoo mengucapkan dengan antusias dan langsung memeluk Jongdae sebentar. Jongdae membalas dengan senyuman liciknya dan membuat Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang merasa senang karena kelakuan Jongdae mendadak merubah ekspresinya.

"Dua ribu won." Ucapan Jongdae langsung membuka Kyungsoo tersedak dan memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal. Hal itu semakin diperparah dengan sang supir taksi yang ikut menahan tawanya meski ternyata gagal. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa tertipu. Hei, hentikan pikiran bahwa Jongdae sedang bercanda. Justru Jongdae mengarahkan telapak tangannya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan lembaran euro dari dalam dompetnya lalu menaruh di telapak tangan Jongdae. Jongdae mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang secara bergantian kearah uang yang diberikan Kyungsoo lalu beralih dengan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak punya won di dalam dompetku. Kau tukar sendiri saja nanti. Kau bisa membeli tiga porsi dengan uang itu." Jawab Kyungsoo jengkel dan melahap kembali tteokbokkinya. Jongdae tertawa kencang dan segera menaruh uang itu di dalam jaketnya.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Kyungsoo. Tenang saja, makan siang yang sudah kusiapkan nanti, itu gratis. Uangku habis untuk membuat makanan penyambutanmu. Apalagi Seulgi, kedua orang tuanya, kedua rekan kerjamu, Sehun dan Tao saat ini sedang berkumpul di apartemen untuk menyambutmu."

"Kau baik sekali." Ucap Kyungsoo singkat dengan penuh penekanan seakan menjelaskan bahwa apa yang Ia ucapkan adalah sindiran halus. Jongdae hanya membalas dengan tertawa kencang.

===The Other Side===

Mobil yang ditumpangi Jongin dan Luhan sudah berada dikediamannya. Terlihat Liyin sudah berdiri dengan di dampingi beberapa maid pribadinya. Ia segera mendekat dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat ketika melihat Luhan keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Liyin hangat setelah melepas pelukannya dan mengelus wajah Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan membalas dengan tersenyum.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Mom. Apa aku boleh istirahat? Aku sangat lelah." Pinta Luhan dan langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Liyin. Luhan mengecup pipi Liyin dan segera berjalan masuk.

Liyin hanya mengerutkan dahinya seakan memperlihatkan kebingungannya terhadap perubahan sikap Luhan. Hingga akhirnya suara dehaman Jongin menyadarkan Liyin dan membuatnya tersadar bahwa Jongin masih berada disana. Liyin sejujurnya terkejut karena biasanya Jongin akan langsung berjalan masuk tanpa menyapanya. Liyin mendekat kearah Jongin lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Beristirahatlah, Jongin. Kau juga terlihat kelelahan." Suara Liyin terdengar ragu dan gerakan tangannya untuk mengelus bahu Jongin pun terasa kaku. Ia segera menjauhkan tangannya ketika melihat arah mata Jongin yang terpaku pada tangannya.

"Kau tidak ingin memelukku?" Tiba-tiba pertanyaan Jongin membuat Liyin terkejut. Liyin tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jongin padanya itu. Hingga akhirnya Jongin kini menatapnya. Meski ekspresi dingin itu masih terlihat dari Jongin tapi Liyin sudah cukup merasa senang.

Akhirnya, Liyin segera memeluk Jongin dan mengeluskan tangannya pada punggung Jongin dengan penuh perasaan. Liyin mencoba menahan air matanya yang sudah bersarang di matanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin pun tidak mencoba mengakhiri pelukan itu.

"Terima kasih, Jongin." Hanya itu yang bisa Liyin ucapkan. Jongin tidak membalas ucapan Liyin. Ia hanya berdiri dengan posisi yang tidak diketahui Liyin bahwa Jongin menutup matanya dan tersenyum tipis.

Meskipun setelah Liyin melepas pelukannya, Jongin langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi tapi Liyin tidak dapat menutupi kebahagiannya. Liyin tersenyum lebar sambil menyapukan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata yang pada akhirnya lolos membasahi wajahnya.

888888888

Luhan terbaring di atas kasur dengan masih mengenakan pakaian lengkapnya dan sepatu yang tidak dilepas. Ia menutup matanya meski tidak tertidur. Tangannya terkepal erat seakan melampiaskan emosi yang menjalari dirinya. Ingatan kembali terputar dalam pikirannya dan membuatnya frustasi.

 _Flashback_

Setelah menemui Kyungsoo. Luhan berhenti di sebuah bar dan minum. Meski tidak sampai mabuk berat tapi beberapa gelas cukup membuat kepalanya pening dan berjalan dengan terhuyung. Luhan keluar dari dalam bar dan berjalan menuju hotel yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh. Sesampainya di Lobby, Ia melihat Jongin dan Yixing yang saat itu tengah berbincang. Kekesalan Luhan bertambah ketika melihat Jongin. Maka saat Jongin mendekat kearahnya, Luhan segera mencoba menerjang Jongin dan berniat memukulnya. Namun, terhenti ketika Yixing justru terlebih dulu menahan lengannya yang sudah terangkat dan menariknya menjauh dari Jongin.

Luhan mencoba berontak dengan menarik lengannya yang ditarik Yixing. Bukannya terlepas tapi justru sekretarisnya itu semakin menarik Luhan. Keduanya kini sudah berada di dalam lift dan saat itulah Yixing melepas tangan Luhan.

"Maaf, tuan muda Xi. Jika saya tidak menahan anda tadi maka kupastikan anda berdua akan membuat keributan dan saya hanya menjalankan tugas yang sudah diberikan Nyonya Xi untuk menjaga anda berdua." Suara Yixing penuh dengan nada hormat dan mengakhirinya dengan membungkuk hormat. Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Yixing segera mendorong tubuh Yixing dan melepaskan pukulannya tepat di wajah Yixing.

Tubuh Yixing terjatuh di lantai lift dan bertepatan dengan itu pintu lift terbuka di lantai tempat Luhan menginap. Luhan segera berjalan keluar dan diikuti oleh Yixing yang segera terbangun dan berjalan dibelakang Luhan. Begitu Luhan membuka pintunya dan beranjak masuk, suara Yixing kembali terdengar.

"Apa ada yang anda butuhkan lagi, tuan muda Xi?" Tanya Yixing masih dengan penuh nada hormat meski Luhan baru saja memukulnya. Luhan melihat jika pukulannya itu membekas dan membuat luka sobek pada bibir Yixing. Persis, seperti luka yang Ia sendiri alami karena pukulan Kyungsoo.

"Pergilah." Suara Luhan terdengar penuh amarah dan Yixing membalas dengan tersenyum.

"Beristirahatlah, tuan muda Xi. Anda bisa memanggil saya jika memerlukan sesuatu nanti…"Yixing belum selesai berbicara ketika Luhan segera mencoba menutup pintu kamarnya. Kali ini, Yixing lebih sigap dengan menahan dengan menggunakan kakinya yang membuat pintu Luhan tertahan. Luhan baru saja akan kembali berteriak ketika kini Yixing menatapnya dengan serius. Meski kepalanya sedikit pening karena alkohol tapi Luhan masih tersadar dan tahu bahwa ekspresi Yixing kali ini berbeda.

"Tidak selamanya apa yang kita inginkan bisa kita dapatkan. Selamat malam, tuan muda Xi." Yixing mengakhiri ucapannya dan kembali menjauhkan kakinya yang sebelumnya menahan pintu kamar Luhan. Yixing sekali lagi membungkuk hormat dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Luhan yang masih berdiri disana mencoba mencerna ucapan Yixing. Perkataan itu seakan menampar dirinya. Mengingatkannya kembali bahwa ego dan emosi sudah menguasainya. Luhan menutup pintunya dan memilih untuk duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada pintu kamar. Ia menutup matanya sambil mengeluarkan seluruh kemarahannya pada kepalan tangan yang Ia pukulkan pada lantai.

 _Flashback Off_

Luhan membuka matanya dan terbangun. Ia duduk di atas kasur sambil memandang kearah kamarnya yang dibiarkan gelap olehnya. Luhan merasa frustasi kembali menyerang dan membuat dirinya kehilangan kontrol. Luhan memilih untuk berdiri dan melepas blazer lalu melemparkan sembarang. Ia pun berjalan keluar kamar dan tepat saat itu Jongin juga baru keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Luhan terdiam dan melihat jika Jongin berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kyungsoo saat malam itu?" Tanya Jongin langsung dan membuat Luhan tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?" Luhan bukan menjawab justru mengajukan pertanyaan balik kepada Jongin.

"Karena aku adalah kekasih Kyungsoo sekarang dan itu berarti aku harus tahu apa yang kau bicarakan padanya." Jongin memberikan penekanan pada tiap ucapannya itu. Luhan terkejut tapi mencoba menahan ekspresinya dan Ia hanya menatap Jongin dengan dingin.

"Cepat sekali, Kim Jongin. Aku ingat bahwa kau awalnya mengatakan tidak menyukai Kyungsoo lalu sekarang kau justru sudah menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihmu. Permainan apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Luhan kembali menahan emosinya lewat kepalan tangannya dan Jongin mengetahui itu. Jongin membalas dengan berseringai.

"Aku minta maaf karena membohongimu untuk satu hal itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mencampuri urusanku. Untuk masalah cepat, kau harus tahu Luhan. Aku dan Kyungsoo punya cerita masa kecil yang untuk itulah membuat kami bersatu. Tentu saja kau tidak mengetahuinya." Jongin tertawa puas melihat ekspresi Luhan yang kini terlihat bingung. Jongin mengacuhkan dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Luhan. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika Luhan menariknya.

"Aku akan mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Persetan dengan statusmu dan masa lalumu." Ancam Luhan dan Jongin tersenyum licik.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau karena aku juga tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Ingat itu, Xi Luhan." Ancam Jongin balik. Jongin melepas paksa genggaman tangan Luhan pada lengannya dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya.

Luhan menutup matanya dan memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada dinding hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat kencang.

888888888

Aktifitas Kyungsoo hari ini kembali berjalan sibuk. Ia harus mulai berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dengan berlari menuju halte bus lalu kembali berlari sampai gedung Ice Mode. Jangan heran, karena Baekhyun sudah kembali menugaskan dirinya menggumpulkan data yang akan digunakan pada rencana pameran selanjutnya. Antusias Baekhyun semakin bertambah setelah menghadiri Fashion Weeks Paris.

Kyungsoo segera menuju lantai lima, menaruh tasnya di atas meja dan segera berjalan menuju ruangan Baekhyun. Ia mengetuk pintu kaca sang designer yang saat itu tengah berdiri sambil menggoreskan pensil kayunya pada kertas lebar yang di taruh di atas meja panjang. Kyungsoo menaruh dokumennya dan membuat Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ada ide?" Tiba-tiba pertanyaan Baekhyun, sukses membuat Kyungsoo kebingungan.

"Ide? Maksud tuan Byun?" Kyungsoo mencoba meminta penjelasan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Ia mengambil cangkir coffenya dan meminumnya perlahan. Ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Musim semi. Terlalu banyak konsep dikepalaku dan aku tidak tahu harus merealisasikan yang mana. Bisakah kau bantu aku untuk memilahnya dan lagipula kau tahu apa yang diinginkan Jongin. Aku tidak ingin bocah tengik, kekasihmu itu, menghancurkan kembali rancanganku yang sudah kubuat lalu meminta aku mendesign ulang. Kau pikir aku ini tidak gila." Keluh Baekhyun panjang dan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya horor. Apalagi tadi Baekhyun sempat mengucapkan kata _kekasih Jongin._

"Tuan Byun, bisakah anda tidak menggunakan kata kekasihmu saat menyinggung soal tuan muda Kim." Suara Kyungsoo malu dan Baekhyun justru tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan hidupmu, Kyungsoo. Aku pikir kau akan berakhir menjadi kekasih Luhan tapi yang terjadi justru Jongin yang menjadi kekasihmu. Kau benar-benar seperti tokoh drama yang ada di televisi. Terlibat skandal cinta segitiga oleh kedua calon pemilik perusahaan besar. Aku yakin ini akan semakin rumit dan kau akan kesulitan Kyungsoo. Astaga, bahkan berita ini sudah menyebar cepat. Kau jadi bintang Ice Mode saat ini. Model-model asuhan Tao dan seluruh karyawan Ice Mode ditiap lantai bahkan penasaran dengan dirimu yang bisa memporak-porandakan asmara dua bersaudara itu." Lagi Baekhyun berbicara dengan panjang lebar yang efeknya semakin membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan terasa panas.

"Eum, tuan Byun. Bukankah kita sedang membahas soal ide pameran busana?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan seakan menekankan bahwa Ia tidak ingin membahas persoalan dirinya yang menyangkut Jongin dan Luhan.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kita kembali pada pekerjaan. Kau tahu bahwa akupun tidak sanggup kehilangan otak jeniusmu. Jadi begini, Kyungsoo. Aku ingin membuat pameran musim semi yang bisa menciptakan lebih banyak kehangatan. Ada ide?"

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Ia terdiam sebentar dan kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Saat ini belum terlintas, tuan Byun."

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat dan kemudian memberikan sebuah folder yang berisi kertas kosong kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkejut melihat bahwa hanya ada kertas polos di dalamnya.

"Aku ingin catwalk terbuka. Jika kau temukan konsepnya segera gambar dan berikan kepadaku. Aku akan segera membicarakannya dengan Chanyeol setelah itu." Perintah Baekhyun dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera membungkuk singkat dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun. Ia kembali menuju meja kerjanya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia kembali membuka map yang berisi kertas kosong itu lalu mencoba memikirkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba segelas coffe tersaji di mejanya dan terlihat Sehun sedang berdiri di sana.

"Kenapa kau?" Sehun segera menarik kursi miliknya yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan Kyungsoo. Ia menduduki kursinya dan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo.

"Tuan Byun membutuhkan ide untuk pameran musim semi. Catwalk terbuka dengan menciptakan lebih banyak kehangatan." Suara Kyungsoo menirukan gaya Baekhyun membuat Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Kau buat saja catwalk di tengah lapangan sepak bola. Terbuka dan lebih banyak kehangatan." Balas Sehun dan membuat keduanya saling tertawa lebar.

"Ide yang sangat bagus, Oh Sehun. Sehingga aku bisa langsung merekomendasikan bagian kepegawaian untuk membuat surat pemecatanmu." Kini Kyungsoo berdiri dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan ekspresi sok kesal, menirukan gaya sang designer utama yang sedang marah.

Keduanya kembali tertawa dan Kyungsoo teringat pesanan Sehun. Ia segera mengeluarkan paperbag dari dalam tasnya dan memberikan pada Sehun. Sehun antusias dan segera mengambilnya. Wajahnya berbinar dengan mulut terbuka ketika melihat parfum incarannya benar-benar dibelikan Kyungsoo untuknya.

"Ini gratis? Untukku?" Tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi memastikan dan Kyungsoo tak sanggup menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Sehun. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan justru membuat Sehun semakin _out control_. Ia melompat kegirangan dan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari jika seseorang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Kami ingin bicara denganmu, Kyungsoo."

Suara yang terdengar membuat Sehun melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Keduanya pun terkejut ketika melihat Luhan sudah berdiri di sana. Luhan mengisyaratkan lewat gerakan tangannya untuk Kyungsoo segera mengikutinya. Luhan segera berbalik dan berjalan begitu Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat.

"Semangat, Kyungsoo." Bisik Sehun begitu Kyungsoo berdiri dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Meskipun jantungnya berdebar kencang dan gugup menyerangnya.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Luhan dari belakang dan berhenti di depan pintu lift. Kyungsoo melirik Luhan sebentar dan Luhan menyadarinya.

"Aku, Mom, dan Jongin menunggu di ruangan Mom. Yixing sedang memanggil Baekhyun dan Minseok. Kami akan membahas sesuatu tentangmu." Jelas Luhan seakan mengerti apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Kyungsoo meski Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun. Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan mengangguk. Keduanya keluar dari dalam lift begitu lift berhenti di lantai paling atas.

Luhan berjalan di depan dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya. Mereka sampai di ruangan Liyin dan melihat jika Liyin dan Jongin sudah berada di sana. Kyungsoo membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dan selang itu Yixing datang bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Minseok. Liyin mempersilahkan semuanya untuk duduk.

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah ikut terlibat langsung dengan rapat timnya bersama petinggi Ice Mode. Biasanya hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan juga Minseok karena posisi Kyungsoo memang tidak berhubungan langsung dengan design. Kyungsoo mengusapkan telapak tangannya pada celana panjangnya seraya menghapus keringat dingin.

"Baiklah, semua sudah berkumpul. Aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting." Suara Liyin membuka pertemuan itu. Semua orang menatap Liyin termasuk Kyungsoo yang saat itu menatapnya. Kegugupan Kyungsoo semakin bertambah dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba Ia merasa sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Mulai besok, Minseok akan menjadi tim inti bersamaku, Luhan, dan Jongin. Ia akan menjadi bagian dari tim yang akan menyeleksi apa yang akan Ice Mode keluarkan. Untuk itu posisi Minseok akan kosong dan berdasarkan beberapa pertimbangan dan masukan dari berbagai pihak. Khususnya, Baekhyun. Maka posisi Minseok akan digantikan oleh Kyungsoo. Untuk itulah kau dipanggil kesini Kyungsoo."

Bagai tersambar petir, Kyungsoo sungguh sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Liyin. Ia ingin saja tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengatakan itu hanya lelucon. Namun, logikanya berjalan dengan benar dan membuatnya sadar bahwa yang berbicara itu adalah Liyin. Tak mungkin Liyin membuat lelucon untuknya dan mengundang semua tim penting Ice Mode. Kyungsoo masih terdiam dan tak merespon.

"Aku tahu kau sangat terkejut, Kyungsoo. Kau siap?" Ucap Liyin lagi dan Kyungsoo tak sanggup untuk berpikir dan Ia hanya bisa melebarkan bibirnya seraya tersenyum kaku.

"Aku…aku…" Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya itu dan Liyin tertawa melihatnya.

"Baiklah. Aku serahkan semua keterkejutanmu itu pada Baekhyun. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan. Untuk pameran selanjutnya, kita akan mengambil tema busana musim semi. Kali ini, kalian bisa mengajukannya design awal pada Luhan. Luhan yang akan bertanggung jawab memegang kendali sebelum akhirnya diberikan kepada aku, Jongin, dan juga Minseok. Jadi semua sudah dibicarakan dan selamat bekerja." Liyin mengakhiri ucapannya dan semua yang berada di sana segera berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan Liyin.

Yixing mengantarkan Minseok menuju ruangan kerja yang baru. Lalu, Luhan mengajak Baekhyun keruangannya untuk berdiskusi. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk segera kembali menuju ruangan kerjanya di lantai lima. Ia berdiri di depan lift dan ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan singkat muncul dan langsung dibaca Kyungsoo.

 _Temui aku di tangga darurat lantai 3. Aku akan kesana 3 menit lagi._

 __Jongin__

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol tiga. Lantai tiga memang tidak terlalu banyak pegawai yang ada di sana karena memang hanya digunakan sebagai lantai penyimpanan dan ruangan kosong yang hanya digunakan pada saat-saat tertentu. Tangga darurat pun jarang dipilih pegawai Ice Mode. Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat mengingat kenyataan karena sepertinya Jongin membuat tempat itu sebagai tempat mereka bertemu.

Kyungsoo segera membuka pintu tangga darurat dan duduk pada salah satu anak tangga. Sambil menunggu Jongin, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka galerinya. Ia membuka folder yang berisi beberapa foto dirinya dan Jongin saat berada di Paris kemarin. Ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi bahagia yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya dan juga Jongin. Hingga Kyungsoo mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya. Kyungsoo tahu itu adalah Jongin tapi Kyungsoo sengaja tidak menoleh.

Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan melirik kearah ponsel Kyungsoo. Jongin ikut tersenyum dan segera menaruh tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo. Jongin mengecup pipi Kyungsoo perlahan.

"Aku tampan." Jongin tertawa pelan saat melihat Kyungsoo mendengus pelan karena ucapannya.

"Aku tahu kau terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Liyin tapi kau tidak punya waktu untuk bergelut dengan keterkejutanmu itu. Jadi lebih baik segera lakukan pekerjaan barumu." Ucap Jongin lagi dan kali ini Kyungsoo menaruh kepalanya untuk bersandar pada bahu Jongin.

"Ya, kau benar. Apalagi tuan Byun sudah memberikan tugas baru tadi pagi dan akan bertambah dengan posisi baruku itu." Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang sambil memeluk Jongin. Menghirup aroma maskulin Jongin yang seakan membuat kembali tenang dan nyaman.

Jongin membawa tangan kanannya untuk mengarah pada dagu Kyungsoo. Mengelusnya pelan dan membuat keduanya saling bertatapan. Wajah Jongin semakin mendekat hingga Ia bisa melihat bahwa kini Kyungsoo tengah memejamkan matanya. Jongin memiringkan wajahnya membuat bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan. Jongin membuka bibirnya dan memagut bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Lalu menghisapnya dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin memegang kendali kali ini. Ia menikmati bagaimana Jongin mengklaim bibirnya dan Kyungsoo tidak akan menolak. Ia justru bahagia karena Jongin selalu membuatnya merasa begitu lepas. Hingga akhirnya ponsel Jongin berbunyi dan membuat mereka melepas ciumannya. Jongin mendengus kesal dan melihat ponselnya.

"Kurasa kita harus pergi." Ucap Jongin dengan menggerutu. Kyungsoo tersenyum sedikit dan memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Jongin.

"Kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti." Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengajak Jongin berdiri. Meski dengan helaan nafas kecewa, pada akhirnya Jongin berdiri juga.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu darurat dan sebelum membukanya. Kyungsoo menghentikan lengan Jongin membuat mereka kembali saling memandang.

"Luhan akan menjadi penanggung jawabnya kali ini dan itu berarti kami akan sering bertemu. Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ragu dan saat itu juga Jongin kembali mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan membuatku kecewa lagi, Kyungsoo." Jongin mengatakan dan membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat dan kemudian keluar dari tangga darurat. Kyungsoo langsung menuju lift menuju lantai lima sementara Jongin memilih untuk menggunakan tangga darurat menuju lantai sepuluh.

888888888

Udara malam bertiup kencang membuat Luhan mengeratkan mantel tebalnya. Ia sedang berjalan menuju parkiran Ice Mode dan terlihat sepi karena ini memang sudah sangat larut. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di depan mobilnya.

"Selamat malam, tuan muda Xi." Sapa Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan langsung dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo segera memberikan paperbag yang Luhan kenal. Ya, paperbag yang diberikan Luhan untuk Kyungsoo saat di Paris kemarin.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini." Jawab Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengambil paperbagnya itu. Ia menatap Kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau menolakku dengan sangat jelas, Kyungsoo."

"Aku minta maaf, tuan muda Xi. Tapi ini yang terbaik, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan anda lebih dalam lagi. Lagipula, aku dan Jongin sudah memutuskan untuk bersama." Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan hati-hati. Namun, nyatanya tetap membuat efek yang sama, wajah Luhan semakin terlihat penuh kekecewaan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian menatap Kyungsoo. Ia mencoba tersenyum meski terasa tidak nyaman untuknya. Ia mendekat kearah Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku menciummu."

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar ucapan Luhan dan Ia tahu bahwa Luhan terlihat sangat frustasi tapi Kyungsoo sudah berjanji pada Jongin. Ia tidak akan membuat Jongin kecewa lagi. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membalas dengan menggeleng.

"Maaf, tuan muda Xi. Aku tidak bisa. Sampai bertemu besok." Kyungsoo segera mengakhiri ucapannya dan membungkuk hormat. Setelah itu, Ia segera berjalan meninggalkan parkiran Ice Mode.

Luhan tertawa pelan setelah itu dan melihat paperbag kecil yang berada di tangannya. Ia berjalan menuju mobilnya dan segera mengendarainya.

===The Other Side===

Jongin baru saja berbincang dengan Rei, temannya yang mengusulkan rencana Parisnya itu. Ia lega karena jika saja Rei tidak mengusulkan hal itu mungkin Luhan sudah terlebih dulu menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihanya dan membuatnya semakin terpuruk. Ya, ternyata memiliki teman tidaklah cukup buruk untuknya dan ini membuat Jongin kembali membuka diri. Efek Kyungsoo seakan memberikannya banyak keberuntungan yang membuat hidupnya semakin sempurna.

Jongin kembali menuju ruang kerjanya dan melihat jika saat itu gedung Ice Mode sudah sepi karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Hanya ada beberapa petugas kebersihan dan Yixing. Ya, Yixing. Ia masih berada di mejanya dengan berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Jongin memilih menghampiri Yixing.

"Hei, kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Jongin dan membuat Yixing yang saat itu tengah berkonsentrasi menjadi terkejut. Ia segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Jongin.

"Masih ada beberapa yang harus saya kerjakan." Jawab Yixing dan Jongin mengangguk singkat.

"Tuan muda Kim. Boleh saya mengatakan sesuatu." Ucap Yixing lagi dan Jongin memberikan gesture yang seakan mengatakan persetujuan.

"Saya tahu ini masalah pribadi anda dan saya tidak berhak mencampurinya." Yixing terdiam dan Jongin menyadari itu jika ada keraguan pada sekretarisnya itu.

"Katakan saja." Nada tegas dari Jongin membuat Yixing menghembuskan nafas panjang dan kembali menatap Jongin.

"Tuan muda Xi tidak akan melepas Kyungsoo." Yixing mengatakan dengan nada serius. Jongin tidak terkejut dan justru Ia tertawa pelan.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu, Luhan akan mencoba mendapatkan Kyungsoo kembali. Entah bagaimana caranya, aku tidak ingin memikirkannya. Jika Ia ingin lakukan itu maka biarkan ia melakukannya karena aku juga akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mempertahankan Kyungsoo, tapi terima kasih kau sudah memberi tahukan hal itu padaku."

Yixing membalas dengan mengangguk dan kembali memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia tidak menyadari jika Jongin memperhatikannya. Jongin melihat diantara memo-memo yang tertempel asal di komputer Yixing berisi catatan-catatan baru, terkecuali satu. Jongin tahu bahwa memo yang tertempel dibagian pojok kiri bawah itu adalah tulisan Luhan. Tepatnya nomor telepon yang ditulis Luhan di atas memo itu.

Jongin tersenyum singkat, karena tentunya Yixing tidak memerlukan memo itu lagi ketika Ia sudah memiliki ponsel dan menyimpannya. Jongin kembali melirik Yixing dan memutuskan untuk kembali menuju ruang kerjanya.

Jongin langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dengan senyuman lebar yang berada di wajahnya. "Sepertinya aku tahu."

\- TBC –

.

.

.

Note :

** Telat, tapi ngga papa kan? Yang penting masih hari sabtu alias sesuai jadwal biasa he…he…

** Persiapan Natal, mohon pengertiannya ya teman-teman semua. Tapi Hope janji akan selalu update tiap minggu. Untuk permintaan update lebih sering, Hope ngga berani janji. Takutnya kalian kecewa kalau chapternya ngga bagus.

** Yeay, ada yang bener nebak crack pairing yang Hope kasih kode2 itu. Kenapa harus ada couple selanjutnya? karena ini memang harus ada he..he… tapi tenang porsi KaiSoo & HanSoo tetap yang utama. Untuk penggemar official pairing khususnya HunHan, maaf kalau kalian kecewa. Pinjem dulu Luhannya disini buat Yixing, ntar dibalikin lagi dah huaa…ha.. Lagian Sehun udah buat Hope (peaceee) becanda, Sehun milik kita bersama dah.

** Sebagai permintaan maaf. Hope akan update Perfect Catwalk lanjutannya di hari Kamis.

Enjoy

_HopeIce_


	12. Chapter 12

**Pairing : KaiSoo & HanSoo**

 **Slight : LayHan**

 **Cast : EXO Members**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo, AU, Fashion Story**

 **.**

 **By HopeIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Perfect Catwalk -**

 **.**

Liyin nampak sibuk di dapur untuk mempersiapkan menu sarapan pagi bagi kedua anaknya. Meski Liyin adalah seorang wanita super sibuk dan memiliki cukup banyak maid yang berada di kediaman mewahnya itu. Tak pernah membuatnya lupa akan tugas menjadi seorang ibu, diantaranya menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jongin dan Luhan. Di tengah itu, Jongin terlihat menuruni tangga.

Jongin sudah berpakaian lengkap dan rapi dengan setelan kemeja serta celana panjang hitam sementara blazernya hanya Ia bawa di tangannya. Jongin langsung menduduki salah satu bangku pada ruang makan itu dan seorang maid yang sebelumnya membantu Liyin segera mendekati Jongin lalu menuangkan secangkir coffe ke dalam cangkir Jongin.

"Sebentar lagi matang. Tunggu sebentar Jongin." Teriak Liyin dari arah dapur.

"Santai saja." Jongin menjawab dengan datar dan tanpa melihat kearah Liyin. Ia lebih memilih untuk membaca sebuah artikel koran pada tablet pcnya. Meskipun begitu, Liyin tetap merasa luar biasa senang. Ia bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya ini. Hal ini karena Jongin. Biasanya Jongin jarang merespon Liyin dan tadi justru kebalikannya. Liyin nampak bersemangat dan segera menaruh masakannya di dalam piring dan segera menyajikannya di depan Jongin.

"Aku akan memanggil Luhan. Kau makan saja dulu."

"Aku akan menunggu kalian." Suara Jongin ketus dan masih berfokus pada bacaannya. Liyin terkejut, Ia bahkan menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar Luhan ketika mendengar ucapan Jongin tadi. Akhirnya Liyin berbalik dan mendekat kearah Jongin.

"Jongin?" Liyin tak berani melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia takut jika harapan bahwa Jongin perlahan mulai membuka diri terhadapnya adalah palsu. Tapi, ini benar-benar menjadi tanya besar untuknya. Sejak kepulangan Jongin dari Paris, Jongin sedikit berubah terhadapnya. Meski perubahan itu sederhana tapi setidaknya Jongin mulai merespon dan mulai menganggapnya.

"Jangan tanyakan apapun karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Aku hanya ingin sarapan dengan kalian." Sekali lagi Jongin menjawab tanpa memandang Liyin. Liyin pun hanya mengangguk dan mengelus pundak Jongin perlahan. Kali ini, Jongin tidak merespon penolakan atas perlakuan Liyin.

Liyin kembali berjalan menuju kamar Luhan. Sepeninggalan itu, Jongin menaruh tabletnya di atas meja dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu jika terlalu sulit untuk merubah sebuah kebencian yang tertanam terlalu lama tapi Ia ingin mencobanya. Sejujurnya, di dalam hatinya Jongin tahu bahwa tak seharusnya Ia membenci Liyin. Apalagi Liyin sangat menghormati mendiang Nyonya Kim dan selalu berusaha menjaga dirinya seperti anaknya sendiri.

Jongin terlalu menutup mata atas kebaikan Liyin sehingga kebencian itu semakin menjeratnya dan kali ini Jongin ingin mencobanya. Mencoba untuk kembali membuka matanya bahwa Ia melakukan kesalahan besar. Demi dirinya, harapan, kebahagiaan, dan tentunya demi Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat dan melihat bahwa Liyin nampak seorang diri tanpa Luhan. Liyin segera duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Luhan akan segera ke Ice Mode jadi dia tidak sarapan." Liyin sedikit kecewa.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita sarapan saja." Jongin segera mengambil alat makannya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Liyin. Keduanya masih terlihat canggung dan suasana menjadi hening. Ini pertama kalinya Liyin hanya sarapan berdua dengan Jongin.

Tak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya hingga akhirnya Jongin terlebih dulu menghabiskan sarapannya. Ia langsung meneguk habis cangkir coffenya dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia memakai blazernya, setelah itu berjalan mendekat kearah Liyin. Liyin tersentak kaget ketika Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Liyin lalu mencium pipi Liyin sekejap.

"Aku selalu melakukan ini pada Mom sebelum berangkat ke sekolah." Ucap Jongin ketika sudah kembali berdiri dan menatap Liyin yang memandangnya dengan masih shock.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Jongin lagi dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Liyin. Liyin hanya memandang kepergian Jongin dengan tatapan penuh haru. Air mata kembali membasahi wajahnya dan ini bukan kesedihan melainkan ungkapan kebahagiaannya.

8888888888

Kyungsoo mengunyah rotinya dengan sedikit malas. Ia melirik kearah jam tangannya yang saat itu masih menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Wajahnya terlihat kelelahan dengan mata yang masih mengantuk. Hal ini disebabkan karena Ia baru bisa tidur jam tiga pagi tadi dan harus bangun jam enam pagi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tugas baru sebagai pengganti Minseok dan ditambah belum adanya pengganti dirinya di posisi sebelumnnya membuat Kyungsoo harus kembali bekerja dengan porsi dua kali lipat. Ia menoleh ketika melihat Jongdae yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Ia nampak berpakaian rapi sambil membawa dua paperbag besar di tangannya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana sepagi ini?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap Jongdae yang kini sudah duduk dihadapannya dan mulai mengoleskan selai kacang pada rotinya.

"Dua hari yang lalu Dad meminta dibelikan sebuah buku. Aku sudah mendapatkannya, jadi hari ini aku akan pulang sebentar. Ya, sekalian mengunjungi mereka." Jawab Jongdae sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Lalu kau akan menginap?" Kyungsoo mentap bingung ketika Jongdae justru merespon pertanyaannya itu dengan berseringai dan tersenyum licik.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau akan mengundang Luhan jika aku pergi." Jongdae memainkan alisnya dan tertawa kencang. Kyungsoo merespon dengan mendengus dan menatap Jongdae dengan malas.

"Ah, aku jadi ingat. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Luhan? Apa Luhan sudah memintamu menjadi kekasihnya? Lalu kau sudah menerimanya kan? Apa Ia menciummu lagi? Apa kalian sudah melakukan sesuatu di Paris kemarin?" Jongdae melancarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dan membuat Kyungsoo kesal lalu melemparkan selembar roti kearah Jongdae. Beruntung Jongdae bisa menghindar dan roti itu kini tergeletak di lantai. Jongdae tertawa kencang ketika melihat kini wajah Kyungsoo sudah memerah dan ekspresi kesal kentara di wajah putihnya itu.

"Aku dan Luhan tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Aku menolaknya." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi makan. Jongdae yang mendengar hal itu terkejut bahkan kini Ia melupakan roti selai kacangnya dan segera menarik kursinya untuk mendekat kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kau serius Kyungsoo? Luhan itu pemilik Ice Mode, lalu kau menolaknya?" Jongdae berusaha kembali memastikan dan tatapannya bertambah horor ketika Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai respon dari pertanyaannya itu.

"Aku bukannya mau ikut campur urusanmu, Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, aku ingin tahu alasanmu menolak Luhan. Bagaimana bisa kau menolaknya? Dibanding pria yang pernah dekat denganmu, Luhan terlihat jauh lebih baik." Jongdae melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan mengintrogasi. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sebentar sembari memijat bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Aku menyukai Jongin." Jawaban singkat Kyungsoo semakin membuat Jongdae frustasi. Jongdae membuka matanya lebih lebar dengan mulut yang juga terbuka. Ia menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo kembali menatapnya jengkel.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Kyungsoo. Jongin bukankah orang yang kau benci? Apalagi saat peristiwa Seulgi itu." Ucap Jongdae frustasi.

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak diketahui orang lain tentang Jongin. Aku beruntung karena tahu bagian dari Jongin yang berbeda itu. Itu juga yang membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak aku rasakan pada Luhan. Ditambah, entahlah aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Aku dan Jongin memiliki satu keterkaitan di masa lalu kami." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mencoba untuk memalingkan pandangan dari tatapan penuh ingin tahu Jongdae.

"Keterkaitan masa lalu?" Jongdae terlihat khawatir dan mencoba untuk membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya. Ia memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Jongdae.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Jongdae. Jongin mengatakan padaku bahwa ia pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki wajah sama denganku enam tahun lalu lalu dan berjanji untuk bertemu lagi. Dan ternyata, anak laki-laki itu tidak menepatinya. Jongin yakin bahwa anak laki-laki itu adalah aku dan entah bagaimana akupun merasakan sesuatu yang asing saat bersama Jongin. Aku seakan merasakan kerinduan dan perasaan bersalah. Aku tidak tahu Jongdae, tapi apapun itu aku memang menyukai Jongin saat ini."

"Dimana Jongin mengatakan bahwa Ia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu?" Tanya Jongdae memastikan dan Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Jongin hanya mengatakan di sebuah taman tapi tidak lebih rinci lagi." Kyungsoo mencoba mengingatnya. Jongdae terdiam dan saat itu juga tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Jongdae bisa membantunya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongdae dengan lebih lekat kali ini.

"Jongdae, dimana aku tinggal sebelumnya? Aku tahu bahwa Mom dan kau merahasiakannya agar aku tak kembali mengingat kenangan buruk itu lagi tapi kali ini, beritahu aku." Kyungsoo menggenggam kedua tangan Jongdae dengan tatapan penuh memohon. Jongdae mencoba melepas tangan Kyungsoo dan menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo kembali mengingat masa lalu bersama sang ayah yang memberikan kenangan menyeramkan itu.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada nyonya Do, Kyungsoo. Aku pun tak ingin kau mengenang kenangan buruk itu lagi." Desah Jongdae frustasi.

"Aku tahu ini akan buruk, Jongdae. Tapi aku membutuhkannya untuk mendapatkan kembali salah satu kenangan yang ingin aku ingat. Kumohon."

Jongdae tak juga menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa. Namun, Kyungsoo tak ingin mendesaknya sekarang. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mengambil tas kerjanya lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Setibanya di depan pintu, Kyungsoo kembali berbalik dan menatap Jongdae. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Jongdae masih menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kebimbangan.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau kembali terluka, Kyungsoo. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudara kandungku sendiri. Aku bisa melihat bahwa ada kebahagiaan di wajahmu itu sekarang."

"Terima kasih, Jongdae." Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum dan Ia bisa melihat jika Jongdae berdiri dari duduknya dan perlahan mendekat kearahnya. Kini Jongdae sudah berdiri di depan Kyungsoo.

"Jinhae. Changwon." Ucap Jongdae singkat dan Kyungsoo membalas dengan memeluk Jongdae sebentar setelah itu Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari apartemen.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju halte bus. Beruntung, Ia tidak perlu menunggu lama karena bus yang ia naiki sudah datang. Kali ini, bus cukup ramai dan Kyungsoo terpaksa berdiri. Sebagai pengusir bosan, Kyungsoo memperhatikan jalanan yang terlihat pada jendela bus. Tak sengaja pandangannya mengarah pada sebuah taman kecil yang terlihat di antara dua bangunan apartemen.

Taman itu berisi beberapa permainan anak seperti jungkat-jungkit, ayunan, dll. Beberapa anak usia sekolah nampak terlihat di sana. Mereka terlihat berjalan bersama-sama menuju halte bus yang kebetulan ada di depan taman itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya dan bertepatan dengan itu bus yang ditumpangi mengehentikan lajunya karena lampu lalu lintas yang memberi tanda untuk berhenti. Dari kejauhan itu pula, Kyungsoo melihat dua anak laki-laki yang sebaya duduk bersebelahan pada salah satu bangku taman. Mereka terlihat berbincang seru seakan keduanya memiliki sebuah dunia khusus untuk mereka. Perasaan Kyungsoo mendadak merasakan kehangatan dan kembali perasaan familiar itu muncul.

Kyungsoo mencoba memejamkan matanya sebentar dan sekelebat bayangan seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di taman dan tersenyum padanya muncul. Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya dan menaruh tangannya pada dada kirinya. Ia merasakan degupan jantunganya bertambah kencang.

"Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan bagi penumpang lainnya. Bus yang ditumpangi Kyungsoo kembali berjalan dan tak selang lama, halte yang dituju Kyungsoo pun tiba. Kyungsoo segera turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju gedung Ice Mode.

Kyungsoo memasuki taman Ice Mode dan melihat beberapa pegawai yang terlihat di sana mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Ya, Kyungsoo tahu penyebabnya ini. Tentu saja berita tentang hubungannya itu sudah menyebar luas. Entah siapa yang menyebarkannya, Kyungsoo tak mau memikirkannya. Ia sudah terlatih untuk menutup telinga dan matanya dari tatapan orang-orang yang ingin tahu itu.

Tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo merasakan tepukan pada punggungnya dan ketika Ia menoleh Ia melihat Sehun dan Yixing yang berjalan bersebelahan. Sehun nampak tersenyum konyol seperti biasa dan berbanding terbalik dengan Yixing yang terlihat lesu.

"Kau heran dengan tatapan mereka semua?" Bisik Sehun ketika sudah berjalan di samping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melirik kearah sekitar dan kemudian beralih kepada Sehun. Ia mengangguk singkat sambil menghela nafas. Setelah itu, Sehun mengajak Kyungsoo dan Yixing ke kantin. Kini ketiga duduk pada salah satu sudut kantin. Sehun dan Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan sementara Yixing, duduk di samping Sehun dan langsung berkutat dengan laptopnya sambil meminum coffenya.

"Kau ini memang tidak pernah membaca berita gosip. Kau tahu tidak? Kau dan Jongin muncul di artikel saat kalian masih ada di Paris. Digambar itu terlihat kau dan tuan muda Kim sedang berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan. Kau tahu, bahwa Jongin adalah pemilik Ice Mode dan banyak wartawan korea yang juga menghadiri Paris Fashion Week. Mungkin jika sebelumnya berita kau dengan tuan muda Xi tidak ada. Kau tidak akan diberikan tatapan menghakimi seperti sekarang."

Kyungsoo menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menatap Sehun. Ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk merespon Sehun. Otaknya pun mendadak seperti berhenti bekerja. Baru saja tadi pagi, Ia dihadapkan dengan Jongdae dan kini semakin bertambah dengan ulah pegawai-pegawai Ice Mode.

"Aku percaya padamu. Kau tak akan berbuat jahat pada orang lain." Sehun tersenyum sembari mengelus bahu Kyungsoo seakan memberi kekuatan.

"Mereka hanya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan berpikir negatif padamu." Ucap Sehun lagi dan kini Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Terima kasih, Sehun." Kyungsoo menjawab singkat. Ia hanya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan Sehun pun mengangguk.

"Jadi, berita tentangmu dan tuan muda Kim itu benar?" Sehun tersenyum kecil dan memainkan kembali alisnya. Kali ini, Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum karena Sehun memang nampak tidak menyudutkannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat dan Sehun bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Aku tahu, kau memang tidak menyukai tuan muda Xi. Dari awal aku sudah menebaknya dan aku harus menghampiri Tao karena Ia tetap bersikeras bahwa kau dan tuan muda Xi akan berpacaran. Kau sangat kaku dihadapan tuan muda Xi. Meskipun aku juga heran jika kau dan tuan muda Kim justru yang menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku tak pernah melihat kau dekat dengannya apalagi yang aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya karena sikapnya yang menjengkelkan itu." Sehun memelankan suaranya karena saat ini kantin mulai sedikit ramai dengan para pegawai Ice Mode yang sedang sarapan. Beberapa dari mereka kembali memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan berbisik-bisik.

"Bagaimana cara tuan muda Kim memintamu menjadi kekasihnya?" Sehun kembali berbisik dan kini Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Jika yang kau pikirkan bahwa Jongin melakukan seperti kebanyakan anak-anak remaja. Kau harus buang itu jauh-jauh. Lagipula, aku ini bukan anak gadis yang perlu pertanyaan maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannnya mengingat kenangannya bersama Jongin sewaktu di Paris. Bagaimana tiba-tiba Jongin mendatanginya, lalu ketika Ia mencium Jongin di depan umum, dan permintaan Jongin untuk Kyungsoo mau bersama dengannya. Tentunya hal itu, sudah membuat keduanya menyadari dan menarik kesimpulan.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Keduanya tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi Yixing juga mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang tengah mereka berdua bicarakan. Hanya saja, Yixing tidak melibatkan diri karena baik Sehun dan Kyungsoo tidak heran karena mereka mengenal Yixing sebagai orang yang sangat serius jika sedang bekerja. Yixing segera melipat kembali laptopnya dan memohon diri untuk pergi lebih dulu. Sehun dan Kyungsoo membalas dengan mengangguk.

"Yixing bisa mati muda jika Ia selalu serius seperti itu. Oh iya, berbicara soal mati muda. Bagimana dengan tugas tuan Byun yang diberikan padamu? Apa kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan ide tentang terbuka dan lebih banyak kehangatan itu? Aku belum mau datang ke pemakamanmu, Kyungsoo." Sehun tertawa kencang dan kemudian berubah berteriak ketika Kyungsoo mendadak memukulkan kepalanya menggunakan botol plastik.

"Aku mulai memikirkan satu tempat. Kita lihat saja nanti." Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan diikuti oleh Sehun. Kyungsoo nampak antusias dengan idenya yang berjalan dipikirannya itu dan Sehun merespon tak kalah bersemangat. Akhirnya keduanya pun berjalan menuju lantai tempat kerja mereka.

8888888888

Jam makan siang sudah lewat setengah jam yang lalu tapi Kyungsoo belum keluar dari dalam ruangan Baekhyun saat itu juga. Sebenarnya tidak hanya Kyungsoo karena baik Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol juga berada disana. Ya, sedikit menjengkelkan memang. Tapi menjelang persiapan fashion show selanjutnya maka Baekhyun dan tim harus bekerja lebih maksimal lagi. Kali ini Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo sedang berunding tentang busana yang akan meraka keluarkan nanti.

Ini tugas resmi pertama Kyungsoo sebagai anggota baru dalam tim inti. Ia mulai terlibat langsung dengan perdebatan yang sebelumnya hanya dijadikan tontonan olehnya dan Sehun. Beberapa kali, Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya semakin pusing dan matanya berair. Perdebatan selama hampir tiga jam hanya menghasilkan dua design baju. Kyungsoo semakin takjub dengan sang designer utama Ice Mode itu dan juga Chanyeol. Setiap detail harus terperinci dan memiliki arti untuk menjadikan sebuah pakaian yang sempurna. Sempurna karena bisa dijadikan cerminan karakter bagi si pemakai. Dan akhirnya, Baekhyun mulai melirik kearah jam sambil merentangkan tangan.

"Aku tak sadar. Ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang. Sebaiknya kita makan dulu." Ajak Baekhyun sambil mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya. Ia berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Chanyeol dan juga Kyungsoo.

Ketiganya berhenti di depan lift dan begitu lift terbuka, terlihatlah Luhan berada di dalamnya. Seperti biasa, Luhan tersenyum dan dibalas dengan ketiganya membungkuk sebentar.

"Mau kemana kalian?" Tanya Luhan ketika Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo berada di dalam lift.

"Makan siang." Jawab Baekhyun singkat dan Luhan pun tersenyum.

"Pas sekali. Aku juga berniat untuk makan siang." Luhan tersenyum lebar sambil melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang saat itu berada di belakang Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sendiri berusaha untuk tidak berkontak mata dengan Luhan dan mengalihkan diri dengan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Jongin sibuk. Jadi jangan berharap bahwa Ia akan menelpon ataupun mengirimkan pesan untukmu." Tiba-tiba ucapan Luhan membuat suasana di dalam lift itu semakin canggung. Kyungsoo segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luhan, sementara Baekhyun serta Chanyeol saling berpandangan seakan memberikan isyarat bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Jongin memang sudah mengatakan bahwa Ia akan jarang untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo karena memang pekerjaannya menumpuk lagipula Kyungsoo juga mengerti. Mereka juga bukan berpacaran dengan gaya para remaja. Mereka sadar akan pekerjaan gilanya itu.

Luhan tertawa singkat dan bertepatan saat itu pintu lift terbuka. Keempatnya berjalan menuju kantin lalu mengantri untuk mengambil makanan. Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo enggan untuk duduk satu meja dengan Luhan tapi tak ada alasan yang baik untuk menjauhkan diri membuatnya terpaksa untuk duduk satu meja, lebih tepatnya berhadapan.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan menyuapkan sup dagingnya mendadak terhenti ketika Luhan memberikan daging yang ada di dalam mangkuk supnya ke dalam mangkuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya heran sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum singkat.

"Kau membutuhkan lebih banyak tenaga untuk pekerjaan barumu itu." Ucap Luhan dengan acuh dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Kyungsoo sedang malas untuk berargumen dan memilih untuk diam. Menyadari aura yang tidak menyenangkan, Baekhyun menepuk bahu Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan ide catwalk itu, Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan suasana.

"Sejujurnya aku belum menggambarnya tapi aku punya ide. Kita akan melakukannya di ruangan terbuka. Tepatnya, catwalk akan dibangun di tengah taman. Kita bisa membuat panggungnya menjadi bentuk segi enam dengan para tamu yang berada di luarnya. Lalu di beberapa bagian kita akan buat semacam dinding dengan lukisan. Aku merekomdasikan menggunakan cat semprot. Bisa kita buat gambar yang berhubungan dengan musim semi. Agar suasana semakin hidup. Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan antusias dan Baekhyun pun tersenyum lebar.

"Wow. Kau hebat sekali, Kyungsoo. Kau menggabungkan berbagai macam unsur alam dan seni dalam sebuah fashion show." Chanyeol bahkan menghentikan acara makannya untuk merespon Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Aku pun terpikir untuk membuat sebuah panggung kecil di tengahnya. Kita bisa mengundang seorang penyanyi untuk mengisi saat fashion show itu berlangsung. Jadi kita tidak lagi menggunakan musik yang hanya di rekam. Aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya dan ini sesuai tema. Terbuka karena diadakan di sebuah taman dan lebih hangat tentunya karena aura musim semi terasa secara nyata baik dari suasana alam asli serta dekorasi yang kita buat untuk para tamu. Musik yang dinyanyikan secara langsung pun bisa menambah antusias. Sempurna." Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan aura senang. Chanyeol pun mengarahkan dua jempolnya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar tidak menyesal merekrutmu menjadi bagian dari timku. Aku tahu bahwa kau sangat berbakat. Idemu itu sangat hebat dan kau benar. Kau menciptakan sebuah catwalk yang sempurna." Baekhyun belum melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

Saat itupun Luhan juga setuju dengan pendapat Baekhyun dan Ia ikut tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo. Meski, Ia dan Kyungsoo ada permasalahan tapi bukan berarti Ia lupa akan pekerjaannya. Setelah Baekhyun melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun benar. Kau hebat." Luhan tersenyum dan sejujurnya Ia merasakan bahwa tangan Kyungsoo terasa kaku saat menjabatnya itu. Luhan melepasnya dan kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kurasa kau tahu salah satu pekerjaan Minseok sebelumnya. Ya, Ia bertugas untuk mencari tempat diadakan fashion show yang akan digunakan Ice Mode bersama penanggung jawab. Untuk itu berarti tugas kau dan aku untuk mencari tempat seperti yang kau rencanakan itu. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Selamat bekerja sama, Kyungsoo." Luhan segera meninggalkan kantin setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya itu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo dengan khawatir dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan bersikap tenang. Kyungsoo tahu akan hal ini, dimana Ia dan Luhan justru akan melewatkan lebih banyak waktu bersama dibanding dengan Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo tak ragu, karena Ia telah berjanji dan Jongin telah mempercayainya.

"Aku akan bersikap professional, tuan Byun." Nada Kyungsoo menyakinkan.

"Aku percaya padamu." Baekhyun pun membalas dengan sama yakinnya. Akhirnya ketiganya kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan perbincangan yang lebih antusias tentang fashion show yang tengah mereka garap itu.

8888888888

Jongin baru keluar dari ruangannya dan melihat bahwa Liyin masih berada di dalam, masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Meski awalnya ragu tapi Jongin akhirnya berjalan menuju ruangan Liyin. Yixing yang berada di depan sempat berdiri. Namun, kembali duduk ketika Jongin mengatakan hanya akan berpamitan pulang.

Jongin masuk ke dalam dan melihat jika Liyin tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Jongin mengetuk meja kerja Liyin dan membuat Liyin tersentak. Liyin mengangkat wajahnya dan segera berdiri mendekati Jongin.

"Jongin. Ada apa?" Tanya Liyin bingung dan Jongin langsung memeluk Liyin. Meskipun sebentar tapi lagi-lagi perlakuan Jongin membuat Liyin terperangah.

"Aku pulang duluan. Aku ada janji dan semua laporan sudah ku selesaikan. Besok akan kutaruh di mejamu." Jongin tidak menunggu respon dari Liyin dan segera berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika Liyin menahan lengannya. Jongin terkejut awalnya dan memutuskan untuk kembali membalik badannya menghadap Liyin.

"Jongin. Aku tahu ini mungkin hanya harapanku tapi aku sangat senang dengan perlakuanmu beberapa hari ini. Kau seakan sudah memaafkan aku. Terima kasih Jongin untuk seakan tidak membenciku lagi." Liyin berusaha untuk tidak menuangkan air matanya di depan Jongin.

"Aku sedang mencoba dan jangan berharap lebih." Suara Jongin masih terdengar dingin dan raut wajahnya pun tanpa ekspresi tapi Liyin tetap tersenyum. Ia bahkan melepas tangannya dari lengan Jongin dan mengelus pipi Jongin dengan lembut.

"Setidaknya kau telah memberiku kesempatan. Aku sudah sangat bahagia." Ucapan Liyin terdengar tulus dan Jongin pun tahu itu.

Hanya saja, Jongin tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa dan akhirnya Ia hanya mengangguk. Bertepatan dengan itu, Luhan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Liyin yang berhadapan dengan Jongin. Kali ini suasana berbeda dan Luhan merasakan itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Jongin?" Tanya Luhan sinis dan kini Ia sudah berdiri di samping Liyin. Liyin tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Jongin hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa Ia ingin pulang duluan, Luhan." Liyin mencoba mencairkan suasana karena aura mendadak merubah. Luhan dan Jongin memang tidak pernah akur tapi kali ini Liyin merasa hubungan mereka semakin memburuk.

"Sejak kapan tuan muda Kim berpamitan dengan Xi Liyin?" Luhan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tidak suka dan Jongin membalas dengan berseringai.

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, Luhan. Aku sudah ada janji dan aku tidak ingin mengecewakan orang itu." Respon Jongin dengan tersenyum licik. Jongin kembali membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan ruangan. Luhan yang melihat itu mengeram kesal membuat Liyin memandang Luhan dengan heran.

"Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan pada Mom?" Kini Liyin menatap Luhan dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Luhan tak berniat menjawab dan segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Mom merasa bahwa kalian semakin buruk. Lalu, Mom mendengar bahwa kalian terlibat permasalahan percintaan. Apa itu benar? Mom tahu ini urusan pribadi kalian tapi Mom juga harus tahu karena Mom tidak suka urusan pribadi menghancurkan pekerjaan." Liyin memandang Luhan dengan tegas dan Luhan tak berkutik dibuatnya. Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku bisa mengurus ini Mom." Luhan memalingkan pandangannya terhadap Liyin. Liyin memijat kepalanya lalu duduk di samping Luhan. Ia mengenggam tangan Luhan dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Mom tahu kau akan memperjuangkan dan melindungi orang yang kau sayangi tapi ketika itu tidak berjalan sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan. Kau harus menerimanya, Luhan. Mom tahu kau adalah pria yang baik dan tak ingin orang lain terluka." Liyin memeluk Luhan dan Luhan pun membalasnya. Luhan menyandarkan wajahnya untuk bersandar di bahu Liyin, menikmati efek nyaman yang diberikan dari pelukan sang Ibu.

Luhan tahu bahwa keegoisannya itu salah hanya saja Ia tidak rela jika harus melepaskan Kyungsoo demi Jongin. Jongin sudah terlalu menimbulkan luka karena perlakuannya dan kini Luhan tidak ingin Jongin kembali melukainya karena merebut orang yang Ia sukai.

Dari luar, Yixing melihat semua kejadian yang terjadi di ruangan Liyin itu. Ia hanya tersenyum singkat dibalik pekerjaannya. Ia tahu bahwa mungkin tak ada yang menyadarinya tapi bukan berarti Ia tak boleh merasakannya.

=====The Other Side=====

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik saku jaketnya. Udara malam terasa menusuk tubuhnya dan Ia mulai agak kedinginan. Kyungsoo saat itu tengah duduk menunggu di halte bus. Namun, kekesalannya terhadap udara dingin mendadak lenyap ketika matanya melihat mercedez yang sudah dikenalnya itu. Tentu saja, karena mobil hitam itu adalah mobil Jongin. Mobil Jongin berhenti di depan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju pintu di sisi lain lalu segera masuk ke dalam.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah kedinginan." Gerutu Kyungsoo sambil mengusapkan kedua tangannya. Jongin tersenyum singkat dan kemudian mengeluarkan sarung tangan yang ada di dalam saku blazernya. Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo lalu menciumnya sebentar kemudian segera memakaikan sarung tangannya.

Kyungsoo kembali tersipu mendapat perlakuan dari Jongin. Astaga, Jongin selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa melayang melalui perlakuannya itu.

"Aku minta maaf. Ada sedikit yang harus kubicarakan pada Liyin." Jongin masih memegang tangan Kyungsoo meski tangan Kyungsoo sudah terbungkus sarung tangan.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau akan memegang tanganku seperti ini. Memangnya kau tidak jadi mengantarkanku pulang?" Kyungsoo tertawa pelan ketika Jongin terlihat tidak suka ketika melepas tangan Kyungsoo. Meski begitu, Jongin akhirnya mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartemen Kyungsoo.

Tak berapa lama, mobil Jongin sudah berada di halaman apartemen Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menatap Jongin.

"Kau tidak ingin memberikanku segelas coffe?" Jongin berseringai dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan mendengus. Keduanya pun keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan menuju apartemen Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemennya dan menyuruh Jongin untuk menunggu di ruang televisi sementara Kyungsoo membuatkan coffe. Jongin memperhatikan apartemen Kyungsoo, meski lebih kecil dibanding dengan rumahnya tapi Jongin tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa justru lebih membuatnya merasa nyaman. Lalu, Jongin melirik kearah deretan foto-foto Kyungsoo. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berfoto dengan seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengannya. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bahagia di foto itu.

"Itu Mom." Suara Kyungsoo membuat Jongin kembali menaruh bingkai foto yang sebelumnya dipegang itu. Jongin tersenyum dan mengambil gelas coffe yang diberikan Kyungsoo.

"Ia ada di Jepang sekarang. Terkadang jika aku libur dan tidak sibuk, aku akan mengunjunginya atau terkadang Ia yang akan datang tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan. Aku tidak punya foto semasa kecil. Entahlah, mungkin Mom tidak ingin aku kembali mengingat masa-masa menyeramkanku dulu. Ya, seharusnya itu tidak perlu dilakukan karena akupun tidak mengingatnya sama sekali." Nada suara Kyungsoo terdengar biasa. Mungkin benar, karena Kyungsoo sendiri lelah untuk terus-menerus merasa hancur dengan kenangan buruknya itu.

Jongin meletakkan gelas coffenya di meja lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo lalu menempelkan dagunya di pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menyandarkan tubuh belakangnya agar bersandar pada dada Jongin dan mengelus tangan Jongin dengan lembut.

"Jangan ingat itu lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau merasakan ketakutan itu lagi." Suara Jongin lirih dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

Keduanya masih berada di posisi yang sama, dimana Jongin masih memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kini keduanya tengah terpejam seakan menikmati waktu bersama mereka dalam keheningan. Dimana hanya ada mereka berdua, saling bersandar dan melepaskan kerinduan. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan bibirnya untuk menempel pada bahu Kyungsoo.

Menggerakkannya dengan gerakan teratur membuat Nafas Kyungsoo semakin tidak beraturan. Jongin mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dan bibirnya terus bergerak menuju leher putih Kyungsoo. Jongin menempelkannya hingga Ia bisa merasakan dinginnya kulit Kyungsoo. Jongin mulai memainkan bibirnya, bergerak membentuk garis lurus untuk menyentuh leher Kyungsoo.

Menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Kyungsoo seakan ingin menghisap semua candu yang memberikannya efek ketenangan itu. Lalu, mengecupnya lembut seakan mengalirkan letupan-letupan di dalam dirinya untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo tahu perasaannya.

Jika Jongin tak henti untuk memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan itu maka Kyungsoo pun tak sanggup menahan sensasinya. Tubuhnya tak bisa memungkiri, bahwa hawa hangat menjalari seluruh tubuhnya bahkan yang awalnya Kyungsoo kedinginan mendadak suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Sentuhan bibir Jongin membuat otaknya tak ingin bekerja pada logika.

Kyungsoo tak ingin peduli dan berpikir saat itu. Ia menyukai tiap cara Jongin memperlakukannya. Kali ini Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya seakan memberikan persetujuan untuk Jongin tak berhenti melakukannya. Kyungsoo pun mencengkram tangan Jongin yang melingkar di pinggangnya dengan sangat kuat.

Gerakan Jongin perlahan semakin lembut pada leher Kyungsoo. Jongin memutar tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berhadapan dengannya dan kini Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo sebagai akhirnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu dengan tindakan yang tidak bisa ku kendalikan." Ucap Jongin sambil diselingi tawa dan Kyungsoo pun membalasnya juga dengan tertawa.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin untuk duduk di sofa. Kyungsoo kembali memberikan gelas coffe milik Jongin yang sebelumnya terlupakan. Jongin meminum coffenya perlahan sambil memainkan tangan Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku tahu kau pintar melukis. Kau maukan melukis untukku?" Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Jongin sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

"Boleh saja. Kau ingin aku melukis apa untukmu?" Jongin menaruh gelas coffenya dan kini Ia lebih memilih untuk memainkan rambut hitam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan kini memandang Jongin.

"Aku ingin kau melukis pada catwalkku. Aku akan menyiapkan beberapa dinding kosong lalu kau melukiskan musim semi untukku di dinding itu. Bagaimana? Kau maukan?" Pinta Kyungsoo dan Jongin merespon dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

Jongin terdiam sebentar dan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Ia memandang Kyungsoo dengan ragu hingga kemudian Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengecup bibir Jongin.

"Aku tak ingin kau hanya melukis untuk mengeluarkan semua kesedihanmu. Aku ingin kau juga melakukan itu disaat kau bahagia. Seperti yang pernah kau katakan pada Seulgi. Bahwa setiap lukisan harus mempunyai jiwa. Aku berharap bahwa jiwa yang kau tuangkan pada lukisanmu itu ada pada catwalkku, Jongin. Itu membuatku tidak hanya merasa beruntung tapi juga sempurna." Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan Jongin.

Jongin terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Ya, ia merekam jelas semua apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tadi. Ya, Jongin pun ingin berada di dalam kesempurnaan Kyungsoo itu.

"Kita akan melakukannya." Bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo." Bisik Jongin lagi dengan penuh ketulusan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin." Balas Kyungsoo lagi tanpa ragu.

\- TBC -

.

.

.

Note :

** Mungkin sekitar 4 chapter lagi, Perfect Catwalk akan ketemu ending.

** Ya, ampun _Sing For You_ bener-bener dah bikin suasana desember di Jakarta berasa salju-salju turun huaa..ha…

** Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya hari Sabtu, teman-teman. Hope cinta banget dah sama kalian semua

Enjoy

_HopeIce_


	13. Chapter 13

**Pairing : KaiSoo & HanSoo**

 **Slight : LayHan**

 **Cast : EXO Members**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo, AU, Fashion Story**

 **.**

 **By HopeIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Perfect Catwalk -**

 **.**

Jongin menggeliat di dalam tidurnya ketika indra penciumannya tak sengaja menangkap aroma lezat yang terbawa bersama udara pagi yang sejuk. Ia merenggangkan tangannya lalu membuka matanya lebar. Tangannya lalu menggapai jam tangan Dior miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Jarum jam saat itu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Jongin duduk bersandar pada tepian tempat tidur.

Saat ini, Jongin berada di dalam apartemen Kyungsoo. Tepatnya berada di dalam kamar Kyungsoo juga. Hei, tunggu. Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam karena Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya tidur sebelumnya. Ingat, hanya tidur meski ya, berada di ranjang yang sama. Setelah mengobrol dan melepaskan waktu kemarin malam. Jongin memutuskan untuk menginap dan tentunya membuat Kyungsoo terkejut setengah mati. Walaupun pada akhirnya menyetujui juga.

Jongin tersenyum lebar mengingatnya, dimana Ia merasakan dirinya canggung ketika tidur bersebelahan dengan Kyungsoo. Beruntung, mereka berdua bergelut pada pekerjaan yang membuat hampir gila sehingga kelelahan datang dengan cepat dan membuat keduanya mudah untuk tertidur. Setelah beberapa menit mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran. Jongin beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Ia melihat jika Kyungsoo saat itu tengah sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makanan. Terlihat Kyungsoo memang tidak menyadari kedatangan Jongin. Dalam balutan celana pendek selutut, t-shirt putih, serta ditutup dengan apron hitam. Kyungsoo nampak terlihat menggemaskan bagi Jongin. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil terlintas dibenak Jongin. Jongin berjalan mengendap-endap lalu ketika sudah berada tepat di belakang Kyungsoo. Jongin segera memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang lalu mencuri ciuman singkat di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Pagi." Tambah Jongin dengan berbisik tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkejut bahkan Ia menjatuhkan spatula yang tengah ia genggam. Sialnya, spatula panas yang sedang digunakan untuk membuat nasi goreng kimchi itu tepat mengenai kaki Jongin.

Niat Jongin untuk menjahili Kyungsoo berakibat fatal karena justru dia sendiri yang terkena akibatnya. Jongin berteriak kencang menahan rasa panas sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Jongin terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi kakinya yang sakit. Jika Jongin mengaduh karena sakit justru Kyungsoo kini terpingkal-pingkal. Kyungsoo tak sanggup menahan tawanya bahkan ia memegangi perutnya.

Jongin mendelik kesal dan membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Kyungsoo mematikan kompornya lalu berjongkok di depan Jongin.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Ini akibatnya jika kau jahil." Kyungsoo tertawa sambil menyentil dahi Jongin. Jongin semakin menekuk wajahnya karena kesal. Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menuju salah satu lemari penyimpanan. Ia mengambil kotak putih berisi obat-obatan dan kembali berjongkok di depan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin yang masih mengelus-elus bagian kakinya yang terkena spatula panas itu. Lalu, Kyungsoo mengoleskan krim bening pada bagian itu untuk mengurangi efek sakitnya.

"Selesai." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan kembali menaruh krim itu ke dalam kotak. Lalu, Kyungsoo membantu Jongin untuk berdiri.

"Aku marah padamu." Sungut Jongin lagi dan membuat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya singkat. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang lalu memeluk pinggang Jongin. Tidak hanya itu, Kyungsoo memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Jongin.

"Masih marah?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan jengah. Jongin tersenyum miring lalu membalas kecupan Kyungsoo.

"Kau kekanak-kanakkan sekali, tuan muda Kim yang manja." Ledek Kyungsoo dan Jongin justru meresponnya dengan mengeratkan pelukannya lalu menaruh wajah Kyungsoo untuk bersandar di dadanya.

"Kau tahu? Aku ingin menikmati waktu seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Kalau perlu setiap hari." Jongin tersenyum singkat di balik ucapannya dan Kyungsoo pun membalas dengan mengangguk.

Mereka masih berpelukan sekitar dua menit, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo yang mengakhiri pelukan itu lebih dulu. Ia kembali menatap Jongin.

"Kau mandi saja dulu. Aku akan menyelesaikan masakanku dan setelah itu kita sarapan bersama."

"Baiklah." Jongin mengangguk singkat dan kembali mencuri satu ciuman lagi. Kini, ciuman di bibir Kyungsoo, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ketika Jongin sudah berada di pintu kamar mandi. Jongin berhenti sebentar untuk kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku baru tahu bahwa seseorang bisa terlihat seksi ketika memasak dan kau adalah orangnya." Jongin berseringai ketika mendapati wajah Kyungsoo yang merona merah. Bahkan Kyungsoo langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin. Jongin tertawa kencang lalu segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sementara Kyungsoo bisa merasakan jika jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang dan darahnya seakan mendidih.

"Dasar, Kim Jongin sialan." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan menggertakan giginya.

88888888888

Luhan baru saja menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ia melihat jika Liyin dan juga Yixing sudah berada di sana. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sang sekretaris sudah berada di sana dan ketika pandangan Yixing mengarah padanya. Yixing segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. Luhan membalasnya dengan tersenyum seperti biasa dan segera mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku yang kosong. Seorang maid langsung menuangkan coffe ke dalam cangkir Luhan.

"Kemana Jongin?" Tanya Luhan ketika menyadari bahwa saudara tirinya itu tidak terlihat.

"Jongin tidak pulang tapi dia menelponku semalam dan mengatakan dia menginap di rumah seorang teman." Liyin menjawab dengan nada tenang sambil menaruh makanan yang ia buat ke atas piring Luhan.

"Teman. Siapa?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Liyin dengan sedikit ekspresi khawatir. Astaga, ia tidak ingin apa yang tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya adalah kenyataan.

"Jongin tidak mengatakan siapa dan aku pun tidak bertanya. Memangnya, ada apa Luhan?" Kini justru Liyin yang menatap Luhan dengan curiga. Luhan memejamkan matanya sebentar dan kemudian menggeleng.

Luhan tidak lagi melanjutkan dugaannya itu dan beralih dengan menyantap sarapannya. Suasana sarapan kembali berjalan seperti biasa, dimana Liyin dan Luhan membicarakan tentang pekerjaan dan sesekali Yixing pun ikut terlibat dalam obrolan itu. Hingga akhirnya sarapan selesai dan Luhan bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Kau dan Yixing berangkat lebih dulu. Aku akan pergi ke Zara di Lotte Mall. Aku akan mengambil beberapa design mereka." Liyin juga ikut berdiri dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Luhan. Ketika sudah berada di halaman, Liyin memeluk Luhan sebentar lalu berjalan menuju mobil lainnya. Sementara Luhan dan Yixing masuk ke dalam mobil kedua.

Luhan dan Yixing duduk bersebelahan. Yixing langsung berkutat pada laptopnya. Luhan melirik kearah sekretarisnya itu lalu mengeluarkan suara dehaman kecil membuat Yixing menghentikan kegiatannya. Yixing menoleh dan mendapati Luhan menatapnya.

"Dimana Jongin menginap?" Suara Luhan terdengar dingin dan membuat Yixing tertawa kecil. Luhan terkejut dengan respon Yixing kali ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, tuan muda Xi." Jawab Yixing dengan nada serius. Luhan membalas dengan mendengus dan memberi tatapan seakan mengatakan – _kau berbohong-_

"Aku tidak berbohong dan jika tuan muda Xi memang ingin tahu. Kenapa tidak hubungi sendiri tuan muda Kim dan tanyakan dimana keberadaannya saat ini." Tantang Yixing dan Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sangat menjengkelkan seakan berusaha melindungi dan membela Jongin." Luhan menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya dan Yixing bisa melihat bahwa Luhan terlihat marah. Yixing tersenyum dan kembali menatap atasannya itu dengan pandangan yang kali ini lebih lembut.

"Anda salah tuan muda Xi." Jawab Yixing singkat dan kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Sementara Luhan, masih mencoba menahan emosinya dan memilih untuk tak lagi melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Yixing.

====The Other Side===

Kyungsoo sengaja meminta Jongin untuk menurunkannya berjarak beberapa blok dari gedung Ice Mode. Jongin awalnya tidak setuju tapi karena Kyungsoo bersikeras maka Jongin terpaksa menurutinya. Mobil Jongin akhirinya melanjutkan perjalanannya dan Kyungsoo pun kembali berjalan kaki menuju gedung Ice Mode.

Kyungsoo pikir ini Ia tidak akan bertemu dengan pegawai Ice Mode tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Ia bisa melihat dua orang pegawai Ice Mode yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu toko roti sedang menatap kearahnya. Yang satu hanya tersenyum biasa tapi yang satunya lagi menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut dan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Sebenarnya, dua orang itu adalah Sehun dan Tao. Kyungsoo akhirnya menghembuskan nafas panjang dan berjalan kearah dua orang itu.

"Itu mobil Jongin kan?" Tanya Tao dengan nada terkejut ketika Kyungsoo sudah berada di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo melirik Sehun seakan meminta pertolongan.

"Yak, Do Kyungsoo! Ayo Jawab! Yang tadi itu Jongin kan? Jadi kau benar mencampakkan Luhan lalu beralih ke Jongin?" Tao kini bahkan menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo tak juga menjawab. Beruntung saat itu juga ponsel Tao berbunyi dan membuat Tao segera beralih. Kyungsoo segera berjalan di samping Sehun dan menghindar dari Tao. Tao menaruh kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya dan berhenti di depan Kyungsoo.

"Kau belum menjawab Do Kyungsoo. Sekarang kau selamat karena aku harus segera menyeleksi beberapa model tapi nanti jangan harap kau bisa menghindar sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku." Tao menatap tajam sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang sementara Kyungsoo membalas dengan mendengus kesal. Tao segera berlari menuju Ice Mode meninggalkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah. Tao hanya tidak terima karena kau tidak menceritakan apa-apa kepadanya." Sehun mengucapkan dengan santai sambil merangkul bahu Kyungsoo dan berjalan bersama-sama menuju gedung Ice Mode.

Ketika Sehun dan Kyungsoo sampai di lobby, keduanya berpapasan dengan Luhan serta Yixing. Baik Sehun dan Kyungsoo segera membungkuk hormat dan mempersilahkan untuk keduanya berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan menemui Baekhyun. Jadi tidak masalah kan jika kita berjalan bersama-sama. Lagipula aku akan mengadakan rapat internal dengan kalian semua." Luhan tersenyum sinis ketika melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku.

Kini keempatnya berada di dalam lift menuju lantai lima. Tidak ada pembicaraan hingga akhirnya keempatnya masuk ke dalam ruangan Baekhyun. Di sana sudah ada Chanyeol yang membantu Baekhyun memasang beberapa kertas karton panjang yang berisi design kasar rancangan mereka di papan board. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membungkuk ketika Luhan mendekat kearahnya. Luhan mulai memperhatikan beberapa design itu dengan serius.

"Aku akan membuat kurang lebih dua puluh enam busana santai wanita, lima busana santai pria, empat belas gaun, dan tujuh pakaian formal pria." Jelas Baekhyun dan kini sudah berada di samping Baekhyun.

"Bisa kau sederhanakan bagian ini. Lengannya tak perlu sampai siku. Kau bisa potong seperempatnya lalu potong di bagian tengahnya. Jadi meskipun terekspos tapi tetap terlihat elegan." Saran Luhan pada salah satu design Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Jangan gunakan design yang ini. Kau sudah pernah membuatnya pada design tahun kemarin. Meskipun kau kali ini menambahkan beberapa aksen tapi tetap saja ini terlihat sama." Tunjuk Luhan lagi pada satu design pakaian pria dan dua design gaun.

"Baik, tuan muda Xi." Baekhyun memberi coretan pada design yang ditolak Luhan.

"Kau pasti sudah terlatih dengan hal ini. Kau tidak terlihat terkejut dengan penolakan terhadap designmu." Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang justru tertawa kecil meresponnya.

"Anda masih baik, tuan muda Xi. Anda melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan Nyonya Xi. Meskipun anda menolak design yang kami buat tapi anda selalu melakukan dengan cara yang paling baik."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat Ia menolak semua designmu kemarin?" Luhan sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo ketika memberikan pertanyaan kepada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu membalas dengan mendengus kecil.

"Eum…" Baekhyun ragu untuk meneruskan ucapannya. Ia melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang dibalas Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum kecil seakan menekankan bahwa Ia baik-baik saja. Luhan menyadari hal itu dan kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Katakan saja. Apa kau takut jika Kyungsoo, kekasih Jongin ini akan menceritakan apa yang kau katakan kepada Jongin?" Nada Luhan kembali sinis dan membuat suasana menjadi tidak nyaman di dalam ruangan Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa ini waktunya kita berdiskusi tentang design musim semi Ice Mode, tuan muda Xi." Baekhyun mencoba kembali mencairkan suasana hening dan tidak nyaman di ruangannya. Luhan kembali tertawa mendengarnya lalu beralih kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan kembali. Aku menyetujui kau melanjutkan designmu ini. Jadi ada tiga design yang kutolak sisanya kau bisa perbaiki. Aku akan meminta forto folio hasil revisimu nanti dan akan aku berikan pada Mom." Luhan menjabat tangan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membalasnya.

"Dan satu lagi, bagaimana dengan tempat fashion show nanti?" Tanya Luhan lagi dan kini seluruh tim menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku merekomendasikan Jinhae. Disana tempat yang cocok untuk merasakan suasana musim semi." Kyungsoo menatap seluruh anggota tim.

"Jinhae. Romantis." Balas Luhan sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Aku akan menyesuaikan jadwalku dan kita akan mengunjungi Jinhae." Ucap Luhan lagi dan kali ini dengan berseringai. Akhirnya setelah itu pertemuan berakhir. Luhan dan Yixing segera keluar dari dalam ruangan Baekhyun.

Sepinggalan Luhan dan Yixing, anggota tim Baekhyun duduk berkumpul mengitari meja bulat yang sengaja di taruh di ruangan Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir dan Kyungsoo membalas dengan mengangguk.

"Luhan sepertinya masih tidak bisa menerima bahwa kau dan Jongin bersama." Kini Chanyeol ikut terlihat khawatir dan Ia mengelus pundak Kyungsoo seakan memberi dukungan.

"Mungkin belum tapi cepat atau lambat pasti tuan muda Xi akan menerima semua ini." Ucapan sok bijak Sehun dibalas respon Baekhyun dengan mendengus.

"Hei, bocah. Sejak kapan kau menjadi sebijak itu? Biasanya ucapanmu itu konyol dan membuatku sakit kepala." Semua tertawa mendengar ucapan sinis Baekhyun, terkecuali Sehun yang justru terlihat cemberut.

"Sudah-sudah. Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian semua tidak perlu khawatir." Kyungsoo kini berbicara dan tersenyum lebar, menyakinkan semuanya bahwa Ia baik.

"Kami percaya padamu." Sehun melupakan kejengkelannya dan beralih dengan memeluk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merespon dengan menatap jengah kearah Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Apa alasanmu menyarankan Jinhae? Memang sih, Jinhae tempat yang cocok untuk menikmati pemandangan musim semi yang indah." Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh ingin tahu. Kyungsoo membalas dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin tempat terbaik untuk fashion show kita. Agar tidak hanya sebuah pagelaran busana yang didapatkan oleh para tamu kita, tapi seperti halnya yang diinginkan tuan Byun yaitu kehangatan dan juga harapanku. Bahwa kita semua mendapatkan cerita baru yang sempurna setelahnya." Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti mengakhiri ucapannya. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan bersama dengan Sehun setelah itu.

"Aku tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo dengan cerita baru yang sempurna itu." Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya sambil menatap Chanyeol ketika kini tinggal mereka berdua yang ada diruangan itu. Chanyeol tertawa lebar melihat ekspresi atasannya itu yang biasanya selalu terlihat serius.

"Sudahlah. Biar ini menjadi rahasia Kyungsoo sendiri. Yang terpenting kita semua bisa saling bekerja sama untuk hasil yang terbaik." Ucap Chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Baekhyun.

8888888888

Jongin kembali mengantarkan Kyungsoo untuk pulang, tapi kali ini hanya sampai parkiran apartemen saja karena Jongdae –teman satu apartemennya Kyungsoo- sudah kembali dari mengunjungi orang tuanya. Jongin masih tidak rela untuk berpisah dengan Kyungsoo. Apalagi hari ini, keduanya sangat sibuk dan tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk mengobrol sebentar. Jongin masih menggenggam dan memainkan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau masuk, Jongin. Jadi lepaskan tanganku." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tertawa dan dibalas gelengan oleh Jongin.

"Hei, kalau seluruh pegawai Ice Mode tahu bahwa pemiliknya yang biasanya berwajah dingin ternyata adalah pria manja. Kurasa tidak akan ada lagi yang takut padamu." Kyungsoo sedikit mencibir dan nyatanya Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu seakan menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak peduli. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tertawa kencang.

"Jongin. Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Kau bisa kan akhir pekan ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dan membuat Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya memainkan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Jongin membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Intinya kau ikut saja denganku dan aku yang akan menyetir nanti. Jadi kau hanya duduk diam." Kyungsoo tersenyum senang ketika Jongin menganggukkan kepala setuju.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Jongin." Kyungsoo melepas sabuk pengamannya dan beranjak untuk keluar dari dalam mobil. Namun, terhenti ketika Jongin menahan lengannya. Jongin memajukan tubuhnya lalu mendaratkan kecupan ringan pada bibir Kyungsoo.

"Selamat malam, Kyungsoo." Jongin tersenyum kecil dan Kyungsoo kembali tersipu. Kyungsoo segera keluar dari mobil Jongin dan berjalan memasuki apartemennya.

Kyungsoo langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya ketika sudah berada di dalam apartemen. Ia melihat Jongdae yang saat itu tengah duduk sambil menonton televisi. Berulang kali Kyungsoo meminta perhatian dari Jongdae tapi Jongdae tak memperdulikannya. Ia tetap asyik menonton tv sambil mengunyah popcornnya. Akhirnya karena kesal, Kyungsoo segera merebut remote tv dan menekan tombol merah untuk mematikan tv. Jongdae berteriak kesal dan ketika melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya serius. Jongdae tertahan mengeluarkan protes.

"Jongdae, aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa basa basi.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Aku butuh alamat jelas tempat tinggalku dulu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Lagipula aku tidak akan sendiri kesana." Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongdae akan mengeluarkan protesannya kali ini, tapi Kyungsoo sudah terlebih dulu menahannya dengan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas.

Jongdae terkejut dan langsung mengambil alih kertas itu. Mata Jongdae kembali melebar ketika membaca isi tulisan di dalam kertas itu. Ya, kertas itu berisi undangan untuknya menjadi salah satu pengisi acara di fashion show Ice Mode.

"Ini?" Jongdae menatap Kyungsoo seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Kau ingat tentang gambar tentang fashion show impianku yang pernah ku ceritakan dulu. Yang dimana ada seorang penyanyi yang bernyanyi di tengah catwalk. Kali ini, mereka menyetujui ideku itu dan mempersilahkan aku untuk merealisasikannya. Aku merekomendasikan dirimu untuk bernyanyi disana. Aku memperlihatkan video-videomu pada mereka dan akhirnya mereka menyetujuinya. Mereka mengakui bahwa suaramu sangat indah. Bahkan tuan Byun mengatakan akan mengenalkanmu pada salah seorang produser terkenal yang menjadi teman baiknya."

Jongdae tidak menyangka dan hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo itu. Ia masih tidak merespon dan hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku serius, Jongdae." Suara Kyungsoo menyakinkan dan ini membuat Jongdae kembali pada kesadarannya dan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongdae penuh haru. Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat.

"Terima kasih juga karena kau selalu membantuku melewati masa-masa sulitku. Kau selalu menjadi teman, sahabat, dan kakak terbaik untukku. Untuk itu biarkan kali ini aku membalasnya. Sudah waktunya kau memikirkan hidup dan impianmu sendiri."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku bisa melepasmu sekarang dengan tenang. Kau sudah punya seseorang yang akan menjagamu dan menyayangimu dengan baik." Jongdae mengelus pundak Kyungsoo sambil masih memeluknya.

"Jadi, apa orang yang kau akan ajak ke Jinhae itu Jongin? Apa kau ingin memastikan bahwa kenangan itu adalah benar kalian berdua?" Tanya Jongdae memastikan dan kini Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan beralih menatap Jongdae.

"Jongin tidak tahu bahwa aku akan mengajaknya ke Jinhae. Aku hanya ingin mencoba, apakah aku akan kembali teringat jika berada disana dan sekaligus memastikan kepada Jongin. Sebenarnya, aku juga merekomedasikan tempat itu untuk fashion show Ice Mode nanti." Jongdae mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. Jongdae lalu merobek kertas kecil dan menuliskan sebuah alamat di atasnya lalu memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kuharap semua berjalan dengan baik. Ini tempatnya." Jongdae bisa melihat jika wajah bahagia Kyungsoo begitu terlihat jelas.

"Kau juga berhak atas kebahagiaanmu, Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongdae lagi dan kini keduanya saling berpelukan.

8888888888

Luhan merenggangkan kedua tangannya sambil duduk bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. Ia kini masih berada di ruangan kerjanya. Hari ini, Ia sangat sibuk hingga tak menyadari bahwa malam sudah semakin larut. Ia menatap jengah pada tumpukan map-map yang belum bisa Ia selesaikan. Bukannya Luhan ingin mengeluh, hanya saja Ia merasa cukup kelelahan hari ini.

Luhan menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk dan melihat Yixing berada di sana. Luhan mempersilahkan Yixing masuk dan terkejut ketika melihat Yixing membawa segelas coffe dan juga kotak kecil yang Luhan yakini berisi makanan. Yixing membungkuk singkat dan setelah itu meletakkan bawaannya di atas meja kerja Luhan.

"Setidaknya ini bisa membantu anda menyelesaikan pekerjaan, tuan muda Xi." Ucap Yixing dengan nada formalnya. Luhan tersenyum singkat dan langsung meminum coffenya. Ia juga mengambil kotak kecil itu dan membukanya. Matanya terkejut ketika melihat cream bread kesukaannya. Ia kembali melihat kotak itu dan menyadari bahwa itu berasal dari toko roti kesukaannya. Luhan melihat jam tangannya dan melirik Yixing kembali.

"Tunggu. Bukankah toko ini sudah tutup satu jam yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan ini dan ini masih hangat?" Tanya Luhan bingung dan Yixing hanya tertawa kecil.

"Anda tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Selamat menikmati, tuan muda Xi. Jika anda perlu bantuan, panggil saja. Aku masih ada di mejaku." Yixing kembali membungkuk lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Luhan.

Luhan menatap kepergian Yixing dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Campuran antara terkejut dan juga bingung. Meskipun begitu, Luhan tetap mengunyah rotinya dengan senang dan tersenyum kecil dibalik itu.

8888888888

Akhir pekan datang juga. Kyungsoo tak sabar menunggu hari ini. Pagi-pagi sekali, Ia sudah sibuk berada di dapur. Dibantu Jongdae, Kyungsoo kini sedang menyiapkan kimbab dan beberapa olahan lainnya. Kyungsoo menyusunnya ke dalam kotak makannya dan segera melesat ke dalam kamar setelah itu. Jongdae hanya menggeleng heran melihat kepanikan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang baru pertama kali ingin pergi kencan.

Tak selang berapa lama, Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan t-shirt berkerah berwarna cokelat lalu celana panjang hitam dan dipadu padakan dengan coat hitamnya. Meski sederhana tapi Kyungsoo tetap terlihat mengagumkan. Jongdae menghampiri lalu memberikan kunci mobil kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ingat. Ini pinjaman. Jadi berkendaralah dengan baik." Nasihat Jongdae dengan bergaya seperti orang tua.

"Ayay, Capten." Balas Kyungsoo sambil memberikan gaya hormat dan membuat keduanya tertawa kencang. Jongdae membantu Kyungsoo membawa beberapa kotak makannya dan mereka berjalan keluar dari apartemen.

"Kyungsoo! Paman Jongdae!" Teriakan anak kecil membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongdae segera menoleh. Keduanya melihat Seulgi yang berlari kearah mereka.

"Hai, tuan putri." Sapa Kyungsoo sambil membawa Seulgi ke dalam gendongannya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana? Kau wangi sekali." Seulgi mendekatkan hidungnya kearah leher Kyungsoo.

"Berkencan." Jawab Jongdae enteng dan membuat Kyungsoo mendelik kesal. Seulgi yang mendengar hal itu langsung bertepuk tangan heboh dan berteriak kegirangan.

"Benarkah itu, Kyungsoo? Lalu siapa kekasihmu? Apa pria yang memberikanku cokelat waktu ulang tahunku itu?" Tanya Seulgi sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang sambil merutuki Jongdae yang seharusnya diam. Seulgi tak akan berhenti bertanya jika Kyungsoo tak kunjung menjawab. Jongdae yang melihat itu hanya tertawa geli.

"Aku akan mengenalkannya nanti. Aku janji." Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bernego dengan Seulgi. Nyatanya, tidak berhasil ketika Seulgi semakin mendesaknya. Ia bahkan terus melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyungsoo dan tak berniat melepasnya sebelum Kyungsoo menjawabnya. Namun, tindakannya terhenti ketika Seulgi melihat seseorang yang keluar dari dalam lift.

"Paman Jongin!" Teriak Seulgi heboh dan langsung turun dari gendongan Kyungsoo. Seulgi berlari kearah Jongin dan kini sudah memeluk Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae pun terkejut melihat kemunculan Jongin.

"Bukankah aku akan menjemputmu. Kenapa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran ketika Jongin kini sudah berada di depan Kyungsoo sambil mengendong Seulgi.

"Sama saja. Lagipula aku sudah merindukanmu, jadi aku kesini saja." Goda Jongin dan membuat Jongdae refleks mengeluarkan siulan. Wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah.

"Tunggu. Jadi kekasih Kyungsoo itu paman Jongin?" Seulgi kini menatap Jongin dan ketika Jongin mengangguk. Seulgi tertawa kencang.

"Yeay. Aku senang. Aku senang paman Jongin yang tampan dan Kyungsoo yang cerewet bersama." Teriak Seulgi lagi sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Jongin dan Jongdae tertawa melihat kelakuan Seulgi sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya.

"Sudah-sudah. Kita jangan ganggu mereka, Seulgi. Lebih baik temani paman Jongdae ke toko cd. Nanti pulangnya, paman traktir makan ice cream." Jongdae mengambil alih Seulgi dari gendongan Jongin ketika Seulgi mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Aku titip Kyungsoo padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik. Selamat berkencan." Ucap Jongdae lagi dengan nada menggoda dan Jongin membalas dengan mengangguk. Jongdae berjalan meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengambil alih kotak makan Kyungsoo dan membawa di tangan kanannya lalu tangan kirinya digunakan untuk mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kita berangkat sekarang." Jongin tersenyum senang. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Keduanya berjalan menuju mobil pinjaman yang digunakan Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya, Jongin merasa tidak enak karena Kyungsoo harus meminjam mobil padahal Ia punya tapi Kyungsoo tetap bersikeras dan Jongin tak ingin menghancurkan rencana kencan ini. Maka akhirnya Jongin diam dan membiarkan hari ini berjalan sesuai rencana Kyungsoo.

Meski mobil itu tidak terlihat mewah tapi Jongin tetap merasa nyaman. Ya, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh banyak orang. Bahwa kenyamanan, kehangatan, dan kebahagiaannya tak pernah dinilai dari ukuran sebuah materi. Jongin tak ingin mengganggu konsetrasi Kyungsoo saat menyetir untuk itu Ia memilih menikmati perjalanan dengan diam sambil menikmati lagu yang di putar di radio.

Kyungsoo tak mengatakan apapun tentang tujuan mereka dan untuk itu membuat Jongin sedikit bingung. Perjalanan pun cukup panjang dan Jongin terkejut ketika perlahan jalanan yang dipenuhi bangunan-bangunan khas perkotaan berganti dengan pemandangan yang lebih sejuk. Jongin pun merasa familiar dengan beberapa hal yang terlihat dari jendela mobilnya dan ketika plang petunjuk jalan terbaca olehnya. Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

"Jinhae?" Tanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu ikut menatap Jongin.

"Apa ini tempat kau bertemu denganku, Jongin?" Kyungsoo menepikan mobilnya pada tempat yang digunakan untuk memarkir mobil.

"Kyungsoo. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan kenangan masa kecil itu. Aku tak ingin memastikannya lagi. Aku tak ingin membuatmu merasakan kenangan buruk masa lalumu." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo khawatir. Ya, Jongin memang mengatakan dengan jujur. Ia berhenti mencari tahu karena ia takut jika ia memaksa Kyungsoo mengingat masa lalunya maka akan membuat Kyungsoo kembali mengingat kenangan buruk bersama sang Ayah. Untuk itu, Jongin tak ingin lagi mencari tahu apakah Kyungsoo, pria masa kecilnya atau bukan. Tapi yang terjadi justru mengejutkan karena kini justru Kyungsoo sendiri yang melakukannya.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu, Jongin. Aku ingin mencoba mendapatkan kenangan itu. Aku ingin mengingat bagaimana kita pertama kali bertemu dan aku ingin menepati janjiku. Aku tak ingin dikenang sebagai orang yang pernah mengecewakanmu, Jongin." Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sambil membiarkan Jongin mengenggam erat tangannya.

"Ini hanya kesalahan, Kyungsoo. Aku justru sekarang menganggap bahwa kau adalah orang yang sangat berarti untukku." Jongin membawa kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang terkepal erat lalu menciumnya.

"Jongin, kumohon." Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin dengan penuh harapan agar Jongin menerima permintaannya. Jongin memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, jika ini membuatmu semakin menderita maka kita pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya. Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ketus Jongin dan dibalas anggukan serta senyuman lebar dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin segera melepas sabuk pengaman mereka lalu berjalan keluar dari mobil. Jongin kembali membawa bawaan Kyungsoo di tangan kanan dan mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo di tangan kirinya. Mereka berjalan mengelilingi taman indah yang ada di Jinhae.

Jinhae terkenal sebagai salah satu tempat di korea yang sangat indah karena banyaknya pepohonan dan bunga-bunga indah. Tempat yang jauh dari perkotaan, udara sejuk, dan suasana yang menenangkan membuat Jinhae sering dijadikan tempat wisata yang romantis.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang ada di dalam saku coatnya sambil mencocokkan dengan bangunan yang di depannya. Bangunan di depannya kini terlihat seperti sebuah toko roti dibanding dengan rumah tinggal.

"Jongdae memberikan alamat ini. Ia mengatakan bahwa dulu aku tinggal di sini." Kyungsoo sedikit bingung dan tak lama setelah itu seorang wanita keluar dari dalam bangunan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Tanya wanita itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"Hanya ingin menanyakan. Apakah alamat yang tertera dikertas ini benar? Tapi yang terlihat sepertinya ini bukan rumah tinggal tapi toko." Kyungsoo menyerahkan kertas itu kepada sang wanita. Wanita itu memperhatikan dengan seksama dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"Alamat ini memang benar. Dulu ini memang sebuah rumah, milik tuan Do. Hanya saja ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya setelah peristiwa yang mengerikan terjadi. Lalu, aku mengambil alih dan mendirikan toko roti ini. Memangnya ada apa?" Wanita itu balik bertanya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, dulu ini adalah tempat tinggal temanku dan aku berniat menemuinya tapi sepertinya dia sudah pindah." Bohong Kyungsoo. Tentu saja, Ia tak ingin berkata bahwa dia adalah orang yang pernah tinggal di tempat itu.

"Ah, jadi anak kecil yang sering di siksa oleh ayahnya itu adalah temanmu. Ku harap Ia baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku tak sanggup mengingat apa yang pernah anak itu alami dulu. Ia kerap dipukuli dan terakhir sekitar enam tahun lalu. Anak itu dipukul bahkan dilukai oleh ayahnya…" Wanita itu terhenti ketika Jongin langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo menjauh dari wanita itu. Kyungsoo terkejut dengan perlakuan Jongin. Ia tak bisa menahan Jongin karena Jongin menariknya dengan kuat bahkan Ia tidak sempat untuk menyampaikan ucapan sampai jumpa kepada wanita tadi.

Jongin baru menghentikan itu dan melepas tangan Kyungsoo ketika berhenti pada sebuah taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari bangunan itu. Ia menaruh bawaan Kyungsoo di atas bangku besi panjang yang ada di sana lalu beralih dengan berdiri menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Hentikan, Kyungsoo! Cukup! Aku tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang terjadi padamu dulu. Itu menyakitkan, Kyungsoo. Aku tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang dilakukan tuan Do padamu." Frustasi Jongin sangat terlihat dari wajahnya. Kyungsoo mengerti dan Ia sendiripun merasakan bahwa masa lalunya begitu sangat mengerikan. Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jongin lalu membenamkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo juga memejamkan matanya.

Tubuhnya perlahan kembali merasakan ketakutan yang besar menyambanginya. Suara teriakan tuan Do, suara minta ampun nyonya Do, dan bahkan tangisan serta jeritan dari yang Ia yakini adalah suaranya sendiri terngiang di dalam otaknya. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, nafasnya mendadak tersengal, dan rasa sakit menjalar disekujur tubuhnya terutama di kepala serta punggung belakangnya.

"Jong…in.." Suara Kyungsoo tersengal dan Jongin panik dibuatnya. Jongin segera mendudukkan Kyungsoo pada bangku besi sambil terus memanggil nama Kyungsoo.

"Dad… lepaskan aku." Mata Kyungsoo terpejam hanya saja wajah itu semakin pucat dan suara Kyungsoo penuh ketakutan.

"Kyungsoo, sadar! Kyungsoo, buka matamu!" Jongin semakin panik dan bertambah takut ketika Kyungsoo tak juga membuka matanya.

"Mom, bangun." Lirih Kyungsoo lagi dan Jongin menguncang tubuh Kyungsoo kuat.

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kyungsoo. Ku mohon buka matamu! Jangan lagi mengingatnya. Ku mohon, Kyungsoo!" Jongin tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ia tak sanggup melihat Kyungsoo yang terus bergetar ketakutan dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Maafkan, aku. Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku." Lirih Kyungsoo kali ini dengan nada yang semakin menyakitkan.

"Kyungsoo. Ini aku, Jongin."

Mata Kyungsoo terbuka dan Ia bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya basah oleh keringatnya. Nafasnya masih terputus-putus dan semakin terasa sesak ketika Ia menyadari bahwa Jongin memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Jongin." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar pelan dan membuat Jongin melepas pelukannya. Jongin menghembuskan nafas lega ketika Kyungsoo kini telah sadar dan membuka matanya. Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo sambil mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. Kali ini dengan sangat lembut.

"Kyungsoo. Jangan lakukan ini lagi. Aku sangat takut, Kyungsoo." Lirih Jongin frustasi. Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat dan merasakan bahwa elusan tangan Jongin di punggungnya membuatnya merasa lebih tenang dibanding sebelumnya.

Akhirnya setelah merasa lebih baik, Jongin baru melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk menghapus keringat yang masih membasahi wajah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin. Aku mengingatnya." Ucap Kyungsoo kali ini dengan suaranya yang sudah kembali tenang. Ucapan itu membuat Jongin menghentikan tangannya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingat. Bagaimana Dad memperlakukanku selama hidupnya, bagaimana Mom selalu melindungiku meskipun pada akhirnya Ia selalu berakhir dengan siksaan yang diberikan Dad. Dan yang terpenting, aku mengingatmu. Aku ingat." Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan melihat ke sekeliling taman. Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya, memperhatikan bagaimana keadaan taman itu lalu pandangannya mengarah pada bangku besi yang kini sedang di duduki oleh Jongin.

"Saat itu adalah hari terakhir pengumpulan lomba design. Aku tahu bahwa Dad akan pulang telat jadi aku berlari menuju tempat itu. Aku menyadari bahwa amplop yang aku pegang belum aku tulis dengan nama dan alamatku. Lalu, aku berhenti di taman ini dan aku melihatmu. Iya, aku melihatmu Jongin. Aku mendekatimu dan meminjam pulpenmu. Kau memberikannya padaku, kau baik padaku. Karena tak ada satupun yang mau berteman denganku karena kelakuan Dad. Kecuali Jongdae. Aku sangat senang karena aku pikir aku akan punya teman lagi. Aku berjanji padamu akan menemuimu lagi esok harinya, tapi aku tidak datang. Malam itu, Dad kembali marah karena bisnisnya gagal lalu melampiaskannya padaku dan Mom. Saat itu, Dad sangat murka dan puncaknya dia menyiksa kami dengan sangat luar biasa. Aku ingat, saat itulah aku merasakan, aku seperti merasakan kematian. Semua menjadi gelap dan hilang."

"Kumohon Kyungsoo. Hentikan." Jongin berdiri lalu kembali memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Jongin. Aku hanya ingin membawa kembali ingatanku saat bertemu denganmu."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu, Kyungsoo. Aku juga ingat taman ini. Ya, kau benar karena di taman ini tempat kita pertama kali bertemu." Jongin kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi aku tak menginginkan kau kembali merasakan kesakitanmu itu lagi." Lirih Jongin lagi dan Kyungsoo mengerti.

"Lupakan apa yang terjadi dulu. Sekarang kau berhak bahagia dan aku akan menjagamu. Tak akan kubiarkan ada yang melukaimu lagi." Jongin mengucapkan dengan nada tegas dan Kyungsoo melihat bahwa keseriusan itu terlihat jelas di raut wajah Jongin.

"Terima kasih, Jongin." Balas Kyungsoo.

===The Other Side===

Baik, Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak menyadari bahwa ada pria yang melihat apa yang mereka lakukan sejak tiba di Jinhae. Ia bahkan juga mendengar semua yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Pria itu adalah Luhan. Luhan tengah bersembunyi di balik pepohonan yang cukup besar dan lebar. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh sehingga ia bisa melihat semua sementara Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya.

Dalam langkah gontai dan pandangan tertunduk. Luhan berjalan menjauh dari taman itu. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan air mata, kesedihan, dan seluruh rasa frustasi yang menyerangnya. Jika ada titik terpuruk terbesar dalam hidupnya. Maka saat inilah yang terjadi. Luhan tak kuat dan akhirnya ia terduduk di atas trotoar. Beruntung saat itu sedang sepi sehingga tak satupun yang melihat Luhan terduduk sambil mencengkram kuat rambutnya.

"Aku bodoh. Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa aku tak akan bisa mendapatkannya. Bahwa Kyungsoo memang ditakdirkan untuk Jongin." Teriak Luhan frustasi dan kini Ia memukulkan genggaman erat tangannya ke kepalanya. Luhan tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Ia merasakan seseorang menahan tangannya.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Yixing berada di depannya. Yixing bersimpuh di depan Luhan sambil menahan tangan Luhan yang digunakan untuk memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Jangan sakiti dirimu lagi." Ucapan Yixing membuat Luhan terkejut. Luhan bukan pria bodoh yang tidak bisa membaca bahwa wajah Yixing terlihat khawatir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Yixing. Bukannya terlepas tapi justru Yixing membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Luhan terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Yixing.

"Kau boleh memecatku setelah ini tapi aku mohon jangan buat dirimu tersiksa seperti ini." Suara Yixing terdengar seperti bisikan tapi Luhan tetap bisa mendengarnya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan tak sanggup untuk membalas ucapan Yixing.

\- TBC –

.

.

.

Note :

** Mellow bener ini chapter /efek sing for you /

** Untuk konfliknya jangan rumit-rumit, kesian itu udah pada menderita batin semua gara-gara masa lalu he…he.. Kita biarin aja mereka fluffy-fluffy, ntar disiksa di FF yang berikutnya. Eyaaa…

** Sekedar pengumuman, Hope mau merayakan natal dulu ya teman-teman. Hope belum tahu minggu depan bakalan update dihari apa tapi pasti bakalan ngepost chapter selanjutnya. Hope Janji. _Pinky Promise_

 _**_ Selamat Natal buat teman-teman yang merayakan. Buat teman-teman yang lain, Selamat Liburan.

** Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya

Enjoy

_HopeIce_


	14. Chapter 14

**Pairing : KaiSoo & HanSoo**

 **Slight : LayHan**

 **Cast : EXO Members**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo, AU, Fashion Story**

 **.**

 **By HopeIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Perfect Catwalk -**

 **.**

Matahari tengah berada di awal permulaan waktu senja. Bias langit berwarna jingga mulai nampak dengan awan-awan tipis sebagai tambahan. Udara bertiup hangat dan terasa lembut mengenai kulit. Namun, tidak membuat kedua pria yang tengah berbaring di atas rerumputan pada salah satu taman yang berada di Jinhae itu merasa terganggu. Mereka adalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dengan posisi tubuh yang menghadap langit dan mata yang saling terpejam, keduanya nampak menikmati waktu sorenya. Mereka tidaklah tidur, keduanya hanya ingin menikmati suasana tenang dan nyaman yang nyatanya sulit mereka dapatkan di Seoul. Kondisi Kyungsoo menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Jongin beranjak untuk mengajak Kyungsoo menuju salah satu taman lain.

Jongin yang berbaring di sebelah kiri Kyungsoo terlihat menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Sesekali memainkan jemari halus Kyungsoo dengan sangat lembut. Kyungsoo sendiri menikmati apa yang dilakukan Jongin padanya. Terbukti dengan Kyungsoo yang tidak mencoba melepas genggaman itu. Ia bahkan tersenyum dibalik heningnya suasana diantara mereka. Kyungsoo tidak menyadari ketika Jongin mulai membuka matanya dan menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin lalu bangun dari posisi berbaring menjadi duduk.

Jongin memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang masih terpejam dengan hembusan nafas teratur. Lalu, Jongin mengangkat tangan lainnya untuk menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo sementara tangan satunya lagi masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Jongin mengusapkan jarinya pada lembutnya kulit itu, seakan Ia ingin memberikan efek kepada Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Ia akan selalu memberikan rasa nyaman kepadanya.

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Jongin yang sedang menyentuh wajahnya. Ia tersenyum dengan mata yang masih terpejam dan ikut menggerakan tangannya mengusap tangan Jongin, memberikan suatu arti bahwa Ia tidak menginginkan Jongin untuk berhenti melakukannya. Jongin sendiri tertawa kecil dan membuatnya mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya pada kening Kyungsoo, membiarkannya menempel tanpa pergerakan. Jongin sangat menyukai saat Ia mencium kening Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan merasakan kekuatan yang besar untuk membuatnya menjadi pribadi egois. Ya, egois untuk memiliki Kyungsoo dan tak membiarkan satupun melukainya.

Kyungsoo membuka mata pada akhirnya dan melihat jika Jongin memang sedang mencium keningnya. Ia sendiripun merasa begitu terenyuh ketika Jongin mencium keningnya, karena sosok Jongin akan menjadi begitu berbeda, penuh kehangatan dan kelembutan. Kyungsoo membiarkannya hingga Jongin sendiri yang melepas ciuman itu lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Kini keduanya saling berpandangan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Posisi mereka pun tetap sama dengan Kyungsoo yang berbaring dan Jongin yang duduk.

"Jongin." Sapa Kyungsoo pelan lalu memindahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Jongin.

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa begitu bahagia." Tambah Kyungsoo lagi dan kini Ia merubah posisi dengan duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa cerita hidupku akan seperti ini dan aku ingin serakah kali ini. Aku berharap Tuhan mengabulkannya kali ini. Aku tahu bahwa aku terlalu banyak meminta padanya tapi aku benar-benar ingin agar ini tidak akan berakhir Jongin. Aku ingin kau terus mencintaiku, menjadi orang yang selalu kurindukan, menjadi orang yang selalu memberiku kekuatan saat aku merasa lemah karena aku pun akan melakukan hal itu padamu, Jongin." Ini ucapan yang selalu ingin Kyungsoo katakan pada Jongin karena Ia tahu bahwa dirinya memang sangat membutuhkan pria yang saat itu sedang duduk di hadapannya. Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Jongin nampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku celana panjangnya. Sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul berbentuk lingkaran seperti cincin kecil.

"Ini kalung pemberian Mom. Ia sudah menyiapkan kalung ini sejak aku baru dilahirkan. Seharusnya Ia memberikan langsung padaku saat usiaku dua puluh tahun tapi nyatanya Mom sudah tidak ada. Sehingga Liyin yang mengirimkan padaku dan mengatakan ini salah satu peninggalan spesial untukku. Ada dua buah kalung perak yang sama dan ia menuliskan bahwa aku harus memakai salah satunya dan memberikan kalung satunya lagi saat aku menemukan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai." Ucapan Jongin terhenti sementara Kyungsoo terkejut sambil mencerna semua perkataan Jongin. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo kemudian Ia mendekat kearah Kyungsoo untuk memakaikan kalung itu di leher Kyungsoo. Setelah memakaikan kalung itu, Jongin juga mengeluarkan kalung yang sebelumnya tersembunyi di balik bajunya. Kalung yang sama persis itu juga terpasang di leher Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak sanggup lagi menahan dirinya. Ia segera melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin lalu menaruh wajahnya bersandar pada dada Jongin. Jongin ikut membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Kita akan bersama." Ucap Jongin pelan dan hampir menyerupai bisikan di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan mengangguk dan semakin memperdalam pelukannya.

888888888

Liyin terkejut ketika seorang maid mengatakan bahwa Luhan tidak keluar dari kamarnya sejak Ia tiba tadi dari bepergian. Bahkan maid itu menjelaskan Luhan meminta sang maid untuk tidak menganggunya. Liyin merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan perilaku Luhan akhir-akhir ini dan akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk menaruh makan malam Luhan di atas nampan lalu berjalan menuju kamar Luhan.

"Luhan, ini Mom." Ucap Liyin ketika sudah berada di depan kamar Luhan. Tidak ada jawaban hingga Liyin mengulangi perkataannya hingga empat kali.

"Luhan! Mom tahu kau belum tidur. Jadi lebih baik buka pintunya atau Mom akan menyuruh butler untuk membukanya paksa." Kali ini suara Liyin lebih kencang dari sebelumnya dan tak selang berapa lama, pintu itu terbuka. Liyin terkejut ketika mendapati wajah Luhan terlihat sangat lesu dan tertekan.

"Luhan, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Liyin dengan panik. Luhan tidak menjawab dan memilih kembali berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan berbaring. Akhirnya, Liyin segera masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan dan menaruh nampan makan malam Luhan di atas meja lalu menyalakan lampu. Ya, karena Luhan sengaja membiarkan kamarnya gelap sebelumnya. Setelah itu, Liyin segera mendekati Luhan. Ia duduk pada salah tepian ranjang dan menaruh telapak tangannya pada kening Luhan. Suhu tubuh Luhan saat itu meningkat dan membuat Liyin semakin panik.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan pada Mom jika kau sakit, Luhan? Mom akan segera meminta maid untuk membawakan kompres lalu menelpon dokter untuk datang. Kau tunggu sebentar." Liyin baru saja berdiri dan akan beranjak untuk keluar dari kamar Luhan, mendadak terhenti ketika Luhan menahan lengannya. Liyin menoleh dan mendapati Luhan membuka matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mom. Aku hanya butuh tidur." Suara Luhan pun terdengar sangat serak sehingga Liyin semakin tidak mempercayai ucapan anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Mom, kumohon. Aku hanya butuh tidur." Pinta Luhan kali ini dengan lirih membuat Liyin menghela nafas panjang dan kembali duduk.

"Tapi badanmu panas, Luhan. Suaramu juga hampir menghilang. Bagaimana mungkin kau hanya membutuhkan tidur? Bagaimana jika panasmu itu justru semakin meningkat?" Jengkel Liyin meski tangannya kini sedang mengusap rambut Luhan dengan sayang. Luhan membalas dengan tertawa kecil.

"Jika aku merasa semakin buruk. Aku akan memberitahukanmu nanti tapi saat ini biarkan aku tidur, Mom."

Liyin sejujurnya tak ingin mengangguk tapi melihat Luhan yang memintanya dengan sangat, akhirnya membuatnya setuju meski dengan berat hati. Liyin mencium kening Luhan lalu berdiri.

"Baiklah. Mom akan membiarkanmu tidur untuk saat ini. Segera panggil Mom jika kau merasa semakin buruk." Ucapan Liyin segera dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan. Liyin kembali mematikan lampu kamar Luhan dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Liyin menghela nafas panjang sambil menaruh nampan yang sebelumnya Ia siapkan untuk Luhan. Ia lalu menyuruh maid untuk merapihkannya, tak selang berapa lama Ia melihat Jongin yang baru saja tiba. Liyin menghampiri Jongin.

"Kau baru pulang, Jongin. Apa kau sudah makan malam? Jika belum, aku akan menyiapkannya."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah makan tadi. Dimana Luhan?" Tanya Jongin sambil terheran karena melihat ruang makan sepi. Seharusnya pada jam ini, Luhan dan Liyin sedang makan malam bersama jika mereka tidak bepergian di akhir pekan. Liyin menghela nafas panjang sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Di kamarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi sepertinya Luhan sedang mempunyai masalah. Ia mengunci dirinya dan tidak mau makan. Akhir-akhir ini perilakunya juga sangat aneh." Entah kenapa Liyin merasa tidak janggal menceritakan keluhannya kepada Jongin. Mungkin efek dari perilaku Jongin yang perlahan menghangat terhadapnya membuat Liyin tidak lagi merasa takut dan canggung kepada Jongin.

"Jongin. Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu kepadamu?" Kali ini Liyin menatap Jongin dengan sedikit ragu tapi ia merasa lega ketika Jongin merespon dengan mengangguk.

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan kau dan juga Kyungsoo? Mom tahu, ini masalah kalian bertiga tapi tidak ada salahnya jika sebagai orang tua dari kedua anak laki-lakiku yang beranjak dewasa ini merasa khawatir." Liyin mengikuti Jongin yang saat itu memilih untuk duduk pada salah satu kursi makan. Jongin terdiam sebentar kemudian menatap Liyin yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Mungkin dugaanmu benar. Perubahan sikap Luhan dikarenakan Ia kecewa karena Kyungsoo tidak membalas perasaannya dan justru memilihku. Apa kau marah padaku dan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin dan cukup terkejut ketika Liyin justru membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Sebagai orang tua, aku tidak akan bohong jika aku merasa sedikit kecewa pada Kyungsoo karena berani sekali menolak anak laki-lakiku yang tampan itu, tapi sebagai orang tuapun. Aku juga akan merasa senang jika anak laki-lakiku satunya lagi yang juga tampan mendapatkan seseorang yang ia sukai. Aku tidak akan marah, hanya saja aku berharap kalian bertiga dapat menyelesaikan ini dengan baik. Mungkin kalian bertiga lebih baik bertemu dan membicarakan ini. Bagaimanapun juga tidak ada satu orang tuapun di dunia ini yang menginginkan anak-anaknya kecewa dan bermusuhan." Liyin mengelus tangan Jongin sambil tersenyum lepas. Jongin kali ini tak ragu untuk membalas Liyin dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Jongin bahkan menaruh wajahnya di pundak Liyin lalu menikmati belaian halus tangan Liyin pada punggungnya. Ya, Jongin sangat merindukan hal ini. Sentuhan hangat dari seorang ibu yang sanggup menenangkannya.

Pelukanpun berakhir dan Jongin memilih untuk beranjak dari duduknya. Ia nampak ragu dan Liyin meresponnya dengan mengerutkan dahi.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Jongin?" Liyin agak bingung melihat wajah Jongin yang seperti menahan sesuatu untuk dikatakan. Hingga akhirnya, Jongin memejamkan matanya sebentar dan kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Apa aku boleh memanggilmu, Mom? Untuk selamanya dan tidak hanya dihadapan orang banyak dan…" Jongin mengantungkan ucapannya dan memilih untuk terdiam. Ia merasa bingung untuk menyampaikan apa yang ada di dalam otaknya itu. Sedangkan Liyin, semakin terkejut dibuatnya. Ia merasa seperti bermimpi mendengar ucapan Jongin tadi.

Liyin tak pernah menyangka bahwa apa yang Ia impikan akan terjadi. Jongin benar-benar menerimanya dan akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Mom._ Liyin tak kuasa lagi menahan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Ia segera berdiri dan kembali memeluk Jongin.

"Tentu saja, Jongin." Balas Liyin dan Jongin pun juga ikut merasa bahwa air mata lolos dari kelopak matanya. Ini bukan kesedihan tapi justru sebuah kebahagiaan untuknya.

"Baiklah. Ini sudah malam dan waktunya beristirahat. Selamat malam anakku." Liyin tersenyum lepas saat melepas pelukannya dan Jongin mengangguk singkat.

"Selamat malam juga, Mom." Jongin tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ini adalah hal yang sudah lama ia impikan. Jongin tersenyum dan kembali berjalan menaiki tangga. Pada awalnya, Ia berniat untuk segera menuju kamarnya. Namun, ketika Ia berhenti tepat di pintu kamar Luhan.

Jongin sedikit melirik ke lantai bawah dan melihat jika Liyin tidak lagi berada di ruang makan. Liyin nampak berjalan menuju halaman karena terdengar suara mobil yang datang Ia kembali menatap pintu kamar Luhan dan mengetuknya. Dua kali ketukan dan tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Pada ketukan ketiga, pintu kamar terbuka dan terlihat Luhan berdiri sambil menaruh tangannya di pinggang.

"Mom, kenapa mengangguku…lagi?" Luhan terkejut dan ucapannya sempat terputus ketika Ia melihat orang yang mengetuk pintunya bukanlah Liyin melainkan Jongin. Wajah Luhan berubah marah dan berniat untuk menutup kembali pintunya. Namun, terhenti ketika Jongin menahannya. Kondisi Luhan yang sedang kurang baikpun membuatnya tidak bisa menahan Jongin yang justru membuat pintu itu semakin terbuka.

"Apa maumu?" Nada Luhan marah dan akhirnya Ia membuka pintu itu lebih lebar.

"Kita harus bicara. Aku tidak ingin membuat ini semakin rumit dan seperti cerita opera sabun." Jongin berkata dengan suaranya yang tajam dan Luhan membalas dengan mendecih.

"Opera sabun? Ungkapan yang cukup pintar." Balas Luhan dengan tidak kalah sinis. Aura keduanya kembali memanas meski keduanya hanya saling berpandangan dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Aku tak ingin ini kekacauan ini semakin tidak terkendali."

"Sialan kau, Jongin." Luhan murka dengan ucapan Jongin dan berujung pada kepalan tangan yang mengenai wajah Jongin. Jongin langsung jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dengan bekas membiru di sudut bibirnya.

"Jika kau ingin memukulku. Pukul saja lagi. Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku atas semua perlakuan yang pernah aku berikan kepadamu dan Liyin. Lalu semua semakin diperparah dengan aku yang merebut Kyungsoo darimu." Jongin tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Luhan kembali memukulnya kali ini. Kepalan tangannya berulang kali dihujankan ke wajah Jongin. Jongin sendiri tidak melakukan perlawanan seakan ia memang meminta Luhan untuk melampiaskan semuanya. Bahkan bibir dan pelipisnya terlihat sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. Luhan menghentikan pukulannya dan terduduk di lantai sambil memandang Jongin yang terbaring dengan luka di wajah. Jongin justru tertawa kecil setelah itu.

"Aku tahu. Kau belum puas, Luhan. Terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang aku hadirkan pada kalian berdua." Jongin menolehkan wajahnya dan memandang Luhan.

"Aku ingin saja melenyapkan kau, Jongin. Membalas semua perlakuanmu tapi aku tahu bahwa jika aku melakukan itu, justru akan membuatku semakin terpuruk. Mom tidak hanya akan kecewa tapi akan membenciku seumur hidupnya. Ia sangat menyayangimu bahkan saat kau memperlakukannya dengan tidak baik dan akhir-akhir ini Ia sangat bahagia ketika kau menunjukkan tanda-tanda menerimanya. Lalu Kyungsoo juga, aku yakin seandainya kaupun menghilang. Aku tak akan pernah menggantikan posisimu di hatinya. Mungkin kalian tidak menyadari bahwa aku mengikuti kalian hari ini dan mendengar semuanya. Bukan kau yang merebut Kyungsoo, karena Kyungsoo dan kau memang sudah terikat sejak dulu. Justru akulah yang berada ditengah kalian." Meski dengan suara getir dan kecewa tapi Luhan memang menginginkan mengeluarkan semuanya itu. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat, seakan ia memang membutuhkan pelampiasan itu untuk emosi yang sedang menguasainya.

"Kau brengsek, karena semua hal kini kau dapatkan." Luhan mengeram kencang dan kembali menghampiri Jongin. Luhan kembali melepaskan pukulannya pada Jongin dan Jongin lagi-lagi tak melakukan apapun. Luhan tahu, bahwa ini hanya pelampiasan atas semua kekecewaannya dan ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan memilih untuk kembali memukul Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin, ia merasa bahwa ia memang berhak mendapatkan ini. Maka untuk itu ia diam dan membiarkan Luhan melakukannya.

"Luhannn! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara teriakan kencang terdengar kemudian disusul langkah lari dari beberapa orang terdengar mendekat kearah Luhan dan Jongin. Luhan masih saja memukul Jongin hingga seseorang mengangkatnya untuk menjauh dari Jongin. Sementara Liyin terlihat sangat ketakutan dan segera menghampiri Jongin yang terbaring di lantai dengan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya serta pelipis. Liyin membantu Jongin untuk duduk sementara orang yang menahan tubuh Luhan tidak lagi memegangnya karena Luhan sudah tenang dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk kembali menyerang Jongin.

"Kenapa kalian berkelahi?" Teriak Liyin murka dan tatapan marahnya kali ini ditunjukkan tepat ke Luhan. Liyin baru saja akan berdiri menghampiri Luhan. Namun tertahan karena lagi-lagi Jongin menahannya.

"Ini bukan salah Luhan. Aku yang memintanya. Aku berhak mendapatkan ini." Suara Jongin dibarengi rintihan menahan kesakitan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu, Jongin?" Liyin menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka akan ucapan Jongin dan Jongin membalas dengan mengenggam tangan Liyin dan tersenyum.

"Mom." Ucap Jongin singkat. Liyin menghela nafas panjang dan akhirnya Ia memilih tak lagi melanjutkan amarahnya. Ia membantu Jongin berdiri dibantu seorang maid.

"Panggil dokter untuk segera datang. Luka Jongin harus segera ditangani." Perintah Liyin kepada maid lainnya dan langsung dibalas anggukan oleh maid itu.

"Aku akan mengantar Jongin ke kamarnya sambil menunggu dokter datang. Kau temani Luhan." Perintah Liyin lagi kepada pria yang berada di samping Luhan. Pria yang sebelumnya menarik tubuh Luhan untuk menghentikan serangan Luhan pada Jongin. Pria itupun mengangguk.

Liyin dibantu maid lainnya memapah Jongin untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya. Jongin terlihat lemah meski masih tersadar. Sementara Luhan memperhatikan Jongin hingga Jongin dan Liyin masuk ke dalam kamar. Luhan bersandar pada dinding kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Beristirahatlah." Ucap singkat pria yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Luhan. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang pria di depannya itu. Meski tersenyum kecil tapi Luhan tahu bahwa pria itu kecewa padanya. Ekspresi kecewa yang sama seperti ekspresi Liyin yang diperlihatkan tadi. Luhan akhirnya memilih untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut sebatas dada. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Namun, nyatanya itu sulit dilakukan. Hingga akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk memiringkan tubuhnya dan melihat jika pria itu tengah duduk di lantai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan sinis.

"Nyonya Xi memerintahkan untuk menemani anda, tuan muda Xi." Jawabnya tanpa memandang Luhan. Pria itu duduk bersandar dengan posisi membelakangi Luhan tapi Luhan bisa melihat jika pria itu tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Keluarlah. Sebaiknya kau bantu Mom untuk mengobati Jongin." Suara Luhan terdengar lirih dan Ia melihat jika pria itu kini memutar tubuhnya sehingga menghadap Luhan serta tak lagi memejamkan mata.

"Aku akan menemanimu meski Nyonya Xi tak memberikan perintah sekalipun." Balasnya pria itu pelan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti kecewa dengan apa yang kulakukan tadi pada Jongin. Sekarang aku terlihat seperti pria gila yang tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Luhan yang dewasa dan penuh pertimbangan seakan sudah mati. Kini sekarang, semua orang akan membenciku." Ucap Luhan hambar dibarengi dengan tawa getirnya. Seakan mengejek pada dirinya sendiri.

"Xi Luhan, pria bijak yang berubah menjadi tempramen karena iri dengan sang adik tiri." Luhan tak kuasa lagi menahan kekecewaan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terkejut ketika pria di hadapannya itu kini mengenggam salah satu telapak tangannya.

"Pejamkan matamu dan cobalah untuk tidur." Pria itu berujar dengan lembut. Luhan mendadak terdiam dan entah kenapa dirinya tak mencoba untuk melepas genggaman tangan itu. Luhan tak bisa memungkiri bahwa pria yang tengah menggenggamnya itu memberikan efek yang membuatnya tenang. Luhan menghela nafas pelan sambil menatap pria itu.

"Yixing." Ucap Luhan pelan kepada pria itu.

"Ya." Balas pria itu –tepatnya adalah Yixing-. Ia merasakan jika Luhan pun mulai mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar akan menemaniku?" Tanya Luhan lirih dan ketika Yixing membalas dengan menganggu singkat, Luhan tersenyum. Luhan kini mulai memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur, menuruti perintah Yixing.

888888888

Kyungsoo melangkah memasuki Ice Mode dengan tidak merasa nyaman. Entah kenapa sejak ia bangun tadi, ia merasa was-was dan merasa takut. Ia mencoba untuk melupakan perasaan itu tapi tidak juga menghilang. Justru semakin membuat Kyungsoo gundah. Ia berharap semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Saat ini, Ia langsung menuju ruangan Baekhyun.

Ruangan terlihat sepi dan hanya terlihat Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan puluhan tumpukan kertas. Wajahnya yang pucat nampak semakin menyedihkan, membuat Kyungsoo mengerti bahwa rekan satu timnya itu baru saja disiksa oleh sang designer utama. Membayangkan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa meskipun tidak menghilangkan perasaan was-wasnya.

"Pagi Sehun." Sapa Kyungsoo dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun. Tanpa merespon sapaan Kyungsoo, Sehun langsung memberikan box yang berisi penjepit kertas kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang bingung hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau ambil tiap kertas dari dua puluh tumpukan itu lalu jadikan satu menggunakan penjepit yang ada di dalam box yang kau pegang itu." Perintah Sehun tanpa memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan kaget. Sehun serius berkutat dengan kegiatannya itu dan ketika Kyungsoo tak juga memulainya, Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

"Hei, manusia pucat. Kau lupa, kalau tugasku sekarang bukan seperti ini. Lagipula, tidak bisakah kau ini menggunakan kata-kata yang halus jika meminta bantuan. Contohnya, Selamat pagi Kyungsoo yang tampan, jenius, dan seorang calon designer dunia. Maukah kau menolong temanmu yang selalu menderita ini?" Kyungsoo tak sanggup menahan tawa ketika melihat eskpresi Sehun yang berubah dengan tatapan jengah.

"Pertama, aku tidak lupa dan karena penggantimu itu masih kosong jadi kau masih bertanggung jawab membantuku. Kedua, karena ini tugasmu juga jadi aku tidak perlu bersapa manis. Ketiga, kau itu tidak tampan Do Kyungsoo. Kau itu menggemaskan dan menyeramkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan." Kini giliran Sehun yang tertawa lebar dan Kyungsoo yang berganti dengan memandang Sehun dengan jengkel. Dengan sedikit menahan kesal, akhirnya Kyungsoo memulai pekerjaan dengan membantu Sehun.

"Kemana tuan Byun dan Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika Baekhyun dan asistennya itu tidak juga muncul, padahal sebelumnya tuan Byun menyuruhnya datang lebih awal untuk menyiapkan beberapa design.

"Mereka sedang menemui tuan muda Xi untuk memberikan hasil revisian kemarin tapi aku juga heran, pasalnya mereka sudah hampir tiga puluh menit dan belum juga turun. Apa mungkin mereka sedang dimarahi oleh tuan muda Xi?" Kelakar Sehun sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan. Kyungsoo yang sudah mengenal Sehun hanya bisa mendengus. Ia tahu jika rekannya itu pasti sedang membayangkan sesuatu.

"Hei, apa yang kau bayangkan?" Sehun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Saat mereka menuju ruangan tuan muda Xi, tidak terduga disana ada tuan muda Kim. Lalu saat melihat design tuan Byun. Tuan muda Kim kembali menyuruhnya untuk mengulang semuanya. Aku masih ingat wajah pucat tuan Byun. Bahkan ia sampai tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Kau tahu sendiri jika tuan Byun itu kalau berbicara, panjangnya bisa melebihi panjangnya tembok besar cina." Tawa Sehun kembali menggelegar dan nyatanya Kyungsoo pun juga ikut terbawa. Temannya yang satu itu memang selalu membuatnya tertawa sehingga Ia tidak pernah merasa bosan meski memiliki pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

"Tapi jika design itu ditolak, bukankah akan menjadi bencana juga buat kita berdua. Kau lupa jika kau hampir tidak tidur dan banyak orang yang menyebutmu sebagai jelmaan keluarga Cullen yang tersisihkan karena kau sudah seperti vampire dengan wajah super duper pucat." Kyungsoo merasa perutnya semakin sakit karena tertawa dan membuatnya mendapatkan hadiah lemparan penjepit kertas dari Sehun.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita selesaikan ini. Sebelum kita berdua menjadi korban keganasannya." Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Keduanya kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Hingga tiba-tiba, seseorang masuk dengan sangat mengejutkan. Pria itu membuka pintu ruangan dengan kencang lalu segera menghamburkan diri di tengah-tengah Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Sehun yang terkejut dan tak bisa menahan keseimbangan, langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Sementara Kyungsoo, terjatuh kedepan membuat tumpukan kertas di depannya berjatuhan. Beruntung, tumpukan kertas yang jatuh itu hanya kertas-kertas yang sudah dijadikan satu karena jika kalau tidak. Maka tak lama lagi akan ada adegan _phsyco pororo_ berduet dengan _vampire larva_ yang akan mencincang si tokoh utama _kungfu panda._

"Yak, Huang Zitao! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil memunguti kertas-kertas yang berjatuhan. Sehun pun yang sudah berdiri dari jatuhnya segera memukul kepala Tao dengan kertas yang ada digengammnya, sementara sang pelaku hanya bisa memundurkan langkahnya sambil tersenyum polos.

"Maaf, teman-temanku yang kurang update. Aku kesini ingin menyampaikan berita yang sangat luar biasa." Tao segera kembali menghampiri Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan merangkul keduanya di kanan dan kirinya. Sehun dan Kyungsoo hanya saling berpandangan jengah karena sang pengawas model Ice Mode itu akan memulai acara gosipnya.

"Hei, ini berita luar biasa." Tao mulai memainkan alisnya. Kyungsoo segera melepaskan rangkulan Tao dan menatapnya tajam.

"Jika kau masih berbelit-belit dan tidak segera berbicara. Aku akan…" Ancaman Kyungsoo terhenti ketika Tao sudah terlebih dulu menutup mulut Kyungsoo dan terkekeh pelan.

"Baik-baik. Pertama, teman kita, salah satu karyawan terbaik Ice Mode, Zhang Yixing mengajukan pengunduran diri. Suratnya sudah masuk kebagian kepegawaiaan. Kedua, Hari ini Nyonya Xi satu mobil dengan Jongin sementara Luhan justru menggunakan mobil sendiri, yang membuatnya semakin mengejutkan adalah kondisi Jongin hari ini. Ya, meski wajahnya masih terlihat tampan dan berkarisma tapi tetap saja luka sobek di bibir dan pelipisnya terlihat. Memangnya apa yang terjadi, Kyungsoo? Kalian tidak sedang bertengkar dan melakukan adu pukul kan?" Tao mendekat dengan melipat tangannya di dada lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan curiga. Begitu juga dengan Sehun, sementara Kyungsoo justru yang benar-benar terkejut.

"Hei, Tao. Kau tidak membohongiku kan? Aku dan Jongin baik-baik saja dan lagipula kondisinya tidak seperti yang kau gambarkan itu. Ia masih baik setelah mengantarkanku pulang…" Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus. Ia baru menyadari bahwa setelah Jongin mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghubungi Jongin dan saat itu Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin Jongin kelelahan. Kepanikannya semakin menjadi ketika teringat bahwa sejak tadi pagi, tiba-tiba perasaan was-was menghantuinya.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Kyungsoo segera keluar dari ruangan tuan Byun dan segera menuju lift. Beberapa lift yang masih berada di lantai bawah membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak sabar. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo memilih untuk menggunakan tangga darurat menuju lantai sepuluh. Dengan sedikit berlari dan nafas terengah-engah, Kyungsoo tiba di lantai sepuluh. Ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran para pegawai yang ada di lantai itu. Saat ini pikirannya tengah tertuju pada ruangan Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung saja membuka pintu ruangan Jongin tanpa mengetuknya. Jongin yang saat itu tengah berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya terkejut ketika seseorang langsung masuk ruangannya. Awalnya, Jongin ingin marah. Namun, setelah melihat bahwa sang pelaku adalah Kyungsoo, Jongin berganti dengan tersenyum. Jongin sedikit merintih ketika rasa nyeri terasa ketika bibirnya tersenyum.

"Jongin, apa yang terjadi?" Suara Kyungsoo sangat khawatir bahkan kini wajahnya sangat pucat melihat luka sobek pada bibir serta pelipis Jongin. Jongin menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk pada sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Jika saja, Tao tidak menceritakannya tadi, mungkin aku akan menjadi orang terakhir yang tahu bahwa kau terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Cepat, katakan! Apa yang terjadi sehingga kau seperti ini?" Kyungsoo sejujurnya cukup marah tapi melihat kondisi Jongin membuatnya bisa sedikit menahan emosi.

"Sudahlah yang terpenting, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak memberitahumu karena ini hanya hal kecil. Para pegawai saja yang berlebihan dan menjadikan ini berita heboh." Jawab Jongin santai membuat Kyungsoo mendekatkan telunjuknya lalu menekan pada salah satu bekas kebiruan di wajah Jongin. Jongin berteriak kesakitan meski suaranya tidak sampai terdengar heboh sampai keluar ruangan.

"Kau bilang baik-baik saja. Kau tidak akan berteriak kesakitan jika baik-baik saja. Wajahmu ini mengerikan, Jongin. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menilai ini sebagai hal kecil?" Kyungsoo mendengus jengkel membuat Jongin segera menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo sedikit meronta.

"Jongin, lepaskan. Nanti ada yang masuk ke dalam ruangan." Kyungsoo lega ketika Jongin menurutinya dan segera melepas pelukannya.

"Kau sendiri yang datang keruanganku dan langsung masuk. Bukankah kau sendiri yang sudah menambahkan kehebohan? Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika aku ikut membuat ini semakin seru." Jongin tertawa kecil ketika melihat Kyungsoo menaruh telapak tangannya di keningnya lalu memejamkan mata sebentar.

"Ini semua gara-garamu, Jongin. Berita tadi membuatku langsung tidak berpikir dan langsung menuju ruanganmu. Aku yakin, saat aku turun nanti. Pasti semua pegawai akan kembali menatapku seakan ingin menguliti." Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Awalnya, Kyungsoo ingin segera berjalan keluar. Namun, tangan Jongin sudah mengenggam tangannya.

"Apa tidak ada ucapan cepat sembuh?" Tanya Jongin dengan ekspresi polos membuat Kyungsoo memutar matanya dengan malas. Ia cukup tahu apa yang diinginkan Jongin. Kyungsoo ragu ketika melihat luka melintang yang terlihat dalam di sudut bibir Jongin.

"Bibirmu terluka, Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jongin balik dengan akhirnya Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan segera mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin. Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin singkat lalu beralih pada ke pelipisnya. Kyungsoo segera menjauhkan tubuhnya, Ia tidak ingin membuat dirinya semakin tidak terkontrol jika tidak mengakhirinya. Ia melihat Jongin yang tersenyum lebar sambil kembali berdiri. Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lalu mendaratkan kecupan di keningnya.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo." Suara Jongin kembali riang dan Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat lalu segera berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Jongin.

Saat akan berjalan menuju lift, Kyungsoo berpapasan dengan Yixing yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan. Yixing awalnya hanya tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo lalu segera berjalan. Namun, Kyungsoo segera menghentikannya dengan memanggil nama Yixing. Yixing lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Yixing santai sementara Kyungsoo kini yang menjadi bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana dan Yixing melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo dengan jelas.

"Kau ingin menanyakan tentang pengunduran diriku?" Yixing tersenyum kecil ketika Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ya, itu benar." Jawab Yixing lagi dengan santai

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sangat menyukai bekerja di Ice Mode dan kau juga termasuk salah satu pegawai kepercayaan Nyonya Xi." Kyungsoo memperhatikan Yixing dan Yixing hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum singkat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin keluar saja." Yixing hanya mengangkat bahunya keatas sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di saku celana panjangnya. Kyungsoo pun mengerti, Yixing tidak ingin di desak lagi dan akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali menuju ruang kerjanya.

Selama perjalanan, Kyungsoo nampak berpikir. Jongin menyembunyikan perihal muka memarnya dan Kyungsoo cukup tahu bahwa itu adalah luka bekas pukulan. Lalu, Yixing menyembunyikan perihal alasan pengunduran dirinya. Pikiran sekelebat Kyungsoo adalah kedua hal itu beterkaitan. Kyungsoo tak lagi bisa melanjutkan analisanya ketika Ia melihat bahwa tuan Byun sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Astaga, aku lupa membantu Sehun." Jerit Kyungsoo dalam hati ketika mengingat bahwa Ia meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja saat mendengar berita tentang Jongin. Sepertinya hari ini perasaannya was-was dan ketakutannya yang sebenarnya adalah akan mendengar nasehat panjang dari sang designer utama.

88888888888

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya yang saat itu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan tuan Byun sudah memperbolehkan timnya untuk pulang. Sejujurnya, ini merupakan rekor yang menyenangkan karena jarang-jarang Kyungsoo dan timnya bisa pulang lebih awal. Apalagi hari ini tuan Byun sempat memberikan nasehat panjang untuknya dan Sehun karena tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaan sesuai waktu yang diinginkan. Kyungsoo tak ingin mengingatnya lagi karena kupingnya terasa kembali panas.

Hari ini, Kyungsoo harus pulang menggunakan bus karena Jongin tidak bisa mengantarkannya karena harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo melihat dari kejauhan Yixing berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Nampaknya, Ia juga akan pulang. Sepertinya hari ini, pegawai Ice Mode memang pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Awalnya, Kyungsoo akan berteriak memanggil Yixing. Baru saja, Kyungsoo ingin membuka mulutnya mendadak menutup kembali ketika melihat Luhan dari arah samping yang berjalan cepat. Yixing terlihat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Luhan muncul dan menghentikan dirinya.

Kyungsoo pun segera berlari untuk bersembunyi di balik pepohonan, karena jaraknya yang terlalu jauh membuat Kyungsoo memilih berjalan pelan untuk berada di jarak yang dekat dengan kedua orang itu. Astaga, sepertinya virus Tao sudah menjangkit di dirinya karena Kyungsoo merasa seperti seorang wartawan gosip yang sedang mencari berita. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak tertarik dengan gosipan Tao itu, hanya saja ini pengecualiannya. Sepertinya Luhan terlihat marah dan Yixing pun terlihat aneh. Entahlah keduanya membuat rasa ingin tahu Kyungsoo meningkat.

Kyungsoo berhasil berada pada jarak yang cukup dekat dengan Luhan dan Yixing. Kyungsoo semakin mempertajam penglihatan dan pendengarannya. Dari jarak itu, wajah amarah Luhan semakin terlihat jelas dan Kyungsoo tahu itu karena Luhan pernah memperlihatkan ekspresi itu kepadanya. Tepatnya saat Ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo menolak Luhan karena Jongin. Luhan melemparkan amplop cokelat beserta berkas yang ada di tangannya ke arah Yixing. Berkas itu berserakan di atas rumput.

"Apa maksud pengunduran diri ini?" Teriak Luhan dengan suara keras dan wajah putihnya terlihat merah. Tangannya juga mengepal kencang sementara Yixing meresponnya dengan tersenyum kecil. Astaga, sepertinya Kyungsoo merasa bahwa urat takut Yixing sudah menghilang. Bagaimana bisa Yixing terlihat tenang menghadapi Luhan yang seakan bersiap untuk memukulnya.

"Tidak ada maksud apapun, tuan muda Xi." Sekali lagi suara Yixing terdengar santai dan semakin membuat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo cukup heran melihat reaksi Luhan yang sepertinya sangat marah mendengar berita pengunduran diri sekretaris Liyin itu.

"Aku benci panggilan itu. Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa Jongin selalu bersikap angkuh terhadap para pegawai Ice Mode. Itu semua karena kepura-puraan yang kalian tampilkan. Bersikap hormat, tersenyum ramah, berkata manis, padahal kalian semua menusuk kami." Nada suara Luhan kali ini terdengar sinis dan tajam, tidak seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu cukup terkejut karena tidak menyangka kata-kata itu akan keluar dari seorang Xi Luhan.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kyungsoo terkejut luar biasa ketika seseorang melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggangnya lalu tangan kanannya membekap mulutnya. Ketakutan Kyungsoo perlahan hilang pada detik berikutnya ketika merasa familiar dengan wangi parfum yang tercium dari orang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ini aku." Bisik orang itu tepat di telinga Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo semakin bernafas lega. Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya dan melihat jika Jongin sudah berada di belakangnya. Tangan kanan Jongin yang sebelumnya membekap mulut Kyungsoo terlepas dan berganti ikut melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau laku…" Pertanyaan Jongin terputus ketika Kyungsoo menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya menandakan Jongin untuk diam. Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan tatapan heran Jongin dan kembali memperhatikan Luhan dan Yixing.

Yixing nampak memunguti kembali berkas-berkas yang berserakan itu lalu kembali memasukkannya ke dalam amplop cokelatnya. Ia menaruh amplop itu ke dalam tasnya lalu dan menatap Luhan.

"Kau marah ketika mendengar aku mengundurkan diri?" Tanya Yxing dan kali ini nada suaranya terdengar sangat serius. Wajahnya pun tak lagi menampilkan raut wajah santun khas Yixing, kali ini Yixing memasang eskpresi seakan di depannya itu bukanlah atasannya. Luhan tidak menjawab dan hanya terdiam. Yixing tertawa kecil dan kembali menaruh kedua tangannya di saku celana panjangnya.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berkhayal." Yixing membungkuk hormat setelah mengakhiri ucapannya seraya berpamitan dan kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya.

"Ya, aku marah. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Apa kau puas sekarang?" Suara lirih Luhan membuat Yixing menghentikan langkahnya meski saat itu Yixing belum membalikkan badannya. Perkataan Luhan pun membuat Kyungsoo yang masih tersembunyi di balik pohon terkejut. Ia menoleh kearah Jongin dan justru Jongin hanya memberikan seringai andalannya.

"Kau nampak tidak terkejut. Apa kau sudah tahu sebelumnya bahwa ada apa-apa diantara mereka?" Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan heran.

"Kita dengarkan dulu apa yang akan Yixing katakan pada Luhan." Jongin ikut berbisik dan membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk. Akhirnya keduanya kembali fokus pada kedua orang itu. Sekilas, Kyungsoo dan Jongin telihat seperti pasangan wartawan yang sedang mencari berita.

Yixing akhirnya kembali membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan. Jarak mereka kini hanya dua langkah dan Yixing kembali memasang ekspresi seriusnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak puas. Aku akan merasa puas ketika saat aku keluar dari Ice Mode nanti. Kau bersedia bersamaku untuk tinggal di London." Yixing mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya ketika melihat ekspresi bingung dari Luhan.

"Mungkin hanya Nyonya Xi yang tahu. Bahwa orang tuaku berniat untuk menanam saham di Ice Mode dan membantu Ice Mode untuk membuka cabang perusahaan di London. Untuk mengurus hal itu tentunya aku harus mengakhiri pekerjaanku sebagai sekretarisnya. Untuk itulah aku mengundurkan diri. Kau paham maksudku?" Yixing tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya ketika melihat raut wajah malu Luhan. Mukanya kini semakin memerah meski tak lagi bukan karena amarah tapi karena malu.

"Aku akan mengembalikan amplop yang kau ambil dari bagian kepegawaiaan ini. Sekarang sebaiknya pulang dan beristirahat." Yixing kembali tersenyum dan kembali membungkuk hormat lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa mengeram kesal sambil mengusak wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Yak, Kenapa kau sangat bodoh Luhan? Kenapa kau konyol sekali dengan tindakan seperti anak remaja putus asa? Marah dengan berapi-api tanpa memastikan dengan jelas. Kau lihat, sekarang pria pura-pura miskin itu justru membuatmu tak bisa berkutik. Yak, Zhang Yixing!" Gerutu Luhan sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya yang masih terparkir.

Setelah melihat Luhan dan Yixing pergi, kini Kyungsoo yang memandang Jongin dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada. Jongin terlihat berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu tentang hal ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan penuh penekanan.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah tentang status Yixing yang sebenarnya adalah anak salah satu investor besar dan berniat membantu Ice Mode membuka cabang di London. Aku baru tahu hari ini dan aku tidak heran dengan pilihannya menjadi seorang pekerja padahal orang tuanya memiliki kekayaan yang cukup wah, karena saat aku berada di Jepang pun. Aku bersedia bekerja menjadi seorang pencuci piring di restoran ramen dan pengantar makanan. Lalu kalau untuk hubungan mereka. Aku memang menduganya karena Yixing sangat memperhatikan hal terkecil dari Luhan." Jongin mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya yang terparkir.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan tidak bisa mengantarkanku karena masih ada pekerjaan?" Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar saat kini keduanya sudah berada di depan mobil Jongin. Jongin membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

"Besok saja." Jawab Jongin singkat dan Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Kini keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil dan mobil Jongin pun perlahan meninggalkan gedung Ice Mode menuju jalanan utama.

"Aku senang mengetahui kenyataan ini. Setidaknya aku tidak akan merasa bersalah lagi pada Luhan dan akan menjadi lebih nyaman bersamamu." Diselanya menyetir, Jongin sesekali mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Kau benar. Aku menjadi lebih bersemangat sekarang untuk menghadapi fashion show nanti. Aku berharap bisa benar-benar mengaplikasikan tema yang sudah kami rundingkan. _Perfect Catwalk. Warm and Love."_ Kyungsoo tersenyum antusias dan membuat Jongin pun tak ragu untuk tersenyum lepas.

\- TBC -

.

.

.

Note :

** Maaf-maaf, baru bisa update lagi. Keasyikan liburan dan berakhir tergeletak di rumah sakit. Maklum, Hope agak norak ketemu musim dingin. Huaa…ha…

** Minggu ini, jadwal update seperti biasa ya teman-teman. "Sabtu"

** Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Enjoy

_HopeIce_


	15. Chapter 15

**Pairing : KaiSoo & HanSoo**

 **Slight : LayHan**

 **Cast : EXO Members**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo, AU, Fashion Story**

 **.**

 **By HopeIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Perfect Catwalk -**

 **.**

Tim utama Ice Mode baru saja tiba di salah satu taman yang akan di jadikan lokasi tempat fashion show nanti. Lahan yang cukup luas dengan dilingkupi oleh pohon-pohon rindang serta bunga yang bermekaran cantik. Udara yang bertiup juga sangat sejuk terasa membuat siapapun yang berada di tempat itu merasa sangat nyaman dan tenang.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke tempat di dirikannya panggung catwalk nanti. Beberapa pekerja nampak terlihat sedang menyusun kerangka yang akan di jadikan catwalk. Tembok yang melingkari setengah lokasi pun nampak juga di pasang.

"Ini benar-benar tempat yang menyenangkan, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya sambil melihat ke sekeliling lokasi.

"Aku tahu Jinhae merupakan salah satu tempat yang menyenangkan di Korea. Hanya saja, tak pernah terpikir olehku bahwa kita akan melakukan fashion show disini. Kau benar-benar menciptakan suasana musim semi yang indah." Ujar Baekhyun lagi sambil merangkul pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalas dengan tersenyum senang.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan tembok polos itu ? Siapa yang akan melukis di sana?" Kini Chanyeol yang bertanya sambil menunjuk kearah tembok yang masih berwarna putih.

"Tuan muda Kim." Jawaban singkat Kyungsoo sanggup membuat Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan juga Sehun menatapnya horor. Mereka tentu tahu bahwa Kyungsoo memang akan menambahkan seni lukis berupa grafiti dengan teknik semprot, tapi Kyungsoo tidak menceritakan siapa yang akan menggambar di sana. Maka jangan salahkan ketiga orang itu jika sangat terkejut ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa sang pemilik Ice Mode yang akan melukis di sana.

"Jangan bercanda Kyungsoo." Baekhyun masih mencoba berpendapat bahwa Kyungsoo sedang membohonginya. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan tertawa lebar sambil menatap ketiga rekannya.

"Aku tahu kalian sangat terkejut tapi aku tidak sedang bercanda ataupun membohongi kalian. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu bahwa tuan muda Kim mempunyai keahlian dalam hal itu, karena memang Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan kepada orang banyak. Kali ini, aku ingin ia memperlihatkannya dan Ia menyetujuinya. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana aku melakukannya, karena yang terpenting sekarang, tuan muda Kim bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk mencoretkan tembok itu dan percayalah, hasilnya akan sangat baik nanti." Kyungsoo tersenyum lepas sambil memandang kearah tembok polos yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Wajah Kyungsoo memancarkan ekspresi bahagia yang sangat terlihat.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua akhirnya memilih untuk menghampiri sang penanggung jawab untuk bertanya perihal kesiapan property panggung nanti, sementara Kyungsoo dan Sehun memilih untuk menunggu.

"Kau bahagia, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Sehun sambil meminum coffe yang memang di sediakan untuk para pekerja. Kyungsoo menoleh singkat dan menggangguk.

"Aku ikut senang dengan hal itu." Sehun tersenyum lebar setelah mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Terima kasih Sehun. Aku berharap kau dan semua orang yang datang ke acara fashion show nanti, juga akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya masing-masing. Aku berharap bahwa ini akan menjadi fashion show yang tidak akan mereka lupakan." Kyungsoo kembali antusias dan keduanya pun saling tertawa lebar.

Keduanya tidak menyadari bahwa ada tiga orang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Hingga salah satunya dari ketiga orang itu berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo dan langsung mengecup pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat terkejut dan ketika Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia melihat Jongin sudah berdiri di sana dengan mengenakan t-shirt cokelat berkerah dipadu padankan dengan jaket kulit dan jeans. Jauh dari kesan elegan dan rapi yang biasa di tampilkan dari sosok seorang Jongin. Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah dan menjauh dua langkah dari Jongin.

"Sudahlah. Semua orang sudah tahu tentang hubungan kalian. Jadi kau tidak perlu bersikap menghindar seperti itu Kyungsoo. Lagipula, Jongin hanya mencium pipimu bukan bibirmu." Yang ini, adalah suara Luhan. Salah satu dari tiga pria yang baru saja datang tadi. Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang semakin salah tingkah. Jongin pun ikut tertawa lepas melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal dengan kelakuan dua saudara tiri itu.

Sementara itu, Yixing, pria yang termasuk ke dalam pria yang baru datang itu memilih untuk mengajak Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Meski Ia sudah mengajukan pengunduran diri tapi saat ini Ia masih bertugas sebagai sekretaris Liyin yang ikut bertanggung jawab atas jalannya fashion show, setidaknya statusnya itu sampai dengan fashion show terlaksana.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, tentang alasanmu merekomendasikan tempat ini, Kyungsoo. Tempat ini mempunyai kenangan antara kau dan Jongin. Aku tak menyangka bahwa kalian memang saling terikat sebelumnya." Ucap Luhan sambil memandang ke arah panggung catwalk ketika kini tinggal Ia, Kyungsoo, serta Jongin yang berada di sana. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Luhan sementara Jongin menunduk sambil tersenyum singkat.

"Aku minta maaf." Suara Kyungsoo pelan dan kini Luhan menolehkan kepala untuk memandang Kyungsoo. Luhan tersenyum singkat sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang. Luhan kembali memandang kearah sebelumnya dan kini memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan meminta maaf, Kyungsoo. Kau justru semakin membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku terlalu memaksamu karena aku tidak ingin Jongin mengalahkanku. Kau tentunya tahu bagaimana kami saling membenci sebelumnya." Luhan masih memejamkan matanya. Namun, Ia merasakan seseorang berjalan lalu menepuk pundaknya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat jika Jongin sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Aku beri kau waktu." Jongin tersenyum singkat dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan serta Kyungsoo.

Suasana canggung kembali terjadi ketika kini hanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling berdiri berhadapan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Luhan.

"Aku menyukaimu, baik secara fisik maupun melihat kepribadianmu. Bagiamana keantusiasanmu terhadap sesuatu, kerianganmu bersama dengan anggota timmu, bahkan dari kecanggungan serta salah tingkahmu yang selalu membuatku tersenyum. Semakin lama, aku berharap bisa memilikimu sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Mungkin aku terlalu menutup mata dari kenyataan itu. Apalagi setelah melihat bahwa ternyata kau dan Jongin menjadi begitu dekat. Aku merasa begitu hancur. Aku beranggapan bahwa kalian berdua tengah mempermainkanku. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Aku benci karena sekali lagi, Jongin yang datang menghancurkan hidupku. Kau tahu bagaiamana awalnya Jongin sangat membenci aku dan Mom. Menganggap kami seakan sampah penganggu, hingga membuatku semakin egois." Luhan terdiam sebentar sambil menundukkan kepalanya, seakan rumput hijau yang berada di bawahnya menjadi objek yang sangat menarik untuknya.

"Sudahlah, tuan muda Xi. Kita tak perlu membahas ini." Pinta Kyungsoo karena ia semakin merasa tidak enak dengan kondisi Luhan yang terlihat frustasi. Tapi kali ini, Luhan menggeleng. Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Aku harus mengatakan ini padamu, Kyungsoo. Aku ingin mengakhiri kebodohan ini dan meminta maaf padamu." Luhan mencoba menjaga nada suaranya agar terdengar tetap tenang. Luhan kembali menarik nafas dalam.

"Aku terus berkeinginan untuk mendapatkanmu karena aku tidak ingin Jongin yang kembali menang dalam hal ini. Hingga akhirnya, aku melihat dan mendengar kalian berdua saat mengunjungi taman ini sebelumnya. Bahwa bukan Jongin yang hadir diantara aku dan kau. Justru akulah yang hadir di antara kalian. Aku melihat darisana, bagaimana Jongin masih menjaga cinta masa kecilnya itu dan kau pun yang masih menyimpan tempat untuk Jongin, sekalipun kau hilang ingatan. Kalian sudah saling terikat dan membuatku semakin sadar bahwa aku berbuat kesalahan pada kalian berdua. Untuk itu, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu Kyungsoo." Luhan berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Tuan muda Xi, apa itu artinya kau akan merelakan aku untuk Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit ragu. Namun, wajah Kyungsoo berubah cerah ketika Luhan membalas dengan mengangguk.

"Kau mencintainya dan Jongin pun juga sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan menjadi sangat bodoh jika berada di antara kalian. Kau terlihat bahagia dengan Jongin, meski awalnya sulit tapi kini aku merasa ikut bahagia melihatnya." Kini Luhan mengucapkan dengan yakin dan tertawa kecil.

"Ku harap kau juga mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih, tuan muda Xi. Kau adalah pria yang sangat baik." Balas Kyungsoo dan membuat Luhan melirik kearah lain. Tepatnya, pada sosok di sana yang sedang berbincang dengan salah satu staf sambil memberikan pengarahan. Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu kembali memandang kearah Kyungsoo.

"Terkadang kita tidak menyadari, karena justru orang itu adalah orang yang berada di dekat kita." Goda Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil membuat Luhan tertawa kencang dan mengusakkan tangannya pada rambut Kyungsoo.

"Jangan memulai dengan gosip baru." Luhan mendengus kecil.

"Aku sudah meminta ijin pada Jongin untuk memelukmu. Pelukan minta maaf dan pertanda persahabatan. Jadi, bolehkan aku memelukmu?" Luhan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo begitu Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Luhan merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Luhan. Kyungsoo tersenyum lepas dan begitu juga dengan Luhan. Luhan mengeluskan tangannya pada punggung Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan matanya. Tak selang berapa lama, keduanya melepas pelukannya dengan saling memandang dan tersenyum lepas. Keduanya pun memilih untuk kembali berjalan menuju tim Ice Mode lainnya.

8888888888

Malam sudah semakin larut menyelimuti Jinhae. Udara dingin pun semakin berhembus dan terasa merasuk ke dalam tubuh. Para pekerja mulai meninggalkan lokasi untuk beristirahat, termasuk dengan tim utama Ice Mode yang sudah kembali menuju penginapan yang sengaja dijadikan lokasi untuk mereka tinggal sementara selama beraktifitas mempersiapkan fashion show nanti.

Saat ini yang tinggal hanya beberapa petugas keamanan yang dipekerjakan untuk mengawasi lokasi tersebut. Mereka terlihat berjaga di sekitaran lokasi dan membiarkan dua orang pria yang masih berada di sana. Tepatnya dua orang itu adalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi pada lukisannya. Cat kalengan semprot dengan berbagai macam warna nampak berserakan di rumput dan tak terhitung jumlahnya. Meski udara semakin dingin, Jongin tetap fokus pada kegiatannya.

Matanya tajam pada tembok di depannya dan kedua tangannya sangat lihai menggerakkan cat semprotnya untuk membuat berbagai macam bentuk pada tembok itu. Kini, tembok yang semula polos sudah berubah enam puluh persen. Jongin berhenti sebentar lalu memundurkan langkahnya untuk melihat hasil karyanya itu. Lukisan dengan bentuk pedesaan dengan hutan-hutan, sungai, bunga-bunga yang asri, serta beberapa hewan seperti burung, kuda, dan lainnya nampak terlihat.

"Kau tidak lelah?" Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya duduk di rerumputan sambil memperhatikan Jongin kini berjalan mendekat. Jongin menoleh lalu membuka maskernya.

"Kau kembali saja ke penginapan. Aku akan menyelesaikan beberapa bagian dulu setelah itu aku akan menyusulmu." Balas Jongin sambil melempar masker ke rumput. Setelah itu, Jongin langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Respon Kyungsoo dan membuat Jongin melepas pelukannya. Jongin menaruh kedua tangannya melingkupi wajah Kyungsoo.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Kau sudah kedinginan." Nada suara Jongin berubah tajam membuat Kyungsoo memberengut kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau sendiri juga sudah kedinginan, Jongin. Jadi sebaiknya kita kembali ke hotel bersama lalu lanjutkan ini besok!" Perintah Kyungsoo dengan tegas dan Jongin meresponnya dengan tertawa keras. Jongin menarik hidung Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Baik-baik, tuan Kyungsoo. Berikan aku sepuluh menit lagi dan kita akan kembali ke hotel." Jongin tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk. Jongin kembali memakai maskernya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sementara Kyungsoo kembali duduk. Kali ini, Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk sambil bersandar pada bagian panggung memperhatikan Jongin.

Udara malam dan sepinya suasana membuat rasa kantuk Kyungsoo semakin terasa. Apalagi tubuhnya tak bisa menyangkal bahwa Ia cukup kelelahan hari ini. Hari ini, selain mempersiapkan tata panggung. Tugas Kyungsoo yang menangani design juga membuatnya semakin harus bekerja keras. Pengalaman pertama tim Ice Mode menyelenggarakan fashion show di ruang terbuka membuat semua anggota tim pun merasakan kesulitan yang baru dan besok akan semakin disibukkan dengan para model yang akan latihan menggunakan design yang sudah dibuat oleh mereka. Mata Kyungsoo semakin terasa berat dan membuatnya tertidur dengan mudah.

Sementara itu, setelah sepuluh menit berlalu. Sesuai janjinya, Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia melepaskan kembali maskernya dan meminta salah seorang pegawai untuk menutup tembok itu menggunakan kain putih serta merapihkan cat kaleng yang berserakan. Jongin berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dan Ia cukup terkejut ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan posisi bersandar. Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengelus perlahan wajah Kyungsoo dan terasa sangat dingin, membuatnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Dasar keras kepala. Kau itu tidak tahan dingin." Jengkel Jongin melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedikit gemetar. Merasakan sentuhan pada wajahnya, membuat Kyungsoo terbangun. Kyungsoo menguap sedikit dan membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat.

"Jo..ngin." Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus akibat menguap membuat Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka matanya lebar dan Ia merasakan matanya sedikit berair. Ia melihat Jongin sudah berada di depannya dan melepas jaket kulitnya. Tanpa bicara, Jongin segera menaruh jaket kulitnya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerut heran, karena sebenarnya Kyungsoo sendiri sudah memakai jaket. Kyungsoo baru saja akan membuka mulutnya, mendadak terhenti.

"Jangan protes. Kau itu kedinginan." Raut wajah Jongin terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu melepas jaketmu, Jongin. Kau nanti yang akan kedinginan. Lagipula aku sudah memakai jaket." Kyungsoo baru saja akan melepas jaket Jongin, kembali terhenti ketika Jongin menahan tangan Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba. Mata Kyungsoo terbuka lebar dan wajahnya memanas, sementara Jongin hanya berseringai setelah melepas ciuman singkatnya.

"Tubuhmu gemetar, Kyungsoo. Jadi jangan lepas jaket itu atau aku akan menciummu lagi di sini." Ancam Jongin. Meski sebenarnya Jongin tak keberatan untuk mencium Kyungsoo lagi, dan Jongin cukup tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak menyukai interaksi di muka umum dan ancaman itu cukup berpengaruh untuk Kyungsoo, karena setelah itu Kyungsoo tak lagi protes dan melepas jaket Jongin.

Jongin lalu memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini posisinya berjongkok dengan membelakangi Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh sedikit kearah Kyungsoo.

"Naik ke pundakku!" Perintah Jongin lagi dan membuat Kyungsoo memekik kaget.

"Kau gila, Jongin. Aku masih sanggup berjalan." Tolak Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang semakin merona merah. Jongin menghela nafas panjang menatap Kyungsoo.

"Cepat! Tubuhmu itu gemetaran, Kyungsoo. Kau akan semakin parah jika harus berjalan lagi." Jongin sedikit menaikkan suaranya dan membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal. Ya, sejujurnya Kyungsoo sadar bahwa tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu kuat menahan dingin seperti sekarang memang membuatnya agak gemetaran. Bahkan kakinya terasa lemah untuk sekedar berpijak. Jongin yang menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo masih melamun kembali berbalik dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo, sangat dekat hingga bisa terlihat jika Jongin bergerak sedikit saja maka mereka akan kembali berciuman.

"Do Kyungsoo." Desis Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Ya..ya.. Kau menang Kim Jongin." Desah Kyungsoo panjang membuat Jongin tertawa kencang. Jongin kembali pada posisi sebelumnya dan Kyungsoo mulai berdiri. Lalu, Kyungsoo menaruh lengannya untuk melingkar pada pundak Jongin begitu juga dengan kakinya yang melingkari pinggang Jongin.

Jongin berdiri sambil menahan kaki Kyungsoo dan kemudian mereka berjalan meninggalkan taman dengan posisi Jongin yang menggendong Kyungsoo ala _piggy back_. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Jongin berusaha menghindar dari tatapan para petugas keamanan. Meski sebenarnya para petugas keamanan itu juga tidak berani menatap ataupun berkomentar, mengingat Jongin adalah pemilik dari Ice Mode.

"Kau membuatku malu, Jongin." Bisik Kyungsoo lagi setelah mereka berjalan meninggalkan taman. Jongin tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau bertambah sakit. Jadi diamlah. Aku akan berlari menuju hotel."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo memproses ucapan Jongin barusan. Jongin sudah berlari dengan kecepatan yang cukup membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Ya, Jongin memang gila dengan berlari sambil menggendong Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang kesal memilih untuk memukul pundak Jongin sambil berteriak.

"Yak, Kim Jongin. Berhenti berlari! Kim Jongin, berhenti!" Teriak Kyungsoo semakin kencang karena Jongin bukannya berhenti, justru semakin menambah kecepatan larinya. Bahkan Jongin menganggap ocehan Kyungsoo seakan sebuah gurauan karena Jongin tertawa sangat kencang.

===The Other Side===

Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan berniat akan segera pergi tidur mendadak terkejut oleh suara ketukan pintu. Dengan helaan nafas kencang, Luhan segera berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Ia membuka pintunya dan melihat Yixing berdiri di sana sambil membaca sebuah map berwarna biru.

"Maaf menganggu tidur anda, tuan muda Xi. Nyonya Xi meminta untuk segera memberikan berkas ini pada anda dan besok pagi nyonya Xi akan tiba di sini." Suara Yixing kembali penuh hormat dan membuat Luhan mendengus jengkel pada pria di depannya itu.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, tuan muda ZHANG." Balas Luhan dengan memberikan penekanan saat mengucapkan marga dari sang sekretaris. Yixing yang mendengarnya langsung meresponnya dengan tertawa.

"Aku tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan itu, tuan muda Xi."

"Sejujurnya, aku sangat heran. Bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan identitasmu?" Cibir Luhan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan Yixing merespon dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya. Aku masih memakai marga Zhang dan sama seperti marga dari Dad. Dalam dunia bisnis, kau terkadang harus memilih menyimpan rapat kehidupan pribadimu untuk melindungi keluargamu dari serangan media. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi itu yang Dad terapkan, setidaknya sampai aku siap menjaga diriku sendiri. Maka tak heran jika kau dan bahkan seluruh media tidak mengetahui siapa aku. Lagipula apa itu menjadi penting? Kurasa tidak." Bela Yixing dan membuat Luhan mendelik tidak suka.

"Ini sudah larut, tuan muda Xi. Selamat malam dan selamat tidur." Yixing kembali membungkuk hormat dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Yixing berhenti dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan. Luhan mendadak terdiam ketika Yixing menatapnya dengan pandangan seakan mengatakan _–apa yang ingin kau katakan?-_

"Aku berpikir kau juga akan mempermainkanku. Aku hanya ragu padamu, tapi saat mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku serius." Luhan memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu menghela nafas panjang saat mengakhiri ucapannya. Yixing kembali tersenyum sambil menatap Luhan dengan lekat.

"Berhentilah berpikir terlalu banyak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu jika kau memintanya. Jadi, sekarang tidurlah. Kau terlihat sangat lelah."

Luhan mengangguk singkat sebagai respon dan Ia bisa melihat jika Yixing juga ikut tersenyum. Ya, Luhan yakin bahwa Yixing akan menepati janjinya itu.

"Selamat malam." Ucap Luhan lagi.

"Selamat malam." Balas Yixing dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya. Luhan pun akhirnya juga menutup pintunya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Ia menaruh berkas yang di berikan Yixing tadi di atas meja lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan menyelimuti sebatas dada. Malam ini, Luhan merasa begitu tenang hingga rasanya Ia bisa tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak dan merasa bahagia.

8888888888

Tim Ice Mode kembali sibuk dimulai sejak pagi-pagi sekali. Para pekerja mulai melanjutkan beberapa pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan karena tepat jam sepuluh nanti, Nyonya Xi akan datang untuk melihat serta menyaksikan persiapan para model yang akan membawakan design Ice Mode.

Para model yang di pimpin oleh Tao juga sudah berdatangan dan langsung memulai persiapan. Begitu juga dengan Junmyeon dan anggota timnya yang juga siap dengan busana Ice Mode serta berbagai macam aksesoris pendukung. Semua tim bersiap pada posnya masing-masing. Kali ini bahkan Baekhyun langsung berteriak-teriak memberikan perintah kepada anggota timnya untuk bekerja lebih fokus.

Setelah tata panggung dinyatakan siap seratus persen, Baekhyun segera memerintahkan Tao untuk menggiring modelnya bersiap membawakan design yang sudah dibuatnya bersama Chanyeol dan juga Kyungsoo. Beruntung saat ini, semua model yang ia inginkan tidak ada yang berhalangan. Jadi semua menjadi lancar dan para model pun nampak membuat puas Baekhyun, karena tak ada satupun keluhan yang keluar dari sang designer utama.

Tao langsung memekik heboh ketika Baekhyun memberikan respon puasnya. Hal itupun juga berpengaruh pada anggota yang lain karena Baekhyun juga tak menginginkan revisi lagi pada beberapa hal. Semua berjalan baik, entah karena keberuntungan memang berpihak pada mereka atau karena suasana Jinhae yang menenangkan, membuat suasana hati sang designer juga membaik.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal itu tersenyum lepas. Dari kejauhan, Ia melihat Jongdae yang baru datang. Ia segera menghampiri Jongdae dan mengajaknya menemui anggota timnya.

"Hai semua, ini Jongdae. Ia yang akan bernyanyi di fashion show nanti." Kyungsoo cukup antusias dan Jongdae langsung membungkuk di hadapan anggota tim Ice Mode.

"Hai. Aku Jongdae." Sapa Jongdae singkat sambil menjabat tangan tim Ice Mode.

Baekhyun langsung menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk segera membawa Jongdae ke panggung yang memang di khususkan untuknya. Bagian yang berada di tengah catwalk. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan langsung membawa Jongdae ke tengah panggung. Kyungsoo sedikit memberikan arahan pada Jongdae dan Jongdae mengangguk singkat. Jongdae segera memegang micnya dan memulai bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar dengan dibantu oleh tim Ice Mode yang memainkan drum serta piano.

Jongdae mulai bernyanyi dan kemudian para model satu-persatu mulai keluar dari balik sekat. Suara Jongdae yang merdu membawa suasana semakin terasa hidup. Bahkan kali ini, para model pun diperbolehkan Baekhyun untuk sedikit mengeksplor gerakan mereka yang sebelumnya hanya berjalan dengan wajah tegap dan menaruh tangan di pinggang. Baekhyun bahkan menyuruh para model itu sedikit bergoyang meski tidak berlebihan untuk menyesuaikan dengan ritme lagu yang dinyanyikan Jongdae yang bernuansa ceria.

Semua nampak sangat puas dengan hasilnya dan akhirnya ketika lagu berhenti. Baekhyun menjadi orang yang pertama berteriak heboh kegirangan bahkan melebihi ekspresi Luhan yang notabennya berada di sana juga dan bertanggung jawab penuh atas pengawasan fashion show ini.

"Aku yakin. Kita akan menjadi perusahaan mode yang lebih hebat setelah fashion show ini. Ice Mode akan menjadi nomor satu." Kali ini ucapan Luhan langsung dibalas tepukan riuh dan teriakan suka cita dari seluruhnya. Wajah bahagia dan senyum lepas nampak terlihat dari seluruh anggota tim Ice Mode dan juga para model yang berada di sana.

Suara tepukan dan teriakan mendadak terhenti ketika mereka melihat Liyin yang datang di temani Minseok, Yixing, dan juga Jongin. Semua kompak langsung membungkuk hormat dan Luhan langsung berlari memeluk Liyin.

"Aku sudah melihat tadi. Aku sengaja menyuruh Yixing dan Jongin membiarkan kalian melakukan latihan tanpa adanya aku. Aku ingin melihat sampai sejauh mana kerja keras kalian. Nyatanya, aku sangat puas. Kalian bekerja sama dengan baik menciptakan semua ini. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas kerja keras kalian semua." Semua bisa melihat bahwa apa yang dikatakan Liyin tadi adalah ucapan jujur karena ekspresi Liyin pun mengutarakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Liyin berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan memeluknya singkat. "Designmu sangat brilian dan aku sangat menyukai konsepmu ini. Semua sempurna."

"Ini semua berkat tim yang ku punya adalah orang-orang yang hebat, Nyonya Xi. Do Kyungsoo. Ya, dia adalah si pembuat semua kesempurnaan ini." Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo yang saat itu tengah berdiri di samping Chanyeol dan Sehun. Kyungsoo sangat terkejut ketika kali ini Ia ditarik begitu saja kehadapan Liyin

Persis, saat pertama kali Ia membuat Liyin terkagum dengan design yang dulu ia buat. Hanya saja kali ini wajah Liyin lebih jauh terlihat bahagia. Liyin mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan menatapnya lembut. Liyin bahkan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo dengan sangat perlahan. Kyungsoo nampak terkejut dengan perlakuan Liyin dan hanya bisa terdiam. Hingga akhirnya, Liyin memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Liyin perlahan bahkan menyerupai bisikan. Suara tepuk tangan kembali riuh terdengar. Mungkin semua yang ada disana menganggap respon Liyin adalah ungkapan terima kasih atas ide brilian Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo tidak merasakan hal itu menjadi alasan utama. Kyungsoo bisa melihat dari mata Liyin yang seperti menahan air matanya menandakan ada hal lain yang membuat Liyin memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Bisa kita berbicara setelah ini?" Bisik Liyin sangat pelan hingga dipastikan bahwa hanya Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya. Kyungsoo semakin yakin dengan dugaannya itu bahwa ada hal lain yang membuat Liyin memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan penuh perasaan. Kyungsoo membalas dengan mengangguk singkat dan Liyin meresponnya dengan tersenyum.

Seluruh tim Ice Mode segera beristirahat setelahnya dengan berkumpul sambil menyantap makan siang, tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Ia segera berjalan mengikuti Liyin menuju salah satu bagian dari taman yang letaknya sedikit berjauhan dari panggung fashion show tadi. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dalam diam.

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo merasa sangat canggung berjalan berdua dengan Liyin. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo berhadapan langsung dengan Liyin. Akhirnya, mereka berhenti dan duduk pada sebuah bangku taman yang ada di sana. Kyungsoo duduk dengan posisi menunduk dan canggung. Liyin menyadari hal itu dan tertawa kecil.

"Santai saja, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya ingin berbincang ringan denganmu." Liyin tersenyum kembali ketika melihat Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan mengangguk kaku.

"Mungkin kau terkejut karena aku memelukmu tadi dan kini memintamu berbicara." Lanjut Liyin lagi.

"Apa aku berbuat kesalahan, nyonya Xi?" Kini Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara yang penuh kehati-hatian. Liyin tertawa kecil sebelum merespon pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Justru kau melakukan banyak hal yang membuatku merasa bahwa tidak hanya cukup dengan ucapan terima kasih sebagai balasannya."

"Maksud anda, Nyonya Xi? Saya tidak mengerti." Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya tanda kebingungan. Liyin mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo semakin terkejut.

"Kurasa kau tahu seperti halnya seluruh pegawai Ice Mode. Bahwa hubunganku dengan Jongin tidaklah baik. Jongin sangat membenciku, tapi semua berubah begitu saja sejak kepulangannya dari Paris. Secara perlahan, Jongin mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda mulai menerimaku. Semakin hari, semua semakin terlihat dan berakhir dengan Jongin yang memanggilku dengan panggilan Mom. Kau tahu, Kyungsoo. Aku sangat menyayangi Jongin seperti anak kandungku sendiri dan aku sangat memimpikan suatu hari nanti Jongin menerimaku. Hingga saat itu tiba dan aku sangat bahagia. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Jongin bercerita tentang dirimu. Semua hal dari pertama kalian bertemu hingga akhirnya bertemu kembali. Jongin mengatakan bahwa kau mengajarkannya banyak hal padanya. Kau bisa untuk tidak membenci orang yang seharusnya kau benci. Itu yang membuat Jongin sadar, jika kau saja tidak membenci orang yang menyiksamu. Bagaimana mungkin ia tetap membenci orang yang sama sekali tidak menyiksanya. Untuk itu aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Kyungsoo. Kau membuat Jongin mau menerimaku dan juga Luhan." Liyin kembali memeluk Kyungsoo dan bahkan kini Liyin tidak ragu untuk menangis. Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengelus punggung Liyin dengan lembut.

Tak selang berapa lama, Liyin melepas pelukannya sambil menghapus jejak air mata yang membekas di wajahnya.

"Ini bukan karenaku, nyonya Xi. Semua ini karena Jongin sejujurnya tidak membencimu. Ia hanya takut jika suatu saat kau akan meninggalkannya juga. Untuk itu Ia bertindak seperti itu padamu." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sapu tangan kecil yang tersimpan di saku celana panjangnya. Ia memberikan pada Liyin dan Liyin menerimanya.

"Tentu saja ini karenamu. Kau telah membuat Jongin kembali mempercayai orang-orang disekitarnya. Tentunya, aku sangat senang dengan hubunganmu dengan Jongin." Kali ini Liyin tertawa kecil dan membuat Kyungsoo tersipu.

"Tapi, nyonya Xi. Tuan muda Xi…" Ucapan Kyungsoo menggantung karena Kyungsoo mendadak ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya itu. Liyin kembali tersenyum sambil mengelus pundak Kyungsoo.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kalian bertiga punya kisah rumit sebelumnya dan aku percaya kalian bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan baik. Sepertinya sudah terbukti, karena kalian terlihat baik-baik saja dan bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban dan membuat Liyin tersenyum lega. Ia kini berdiri dari duduknya dan mengajak Kyungsoo kembali menuju tempat fashion show. Beberapa orang yang melihat keduanya berjalan berdampingan, sedikit menatap dengan pandangan heran. Namun, tak satupun yang berani berkomentar. Jika Liyin terlihat biasa tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sambil memijat pelipisnya. Liyin kembali tertawa kecil.

"Kau nanti juga akan terbiasa. Apalagi saat Jongin memintamu untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami. Kau bisa berlatih mulai dari sekarang dengan memanggilku Mom." Goda Liyin membuat wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah.

Astaga, Kyungsoo tidak berani memikirkan hal itu lebih panjang. Akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa merespon ucapan Liyin dengan tersenyum kecil.

8888888888

Malam ini, Jongin kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yaitu melukis pada tembok-tembok itu. Jongin sengaja memilih waktu malam karena tak ingin diganggu oleh para pegawai lainnya dan juga karena suasana yang tenang membuat Jongin merasa lebih nyaman. Awalnya Jongin menolak ditemani Kyungsoo karena Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo kedinginan seperti malam kemarin. Tapi bukan Kyungsoo namanya jika tidak keras kepala. Kyungsoo terus mendesak Jongin, bahkan kali ini dengan membungkus tubuhnya dengan mantel, sarung tangan, syal, serta topi agar Ia tidak kedinginan. Jongin tak punya pilihan lain dan dengan setengah hati menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo.

Jongin kali ini sedikit lebih tergesa menyelesaikan lukisannya karena tak ingin membiarkan Kyungsoo lebih lama berada di sana dan segera menuju hotel. Meskipun begitu, tak membuat lukisan Jongin terlihat berantakan. Lukisannya sama seperti sebelumnya, terlihat sangat nyata dan begitu indah. Jongin seakan terlahir memang memiliki keahlian itu. Kyungsoo yang sudah berulang kali melihat Jongin melukis di tembok, masih tak bisa menutupi rasa kekagumannya. Jongin benar-benar menjadi orang yang berbeda. Orang yang bebas dan penuh luapan perasaan. Hingga akhirnya, tembok itu kini sudah dipenuhi dengan lukisan Jongin.

Jongin melepas maskernya dan memandang lukisannya dengan tersenyum puas. Kali ini tambahannya adalah beberapa anak yang tertawa lepas dengan berlari di padang rumput seakan merasakan kebebasan dan tanpa beban. Lukisan itu menjelaskan bagaimana kehangatan musim semi menciptakan banyak cinta dan damai. Terlihat hidup dan menenangkan bagi yang melihatnya, terasa sangat sempurna. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat kearah Jongin.

"Kau sangat hebat." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar lembut membuat Jongin membawa tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang terbungkus sarung tangan.

"Lalu apa hadiah untukku?" Ledek Jongin sambil memainkan alisnya membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo segera mencium bibir Jongin dengan cepat dan Jongin hanya bisa mendengus kecil sambil berseringai.

"Aku menghabiskan dua malam untuk melukis ini secara sukarela dan sedikit mengingatkanmu bahwa aku ini adalah pemilik Ice Mode. Lalu, aku hanya mendapatkan ciuman satu detik sebagai balasan. Kau sangat baik hati sekali, Kyungsoo." Gerutu Jongin dan kini sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" Tantang Kyungsoo dengan ikut melipat tangannya di dada. Jongin lagi-lagi berseringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Kini bahkan Jongin menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Kyungsoo. Jongin sengaja menghembuskan nafas membuat telinga Kyungsoo langsung memerah.

"Kau." Bisik Jongin dengan suara yang cukup seduktif membuat Kyungsoo semakin memanas. Kyungsoo segera menjauh dari Jongin dan menginjak kaki Jongin.

"Yak. Apa yang kau lakukan Kyungsoo?" Teriak Jongin kencang sambil memegang kakinya yang baru saja diinjak oleh Kyungsoo. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo sang pelaku hanya tertawa sambil memasang ekspresi tidak bersalah.

"Makanya jangan menggodaku."Ledek Kyungsoo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya membuat Jongin membuang nafas frustasi.

Akhirnya keduanya pun, berjalan meninggalkan taman menuju hotel. Kali ini mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan Jongin yang mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit mempercepat langkahnya karena tidak ingin berlama-lama dan membuat Kyungsoo kedinginan. Akhirnya mereka tiba di hotel dan Jongin mengantarkan sampai di depan kamar Kyungsoo.

"Semoga besok berjalan dengan baik." Ucapan Kyungsoo dibalas anggukan oleh Jongin. Kini keduanya masih berdiri berhadapan. Tiba-tiba, Jongin melepas syal yang melingkar di leher Kyungsoo. Begitu terlepas, Jongin beralih pada kancing kemeja Kyungsoo paling atas. Jongin membuka dua kancing teratas dan Kyungsoo pun membiarkannya.

Jongin membuka sedikit untuk mengarahkan tangannya pada kalung yang sebelumnya ia berikan pada Kyungsoo. Jongin mengeluarkan kalung itu dari balik kemeja Kyungsoo. Betapa terkejutnya Jongin ketika melihat bandul kalung itu yang berupa cincin menghilang. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa kau ingin bertanya, kemana cincin yang menjadi bandul kalung ini?" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil ketika melihat ekspresi ketakutan Jongin. Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam dan kemudian melepas sarung tangan sebelah kiri. Setelah itu, Ia menunjukkan jari manis di tangan kirinya yang sudah tersemat cincin.

Jongin terkejut luar biasa dan ia membawa tangan kiri Kyungsoo mendekat. Jongin memperhatikan dengan teliti dan matanya semakin terbuka lebar dengan tersenyum lepas. Ketika menyadari bahwa cincin yang ada di jari manis Kyungsoo itu adalah cincin yang menjadi bandul pada kalung yang diberikan Jongin.

"Bagaimana kau tau ini?" Tanya Jongin kebingungan dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil.

"Nyonya Xi memberitahuku tadi siang. Ia mengatakan bahwa tradisi keluarga Kim memberikan kepada anak laki-lakinya sebuah peninggalan yang akan dijadikan saat sang anak menemukan seseorang yang ia inginkan. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa mendiang nyonya Kim meninggalkan untukmu dan ketika kau sudah memberikan pada orang yang kau yakini. Orang itu harus memilih. Nyonya Xi mengatakan bahwa cincin itu bukan hanya sebagai bandul. Cincin itu bisa di lepas dan dibuat secara khusus. Jika cincin itu sudah tersemat di jari orang itu, maka tandanya ia menerima putra dari keluarga Kim." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang merona. Jongin sendiri sangat terkejut dan akhirnya tertawa lepas.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa Ia akan memberitahumu ini, Kyungsoo. Dia benar-benar seperti mendiang Mom yang selalu bertindak mendahuluiku." Jongin masih tertawa dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kikuk. Jongin menghela nafas panjang untuk mengakhiri tawanya dan kemudian berganti dengan menatap Kyungsoo secara intens.

"Baiklah, aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi dan melihat cincin itu sudah ada di jarimu. Jadi kau menerimaku?" Wajah Jongin berubah menjadi serius dan Kyungsoo harus kembali terperangkap dalam sorot mata Jongin yang sanggup membuatnya lepas kontrol.

"Ya." Cukup dua kata yang bisa Kyungsoo ucapkan karena otaknya mendadak buntu dan tak bisa merangkai kata-kata lebih panjang lagi. Lagipula, Ia sudah tidak bisa bersuara ketika Jongin sudah mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman.

Kali ini, Jongin memang tidak menginginkan ciuman yang lembut karena Jongin langsung mengclaim bibir tebal Kyungsoo dengan sangat sensual membuat Kyungsoo terbawa dan menaruh tangannya melingkar erat pada leher Jongin. Kyungsoo bahkan memijat tengkuk Jongin seakan meminta Jongin untuk melakukannya lebih. Jongin pun menyambutnya dengan antusias dan terus menghisap, memagut, dan bahkan memainkan lidahnya berusaha melampiaskan seluruh kontrol dirinya yang perlahan mulai goyah.

Jongin melepas ciumannya sebentar dengan nafas yang sangat tidak beraturan dan Ia bisa melihat bibir tebal Kyungsoo yang basah dan sedikit membengkak akibat ulahnya. Kyungsoo tidak memprotes dan bahkan terlihat menikmatinya dengan masih memejamkan matanya lalu kembali memijat tengkuk Jongin seraya meminta Jongin kembali menciumnya. Jongin tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya dan kembali mencium Kyungsoo dengan intens yang lebih liar dari sebelumnya.

"Kyungsoo." Suara parau Jongin terdengar di sela ciumannya dan seakan mengetahui apa yang diinginkan Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat. Jongin menjauhkan sebentar wajahnya sehingga ciuman itu terlepas. Keduanya saling menatap dengan pancaran liar.

"Lakukan." Balas Kyungsoo lirih dan Jongin kembali mendekatkan dirinya dengan menggengam pinggang Kyungsoo lebih erat.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara yang lebih berat dan kali ini Kyungsoo tak perlu berpikir untuk segera mengangguk. Jongin langsung kembali mencium Kyungsoo dengan liar sambil membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Suara pintu yang terbanting keras pun menjadi pertanda kedua pria itu menghilang.

Baik, Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi mereka sedang diperhatikan oleh empat pria yang bersembunyi di balik belokan yang ada di lorong tempat penginapan itu. Keempat orang itu tak lain adalah Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, serta Yixing. Setelah Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Keempat orang itu keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Aku tak ingin membayangkan apa yang terjadi. Mataku yang suci ini sudah ternoda." Teriak Sehun sambil mengusapkan matanya dengan telapak tangannya dan langsung dihadiahkan pukulan tangan Baekhyun pada kepala Sehun.

"Yak, kecilkan suaramu." Jengkel Baekhyun membuat Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Sudah-sudah. Kita kembali ke kamar." Lerai Chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan setuju oleh ketiganya. Baru saja keempat orang itu akan kembali ke kamar mendadak terhenti ketika menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah berada di sana dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalian tahu, bahwa mengintip itu merusak privasi seseorang." Ucap Luhan dengan penuh penekanan membuat keempat orang pelaku pengintip yang tertangkap basah itu hanya tersenyum kaku.

Tak ingin berdebat panjang, akhirnya Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun memilih untuk berpamitan dan segera menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Kini yang ada di lorong itu tinggal Luhan dan Yixing.

"Kenapa kau tidak melarang mereka dan justru ikut-ikutan?" Luhan masih mempertahankan nada sinisnya dan membuat Yixing justru tertawa kecil.

"Ya, kami tidak seratus persen salah. Kami hanya ingin mengajak Kyungsoo mengobrol santai seperti yang kami sering lakukan tapi yang terjadi justru kami menemukan Kyungsoo dan Jongin di depan kamar Kyungsoo. Kami pikir mereka hanya mengobrol sebentar jadi kami memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil ya… ya.. sedikit mengintip." Yixing tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sementara Luhan mendelik kesal.

"Kami tidak menyangka bahwa justru mereka semakin tidak terkendali dan kau bisa lihat sendiri. Mereka menghilang di balik pintu itu." Yixing berusaha menahan tawanya kali ini ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang berubah memerah sekarang.

"Cukup!" Teriak Luhan dan segera berbalik untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya. Yixing pun mengikuti dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku ingin pergi tidur." Usir Luhan ketika melihat Yixing masih mengikutinya dari belakang. Yixing pun berhenti dan tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam dan selamat tidur." Yixing berbalik dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang sambil menormalkan degupan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Baru saja, Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya mendadak terhenti ketika mendengar suara Yixing dari ujung lorong.

"Ketika aku menciummu nanti, aku pastikan tidak ada satupun orang yang melihatnya." Suara Yixing sangat terdengar di telinga Luhan jelas karena lorong memang sangat sepi. Wajah Luhan kembali memanas dan membuat Luhan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan suara kencang, sementara Yixing hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

\- TBC -

*** Chapter selanjutnya adalah _ENDING_ dan akan diupdate pada weekday (belum tahu kapan tapi yang pasti sebelum Jumat)

*** Untuk selanjutnya, Hope akan posting lanjutan Swan Lake (yang terbengkalai sudah sangat lama) dan perkenalan FF baru (genre Action)

*** Yeay, Exo bakalan kesini. Wuuahh, ngga sabar. Pasti kalian semua juga nungguin banget khan? Sama Hope juga. Pengen ngeliat Sehun sama Kai secara live main basah-basahan di Baby Don't Cry huaa…ha…ha

*** Sampai ketemu di selanjutnya.

Enjoy

_HopeIce_


	16. Chapter 16

**Pairing : KaiSoo & HanSoo**

 **Slight : LayHan**

 **Cast : EXO Members**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo, AU, Fashion Story**

 _ **\- (sorry for skip NC scene )-**_

 **.**

 **By HopeIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Perfect Catwalk -**

 **.**

Bunyi dering dari ponsel terdengar cukup kencang membuat Kyungsoo mulai tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggapai ponsel yang terletak di atas meja. Mendadak pergerakkan terhenti, ketika merasakan efek nyeri yang menyerang tubuhnya dan hal itu membuatnya semakin frustasi.

"Tubuhku." Erang Kyungsoo dengan mendesis dan Ia langsung meraih ponselnya dan meletakkannya ke telinga.

"Aku sudah bangun, tuan Byun. Dua puluh menit lagi aku akan sampai. Jangan khawatir." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada tepian tempat tidur. Kyungsoo masih mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya sambil melihat keadaan kamarnya yang kali ini sangat kacau. Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya kembali merasakan aura memanas karena ingatannya kembali berputar akan apa yang ia lakukan bersama Jongin semalam.

Bangun dengan kondisi tidak berpakaian, lalu bekas merah mengarah keunguan yang sangat terekpos jelas di tubuhnya yang putih, rasa nyeri dibagian tubuh bawahnya, pakaian yang berserakan serta kondisi tempat tidur yang berantakan. Sudah sangat menjelaskan betapa liarnya kedua pria itu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah panjang sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Kyungsoo mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan bersamaan dengan itu, keluarlah Jongin dengan keadaan _topless_ yang hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Dada bidang dengan tubuh tegap serta otot perut yang terlihat seksi dipadukan warna kulit Jongin yang kecokelatan, semakin membuat Kyungsoo yang baru saja sadar kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang. Apalagi rambut Jongin yang hitam itu terlihat basah dan semakin mengeluarkan aura terkutuk bagi Kyungsoo. Sementara, bagi Jongin. Wajah bangun tidur Kyungsoo membuatnya cukup susah menahan kembali kontrol dirinya. Apalagi saat ini tubuh Kyungsoo yang putih cukup terekspos dengan sangat jelas. Keduanya hanya bisa saling berpandangan dengan diakhiri tertawa kencang. Jongin segera mendekati Kyungsoo dan duduk di bagian tempat tidur yang kosong.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Raut wajah Jongin khawatir ketika menyadari Kyungsoo yang terlihat pucat. Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Meski ya, sedikit lelah. Aku harus cepat menuju tempat fashion show. Tuan Byun sudah menelponku tadi." Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri dari duduknya dan mendadak terhenti serta merintih sakit membuat Jongin merasa semakin bersalah.

"Benarkah kau baik-baik saja? Aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku bisa menahan diriku. Setidaknya tidak pada saat dimana kau akan sibuk hari ini." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bersalah dan justru Kyungsoo meresponnya dengan tertawa pelan.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Sebaiknya kau juga segera bergegas. Sampai bertemu di lokasi." Kyungsoo akhirnya dibantu Jongin untuk berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi.

Jongin menahan Kyungsoo sebentar, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan ciuman lembut pada Kyungsoo. Jongin sekilas melihat bekas luka pada punggung Kyungsoo. Rasa terluka kembali menghantuinya, mengingat penyiksaan yang menimpa Kyungsoo dulu. Kyungsoo menyadari arah mata Jongin lalu Ia menyentuh wajah Jongin dengan lembut.

"Jangan dibayangkan. Bukankah kau sendiri memintaku untuk tidak lagi mengingatnya." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan membuat Jongin semakin merasa sedih. Ia mengenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kau kembali merasa tersakiti. Aku akan melindungi dan menjagamu sampai kapanpun." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius seakan Ia ingin memastikan bahwa Ia tidak berbohong. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas.

"Aku mencintaimu." Suara Jongin pun terdengar sangat halus kali ini, setelah Kyungsoo mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Kyungsoo dan kemudian segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah itu, Jongin segera mengambil pakaiannya yang sebelumnya terlempar begitu saja karena kegiatan semalam dan memakainya kembali. Ia langsung berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya sendiri dan bersiap untuk fashion show yang akan dilaksanakan hari ini.

888888888

Salah satu taman di Jinhae, kini sudah disulap menjadi tempat yang lebih mewah dengan karpet merah yang terpasang panjang, menyambut datangnya para tamu undangan. Lalu kilatan blitz dan puluhan kamera juga nampak menghiasi tepiannya. Puluhan mobil mewah pun mulai bergantian berdatangan mengantarkan para tamu.

Beberapa staf yang berada pada area masuk, segera membantu para tamu untuk duduk pada section yang sudah tertera di undangan yang mereka bawa. Beberapa tamu yang hadir nampak terlihat antusias dengan tema yang diambil Ice Mode kali ini, karena sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mereka tampak menyukainya dan tak malu-malunya untuk mengambil beberapa gambar ataupun sekedar berselfie dengan latar taman Jinhae yang mengelilingi tempat dilaksanakannya fashion show itu.

Liyin ditemani dengan Yixing, Baekhyun, dan Jongin menyambut serta menyapa beberapa tamu. Berbincang singkat sebagai bentuk dari ucapan terima kasih karena sudah bersedia datang. Sementara di belakang panggung, kesibukan seperti biasa terjadi. Para staf termasuk tim inti Ice Mode sudah berada di posisi masing-masing. Hanya saja kali ini berbeda karena Luhan berada di tim belakang dan bertugas mengawasi semua hal agar fashion show berjalan lancar.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memastikan para model menggenakan design yang sesuai dengan apa yang mereka telah buat. Lalu Tao, seperti biasa bertugas dengan para modelnya. Sehun dengan catatan Baekhyun untuk membantu Junmyeon beserta tim mempersiapkan semua yang akan dipakai oleh model-model itu.

Kyungsoo beberapa kali merutuki gerak tubuhnya yang kali ini sedikit tertatih dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menutupinya. Meski ya, Ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk meyadari tingkah teman-temannya yang memberikannya tawa penuh arti. Bahkan sesekali, Sehun nampak bersiul ketika berpapasan dengannya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin berkomentar, setidaknya sampai menunggu acara ini berakhir.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Rei –salah satu teman Jongin, yang kini menjadi model resmi Ice Mode-. Saat itu, Kyungsoo meminta Rei untuk segera mengganti sepatunya karena terlihat sedikit kekecilan dan membuat Kyungsoo khawatir. Kyungsoo membawa high heels berwarna merah marum dan memberikannya pada Rei. Awalnya, Kyungsoo akan berjongkok untuk mengambil sepatu yang sebelumnya di pakai Rei untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kardus. Namun, Ia terhenti dan memekik kesakitan.

"Ahhkk…" Rintih Kyungsoo saat rasa nyeri itu kembali menyerangnya. Rei yang berada di depannya mengerutkan dahinya bingung dan menatap Kyungsoo panik.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kris yang kebetulan saat itu berada di samping Rei. Tetangga bule Kyungsoo itupun memandang Kyungsoo dengan khawatir.

"Tenang-tenang. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya pinggangku terasa sakit. Mungkin efek kelelahan mempersiapkan semua ini." Jelas Kyungsoo sambil diselingi tawa ringannya membuat Kris mengangguk singkat lalu berjalan meninggalkan keduanya. Sementara Rei masih menatapnya dengan curiga. Sesaat kemudian, Rei tertawa kecil membuat Kyungsoo bingung. Rei mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Pastikan, agar Jongin tidak lagi meninggalkan jejak yang cukup terlihat, Kyungsoo." Bisik Rei sambil menunjuk kearah leher Kyungsoo dan membuat wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah. Salahkan, kulit putih Kyungsoo yang membuat bekas itu terlihat dengan jelas dan hari ini Ia lupa untuk menutup lehernya menggunakan syal karena terburu-buru. Rei langsung tertawa kencang sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terkejut.

"Kim Jongin." Desis Kyungsoo frustasi dan keberuntungan Kyungsoo semakin terpuruk ketika Ia melihat dari kejauhan. Tao yang saat itu berada diantara para modelnya. Tao menoleh kearahnya sambil berpose seksi lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya pada lehernya. Suara tawanya langsung terdengar kencang dan berakhir dengan ia yang berhigh five dengan Sehun serta Junmyeon.

"Ini Gila. Habislah aku." Geram Kyungsoo lagi dan akhirnya Ia memilih untuk kembali bergabung bersama dengan Chanyeol. Dari kejauhan, Ia bisa mendengar ketiga rekannya itu yang masih tertawa sambil sesekali bersiul menggodanya.

Acara fashion show pun dimulai. Musik pembuka mulai terdengar dari band yang memang disediakan berada di tengah catwalk. Hal ini juga yang menjadi sorot perhatian para tamu, karena Ice Mode menggunakan _live music_ untuk fashion show mereka. Setelah musik berhenti, Jongin segera naik ke atas panggung untuk memberi sambutan kepada para tamu. Dalam balutan setelan blazer dan celana panjang hitam. Jongin terlihat sangat tampan dan berkelas.

"Kami mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para tamu undangan yang telah hadir dalam acara fashion show musim semi Ice Mode ini. Kali ini, Kami tidak hanya menyajikan sebuah pagelaran busana biasa seperti pada acara kami sebelumnya. Kami ingin menciptakan sesuatu yang berbeda, dengan berbagai macam seni yang kami gabungkan menjadi satu dalam suasana yang penuh kehangatan. Maka dengan bangga, kami persembahkan kesempurnaan kami diantara musim semi. _Perfect Catwalk. Warm and Love."_ Jongin mengakhiri sambutan singkatnya dan langsung turun dari panggung. Musik pun kembali terdengar.

Jongdae muncul dari balik sekat sambil berjalan dan mulai bernyanyi. Sambutan meriah dari para tamu pun membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Mereka nampak sangat menyukai suara Jongdae yang notabennya bukanlah seorang artis. Setidaknya, belum untuk saat ini dan mungkin akan segera berubah setelah fashion show berakhir. Jongdae sudah berada di tengah panggung dan mulai kembali bernyanyi dengan lagu yang lebih ceria. Bersamaan dengan itupun, para model satu-persatu keluar dari balik sekat dan berjalan di atas catwalk membawakan design yang telah dibuat oleh tim Ice Mode.

Para model nampak lebih santai membawakan busana-busana itu sehingga memberikan efek yang luar biasa kepada para tamu. Seakan memberi kesan bahwa busana yang diciptakan Ice Mode sangat nyaman dan cocok untuk musim semi mereka. Selama lima belas menit, para model bergantian dengan busana yang berbeda dan semuanya mendapat respon yang baik dari para tamu.

Hingga pada design terakhir dan bersamaan itu Jongdae pun selesai bernyanyi. Jongdae membungkuk hormat kepada para tamu yang dibalas tepukan meriah. Setelah Jongdae turun dari panggung. Kini giliran Baekhyun, Jongin, serta Liyin yang naik ke atas panggung. Mereka berjalan di atas catwalk diikuti para model yang kembali muncul dari balik sekat dan mengikuti ketiga orang itu. Para tamu undangan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera memberikan tepuk tangan yang lebih meriah.

888888888

Fashion show berakhir dengan sukses dan Ice Mode langsung menjadi headline. Respon positif serta konsep baru yang mereka gunakan menjadi bahan pembicaraan yang ramai. Bahkan dengan hal itu, langsung membuat saham Ice Mode meningkat dengan banyaknya ajakan beberapa investor yang mengajaknya bekerja sama.

Malam inipun, akhirnya digunakan Liyin untuk menjamu seluruh anggota tim Ice Mode makan malam. Meski bukan di restoran mewah karena mereka semua masih berada di Jinhae tapi suasana justru semakin terasa menyenangkan dengan nuansa yang lebih tenang dan sangat alam. Para pegawai dan para model langsung larut dalam keriuhan acara itu. Celoteh riang penuh semangat semakin menambah kehangatan suasana malam.

Liyin, berdiri dengan membunyikan gelas di tangannya, membuat seluruh pegawai terdiam dan langsung mengarahkan pandangan kearahnya. Liyin seperti biasa selalu tersenyum ramah.

"Aku sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua. Ini kerja keras kalian bersama sebagai tim yang solid sehingga Ice Mode kembali sukses. Respon pasar sangat positif dan bahkan beberapa investor mengajak bekerja sama. Salah satunya, kita berhasil membuat satu cabang Ice Mode di London. Aku tidak akan menceritakan perihal itu karena yang bersangkutan nampaknya tidak ingin menjadi sorotan kalian semua saat ini." Liyin tertawa kecil sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Yixing. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang curiga dengan hal itu ataupun menyadarinya. Kecuali, Jongin, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo.

"Lalu, disini aku akan menyampaikan beberapa pengumuman. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya bahwa Ice Mode akan berdiri di London. Aku memberikan tugas itu kepada Luhan dan seseorang yang untuk saat ini tidak ingin disebutkan namanya. Mereka berdua menyetujui hal itu. Lalu, untuk Ice Mode Korea akan resmi dipegang oleh Jongin. Jadi kuharap kalian semua akan terus saling bekerja sama dan menjadi tim yang solid untuk menjadikan Ice Mode sebagai perusahaan mode yang terus bersinar." Liyin mengakhirinya dengan mengangkat gelas minumannya yang diikuti oleh seluruh pegawai dan mereka semua bersulang.

Acara makan malam kembali berlanjut. Liyin, Jongin, Luhan, dan Baekhyun berada dimeja bersama beberapa ketua tim dari divisi lainnya. Sementara Kyungsoo berada satu meja dengan Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Yixing. Awalnya Kyungsoo santai saja menikmati makan malamnya itu dan bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Pembicaraan mereka pun hanya bersifat ringan. Namun, itu terhenti ketika Tao dan Junmyeon tiba-tiba bergabung bersama mereka.

Bahkan, Tao langsung memberikan senyuman misterius dan pandangan sinar X-ray nya yang terasa menusuk untuk Kyungsoo. Tao langsung menggeser Chanyeol yang saat itu duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah dan berpindah duduk di samping Sehun.

"Halo, Kyungsoo. Aku sudah lama merindukanmu." Ucap Tao kelewat riang yang justru membuat Kyungsoo semakin takut. Kyungsoo menatap teman-teman di depannya seakan meminta pertolongan untuk dijauhkan dari jelmaan panda cina ini. Bukannya membantu, mereka hanya tertawa sambil memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan _–Kau tidak akan selamat dari jeratan Tao, Kyungsoo. Sebelum kau menjawab semua pertanyaannya-_

"Jadi, Do Kyungsoo. Apa yang kau tidak beritahukan kepada teman-temanmu ini?" Tao kembali merangkul pundak Kyungsoo sambil mengambil daging asap yang berada di piring Kyungsoo lalu melahapnya. Kini baik Chanyeol, Sehun, dan juga Junmyeon turut menatapnya dengan penuh fokus. Sementara Yixing tersenyum singkat sambil memainkan ponselnya. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil memandang keempat temannya itu.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Kyungsoo kaku. Tentu saja, mereka tidak akan percaya ucapan Kyungsoo karena gesture Kyungsoo yang menjadi kikuk.

"Ayolah, Kyungsoo. Kami ini temanmu. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin mendengar berita yang tidak-tidak tentangmu beredar. Jadi aku bisa membelamu." Tao memberengut dan kembali membuat Kyungsoo memutar matanya dengan malas.

"Kau tidak perlu membelaku. Lagipula, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan karena yang terpenting kalian percaya padaku." Bela Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan sumpitnya kearah Chanyeol, Sehun, Yixing, Tao, dan juga Junmyeon. Tao mendengus kesal sebagai respon.

"Sudahlah. Jangan desak Kyungsoo lagi. Kasihan dia." Kini giliran Yixing yang berbicara dan justru membuat giliran Ia yang dihadiahkan dengan tatapan tanya.

"Hei, kenapa jadi kalian yang menatapku seperti itu?" Yixing bersikap santai seperti biasanya sambil mengunyah makanannya. Tao secara tiba-tiba melepaskan rangkulannya pada Kyungsoo dan mengarahkan sumpitnya kearah Yixing.

"Diam kau, Zhang Yixing. Giliranmu akan segera tiba. Sekarang aku ingin mengintrogasi Kyungsoo. Jadi, sebaiknya kau persiapkan dirimu setelah ini. Sehun dan Junmyeon, jaga Yixing. Jangan biarkan dia pergi." Perintah Tao dan membuat Yixing mendengus kecil. Yixing pun kembali berseringai ketika kini Sehun dan Junmyeon berada di sampingnya.

"Cepat jawab pertanyaanku, Kyungsoo!" Kini Tao kembali beralih pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Yixing hanya bisa saling berpandangan dengan tatapan _–matilah kita berdua-_

"Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan, Huang Zitao. Kalian semua sudah tahu tentang hubunganku dengan tuan muda Kim. Jadi apalagi?" Keluh Kyungsoo pada akhirnya dan membuat Tao mendelik kesal. Akhirnya Tao melepas syal yang melingkar pada leher Kyungsoo lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya dan setelah itu cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kiri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo akhirnya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan memijat pelipisnya dengan frustasi. Kyungsoo terus merutuki dalam hati. Bekas keunguan yang sampai detik ini tidak juga menghilang.

"Itu dari Jongin kan?" Goda Tao sambil menaikan alisnya.

"Sudahlah, jawab saja Kyungsoo. Kau tidak akan selamat sebelum menjawab." Celetuk Sehun dengan tertawa kecil. Kyungsoo langsung memberikan tatapan tajam yang hanya direspon Sehun dengan eskpresi _–aku tidak takut-_

Kyungsoo kembali memandang kearah teman-temannya itu terutama Tao, dengan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata sebentar dan membuka mulutnya.

"YA." Hanya dua huruf dan langung membuat Tao berteriak heboh. Ia bahkan berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung dihadiahkan tatapan dari seluruh pegawai Ice Mode. Orang-orang yang berada di meja Liyin pun juga ikut menatap kearah mereka. Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin menatapnya sambil tertawa langsung menundukkan wajahnya menahan malu dan segera menarik Tao untuk kembali duduk.

Suasana kembali normal dan para pegawai lainnya melanjutkan obrolannya mereka lagi. Kyungsoo menarik nafas lega dan kini langsung menghadiahkan tatapan dan desisan tajam kearah Tao.

"Jika kau membuat kehebohan lagi. Aku tidak segan-segan mencekikmu saat ini juga." Ancam Kyungsoo dan hanya dibalas sikap masa bodo Tao yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo frustasi.

"Jadi, tuan muda kim sudah melamarmu?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengucapkan dengan nada pelan.

"Kau akan segera menikah dengannya?" Tambah Sehun lagi dan kini Ia langsung berpindah posisi mendekati Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang menyadari justru hal itu membuat Yixing tertawa kecil.

"Iya aku menerimanya, tapi kami belum berpikir untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat, mungkin nanti. Kami berdua masih sangat sibuk dan apalagi Jongin akan memimpin Ice Mode." Jawaban Kyungsoo disambut ekspresi bahagia.

"Kuharap kau selalu bahagia." Ucapan Sehun langsung diaminkan oleh Chanyeol, Tao, dan Junmyeon.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo. Terima kasih, lalu…" Tao baru saja akan mengarahkan sumpitnya kearah Yixing, mendadak terhenti ketika Yixing langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan mendorong Junmyeon hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Tidak terlalu menghantam, hanya saja cukup membuat pegangan Junmyeon terlepas. Yixing langsung berlari keluar dan ketika sampai di pintu, Yixing kembali membalikkan badannya dan melambai kearah teman-temannya. Kemudian kembali berjalan.

"Yak, Yixing. Jangan pergi kau!" Teriak Tao karena melihat Yixing sudah melarikan diri. Tao membantu Junmyeon untuk berdiri dan menatap Sehun tajam.

"Yak, kenapa kau pindah? Seharusnya kau pegang dia. Kau tahu sendiri, kalau Yixing itu sangat lihai." Ocehan Tao hanya dibalas cengiran minta maaf oleh Sehun. Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan itu dan membiarkan Tao yang marah-marah pada Sehun dan Junmyeon. Kyungsoo lebih memilih menikmati kembali makanannya dan berbincang tentang rencana design yang akan datang bersama Chanyeol.

888888888

Hari-hari selanjutnya, Gedung Ice Mode kembali berjalan normal. Ya, tidak ada waktu untuk kembali bersantai karena setelah fashion show kemarin maka mereka akan kembali disibukkan dengan pekerjaan selanjutnya. Ruangan lantai lima, tepatnya di dalam ruangan Baekhyun kembali terdengar dengan perdebatan membicarakan design selanjutnya. Seperti biasa, kali ini Baekhyun akan membuatnya semakin detail dan sempurna. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa busana musim semi mereka menjadi incaran dan menduduki posisi pertama.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pun juga ikut berdebat. Kyungsoo sudah mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan perdebatan itu. Ia mulai menikmatinya dan beberapa kali terlihat memberikan argumennya. Ia pun sedikit lebih tenang karena posisinya sebelumnya sudah berpindah ke Sehun dan posisi Sehun sudah digantikan oleh orang baru.

Kyungsoo merasa lebih leluasa untuk menyampaikan idenya. Ia tak segan-segan untuk langsung menyerahkan hasil coretan-coretannya kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kini kesempatan itu akhirnya datang. Ia memang mencita-citakan untuk menjadi seorang designer yang terkenal. Tentunya tidak hanya terkenal karena busana yang ia buat laku dipasaran tapi juga memberikan kesan yang baik kepada para pemakainnya. Ini adalah langkah awal untuk Kyungsoo dan Ia tidak akan menyia-yiakannya. Ia akan terus belajar pada sang designer utama, Baekhyun. Meski sikapnya menyebalkan dan sangat detail tapi justru itu yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin kuat secara mental.

Ia mengingat apa yang pernah Chanyeol katakan, bahwa sikap Baekhyun yang seperti itu sengaja untuk melatih para asistennya siap menghadapi persaingan yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun selalu berharap para timnya akan menjadi orang yang lebih hebat darinya. Kyungsoo pun tak menyangka bahwa dibalik sikap menyebalkan Baekhyun, bahwa ia sangat memperhatikan anggota timnya.

Kyungsoo pun sebenarnya juga sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi asisten utama Baekhyun. Ya, itu dikarenakan Chanyeol akan ditugaskan untuk menjadi designer utama di Ice Mode London nanti. Hidup terasa begitu sangat sempurna untuknya. Ya, tidak ada salahnya berpikir seperti itu. Bukan untuk menyombongkan diri tapi justru untuk bersyukur pada sang pencipta, karena kebahagiaan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Saat ini tak terasa hari sudah larut dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Kyungsoo mengambil mantel serta tas selempangnya. Ia berhenti sebentar pada meja di sebelah Sehun. Tepatnya, pada meja tempatnya dulu dan kini terlihat seorang pemuda yang usianya dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Ia nampak sangat serius dengan berkas di atas mejanya sehingga tak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sedikit dan mengetukkan jarinya di meja itu. Pemuda itu mendongkak dan langsung membungkuk singkat ketika melihat Kyungsoo.

"Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja dan beristirahat. Sehun juga sudah pulang sejak tadi." Ucap Kyungsoo ramah dan pemuda itu mengangguk singkat lalu tersenyum.

"Aku duluan." Pamit Kyungsoo lagi dan segera berjalan keluar. Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas ketika melihat Jongin sudah berdiri di sana sambil bersandar pada tembok dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada.

"Hei." Sapa Kyungsoo singkat dan Jongin mendengus kecil.

"Hentikan tatapan menyebalkanmu itu, Jongin. Kau bisa membuat takut orang yang melihatmu." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil ketika Jongin masih tetap memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak sukanya. Terkadang, sikap protective tidak selamanya menyebalkan untuk Kyungsoo. Justru Ia senang ketika Jongin terlihat cemburu.

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin lalu mengajaknya berjalan menuju tangga darurat. Mereka memang pasangan yang aneh, karena baik dirinya dan Jongin lebih menyukai tangga darurat dibandingkan lift. Mereka menuruni anak tangga itu menuju lantai dasar. Ketika mereka sudah berada di lantai dasar dan Kyungsoo tinggal membuka pintunya. Tiba-tiba tangan Jongin menahan pintu itu.

Jongin membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menghadapnya dan kedua tangan Jongin sudah berpindah dengan melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum miring dan akhirnya mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jongin. Mereka saling berpandangan untuk sesaat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, tuan muda Kim?" Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa memutus kontak matanya, sementara tangannya, lebih tepatnya, ibu jarinya. Ia gerakan perlahan pada tengkuk Jongin.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Jongin dengan santai sambil mendekatkan lagi tubuhnya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Wajahnya pun kini hanya berjarak kurang dari lima centi dari wajah Kyungsoo. Mereka memang benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa. Selain menatap dan tersenyum.

Jika Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling menikmati waktu mereka dengan kegiatan saling menatap. Maka hal itu justru menyebalkan untuk dua orang lainnya yang kebetulan berada di anak tangga teratas lantai dasar itu. Tepatnya, mereka adalah Luhan dan Yixing.

Yixing terus melirik jam tangannya sambil duduk pada anak tangga. Sementara Luhan berdiri dengan melipat tangannya di dada sambil menatap jengah Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tidak juga beranjak dari depan pintu darurat itu. Yixing kembali menarik nafas pelan dan menatap Luhan.

"Mau sampai kapan menunggu mereka? Mereka sepertinya tidak akan beranjak dari tempat itu." Yixing menoleh sedikit kearah Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Diamlah." Jengkel Luhan dan Yixing hanya mendengus kecil.

"Sekarang siapa yang menjadi pengintip? Lagipula, kita tinggal naik ke lantai satu lalu turun dengan lift. Daripada harus menunggu mereka yang tidak juga pergi dari sana." Ucap Yixing dengan santai sambil meluruskan kakinya dan menaruh kedua lengannya di saku celana panjangnya. Luhan kembali menatap Yixing dengan kesal.

"Untuk apa aku naik lagi? Aku tinggal tunggu mereka keluar dan aku sudah langsung menuju lantai dasar. Kalau mau kau saja. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengikutiku." Gerutu Luhan dengan melirik kesal kearah Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya justru akan berlanjut ketahap berikutnya.

"Mereka akan berciuman." Pekik Luhan dengan suara kecil. Lalu dengan cepat menarik Yixing untuk berdiri dan melirik kearah Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu, Jongin mendekatkan kembali wajahnya lalu memiringkannya. Dari jauh, mereka memang terlihat seperti sudah berciuman. Sebenarnya tidak, karena bibirnya keduanya tidaklah menempel. Justru yang terjadi keduanya saling berseringai.

"Mau sampai kapan posisi kita seperti ini?" Bisik Kyungsoo pelan.

"Sesekali menjahili mereka tidak ada salahnya. Aku tahu mereka masih ada disana dan mengintip apa yang sedang kita lakukan. Mengingat salah satu orang itu adalah Luhan. Aku cukup terkejut." Balas Jongin lagi dengan suaranya yang hanya di dengar oleh Kyungsoo. Keduanya pun tertawa kecil.

Ya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ada orang lain di sana. Lalu ketika melalui ekor mata Kyungsoo menangkap bahwa kedua orang itu adalah Luhan dan Yixing. Maka ide jahil Jongin pun terlintas. Untuk tetap berada disana dengan berpelukan.

"Kau seperti maniak sekarang." Bisik Yixing tepat di telinga Luhan membuat Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari mantan sekretaris Liyin itu. Luhan menatap kesal dan beralih dengan memasang wajah terkejut ketika Yixing justru berjalan menuruni anak tangga dan menghampiri Jongin serta Kyungsoo.

"Yak, Yixing. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan berusaha menahan Yixing. Namun, Yixing sudah terlebih dulu mendekat kearah Jongin dan menepuk pundak Jongin.

"Maaf menganggu waktu anda berdua. Tapi bisakah kalian bergeser sebentar? Karena pria yang disana tetap bersikeras menunggu aktifitas kalian berdua yang tidak juga selesai ini. Sementara aku cukup lelah menunggunya." Yixing mengucapkan dengan santai sambil menunjuk kearah Luhan yang mau tak mau hanya menunjukan cengiran konyol karena Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sudah melepas pelukannya kini melihat kearahnya. Jongin tertawa kencang dan begitu juga Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak menunggu kalian. Aku hanya tidak enak menganggu kalian dan cukup malas untuk kembali naik ke lantai satu. Lagipula, aku tidak menyuruh Yixing untuk mengikuti apa yang kulakukan." Bela Luhan dan kini Ia seakan sudah bersiap untuk mencincang tubuh Yixing. Yixing hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Hei, jangan marah-marah. Kau akan merindukannya nanti." Goda Jongin dan membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya lalu berniat untuk protes, tapi nyatanya urung dilakukan karena Luhan kembali menutup mulutnya.

"Dengarkan apa kata adikmu itu, tuan muda Xi." Ledek Yixing dan kemudian langsung ber high five dengan Jongin, membuat Luhan memberengut kesal. Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu tak bisa lagi menahan suara tawanya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita keluar bersama-sama." Kyungsoo yang tidak tega melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah menahan malu, mencoba berusaha menahan tawanya dan mengajak ketiga orang itu keluar dari tangga darurat.

Akhirnya, keempatnya keluar dari pintu itu dan segera berjalan keluar dari gedung Ice Mode menuju parkiran. Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan yang sepertinya masih kesal dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya. Yixing pun sepertinya tidak berniat untuk mengejar Luhan. Ia tetap berjalan santai di samping Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak ingin mengantarnya? Mulai besok, kau kan akan pergi lebih dulu ke London." Tanya Kyungsoo dan Yixing menggeleng singkat.

"Tenang saja. Besok pagi, orang pertama yang akan mengantar Yixing ke bandara juga Luhan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jongin tertawa sambil merangkul pundak Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Aku harus berjalan cepat karena bus terakhir akan tiba lima menit lagi." Yixing membungkuk hormat seraya berpamitan pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau tidak bosan menyusahkan diri seperti itu?" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mengingat kelakuan Yixing yang masih menyembunyikan statusnya sebagai orang kaya itu. Bahkan, Yixing cukup lihai untuk menghindar dari serangan Tao dan teman-temannya yang sudah mulai curiga pada Yixing.

"Tidak. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan kakak iparmu nanti kesusahan di London." Ucap Yixing santai kepada Kyungsoo dan kali ini benar-benar berpamitan pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Setelah kepergian Yixing. Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Jongin dan melajukannya keluar dari gedung Ice Mode. Jongin berkonsentrasi pada jalanan menuju apartemen Kyungsoo. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama karena lima belas berikutnya, mobil Jongin sudah tiba halaman parkir gedung apartemen Kyungsoo.

Keduanya keluar dan berjalan menuju apartemen Kyungsoo. Begitu sampai di dalamnya, Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin untuk menunggu di ruang televisi. Tak selang berapa lama, Kyungsoo datang membawakan dua cangkir coffe.

"Jongdae sudah pindah?" Jongin melihat kearah sekeliling apartemen yang kini terlihat sangat sepi sambil meminum coffenya secara perlahan.

"Baru tadi pagi." Balas Kyungsoo singkat sambil bersandar pada sofa. Jongin tersenyum kecil dan menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja. Tangannya pun beralih untuk mengambil cangkir Kyungsoo dan menaruhnya. Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya lalu mengeluskan tangannya pada rambut Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

"Kau kesepian?" Tanya Jongin lagi dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengannya. Suara berisiknya, tingkahnya yang konyol dan kegilaannya pada won sejak kecil. Aku akan merindukannya, tapi meskipun begitu aku senang karena Ia pergi untuk menggapai mimpinya. Aku tahu bahwa ia akan menjadi penyanyi yang hebat suatu hari nanti." Kyungsoo masih memejamkan matanya, hanya saja kini kepalanya sudah bersandar pada dada Jongin.

"Kau tenang saja. Jongdae ditangani oleh manajemen yang tepat. Aku mengenal orang-orang yang ada disana. Jongdae juga akan mendapatkan training dari orang yang benar-benar berpengalaman. Jika kau merindukannya, kita bisa mengunjungi nanti." Jongin tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

"Jika kau kesepian, tinggallah bersamaku. Dua minggu lagi, Luhan akan menyusul ke London. Rumah akan semakin sepi dan lagipula Mom sudah mendesakku supaya membawamu kesana."

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan terkejut. Jongin tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo dan memilih untuk kembali meminum coffenya.

"Kau tenang saja. Kamar kita terpisah nanti. Jadi, aku tidak akan menyerangmu tanpa persetujuanmu. Setidaknya sampai kita benar-benar menikah." Jika Jongin mengucapkan dengan santai tapi tidak bagi Kyungsoo. Beruntung saat itu, Kyungsoo tidak sedang meminum ataupun memakan sesuatu karena dipastikan Kyungsoo akan langsung tersedak mendengar ucapan dari Jongin.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya ketika Kyungsoo tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya. Jongin yang kesal karena Kyungsoo tak juga menjawab, kembali menaruh gelasnya dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk menarik hidung Kyungsoo. Kemudian Jongin berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau. Aku akan menikah dengan orang lain saja." Gerutu Jongin dan langsung membuat Kyungsoo semakin horor. Secara refleks, Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin dan membuat Jongin terhuyung kebelakang lalu terhempas kembali ke sofa. Parahnya lagi, kepala Jongin terbentur sofa.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Jongin sambil memegang bagian kepalanya yang terbentur dan semakin kesal ketika Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan tertawa kecil.

"Makanya jangan sok mengancam dan apa pula itu, mengajak orang menikah tapi tidak ada romantisnya. Hei, tuan muda. Kau ini sedang mengajak orang untuk menghabiskan seumur hidupnya bersamamu." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kau tidak ingat kalung itu. Lagipula, kau sendiri yang sudah memakai cincin keluargaku dan saat aku tanya lagi kau juga mau. Kenapa aku harus bertanya lagi?" Jongin juga ikut melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Kyungsoo. Astaga, kelakuan dua orang ini.

"Ishh, kau ini menyebalkan." Jengkel Kyungsoo pada akhirnya dan kembali memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Memejamkan mata dan berusaha tidak memperdulikan Jongin yang kini sedang berusaha untuk mencolek-colek lengannya.

"Kyungsoo." Jongin mencoba memanggil Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tetap tidak bergeming.

"Do Kyungsoo." Panggil Jongin kedua kali. Kyungsoo tetap hening.

"Yak, Do Kyungsoo." Suara Jongin sedikit meninggi. Lagi, Kyungsoo tetap diam.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur. Cepat buka matamu! Oke baiklah. Aku akan kembali melakukannya." Jongin berdiri dari duduknya lalu berganti posisi dengan duduk dengan posisi setengah berdiri. Lututnya di tekuk dan menempel pada lantai. Tangan Jongin juga kini sudah mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Buka matamu, Cepat!" Jongin masih menggerutu kesal karena Kyungsoo masih memejamkan mata.

"Jika kau tidak membuka matamu juga, maka aku akan membuka bajumu secara paksa." Jongin sudah kehabisan kata-kata dan akhirnya itu yang terlintas. Nyatanya, justru kata-kata yang itu yang langsung membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Astaga, Do Kyungsoo memang benar-benar menyebalkan.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo sudah membuka matanya kemudian langsung menarik nafas panjang. Ia mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo lebih erat dan memfokuskan matanya pada mata bening Kyungsoo.

"Will you marry me?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan lekat . Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"No." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat dan langsung membuat Jongin mendelik kesal. Jongin langsung melepas tangan Kyungsoo dan terduduk di lantai dengan pandangan tajam. Kyungsoo tertawa melihat ekspresi Jongin yang seakan ingin membunuhnya dan memotong-motongnya menjadi enam belas bagian.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin lalu menyentilkan tangannya pada dahi Jongin. "Yes, Mr. Kim. Are you happy now?"

Kyungsoo kembali menarik tubuh Jongin untuk berdiri. Jongin menurut meskipun wajahnya masih mempertahankan eskpresi kesalnya. Melihat itu, Kyungsoo langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan kemudian sedikit berjinjit. Kyungsoo lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Jongin seraya memberikan kecupan singkat.

"You always know what I want, baby." Bisik Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo memutar matanya dengan jengah.

"Baiklah, sudah malam. Kita sebaiknya tidur karena besok kita akan memindahkan isi apartemenmu ini ke rumahku." Ucap Jongin lagi dan kini sambil mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo lalu berjalan ke kamar Kyungsoo.

"Ingat. Hanya tidur." Kyungsoo menghentikan sebentar dan membuat Jongin kembali tertawa kencang.

"Yes, baby. Just sleep. Not Sex." Kelakar Jongin lagi dan akhirnya mereka berjalan ke kamar Kyungsoo. Untuk tidur, ya hanya untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

=====1 Tahun kemudian=====

Jinhae, kembali dirubah menjadi tempat yang lebih indah sekarang. Bukan lagi pagelaran fashion show seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini, sebuah kubah kecil dengan tiang-tiang putih yang dihiasi bunga-bunga cantik nampak berdiri di tengah taman. Karpet putih panjang yang dijadikan sebagai altar memisahkan bangku-bangku yang berjejer. Bangku-bangku itu sudah terisi dengan para tamu yang memakai busana serba putih.

Wajah bahagia mereka terpancar seakan menjadi ungkapan bahagia yang diperuntukan untuk atasan, rekan kerja, teman. Apapun sebutannya, yang jelas kebahagiaan ini untuk pria tampan yang berdiri di sana dengan menggenakan balutan jas dan celana panjang putih. Rambut hitamnya tertata rapi dengan wajah penuh pancaran bahagia. Dia adalah Kim Jongin.

Sejujurnya, Jongin tidak bisa menutupi kegugupannya. Berulang kali, Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil menggengam tangannya.

"Santai saja." Bisik Luhan, di sebelah Jongin yang saat itu menjadi pendamping penggantin. Jongin tak bisa merespon selain dengan tersenyum kaku pada Luhan.

Piano kembali berbunyi dan membuat seluruh tamu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Termasuk dengan Jongin yang mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping. Disana, ya tepatnya di ujung altar itu. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan perlahan dengan balutan blazer berwarna senada.

Degupan jantung Jongin semakin bergemuruh kencang. Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, tidak-tidak, karena sebentar lagi marga Do itu akan berubah menjadi Kim. Baiklah, Kim Kyungsoo terlihat sangat-sangat sempurna untuknya. Hingga Jongin tidak percaya bahwa Ia akan memiliki pria sempurna itu.

Sedangkan untuk Kyungsoo. Ia merasa sangat gugup hingga menggenggam tangan nyonya Do yang menjadi pendamping pengantin sangat kencang. Nyonya Do tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus telapak tangan sang anak. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin, pria di depan altar itu yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Betapa sempurnanya Kim Jongin, pria yang sebentar lagi akan mendampingi hidupnya.

Langkah Kyungsoo pun tiba di depan altar. Begitu nyonya Do menyerahkan tangan Kyungsoo kepada Jongin. Jongin langsung menerimanya dan mengenggamnya.

"Kau terlihat sempurna." Lirih Jongin dan sanggup membuat Kyungsoo bersemu.

Keduanya kembali berhadapan dengan tangan yang saling tergenggam. Cincin itu terikat dengan janji suci dihadapan Tuhan. Mereka berdua telah menuliskan dengan perjanjian seumur hidup. Sakral karena Tuhan dan tulus karena cinta.

Pesta pun dimulai, tidak terlalu mewah tapi justru terasa sangat berarti. Keluarga, teman, dan beberapa rekan kerja berkumpul saling bersuka cita dengan bahagia. Jongin nampak menyapa beberapa rekan bisnisnya yang datang sementara Kyungsoo langsung berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

"Ye, kau sudah menjadi Kim. Aku akan berhenti menganggumu mulai sekarang karena kalau tidak aku akan dilempar oleh Jongin dari lantai atas gedung Ice Mode." Canda Tao sambil memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang pada temannya yang kini sudah berhasil memiliki sekolah model.

"Aku juga akan merindukan masa-masa itu. Ku harap kau selalu bahagia." Ini Junmyeon, Ia juga memeluk Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Junmyeon, kini Junmyeon sudah terpilih menjadi salah satu anggota tim seleksi yang menentukan tiap design yang akan lolos untuk dipasarkan.

"Hei, aku merindukan waktu-waktu gila kita. Aku kesepian di London." Desah Chanyeol frustasi dan membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Chanyeol kini semakin terkenal menjadi salah satu designer yang hebat. Bahkan beberapa tawaran untuk bekerja di perusahaan mode Inggris dan Paris, berulang kali menghampirinya. Tapi Chanyeol menolak dan tetap berada di Ice Mode.

"Kyungsoo. Astaga, aku tak menyangka kau akan menyusulku. Ingat, kau harus terus mengasah otakmu untuk menjadi seorang designer yang hebat. Aku tunggu wajahmu terpampang di sampul depan majalah mode." Baekhyun sedikit menitikkan air matanya saat memeluk Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo ikut terharu. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memeluk dengan erat sang mentor yang selalu membimbingnya. Baekhyun pun kali ini akan dipercayakan untuk memimpin anak perusahaan Ice Mode di Jepang nanti.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan langsung berdiri di depan pria di sebelah Baekhyun yang kini sudah menitikan air mata. Padahal, pria itu belum mengucapkan apapun pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa pelan dan langsung memeluk pria yang selalu ia panggil dengan sebutan vampire.

"Kalau kau melupakan aku. Aku akan bunuh diri." Ucap pria itu yang justru membuat Kyungsoo semakin tertawa.

"Dasar berlebihan. Memangnya kalau kau bunuh diri. Kyungsoo akan peduli. Lagipula, bagus juga jika kau muncul di halaman surat kabar. Sehun, pria setengah vampire, tewas karena tersedak bubble tea." Ledek Baekhyun dan langsung membuat yang lain tertawa kencang, termasuk Kyungsoo sendiri. Sementara Sehun –pria pendramatisir ancaman bunuh diri- melepas pelukan itu. Lalu hanya bisa menatap kesal Baekhyun. Mantan atasannya yang dulu suka sekali menyiksa waktu-waktu damainya.

"Sudah-sudah. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Sehun. Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan asisten utamaku." Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Sehun. Ya, kini Sehun sudah berada pada jabatan sebagai asisten sang designer.

Setelah selesai dengan adegan mendramatisir ala Sehun. Kyungsoo melihat Jongdae yang kini berjalan kearahnya. Keduanya langsung berpelukan dengan erat.

"Terima kasih kau mau datang, Jongdae. Aku tahu jadwalmu pasti sibuk."

"Hei, aku ini baru debut. Jadi jangan berlebihan. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin untuk tidak menghadiri hari bersejarah dirimu ini. Aku senang kau akhirnya menemukan kebahagiaanmu."

Setelah itu, mereka semua kembali berbincang dan tentunya dengan tambahan acara bergosip. Mulai dari _affair_ Chanyeol dengan salah satu keluarga kerajaan Inggris. Lalu, Tao yang biasanya menjadi tukang gosip kini yang menjadi korban karena dirinya tertangkap kamera berkencan dengan salah satu model luar negri. Hingga Sehun yang mendadak mendapat job tambahan sebagai model karena ketidak sengajaannya mengantikan salah satu model yang saat itu tiba-tiba tidak datang saat pagelaran busana Ice Mode.

Ditengah perbincangan seru itu, mereka terhenti ketika melihat Luhan dan Yixing menghampiri meja mereka. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu segera berdiri lalu memeluk Luhan dan Yixing.

"Jika suatu saat Jongin membuatmu sedih. Beritahu aku…"

"Lalu kau akan apa?" Potong Yixing begitu saja saat Luhan belum menyelesaikan ucapannya. Luhan melirik Yixing dengan tatapan kesal.

"Diam dulu. Kau ini memotong saja. Aku belum selesai bicara." Gerutu Luhan dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil, sepertinya mereka memang tidak akan berhenti untuk bertingkah seperti itu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku lagi. Justru sekarang kau yang harus ekstra memperhatikan pria di sampingmu itu yang kini sudah semakin terkenal dengan wajahnya yang sering muncul di televisi." Goda Kyungsoo dan membuat Luhan langsung menatap Yixing dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Lihat saja! Jika dia macam-macam, aku akan menggantungnya di atas London Bridge." Luhan melipat tangannya di dada sementara Yixing hanya tertawa kencang.

"Makanya, kalian cepat segera menyusul Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Sebelum Jullie semakin giat menggoda Yixing. Kau tau kan jika Jullie tidak peduli sekalipun faktanya kau adalah kekasih dari Yixing." Kini ledekan Chanyeol kembali membuat riuh meja itu. Ya, sudah menjadi bahan pembicaraan memang. Jika popularitas Yixing semakin meningkat semenjak fakta bahwa Ia adalah anak seorang investor terkenal terungkap dan ditambah dengan fisik Yixing yang cukup menggoda membuat Ia semakin diincar wanita di Inggris sana.

"Siapa takut?" Luhan mendekat kearah Yixing sambil mengucapkan dengan nada jengkel. Luhan lalu berjalan pergi dan menghampiri Liyin yang sedang berbincang dengan tamu lainnya.

"Kalian tunggu saja." Ucap Yixing dengan tertawa kecil sambil menatap teman-temannya dan kemudian langsung berlari mengejar Luhan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihatnya karena sepertinya akan ada kebahagiaan yang kembali terjadi. Kyungsoo kemudian melihat kesekitar dan tak sengaja pandangannya yang menangkap jika Jongin sedang menatapnya disela kegiatannya berbincang dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Jongin berseringai sembari mengangkat gelas winenya membuat wajah Kyungsoo pucat. Ya, Ia selalu tak bisa berkutik jika Jongin sudah menatapnya dan memberikan seringainya yang mematikan itu.

Pesta pun berakhir dan para tamu sudah meninggalkan lokasi. Begitu juga dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka langsung menuju hotel tempat mereka bermalam sementara dan disinilah mereka.

Kamar yang cukup luas dengan balkon yang menghadap langsung kearah pemandangan malam Jinhae yang romantis. Kyungsoo tengah berdiri dengan Jongin yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan Jongin melingkar erat dengan menaruh dagunya di atas pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri, tengah nyaman bersandar pada dada bidang Jongin sembari mengelus lembut telapak tangan Jongin yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Kau bahagia?" Bisik Jongin lembut.

"Tentu saja. Aku merasa begitu sempurna sekarang." Balas Kyungsoo sembari memejamkan matanya. Jongin tertawa pelan sambil mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

"Jika saja aku masih mempertahankan keangkuhanku dulu dan membencimu. Mungkin aku tidak akan seperti ini sekarang. Mungkin aku masih di Jepang bergelut dengan kaleng-kaleng cat itu atau bertindak bodoh dengan kembali ke Korea dan mengusir Mom serta Luhan. Lalu menjalankan Ice Mode dengan kacau." Jongin tertawa kecil sambil mengkhayalkan pikiran gilanya itu.

"Jika itu terjadi. Maka aku akan langsung keluar dari Ice Mode. Lalu mencapmu sebagai pria terkutuk." Canda Kyungsoo. Sesaat setelah itu mereka terdiam sebentar, merasakan hawa sejuk Jinhae yang membuat kedua pria itu semakin terbawa suasana. Jongin merasakan jika tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit gemetar karena kedinginan. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam kamar lalu menutup pintu balkon. Kyungsoo langsung berbaring dan diikuti oleh Jongin. Jongin mengambil posisi menyamping dengan salah satu tangan yang menyangga kepalanya sementara Kyungsoo terbaring menghadap langit-langit.

"Lalu apa rencanamu kedepan?" Tanya Jongin sambil memainkan tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Jongin.

"Menjadi designer yang hebat tentu saja." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan semangat membuat Jongin kembali menarik hidung Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Hanya itu."

"Apalagi. Itu hal yang kuimpikan sejak dulu. Menjadi seorang designer yang bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang indah. Menghadirkan catwalk yang selalu dinantikan. Itu sudah cukup sempurna untukku." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil setelahnya dan Ia membiarkan telapak tangan Jongin yang tidak lagi berada di tangannya. Kini tangan Jongin sudah berada di wajahnya sambil menyentuhnya lembut.

"Kau tahu kenapa? Karena di dalam catwalk yang ingin ku buat sempurna itu ada dirimu." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi membuat Jongin mendengus kecil.

"Sejak kapan kau belajar berkata manis seperti itu?" Ledek Jongin membuat keduanya tertawa bersama. Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya ketika Kyungsoo tengah memeluk pinggangnya dan menyandarkan wajahnya di dada Jongin.

"Terserah jika kau tidak percaya. Aku berkata jujur." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil merapatkan matanya.

Jongin kembali memainkan tangannya pada wajah Kyungsoo hingga berakhir pada dagu Kyungsoo. Jongin membawanya mendekat lalu mengecupnya. Mungkin ini sudah jutaan kali Jongin mencium Kyungsoo tapi rasa bosan itu tidaklah hadir. Ya, jika kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang maka hal yang berulang pun tak akan pernah membuatmu bosan. Justru, kau akan selalu merindukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin." Lirih Kyungsoo di sela ciumannya.

"Aku pun sangat mencintaimu, Kyungsoo." Balas Jongin dengan berbisik dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Dalam heningnya malam dan suasana yang sunyi. Penyatuan itu terjadi atas dasar tulisan yang diciptakan Tuhan dengan keindahan bernama cinta. Sedikit klise, tapi tidak buat sang pelaku karena mereka yang merasakannya.

Hidup itu sempurna karena memang manusia telah ditakdirkan dengan semua itu. Sempurna bukan karena keindahan fisik, kelimpahan materi, ataupun kesombongan hati. Sempurna justru terjadi karena kepedihan yang berhasil terlewati, kebesaran hati ketika menghadapi kedalaman benci, keberanian saat rela untuk berkorban meski hati merasa tersakiti, karena semua itu akan menjanjikan sebuah kebahagaian di ujung jalan nanti.

Bagi Jongin, inilah hidup sempurnanya. Meraih kembali apa arti sebuah keluarga, dimana rasa berbagi dan mencinta itu kembali. Ia sempat salah menyalahkan takdir yang terjadi. Itu dulu, saat dirinya benar-benar merasa menjadi orang paling tersakiti. Hingga akhirnya, ia menemukan cahaya hatinya kembali. Membuatnya bisa membuka diri. Mempercayai harapan itu pasti akan terealisasi. Lalu menjalankannya dengan rasa damai di hati.

Bagi Kyungsoo, ini keberuntungan yang membuatnya menjadi sangat sempurna. Pertemuan singkat pada lalu yang menurutnya hanya sebuah kebetulan yang tanpa arti. Namun, siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa itu menjadikan kisah hidupnya menjadi penuh warna-warni. Awalnya, Kyungsoo hanyalah hitam karena kehancuran dan kepedihan jiwa pada saat tersakiti. Lalu berubah abu-abu karena hilangnya semua memori. Meninggalkan ketakutan dalam relung yang abadi. Perlahan semua berubah menjadi warna penuh misteri. Dimana ia menemukan hijau untuk rasa tenang pada lingkungan tempatnya berdiri. Cerahnya kuning, untuk semangatnya menciptakan mimpi. Sang merah ketika ia mulai merasakan berbagai gejolak emosi. Lalu hingga pada akhirnya, ia kembali menemukan sejuknya biru yang menghiasi.

Warna-warni itu membuat Kyungsoo mengerti. Bahwa ini adalah hidupnya yang selalu ia nanti. Dimana sempurna itu tengah menghampiri. Ia akan menjaga itu sampai mungkin nafas terhenti.

 _Catwalk adalah hidup Kyungsoo yang akan terus ia warnai_

 _Dengan semua khayalan dan mimpi_

 _Tentang dirinya sendiri_

 _Dan juga tentang sang pangeran hati,_

 _Kim Jongin, si prefeksionis sialan yang sudah membawa kembali_

 _Nyata untuk semua mimpinya kini_

\- THE END -

.

.

.

Happy Birthday Do Kyungsoo

Happy Birthday KaiSoo

Happy Birthday Kim Jongin

 **Thanks to :**

 _Lovesoo, dokydo91, Sofia Magdalena, kyung1225, daneswr, opikyung0113, Jung Eunhee, ryaauliao, maomafu31, rahmah736, BabyCoffee99, nstplw, Baby Crong, fafasoo202, Kaisooship, namefake, kyungz, penquinsoo, Im Magnae, dyoyana, hoshikasa, lianiamiDYO, kaisoomin, 9493, dokyungsooxs, NHAC, Just Young Min, Kanata, kyungchu, pikolocomel, Exol123, myriza, killing, Kim 88, kaisoos, myori, kimsoo, DKSlovePCY, Nurfadillah, xxxibgdrgn, dookie, soojr, aws, nikyunmin, ChangChang, Kyungsooxeveryone, reita, 1214, chan1214, uytiop, fafafifo, wulan, ashfiyanaila, ParkDKSchild, dokyungsoo12931494, anaknya kaisoo, , arumnafi, prettyface, ica, eva617, princetown, kiranakim, farydahkaisoo8812, laxytao, ChanSooloverrrrr, Kim Jong Soo 1214, kyungnoonim._

 _Aiden Lee 15, Domi 12, Don't Judge Me Like You're right, Ju Hariring, Kyungchu, Kyungsoo cutie 12, Ocha soo, raidah 257, Sooie Baby Uke, Uee 750, ashfiyanaila, athali92, channie27, chen corang, dnatasya, dyodoreuuu, fayfanqin, flowerdyo, mamik, misaki chan13, mykyungie, rairaikyung, raisahnurulh, , sasuhru1106, soosoocutie92, sugar day, whenKmeetK, wuzinadia, xhowjung, xkaisooone, esther arthemisia, aranyyrski, chloedailelf, dorkyeolo, evaasusaanti, kyungsooism, sandrdo, stnxxsooo_

 _Buat semua yang sudah membaca dan menanti Perfect Catwalk sampai di chapter terakhir._

*** Sampai ketemu di FF selanjutnya di hari sabtu.

Enjoy

_HopeIce_


End file.
